Demon School
by TheKingJingles
Summary: Nami is a young witch who decides to go to school. Except she wants to go to the Tenma School for Demons and the Otherworldly! What will happen when she meets her classmates, demons who thirst for her human blood? Notice Inside!
1. Out on her ass

I know what you're thinking. "She's crazy! Starting another story!" Well, I'll give you my blunt and honest answer. My computer either died, or is really good at faking because I can't even turn it on. So now I'm on my mom's typing this new idea I got while I can't get to my other stories. So please enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer:** 1, 2, 3! I don't own thee!

This fic was inspired by a preview of a manga I read, PhD: Phantasy Degree.

* * *

Nami gazed up at the building; it was huge and covered in white brick with red outline. It was amazing that such a normal looking giant building was a school for the otherworldly, or as they preferred to be called, demons.

She brought her hand over her eyes to block out the sun as she continued to crane her neck upward to look at the four-story academy. It looked remarkable like other Japanese schools, obviously not to attract attention.

Nami readjusted her backpack on her shoulder with her right hand and tightened her grip on her suitcase with her left. She knew how dangerous this was going to be, enrolling in a school for demons. Dropping her suitcase, the girl gripped her fist and stared at the institute with a determined look on her face.

"This is it…The Tenma School for Demons."

Grief and panic soon set in as she recalled the events early in the morning.

* * *

"_I can't believe you want to go to that school," her cousin reprimanded, standing in the doorway._

"_Look, I want to be the best witch I can Keiko. To do that, I want to go to the best school." Nami replied, placing clothes in her suitcase._

"_Nami...that school is for demons, vampires and werewolves! It's not a place for witches! If you want to go to a school, go to Tejina School like we did." Keiko snapped back smugly, pouting and crossing her arms across her chest._

"_Yeah Nami," her other cousin Kanta spoke up, walking into the room and sitting down on the bed, beside her luggage, "If you get into trouble we can't bail you out, little cousin."_

_He jokingly ruffled her hair and smiled teasingly. She slapped away his hand and closed the lid of her bag, locking it firmly. Picking it up roughly, Nami laboriously brought it over by her door where Keiko was standing. She then walked around her room and picked up various objects and put them on her bed, beside her backpack._

"_Look little sister," a new body entered the room, "Kanta's right. That place is too dangerous for someone like you. It would even be dangerous for us, and _we_ graduated Tejina School. You," he pressed his finger against her nose, "Are just a fledgling."_

_Nami grabbed his finger and almost snapped it in two before barking back, "Well, it's great that you care about my safety for once, _big brother_! But no matter what you guys say, I'm going and that's that."_

_Nami's big brother Naota grimaced and held his finger to stop the painful throbbing while Kanta placed his hands behind his head in a calm manner. Kanta looked at his older sister as she stood in the entryway, deep in thought, and what happened next surprised all of them._

"_I just want to be as good as you guys." Nami's voice ran out, breaking the silence._

_All eyes turned to where they saw her back facing them; her shoulders were shaking as she was trying to hide her sobs._

"_All my life I've lived in your shadows. No matter how hard I try, you are always better than me."_

_Kanta chuckled, "That's because we're older than you."_

"_I know, which is why I'm going to that school and learn things you haven't. To study and work to becoming the best witch I can be. To take risks and learn from my mistakes." _

_Keiko dropped her hands to her sides and slowly stepped across the room. She wrapped her arms around her youngest cousin and hugged her tight. Nami felt her eyes widen as a drop of water, a salty tear landed on her shoulder._

"_We know that, which is why we're helping you on your journey to the Demon school." _

_Nami couldn't resist the giant grin that grew on her face as she whipped around, gazing at the kind smile radiating off her cousin's face. Slowly turning her head, her brother and cousin nodded at each other, showing their approval._

"_You just have to promise us that you'll take care of yourself."_

"_I promise!"_

_Keiko smiled and stood up, breaking her concentration from her cousin, to the luggage. The boys also stood up, cracking their knuckles._

"_First things first, you have too much stuff. We have to reorganize what you're bringing."_

_Nami watched on in shock as her family went through everything she worked so hard on arranging, was thrown to the floor and around the room. Most of her clothes were now in heaps on the carpet, while Keiko was neatly folding the ones still inside and the boys kept handing her miscellaneous objects with magical value._

_As quick as a flash, her suitcase now held a few outfits of clothing and a few boxes, books and various magical items set neatly inside. Keiko shut the lid and clasped it shut, looking at Nami over her shoulder._

"_There, all done!"_

_The youngest girl, however, could feel her eye twitch out of irritation, "What do you mean! I had it all laid out! It was fine the way it was!"_

_Naota dusted his hands, "The way it was it was too heavy for you to carry it, Bozu."_

_Nami clenched her fists, ready to jump on her brother and strangle him to death, but the wise and oldest Keiko spoke up before that could happen._

"_He's right. I know you tried, but did you realize that the school you're going to has uniforms? Not the kind that we wore, regular uniforms (1), so you don't need all of these clothes. They'll probably give you a few outfits for school and you can wear these other few when it's the weekend. Oh, and don't worry, I packed your precious 'special outfit' (2) too."_

_Nami sighed in relief, and started to smile, her family really did care after all. They let her go to this school, helped her pack and even stuck some of her most cherished belongings in her stuff._

_She walked over to her bed and finished backing up her backpack with some books for school and some personal items as well. After placing it over her shoulder she grabbed her suitcase and followed as the rest of her family walked out of her room. _

_Nami stopped suddenly at the door, looking back at the place she grew up for 15 years. She smiled as she remembered all the fun times she had there, and smirked at all the times she showed her brother who was boss._

_With a tear in her eye, she closed the door and went downstairs to where all of her family was waiting to see her off._

_

* * *

Nami stood with her suitcase and backpack, broom and a few other things set behind her in the street as her family stood in front of her, tears in their eyes. She looked at her mom and dad as she felt them hug her one last time; her grandmother and grandfather kiss her cheek and pinch it a bit as well. Her aunts and uncles watched with encouraging smiled permanently fixed on their faces as her cousins and brother stepped forward._

_Kanta stepped forward first and hugged her quickly before stepping back. He flashed his usual mocking smiled as he ruffled her hair again._

"_I'll miss ya, Nami."_

_She smiled as he stepped back and her brother took his place, giving her a hug, and then lifting her into the air and tried to break her back. He laughed a bit as she coughed, completely winded before she smirked and slugged him in the arm._

"_See ya around, little sis."_

_Keiko then took center stage and embraced Nami tenderly as the girl hugged her back. The eldest and youngest cousin both had tears flowing down their faces, as the two closest people in the family said their goodbyes._

_They took a step back from each other and smiled. Keiko then reached in her pocket and took out something that glinted in the sun. Nami gazed confused as the three took it in all of their hands and placed it into hers, curling her fingers around it._

_When they backed down, the young girl unfurled her fingers to see a silver charm bracelet, with a charm of everyone in their family. Nami raised her head and stared at everyone, completely speechless._

"_Don't forget about us, and give that school a taste of what the straight A student, Nami Satoru can do!"_

_A giant cheer supported the remark as all her relatives, cheered, smiled and wished for her best of luck._

"_I will, you guys. I will!"_

* * *

"I will…I will what?" Nami asked her self out loud, feeling doubt settle in her mind.

"Well, one thing you could do would be to stop standing there, and enter the school?" a sarcastic voice said.

Nami blinked at looked down at her suitcase standing on the ground with a petite pure black cat sitting on it. The cat was looking up at her before it looked away and started to lick it's left hind leg, stretched out as long as it could go.

"What do you mean ShiShi?" she asked.

The neko gave her funny look before pausing its little bath and stared up at the young witch. He opened his mouth to say something, but halted and shook his body, much like a dog before continuing.

"You're not going to get anywhere standing out here. You can this far didn't you? Just walk into the school." ShiShi, the ebony cat said.

Nami looked embarrassed, having being insulted again by her cat, and bowed her head, "Yeah…"

"Yeah?" ShiShi questioned, "What's with that tone?"

A shadow of fear developed behind Nami as she trembled in fear, thousands of horrible first day jitters entering her mind. These weren't the normal first day jitters, mind you, images of her being eaten by her teacher, or having her body sucked dry of blood by peers, even being cut up and offered to the principal as a snack were stuck in her mind.

"M-Maybe…this was a bad idea."

ShiShi looked up, "Having second thoughts?"

"No…reconsidering my death wish! What was I thinking? Going to a school for demons? I'm a witch! I'll never fit in here!" She cried and waved her arms up at down, having a little fit.

"You're right, you won't…"

"Oh thanks, ShiShi!"

"But what will you say to everyone back home when you didn't even go in?" The cat continued, raising a little kitty eyebrow.

Nami could feel sweat build up on her forehead as she bit her lip. This would prove whether she was an intelligent and brave young witch or just another fledgling.

Her shoulders trembled as she felt a new confidence growing within her. She thrust out her fist and glared unwavering from the threatening building.

"Alright! I am going to do this! I _will_ become a student of The Tenma School for Demons and the Otherworldly! I will get good grades and graduate without even a hint of doubt in my mind!"

ShiShi amused himself in watching her with a bored expression as she grew confidence that would, like always, be shot down. He continued to gaze as she pranced around, giving herself words of advice and putting of the dreadful moment even longer. The cat realized how hard it would be to convince the principal to let her enroll, and she almost did too.

"Alright, ShiShi! Let's do this!"

Nami slipped the straps to her pack around her shoulders and picked up her suitcase in her clammy left hand, lifting another bag into her right. ShiShi easily leaped from her gear to her shoulder and perched there as she slowly took a step forward.

A twig suddenly snapped on the grounds, a few feet from the witch…and that's when everything fell apart.

She screamed and dropped all of her stuff, falling to the ground and placed her hands on her head, an effort to protect herself. In all the commotion, ShiShi barely dodged the suitcase and other bags and ran a few feet away, hunching and hissing in distaste.

"What was that?" the girl asked, peeking out from behind her arms.

A breeze brushed her hair as a moment past, and a small shadow hurdled out from behind a tree on the grounds, near the wall that guarded the school, or imprisoned what was in the school.

Nami shook as she witnessed the beast come forward and stop in front of her, leaning down…and eating something? She sat up on her knees and saw a cute little squirrel munching on some peanuts she had dropped from her bag in the excitement. The witch leaned closer to look at it, when the squirrel picked up some nuts and fled away from her.

"Congratulations, you almost killed me because of a squirrel." ShiShi said in a dry voice.

"It didn't look like a squirrel!" Nami retorted back.

"Correction, you didn't see it, you heard a branch snap and jumped to conclusions."

She bowed her head in shame and stared at the ground. ShiShi was right, he was always right. It was her idea to come to this school; he just followed because he was her guardian cat (3). He wanted to stay far away from this place.

"You were right ShiShi," her voice made his head shoot up, "We should just go home."

A sudden pain in her wrist made her gasp in pain and glare at ShiShi, who stood in a hunched attack position.

"Why did you bite me!"

ShiShi showed off his large fang-like teeth, "You did not try to convince me for days on end to get me to let you come to this school, just to chicken out now when you've come this close! Everyone back home is counting on you and you're going to let your fears get the better of you? So what if your classmates will be demons, vampires and goblins! Is that going to stop you?"

At first, Nami wanted to tell him the blunt and honest truth, "Yes! I'm going home! I want my mommy!" but she couldn't resist his look. He was staring at her with determination and force, pushing her to brush off her clothes and get her butt in gear.

"Right…let's go ShiShi."

Her voice seemed weak and shaky, but it was enough to satisfy her cat. He bounded onto her shoulder as she dusted off her pants and stood up straight. After a huge breath, Nami picked up her stuff once again and unsteadily marched down the path to the building.

* * *

So, what do ya think?

1- At the Tejina School for the Magically Gifted, they wear robes and stuff to look like witches, not like shirts and skirts ext.

2- It will be explained later, maybe, but it's her witch's outfit that her grandmother made. It's a black t-shirt with a sleeveless long jacket that goes to her shins with a poncho-like thing over the jacket. Black shorts and boots with gloves and a ridiculously large black witch's hat.

3- It's like the movie "Kiki's Delivery Service", a great movie by the way, one of my favs. Each witch has a cat that follows them and helps them on their journey to become witches.

Nami- means "Wave". Doesn't really have any importance as a meaning.

Tenma- means "Demon". Ironic ne?

Tejina- means "Magic". Again, Ironic no?

Bozu- means "Kid" or "Runt".

ShiShi- means "Lion". Giant at heart.

Neko- means "Cat".

Please review!


	2. I'm in?

Alright. New chapter!

**Cloaked Fox:** (mysterious voice) You shall see my ignorant friend. Jeez! It was the first chapter, what do you expect?

**Seething-Z:** Yes, I know. AT THE MOMENT it looks like it has nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! But just wait! Jeez!

ATTENTION! For all those who thought this was in the wrong category, YOU ARE MISTAKEN! That chapter just had a little intro to this fic and in this chapter there are Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters inside. The actual Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang will be in next chapter! Good grief!

**Disclaimer:** When I snap my fingers I shall own Yu-Gi-Oh! (snap) Dammit! Still didn't work!

* * *

Nami waited patiently in the office of the Tenma School for Demons, after she finally found enough courage to make it inside. Her suitcase and bags were down on the floor beside her and ShiShi was lying in her lap.

Subconsciously, she kept petting the neko while she waited to meet the principal to officially become a student. Although ShiShi looked like he was sleeping, his eyes were open and alert of anything moving in the room with the school secretary.

Hearing a beep, Nami looked up and saw the secretary meet her gaze and nodded, "Principal Pegasus will see you now. You may leave your bags in here."

She stood up straight and marched like a robot into the office adjoining this one, muttering a quick "Thanks" to the office girl, who gave a polite smile back. ShiShi bounded onto Nami's shoulder when she stood up and sat there, looking important.

After opening the door, she walked in a few steps to see a man sitting at a desk. He was wearing a strange bright red suit with some fluffy lace and he had pure white hair, which went down to his shoulders, covering half of his face.

"Ah, come on in! Have a seat!"

'He seems nice enough.' she thought as she cautiously walked forward and sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

Pegasus looked at this new girl with glee; she was wearing a navy long sleeve shirt with a white t-shirt over it and a pair of blue jeans. Her brown-red hair was up in a ponytail with some bangs and a lock or two framing her face. Her aura told him that she was a hardworking student.

"Welcome to Tenma's School for the Otherworldly! I am the principal and headmaster here: Maximillion Pegasus!" He stood up and shook her hand firmly.

'Well, his voice is creepy, but he still seems trustworthy.' Nami reflected and ShiShi nuzzled her cheek.

"So, you want to enroll here, by all means you are most welcome, but first," Pegasus started, digging out some papers from a nearby file cabinet, "We need to get some personal information."

At this Nami gulped while the man wasn't looking. This was where things got difficult, where she would either be accepted, or turned down on her ass in the street. Sweat just pilled up on her forehead and she quickly wiped it away.

"Alright," he took out a pen to write down her answers, "Name?"

"Nami Satoru."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Interesting."

Nami felt the curiosity grow within her, "What's interesting sir?"

"You're Fifteen Hundred years old. I surprised that a vampire such as you waited this long to enroll in our school. Your in your middle years, I thought you would have been in sooner. Or if you're not a vampire, you are definitely in your later years, but it's never too late to learn, right?"

The sweat started to build again as she corrected him, "I'm fifteen sir, not fifteen hundred. Just fifteen."

"Oh, I see," Pegasus looked up at her and smiled, scratching his head apologetically, "I'm terribly sorry. I misheard you, a youngster eh?"

She bit her lip and bowed her head a bit. The principal noticed this and felt a little guilty, so after he corrected his mistake, he decided to give comfort the new girl.

"I understand that you're shy. It's understandable moving into a new school, but we'll help you with all of your learning needs. So, what is your race anyway?"

Nami's head shot up and she could feel her body freeze, "Excuse me?"

"Your race. You know, vampire, werewolf, lycan, demon…we have to write it down because certain students have different needs than others," he answered, putting his pen to his cheek.

"I'm…human…" she replied quietly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"I'm human." Nami repeated hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, one more time?"

"Human," she spoke with a new confidence, though fear laced her words, "I'm a human."

She watched as Pegasus dropped his pen with his mouth open wide and Nami could feel herself flinch when it hit the desk. The principal started to mouth words, thinking of how to answer her statement.

"My…M-My dear, this is a school for d-demons…"

"I know, I'm a witch and I want to become a student in your school to learn."

"That's…" the headmaster continued to stumble through his words, "That's wonderful…for you to consider us, but I fear this school is not the one for you."

"Look Mr. Pegasus, I realize that there may be danger of my staying here, but I read your brochure and it said that I have the right to defend myself if anyone attacks me. I know quite a lot of magic and I assure you that it's not a problem." The witch insisted, ShiShi sitting up straight and listening intently on her lap.

"That may be true," Maximillion frowned, "But I am still concerned about your safety. It is my duty to see that all of my students are well and learning and I hate to say it, but some of my students are very dangerous. I'm afraid that the teachers won't be able to protect you."

"Well I would hope so," The man's eyes narrowed, trying to understand, "I come from a powerful family of witches and as long as I am able to use my magic to protect myself, they would be the ones you have to worry about. Besides, I would rather not be guarded by teachers, that's one reason I came to this school…to learn to be on my own."

Pegasus folded his hands together and rested his elbows on the desk, thinking this over. This girl in front of him seemed very determined, even if she was a little scared. He could feel how desperately she wanted to enroll into his school, and after much thought, he came to his decision.

"Alright. I will allow you into this school, but you must agree to my conditions."

Nami nodded in agreement, listening, along with ShiShi to his demands. She couldn't help but feel eager, this was it; she would finally be let in the school.

Mr. Pegasus closed his eyes and opened them, dropping his hands down to the desk with a joyful smile on his face, "You must promise me to keep alert and protect yourself and study hard, I do not tolerate slackers in my school."

The witch smiled in amazement before nodding vigorously, "I will sir! I have a straight A record that I'm not about to break!"

The principal nodded, "I expect nothing less. I will have one of our teachers, Ms. Ishtar see you to your dorm room and you will head to classes tomorrow morning."

Nami stood up so fast that she almost knocked over her chair. She shook the headmaster's hand enthusiastically several times as ShiShi grumpily climbed back up to her shoulder.

It was then that Pegasus noticed the cat and smiled, "Is that your guardian cat, Miss Satoru?"

At first, she was shocked at the question, then looked at her neko and smiled back, "Yep, that's ShiShi. It's alright that he's in my dorm right?"

"Of course! It's not like my word would change anything, he could follow you either way, am I right? Besides, some of our students are even hairier." He joked.

Maximillion Pegasus walked his knew student to the door of his office, his hand firmly on his shoulder. Opening the door, he quickly told the secretary to call Ms. Ishtar down to help Nami around campus before he said her final words to her.

"Welcome to this school."

After that, he regrettable needed to return to work and closed the office door as Nami sat down in her chair back by her luggage. ShiShi was sitting back down on her lap and rubbed against her hand.

"Well, you did it. You made it into the school for demons…what now?" asked the cat.

"Umm…I guess just go to class, get good greats, and pray I don't become lunch."

"Always a good plan."

Both jumped as the door to the main office opened and a woman entered; she had tanned skin and black hair down to her waist with some bangs framing her face. The woman wore a cream colored dress which swayed as she stepped towards the witch.

"You must be Miss Satoru," she said in a mystical voice.

"Um…yes…" Nami gulped.

"Don't be frightened. My name is Ishizu Ishtar and I am a teacher here. I'm here to show you to your dorm and around campus."

"Ok…"

"Come."

Ishizu walked out of the door and Nami had to hastily grab all of her suitcases and bags to not lose her. Outside, it was a lot brighter and the young witch was almost blinded by the sun, making her loose her balance and almost fall on poor ShiShi again.

Strangely enough, Ms. Ishtar didn't notice. She just smiled and looked up at the sun, breathing in the fresh late summer air. After a moment, she started to walk to a clearing between the several buildings that made up the campus.

Juggling her baggage, the new student laboriously ran after the teacher and almost slammed into her when she stopped suddenly. In result, Nami fell back onto her butt, her stuff raining down around her, but on the lucky side, nothing busted open.

"This is the Courtyard. It is mainly where students relax during break or after school hours if not in their rooms. From here, you can see the school, the cafeteria, and the dorms." she pointed to each in turn, starting with the largest building, next to the one they came from. In the middle, one of the smallest buildings stood, its doors wide-open and pleasing aromas coming from within. Next to that, on the far left was a structure almost as big as the school, obviously being the apartments, seeing the many doors on the outside.

The young girl's head moved in every which direction, trying to absorb all of the scenery. For being demons, the sure like to keep things tidy. There were flowers all over and several trees in the courtyard, making it seem all the more inviting.

"Come and I shall show you to your room."

Nami's attention snapped to the professor as she struggled to get up from the weight of her things. Once again, Ishizu did not notice and walked on ahead, leaving her to again, struggle to keep up. This time, Ishizu disappeared from her view and panic set in, but ShiShi nudged her face and twitched his ears, listening to her footsteps ring through the hall of the dorm.

The girl ran after the footsteps until she reached Ms. Ishtar waiting for the elevator in the open inside lobby of the building. When she reached Ishizu, Nami dropped her bags and glanced around her new home while catching her breath. The lobby was plain and there were elevators and stairs in the middle, leading to the walkways and rooms surrounding them in a rectangular fashion.

The ding from the elevator made the schoolgirl jump in surprise as she rapidly grabbed her baggage and ran into the elevator, fearing she was going to be left behind. The ride was silent as they stopped on the Fifth Floor, stepping out onto the balcony.

Ms. Ishtar strolled down the rooms, looking at the number posted on the front in brass letters. She came to one about in the middle and stopped; the room was a few from the elevator and a few from the end. Ishizu took out a key as Nami bent over to rest her aching back for a second as the teacher opened the door.

The door, saying 450 swung open on its hinges, creaking a bit as the two stepped into the room, the eldest flipping the light switch by the door. The room looked like a simple hotel room, though a bit with a more homey touch. There was a sitting room, which leads down to a door, the entrance to the bedroom. From the front door, on the left of the hallway was the bathroom and on the right was the kitchen. From the bedroom, there was a sliding door, leading to a balcony.

"I hope this room is fit to your needs?" Ishizu asked.

ShiShi had to bite his owner lightly on the ear to snap her out of her trance. The girl nodded up and down happily as she dragged her belongings into the living room and set them down. Then she leaned back, stretching the kinks out of her spine when Ms. Ishtar spoke again.

"Though you have a kitchen here, you may get a free meal at the cafeteria, breakfast is 6-9, lunch is 11-2 and dinner is 5-8 at night. There are vending machines in there as well if you are hungry at an awkward time in the night." She explained.

"Thank you."

"Oh, and about your cat. He _is _allowed to stay here as the headmaster said, but he is either to stay in your room or on the grounds. In other words, he is not allowed in the school building only, understood?"

Nami looked down at ShiShi would had made a perch on the armrest of the couch. The cat blinked and the teen nodded back at her teacher.

"Very well then. It is late, so you should get some rest and be prepared for classes tomorrow morning. Your schedule is on the bed as well as a leaflet with answers to some questions that might arise." She lectured.

"Yeah, thanks. Oh, just out of curiosity," Nami asked hesitantly as Ishizu started out the door, "What type of demon are you?"

"I am a vampire," she answer, showing her fangs in a gentle smile, "That is the most common among our students."

"Great…" the witch said sarcastically, "Well, thank you Ms. Ishtar."

With a bow, both of the bid the other goodnight and Ishizu left, closing the door behind her, only after hand Nami the key of course.

For a long instant, all Nami could do was stare at the key in her hand. She finally did it, she was a student at the famed Tenma School for Demons. She would have jumped for joy, save she wasn't so tired.

With some difficulty, she dragged her suitcase and backpack into the bedroom and placed it by the closet. The girl took the key and the information and placed it on the desk in the room and decided to get her school supplies ready for the next day. Knowing her, ShiShi would have to bite and claw her to get out of bed.

The last thing Nami remembered was standing over her bed, in her pajamas. She whispered a "Good Night" to her black cat and fell onto the bed, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

There another chapter down the drain…wait…wrong terminology. Oh and are ya happy now? There were Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters inside! Either way, Please review!

Lycan- Will be explained later.


	3. Late on you're first day

Yey! Two chapters in one day! Shall we go for three?

**Disclaimer:** Rock, paper, scissors! Dammit! Not again! Alright! Best 2 out of 3!

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, the birds were chirping, a wind chime played its lovely melody, and the sun shined bright…right in her eyes. Nami groaned and rolled over, covering her head with her sheets and snuggled further into her pillow.

ShiShi felt the movement on his end of the bed and was stirred out of his slumber. He felt the sun gleam down on his ebony fur and stood up, stretching out his front legs followed by his hind legs. The guardian walked stiffly up the bed to where Nami was laying and yawned, showing off his great white teeth.

He jumped onto her butt sticking out in the air and slid down onto her back, right by her head. ShiShi rubbed his side against her head in a caring notion, but she grunted and rolled over again, grabbing her pillow and pressing it against the other side of her head.

The neko sighed, "Just remember, you made this difficult."

Once again, he jumped onto her head and bite onto the cushion and pulled it off of her. In response, she dug her head into the mattress and squealed.

Now, ShiShi was growing impatient. He lowered his little kitty body to the ground, ready to pounce and bounded onto her head and bite her ear, not too hard but enough to make her mad.

A hand came out of nowhere and picked him up by his tail, throwing him a foot away on the bed as she sat up straight yawning and stretching her arms. Her legs slowly unwound themselves from the sheets and hung over the bed as Nami stood up shakily and headed towards the bathroom.

ShiShi heard the water running, so he shook his head and decided to clean himself and begun to lick his back with his pink little tongue. A few moments past and a very wet witch covered in a white towel came out of the bathroom.

The black cat hissed as she shook her head and droplets flew everywhere, but more importantly on him. Nami ignored him at walked over to the closet where three different pairs of uniforms were hanging. She took one out and placed it on the bed, then shot an accusing look at the neko.

"What? I'm not going to look. Not like I care." he replied snootily.

Nami stuck her nose in the air and took off her towel, throwing it over ShiShi. While he clawed and hissed his way out of the idiotic trap, she had already dressed in the white short sleeve dress shirt and blue tie with a white flap behind her with a blue strip around the edge and blue skirt which went to a bit past her middle thigh. The witch twisted in her white socks and posed herself looking at her outfit while ShiShi looked on as well.

"A little revealing don't ya think?" she asked, smoothing out the skirt.

"Definitely. I won't let you go out wearing that," her guardian commanded.

"Oh thank god," she cried dramatically.

ShiShi leaped onto her suitcase and dug around with his little paws until he found a pair of dark blue shorts that would fit under the skirt. She grabbed it and turned around, quickly slipping them on and posed again.

"Much better." she said while ShiShi nodded.

Nami stepped over her suitcase and grasped a shoulder strap of her brown school backpack and headed into the kitchen with her cat following, his tail in the air. The schoolgirl placed the backpack on the counter and opened the little fridge door to get a piece of bread to snack on before breakfast.

"You know, you're gonna be late."

Her head popped above the top of the door with a corner of the bread in her mouth, the rest sticking out oddly. She turned her head and almost choked on her breakfast, the clock read 8:53, school started at 9:00 sharp.

Nami swiveled on her heel and kicked the refrigerator door shut with her foot, almost tripping in the process. ShiShi viewed in amusement as she thrashed about trying to put on her black loafers while trying to swallow the whole slice of bread.

The young student started to search frantically for her back, obviously forgotten already. The neko rolled his eyes and pushed it with his little head onto the floor. The crash made her jump five feet into the air and glare back at him. Her hand rose to choke the little guy but a quick glance at the clock changed her mind.

The hand instead messed up his fur in a quick little pet on his head and then snatched the backpack. A few giant strides and she hastily opened the door and slammed it back shut, a clicking noise ringing out as she locked it.

ShiShi stared at the door for a minute before shaking his head. _'This isn't going to end well.'_

* * *

Nami ran fast towards the school building with her backpack flying behind her. In one hand she had her schedule; she had to go to the second floor to room 283. Strange enough, the grounds and halls were pretty much empty, save some birds and squirrels and a random student here and there.

The new girl glanced at her watch: 8:57. _'Great!' _Her pace hurried as she took the steps two at a time. By accident, Nami leaped over three steps and would have fallen down the two flights she already mastered, if she didn't hold onto the railing for dear life.

When she reached the desired floor, she stopped and leaned over, her hands holding her up on her knees and breathed deeply. After she was sure she had oxygen in her brain, she started to walk down the hall to the left, looking at the room numbers.

The end of the corridor was in sight; a giant window resting there and Nami stopped walking and froze. Her head whirled to the nearest door number and saw it read: 212.

'_I went the wrong way!' _her mind screamed.

The witch turned and ran down the hall again, stopping in front of the right door: 283. Her hand went to open the sliding door of Japanese fashion when she halted again. Nami's first day jitters returned and it took all of her willpower to push them to the back of her mind.

'_All right. This is what you've been waiting for, go on in!' _her mind said.

Another part of her retorted back, _'Go in! Are you crazy? There are demons in there who would rather eat us for lunch!'_

'_There is only one way to settle this then.'_

'_Yes.'_

It felt like the two inside voices of her mind where squaring off, like this was the climax in a movie. _'1...2...3!'_ Two hands appeared. One was shaped like scissors while the other was a fist. The first voice cheered and made Nami open the door.

'_The weirdest part is, I _don't_ find it strange that two voices in my head play Rock, Paper, Scissors to control my life.'_

Nami stepped into the room and saw a blackboard and a teacher's desk in the front and students desks with figures in them to her left. Only a few people looked up at her and most went back to their conversations.

She noticed that there were several groups of demons sitting around, most of them looking like humans. Though strange body parts, like those of animals were also there, like claws, fangs, scales…she didn't dare look any further.

On the opposite side of the room, the teacher's desk was empty and so was only one other student's desk in the middle of the furthest row, closest to the windows. She slowly walked over to the desk; some sweat on her brow and sat down, placing her backpack onto the tabletop.

Nami leaned forward and crossed her arms on the desktop, resting her chin on top. _'So far so good.' _

Behind her was a group of demons were talking and laughing loudly. Soon she could feel that one pointed at her and she could hear the chairs scrape the floor and squeak. When she looked up they were standing around her desk, staring at her and not breaking their gaze.

"Uhh…Hello?" she said hesitantly, their stares were starting to creep her out.

The people didn't answer, the just had an emotionless glare on their faces, an unblinking stare on her and she couldn't stand it. Nami shivered involuntarily and sat up straight in her chair, getting a better look at all of them.

Most of the group was made of guys, wearing the uniform of a dark blue jacket and pants with a white shirt underneath. Some of them hand the jackets unbuttoned while two still had theirs fastened tight.

She could feel the sweat condensing on her forehead. They wouldn't stop staring at her. The girl started to fidget a bit as she withered under their glare.

At that moment, one of them laughed. She stared at him with wide eyes as he laughed a roaring laughter, leaning back so she couldn't see his face. He slowly dimmed down to a chuckle and Nami could see his face clearly. The boy was really tall, probably the second tallest in the group, he had bushy, dirty blonde hair and light, caring brown eyes.

"Hi. You new 'ere?" His voice spoke with a semi-deep New York accent.

"Umm…Yeah. This is my first d-day." Nami answered shyly, shrinking away from him a bit.

"Really? Interesting." another said with a hint of sarcasm laced with his voice. She looked at him; he was the tallest and had dark brown hair and a very serious demeanor with piercing blue eyes with what she thought was slits with his uniformed buttoned up.

"Leave her alone, big brother!" a young boy, shorter than her poked him in the side. He had long and wild black hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah, Seto. Even for a vampire you scare demons." someone else smirked. When Nami glanced at him, her heart stopped, he was gorgeous! Of course all of them were drop-dead hot, but this one took the cake. He had spiky black/lavender hair with blonde bangs shooting up like lightning with a few framing his face as well; he stood about the third or forth tallest with intense, sharp crimson eyes.

"Eh, excuse my brother and his friends," said a boy who looked almost exactly like Mr. Mega-hunk. He was shorter, one of the shortest, apart from the black haired kid, with the same hair only a few less lightning bolts and round amethyst eyes, "My name's Yugi, welcome to this school."

Nami looked at him speechless, and shook her head really fast and recovered, "Uhh…thanks."

"What's your name?" Mega-hunk asked haughtily.

"N-Nami…Nami Satoru."

The ultra hot guy snorted and crossed his arms, looking another way while the other boys stepped forward a bit. In return, the new student backed up a bit in her seat, wanting her personal space.

"Huh. Well, that's Joey, Seto, Seto's little brother, Mokuba, Tristan, Mai, my brother, Yami, and Bakura and I'm Yugi as you know." The boy said, pointed to each in turn.

Nami blinked and looked at them all as her mind processed this; Joey was the blonde, Seto was the tough guy with blue eyes and Mokuba was the little kid. Tristan was a boy who was about third tallest with brown pointy hair and brown eyes and Yami was evidently the other tri-colored spiky head. Mai was…well voluptuous; she had a body that would make men faint with long, blonde hair and purple eyes, the only girl. That left Bakura (1) who was leaning arrogantly against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed, he had snow-white hair and a very intimidating aura.

Now they looked at her like she was crazy, Yami raised his eyebrow and Seto snorted. She quickly shattered her trance and gazed at them shyly before blushing.

"Nice to meet ya."

Bakura snickered and Nami looked at him, "Pathetic. What kind of demon are you? When is it ever 'nice' to meet someone?"

"Uhh…" The hamster in her brain ran on its wheel. Pegasus and ShiShi, not to mention her family had warned her not to tell anyone she was a human, though that secret would only last so long. The current bet was an hour into the school day.

Instead she tried to answer cheekily, "Well, what kind of demon are you?"

He showed her his fangs in a deadly smirk, "Just a creature of the night, nothing special."

"I-Interesting."

"Yeah," Yugi butted in, "Bakura and Tristan are just regular demons. Me and Yami are lycans, Seto and Mokuba are vampires while Mai's a temptress and Joey's a werewolf."

Nami looked at each in turn and decided to let her curiosity get the better of her, "C-Cool. So…what's a lycan anyway?"

Yugi looked puzzled for a spilt second but shrugged it off, "Lycan comes from lycanthropy. It's the process of turning into animals, like werewolves. We can turn into animals and are animal based demons."

He turned and pointed to his butt, making her drool for a second before she noticed a fluffy tail (2). It looked a bit like a rabbits and a fox's mixed together, for it was feathery and beige but looked like a fox's tail. The boy also pointed to his brothers butt, some more drool come to her mouth. On Yami's behind was a light brown/beige tail that looked more like a dog's.

"Cool…"

Yugi let out a sigh of relief and the schoolgirl cocked her head, "What's wrong?"

"Well…most people think my tail's 'cute'." he replied, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Oh…well, that too."

"What type of demon are you anyway?" Seto said curtly.

"I'm…"

The door opened and made Nami jump, everyone else just looked at it as the teacher came in. He was a plain man with glasses on his face, wearing a brown dress suit and carrying a briefcase. When he entered, all of the students went back to their desks, the young witch's new 'friends' sat around her.

"Alright class. I have heard that we have a new student. Come up here please." he got straight to the chase and called her up with a wave of his hand.

Nami nervously marched like a robot up to the front of the room, her joints not responding at all. She stood in front of the class and looked at all of the demons. Some, she realized weren't humanoid, some looked like imps, but most could be fooled as humans.

"Well? Introduce yourself!" the teacher edged her on.

"O-Ok. My name's Nami Satoru. I'm a freshman (3) and this is my first day here. I arrived yesterday." she replied quickly, sighing in relief when she was done.

"Ok. What race are you?" The teacher's question made her turn to stone.

Before she could answer, a demon with a long crooked nose lurched up in his seat. He leaned closer and sniffed her and she flinched away, almost slapping him.

"She's…a human!"

There was a wave of gasps before the room fell totally silent. A few imps had shocked faces while some licked their lips, visibly wanting to have her for a snack before lunch. Her eyes slowly moved to the group she talked to earlier and they all had disgusted looks on their faces, like she was manure and they just rolled around in it, thinking it was chocolate. Even the teacher looked appalled.

"Well, actually…I'm a witch, and I came to this school to learn." Nami spoke up in a tiny voice, trying to break the silence.

You could hear a pin drop in that room it was so quiet. At last, the teacher found his voice and stood up walking over to the board and grabbing a piece of chalk, all eyes on him now.

"Well, w-welcome to our school. Take you seat so we can begin class."

After the professor blink, Nami was in her seat with her hands clasped together on her desk, her bangs covering her eyes with her face as red as an apple. A few demons even scooted their desks away from her, making her bow her head in shame.

Out of curiosity, she glanced up at the clock hanging by the door. A sweat drop appeared on the back of her head; the clock read 9:06.

* * *

Are you happy now? There were _actual_ Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters in this chapter!

1- It's Yami Bakura, not the good one.

2- It's just like Shippo's! (from Inu-Yasha)

3- In the school, age doesn't matter, just 'cause I felt like it. You are sort of classed by intelligence and just random placing. I mean, some demons are like 3000 years old right?

Oh, and incase you didn't understand that last part about the clock, she lost the bet. She only lasted 5 minutes…HA HA!

Ok, please review!


	4. Bully Magnet

New chapter! Whee!

**Panmotto:** OMG! (squeal) You are one of my favorite authors! Thanks! Don't worry, plenty of…interesting things will happen between Nami and the demons.

**Fish and Chips:** (another squeal) Another one of my favorite authors! Hmm… Sheep into a tiger's mouth eh? I might have to use that. What will happen to Nami and her 'new friends'? Will you find out this chapter? I'm not even sure! And thank you! I love hamsters and their hamster wheels! They're so cute! But I ask you, what else would be up in your brain?

**Disclaimer:** Heart of the cards…guide my hand! (dealer lays out card) Dammit! So close! Wait…why are you taking my house?

* * *

For the one hundred and thirty second time, Nami glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. Class couldn't get over fast enough. Everyone around her kept giving her weird looks and threw things at the back of her head. The teacher droned on about things she already knew, but she kept jotting down notes in her notebook anyway. Her head was leaning against her left hand as she kept tapping her pencil with her right.

The witch grunted as another paper ball hit the back of her head and landed on her notebook. Picking it up in her hand she smashed it even tinier, a small growl coming from the back of her throat. Far behind her, a bit of snickering was heard as she opened her fist and looked at the marble sized ball.

'_Must…not…blow up anything…'_ she thought as she clenched the ball again and it disappeared.

ShiShi had warned her that the demons wouldn't take kindly of her race and that she shouldn't promote violence, but Nami was a proud girl; there was only so much she could take.

Something else hit the back of her head; this time it was a pencil. Her shoulders shook with anger as she easily snapped the pencil in two. The urge to snap those demons like the pencil was too inviting.

Nami sighed and leaned her head against her hand again, why couldn't things be like when she first walked in here? At least some people were being nice to her, or ignoring her completely.

A shoe came flying and smacked into her head, making it fall roughly onto her desk. A vein was about to pop in her head as she threw the shoe out the window.

Anything was better than this.

A bell's call rang out in the silence and everyone got up, gathering his or her things. Nami closed the cover to her notepad and shoved it into her backpack and stood to walk out the door. She had made it to the door when a big imp brutally prodded her out of the way. Soon everyone else did the same thing, even the teacher left before her.

The schoolgirl slumped her shoulders and walked out of the classroom. As soon as she stepped out, all eyes in the hallway were on her. Apparently, word traveled fast in this school.

"There she is!"

"It's that human!"

All kinds of rude remarks flew at her, but she kept her head down and walked down the corridor and stairs as fast as she could. As soon as she made it outside she took in a big breath of fresh air, there were still a lot of people out here, but at least she could breathe.

Nami ignored all the stares and headed to the Courtyard where she sat down on the stone wall of a flowerbed.

"Lucky flowers." she groaned as she dug in her backpack for the apple she had packed.

The girl took a huge bite out of the fruit and let some of the juice flow down her chin. She munched on it, enjoying the crunching sounds when a small pack of demons stepped forward, the others backing away behind them.

"Hey! Human! Why don't you just go home? You're not welcome here!" their leader growled.

Nami snorted and took another giant bite out of her apple, leaning back on her palms. A few gasps rippled through the crowd at her behavior. A clearly more powerful demon just gave her a demand and she just sat there, ignoring him. The group that she had talked to earlier was also there watching, curious at what she was going to do.

"Hey! Did you hear me human? Or are your ears to weak to listen? I said get out of here!"

Nami wiped some of the apple juice away with the back of her hand and stared at the sky. ShiShi said that she shouldn't promote violence and she wouldn't. She would press this demon's buttons until he attacked her first.

She smirked and looked at him, her head still facing the clouds, "Or what? A little germ like you is going to make me?"

Several hoots went through the crowd, seeing if the demon was going to take that from a human. Strange enough, the fact that she was human traveled like wildfire, and the fact that she was a witch did not.

The said demon snarled and gritted his teeth, obviously trying to intimidate her, but Nami shrugged it off. The pathetic imp looked like her brother on a bad hair day, and her brother looked scarier.

"Do you know what I am, human? I could snap your spine with my pinkie!"

She ignored his comment for a moment and took another bite of her crisp, moist apple, which pissed off the demon even more. The human ever so leisurely chewed the food in her mouth and swallowed, then took in a big breath of air. Nami looked over and saw her challenger radiating with anger. _'Perfect.'_

"Yes, I know that you are…_an all powerful demon!_" she replied sarcastically, "But do you know what I am?"

The rest of the fiend's crew looked shock and scanned the mob for an answer; this was not a mere human, she had something up her sleeve. The leader of the bullies frowned, thinking it was a rhetorical question while she was waiting for an answer. The boys she first met were curious and now intrigued, all of them pushing through the crowd to get a better look.

When the schoolgirl didn't receive an answer she smirked. Nami threw her apple core into a nearby trashcan and wiped her hands together before standing up and grabbing her backpack, holding it by a strap next to her hip.

"I am a witch, stupid demon, and I can burn you to a cinder without flinching."

The tyrant stepped back in surprise, as well as everyone else. They had expected an answer like…she was an immortal or something. Witches were feared, even among demons because of their magic, both powerful and dangerous.

The young sorceress in-training felt herself laughing manically inside while watching the bully squirm, but her little Intimidating Spell would only last for so long. The Spell was an off-branch of hypnotism; by looking one straight in the eyes, their confidence would break like glass. Definitely a handy trick that barely used any magic.

Then from out of nowhere, a new demon, looking like a human stepped forward from the crowd, in front of the other bully. If the first one was scary, this one was pee-in-your-pants and faint, terrifying. He stood at about seven feet tall, if not taller with short raggedy black hair and intense blackish-brown slits for eyes. The monster had on the school uniform, which showed his very muscular body and giant basketball sized fists.

"Having trouble? Well, I'll take over from here." he spoke in a spine chillingly calm voice to the first demon.

At seeing this new guy, Nami felt her own spell breaking, a Self-confidence Spell. Her knees began to quake a bit, almost unnoticeable, while her body started to shake. _'Where in the Seven Hells did this guy come from? I can't fight him! Well…I could…but I don't want to!'_

"Well, well. What do we have here? A little Red Riding Hood who lost her way?"

She visibly gulped, making the demons pour out laughing. The first bully and his crew were cackling so hard, they doubled over and a few fell to the ground, rolling about. The newest beast smirked, showing of his fangs as he witnessed the girl crumbling before him.

"C'mon Shinji! Why don't you show the little wench what you can do!" a random demon called from the crowd.

"Why not?" Shinji, the giant, grinned and flexed his claws, "I'll show this little human who's Top Dog at this school."

The witch began to violently shake from terror now. Of course, she had fought others before using magic, her family being several, but at least she had ShiShi. That cat was a living encyclopedia, analyzing her opponents every move and calculating its weakness. Now she realized that maybe it was worth all of the claw marks, thousand-dollar cat food and millions of belly rubs…nah!

A shrill noise was cast over the schoolyard, making everyone freeze in his or her places. The school bell signaled to everyone that they had better head to their next class or face the consequences. If she had time, Nami might have wondered what detention was like for a demon.

Shinji, as well as the mob, looked over their shoulders at the grand clock before turning back to the witch and howled in rage. The girl had disappeared and left no trace, besides the apple core, that she had ever been in the courtyard.

* * *

After sprinting around the corner, Nami leaned against the building, sliding down until she sat next to it. She sighed deeply and wiped her forehead clear of sweat as she caught her breath.

'_That…was close…'_

She sat there and leaned into the wall, feeling the cool brick against her head. Staring at the sky, she wondered who demons could look so much like humans, yet not.

'_Maybe it's like me. I'm a witch, but I look perfectly human…'_

After sighing, Nami lazily brought forth her arm and looked at her watch. She jumped up and nearly fell back down again. The student slipped her backpack onto her back and ran like the devil was at her heels into the school building.

'_I'm gonna be late! Again!'_

She leaped up the stairs two at a time, but a demon smirked as she approached him, standing at the top of the third floor. The witch was about to be home free, when the imp's foot shot out of nowhere. Time seemed to stop as Nami could feel herself falling backward. Then time returned to normal as she slid down the stairs, all of her limps flailing about.

Only falling half a flight before smashing against the wall, the witch wasn't hurt too bad, but she still had a killer headache. Rubbing her head, she shakily stood up and grabbed her pack, picking up a few stray papers that had come loose in the fall.

The schoolgirl grabbed onto the railing and heaved her sore body back up the steps and opened the sliding door to her classroom. Like in her first class, all eyes turned to her presence, only this time they didn't turn away.

Nami walked carefully, scanning out of the corner of her eye for any feet sticking out to trip her again. She wasn't falling for that trick twice! As she strolled past to her desk in the middle of the room, the demon's eyes turned away when she past, and noses stuck themselves up in the opposite direction.

After throwing her backpack onto her desk, she sat down and folded her arms, burying her head within them, before looking up. Why did this have to happen? Life was good until everyone suddenly became racists.

The clicking sound of shoes made her look idly to her right, where her posture straightened. Seto from her first class was walking down the row when he stopped in front of her desk. His arms were crossed and eyes peered down to her from his tall figure.

"Next time you want to go making fun of demons, don't cross Shinji's path. Unless you _really_ want to die."

Nami stared wide-eyed as he smugly sauntered back to his desk the next row over and sat down, waiting for the lesson to begin. For a minute, she gazed at him, not blinking until the teacher called her name for an answer. The witch jumped in surprise and replied in a shy voice, red blush covering her cheeks.

The bell rang once more, signaling that class was over. Hastily, the young sorceress crammed all of her supplies in her bag and sprinted to the door, rushing to get out before anyone else could trip her or push her.

When she reached the university grounds, she watched as all of the demons headed into the Cafeteria to eat lunch. Looking at her watch, her stomach growled, telling her that it was craving food as well. Nami nodded to herself and headed through the wide double doors with everyone else.

Peering around her, there were hundreds of tables lined of with figures already sitting in them, eating and talking. The flow of the crowd pushed her roughly to the line to get her food, not like she was going anywhere else.

Picking up a tray, Nami glanced over the food in the display cases. Some of the food looked normal, cheeseburgers, french-fries and various fruits, while on the other end there were more…exotic dishes. Things from roasted camel hump to live and squiggling electric eels were lined up next to each other, making her want to puke.

The line moved so fast, the witch hardly had enough time to grab a burger and an apple before moving onto the drink section, where there were fewer selections. Looking up and down, she decided chocolate milk opposed to regular milk, water or a dark red liquid which was going fast.

Before she knew it, Nami was pushed out the end of the line with her meal, skimming through the tables to find an open spot. She finally found one and was about to sit down when a cluster of imps appeared, beating her to it.

"Hey! This spot's taken! Get lost!"

The girl sighed and watched as all of the tables were almost filled. She shrugged her shoulders, rather eating outside than get on anyone's bad side again.

Nami almost made it to the doors when a demon pushed her in the back, causing her to hit the ground face first. Her arms started to push her torso up while she grit her teeth, listening to all the laughter around her. Sadly, that wasn't the last of it.

The young witch's lunch had been thrown up into the air and came crashing down onto the top of her head, smothering her head in food. By now, the entire Cafeteria was roaring with laughter, some turning purple from lack of oxygen.

Wiping some sauce from her eyes, Nami scowled and marched out of the room, ignoring all the bad taunts being thrown at her. For a few more seconds, the laughter continued before there was a sudden crash as an oven blew up, pouring smoke into the giant room.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, save the fact that everyone snickered behind her back at the bits of food still stuck in her hair. Also, a number of demons tried to trip her again, this time making her fall down two flights of stairs.

ShiShi jerked as he heard the door creak open and slam shut. The cat stretched from his little bed between the two pillows of his master's double bed and strolled into the living room, when a backpack nearly collided with his tiny body. He opened his mouth to hiss and scold her but shut it after seeing her face.

Nami's eyes were cast downward and her shoulders were slumped. She completely ignored ShiShi and went straight for the bathroom to wash the remaining food out of her hair.

The neko followed her and hunched down, leaping onto the sink as the girl stood in front of the mirror, a towel rubbing through her hair. He watched with his mouth ajar when a single tear fell down from her face, covered by her bangs.

"Rough first day?"

She paused before putting the towel back on the rack and went into the bedroom. Pursuing her, the guardian made a perch on the bed as he watched her change her soiled uniform into an overly large t-shirt and shorts.

Nami sat on the bed glaring at the floor, then she grunted and fell back with her arms wide, laying all spread out on the bed comforter. Her cat waited for a second, and then slowly walked over to her, stopping periodically and looking up at her. ShiShi stepped onto her stomach and lied down on her chest, looking at her face with his tail swaying back and forth.

Her face squinted as more tears threatened to spill, so ShiShi nuzzled against her neck. She picked him up and rolled over, holding him close to her face and brought her legs close to her chest.

"They hate me, ShiShi. They can't stand me. I fell down the stairs three times, tripped twelve times and they even threw my lunch in my hair!" she lightly sobbed.

"Yeah."

"'Yeah'?" she retorted, "I get totally humiliated and all you can say is 'Yeah'?"

He shrugged his little kitty shoulders, "You can't let that get you down! You came this far haven't you? They want you to feel this way, feel down and want to quit, but if you do that they win. You don't want them to win right?"

Nami pursed her lips and pretended to study the sheets carefully, "I guess not…"

"You guess?"

The witch glanced up at her companion, his giant yellow-green eyes staring back at her. A sudden rush of willpower rose up inside her and she leapt up off the bed.

"You know what? You're right, ShiShi! I can't just give up and let those demons get the better of _me_! I'll show them the great witch that Nami Satoru can be!" she proclaimed.

The neko rolled his eyes as she sat back down on the bed and pulled the sheets out from under her, pulling them over her body. He carefully stepped his way over to her face where he snuggled against it before curling up into a ball, laying his head on his paws.

Nami opened her mouth wide in a yawn and rubbed her eyes, "I'll show them tomorrow, won't I ShiShi? I'll show them… Good night, ShiShi."

She subconsciously scooted closer to her cat and rested a hand on him, petting it a bit. He smiled, as both of them slowly feel asleep after a long first day.

* * *

Well? What do ya think? Please review! 


	5. Schoolyard Scuffle

New chapter! Sorry I didn't post it earlier, I was on my boat having a blast! It was really hot here so the water felt really good. It was warmer than the school pool, if you can believe it. The weirdest part is, I have sunburn on my face, but nowhere else on my body…creepy.

**Panmotto:** Don't worry, Nami will get her revenge. (cue maniacal laughter)

**Fish and Chips:** Yes, those demons are bullies, but what do you expect them to do? Demons kill ruthlessly…I think…not like I am one…stop looking at me like that, but yea, she will give them their just desserts…a tree frog? COOL! I want one! I shall name him Slimy and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Slimy! Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I had a beautiful dream…but then I woke up when the lawyers slapped me.

* * *

The young witch fiddled with her tie in front of the bathroom mirror, making sure it was perfect and in line. Brushing her hair, Nami looked herself with a new confidence. _'Those demons may have embarrassed me yesterday, but today's another day.'_

She set the brush down on the counter and twirled on her socks, walking out into the kitchen. Grabbing a banana, she watched as ShiShi licked himself and peeled her breakfast. Since she didn't really have any friends, both thought it would be better to eat in the dorm than the cafeteria, at least for a while.

The cat shook his body and leaped next to the refrigerator, rubbing his side against it. Nami sighed and opened the door, grabbing the carton of milk inside. She set it on the counter, reaching up to get a bowl and at the same time ShiShi trotted over and nuzzled the milk.

Pouring the milk, the young witch watched amused as he went in to get a sip before she was done, but backed away when a droplet when out to splash his nose. When she was done, he immediately dashed to the side of the bowl and scooped up the milk with his little pink tongue.

Nami smiled as she took another bite of her banana, then glanced at the clock. Choking, she ran into the bedroom to get her backpack and ran back into the living room. ShiShi gazed up from his meal as she struggled to get her shoes on her feet.

She ran over and picked up her pack, petting her neko roughly on his head before rushing out the door, locking it firmly behind her.

ShiShi shook his head and went back to his milk, _'Some things never change.'_

* * *

Nami slid the door to her first class open, feeling nervous as everyone turned to her. Like before, when she walked down the rows, people ignored her or tried to trip her, but she didn't pay any attention.

Sitting down at her desk, she took out her notebook and pencil and placed them on the tabletop before hanging her backpack on the hook connected to the side of her desk. After that, she took in a deep breath and leaned against her palm, looking out the window.

Behind her were the first demons she met, watching her intently. Mokuba started to walk over to go and talk to her, when a hand placed itself firmly on his shoulder. He looked up at his older brother who was staring at the witch's back. Seto narrowed his eyes and shook his head and Mokuba looked at her with a sad expression.

Yugi also went to walk over to her, but a quick look at the rest of his friends made him sit back down on the top of his desk, seemingly embarrassed. Yami glanced at her but quickly turned to another direction and Joey gazed at her with sad eyes.

The witch in question felt their reactions and smiled, they cared…sort of. When the teacher walked in, Nami corrected her posture and had a kind smile planted on her face. The demons in the class raised their eyebrows, how could she be so calm after all that she had been through yesterday?

"Alright class. Let's get to work," the teacher announced.

The students promptly scrambled to their seats and faced the front where their teacher took out his notes and picked up his piece of chalk. Nami tapped the eraser of her pencil to her chin as she jotted down notes that her professor wrote on the board.

She'd show 'em all!

* * *

The school bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom, heading to the Courtyard. Once there, Nami sat down on a stone bench, stretching her arms high above her head. Yawning, she leaned back on her palms and watched as the clouds past by, slower than snails.

A sudden breeze made her hair flow and ripple all over her face. The schoolgirl reached over and pulled the stray hairs behind her ear and sighed contently.

Behind her, a nearby bush rustled, startling her and caused her to turn around and look at it with a glare. A moment past and the shrub did nothing more suspicious, until it crackled again. Nami clenched her fist, ready to pop any demon one right in the jaw if they wanted to mess with her.

Another second past and a rat nipped out of the bush, followed speedily by ShiShi, running after it. The witch sighed with relief as her familiar chased around his victim, pouncing on it only for the rat to narrowly escape.

She followed them with her gaze until they ran out in front of her, under a pair of shoes. Starting with the shoes, her eyes slowly traveled up the newcomer's body until it reached his face and she gasped.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked at him and hissed, "What do _you_ want?"

Shinji laughed, "What else? I want to prove to you that you can't pretend to be high and mighty and get away with it in my school."

"Your school? Last time I checked, this school belonged to the headmaster, and it wasn't you. True the guy is creepy, but he's still better looking than you!"

The demon growled and shot his arm out, grasping her neck in his hand and lifted her a few inches off the ground. He scowled and then smiled, watching as her hands tried hopelessly to remove his hold. Smirking, Shinji shifted his body, making her eyes open wide as he suddenly threw her out into the middle of the courtyard.

Several people screamed in surprise as Nami grunted, feeling as the ground ripped away part of her skin on her arms. Shinji chuckled and walked forward, stopping a few feet from her body, amused at watching her vainly tried to push herself up.

"Just like I thought. You _are_ a weak little human." he sneered.

The girl didn't reply and instead slowly climbed to her feet, wincing and grasping her right arm, where some blood was flowing down. The beast smirked and walked closer, pulling back his clawed fist and launching it into her stomach. Her face twisted into one of agony as she flew back even further, landing coarsely on her back.

By now, all of the students had gathered around the two in a half circle, watching the fight with unbroken stares. Yugi and Mokuba had half a mind to go in there and save her, but Shinji was too powerful, and Joey balled his fists; his power was only the most effective on the full moon.

Nami lie there for a moment, catching her breath before sitting up again, making a wave of gasps travel through the crowd. She stood up hunched and grinned, wiping away from blood from her lip, which made some spectators drool.

A black cat sat on a wall behind the crowd, focusing on his master. His giant eyes didn't waver from her as he used magic to give her the confidence she needed to beat that demon. _'If she gets hurt, who will give me my belly rubs?'_

The girl smiled and laughed a bit, "Is that your best? Your form was horrible!"

Everyone gasped and Shinji growled, cracking his knuckles. Tristan looked at Joey, who had fought with Shinji many times. It was a silent jester of asking _'Will she make it?'_ The rest of their group awaited his answer, as well, but the werewolf's concentration didn't break from the witch, meant she had a good chance. Then he shrugged and everyone doubled over.

"She's a witch," Joey explained, "Who _knows _what she could do?"

"Sadly, he has a point there." Seto mocked.

"Watch it! The fight's with those two!" Yami growled, focusing everyone's attention on the sorceress.

Back in the boxing ring, Nami looked through the crowd, smiling when she saw her cat on the wall, parallel to her right. Through gestures only the two could understand, she argued with ShiShi with the demons around her thinking she was just catching her breath.

'_Please? Can I _please_ use magic? Just a bit!'_

The neko visibly sighed, _'Well, are you ready to face the consequences?'_

She blinked at him three times, tilting her head in confusion. He nearly doubled over before regaining his posture, what was he thinking? Of course she didn't know what would happen in the future, magic or logic. It skipped a generation.

'_All right! Just stun him or something, but don't kill him.'_

Nami's expression almost made her guardian die laughing; it was a mixture of amusement, horror and question. Amused from the joke, horror that she would try to _kill _the worst part being _him_, and question as to how she would do it.

"Hey, don't tell me you have brain damage already, 'cause I'm not done with you yet!"

Shinji's taunt made her jump in surprise and turn her attention back to him. The demon glanced out of the corner of his eye to what she was looking at, but saw nothing and shrugged it off. He advanced towards the human again, his fist lashing out for a punch in the gut, but this time, she was ready.

Nami caught his hand in mid-punch and held him in one place. His eyes opened wide as she even pushed him back a bit, smirking the entire time. In a flash, the witch twisted his arm and sent a small jolt of electricity through his body and made him cry out in pain.

The shock didn't kill him, it barely even fazed him, but he crumbled to his knees anyway. It probably didn't hurt him, but sending a few volts into your spine can shut down your whole nervous system. In her head, the witch thought the jolt would last a few hours for a human minimum, for a demon…a few seconds.

God was she right!

Approximately two point three eight five seconds later, Shinji stood up with his hand squeezing her neck once again. Behind him, the crowd started to move and fidget, many people looking behind them when a man dressed in a light gray short sleeve shirt, gray sweats and a navy baseball shoved his way to the front.

"Alright! Break it up, you two!"

Shinji snarled and looked behind him in disbelief, "Coach!"

Coach Shane walked up and forcefully yanked the demon's hand from his grip around the girl's neck. Shinji growled and backed away as the coach bent down to the wheezing witch sitting on her knees, making sure she was ok.

"Ok! There's nothing to see here! Get to your classes!" the coach roared over the excitement.

The students didn't move and crowded closer, some seeing if there was any spare blood she was loosing. Coach narrowed his eyes and shot everyone a death glare, making them grab their stuff and run off, even Shinji left.

"You sure you're gonna be ok, girl?" he asked, trying to force more caring than he wanted. In the end he sounded like she had lost her family in a cow tipping accident.

"Yeah…" Nami coughed and rubbed her throat, "I'll be fine, but I gotta get to class."

The instructor stood up, crossing his arms and shaking his head, "No way. You have to go straight to the infirmary. Shinji gave you some pretty bad blows there."

She shook her head and stood up, not wincing in the slightest. Walking over, she grabbed her bag and held over her shoulder and faced the school building before looking over at the teacher.

"I'm going to be late. Thank you for your help!"

After that she ran into the structure with her pack bouncing up and down on her back. The coach lifted his hat up a bit and scratched his head with a finger, completely puzzled.

'_No ordinary human could move so fast after a fight like that. Heck, I don't even think they'd be alive! Just what is she anyway?'_

* * *

The classroom door slid open as Nami stepped through, shutting it behind her. Her teacher, in mid-stroke with a piece of chalk, as well as the whole class, stared at her as she shyly strode to the front of the room.

"Sorry I'm late." she bowed and scurried to her desk, taking out her materials.

The teacher blinked and shrugged, continuing with her lesson, while whispers spread through the room. Tristan looked at Joey and Mai glanced at Seto; every demon was thinking the same thing. How is she alive?

The witch giggled silently to herself as their thoughts passed through her mind; it was a rare gift of natural mind reading. The thoughts would come and go like the breeze, she could only her phases and a few words unless she was really paying attention, like that would ever happen.

Shutting everyone out, she returned to the lesson, catching up on the notes she already had missed and rubbing her neck absentmindedly. There was still a little twinge, but it would go away soon enough.

As the class was near ending, students were either doing silent work or talking amongst themselves. Having no one to talk to, Nami went ahead and started on her homework, why not?

Behind her, the familiar group of misfit demons was talking amid themselves. Joey wasn't paying full attention; his eyes were on the witch girl.

"You know, you should go out with her. She is actually in your range." Seto scorned.

Joey scowled, "You know very well that I already have a girlfriend!"

Joey pointed a finger towards Mai was sitting on a desk, seductively leaning over and doing her work. When she didn't move, Yami had to nudge her before she looked up and smiled, making all of the men sigh outwardly.

"That's not it guys," the werewolf continued, all eyes now on him, "Something doesn't smell right."

"Whoops, sorry." Tristan said immediately.

Joey blinked three times before shaking his head and leaning against his palm, "I meant about her."

"Oh."

"Well, Joey," Mokuba piped in, "The sense of smell is your expertise, what's wrong with her?"

"Well…" He fumbled with his words before explaining, "We all saw what happened between her and Shinji. Now I've fought that bastard plenty-o-times, sometimes barely coming away with my life. That girl scarcely touched 'im, and he was on the ground wailing in pain, if only for a sec. Yet, 'member how he pummeled her? Now she walks in 'ere like nothing' happened! Don't ya find that a bit weird?"

Everyone nodded except for Tristan; he blinked and brought his finger to his chin in thought. Shrugging, he tiptoed over to right beside her in her blind spot. From there, the demon leaned over and went to peek down the back of her shirt when Yugi wrapped his arms around Tristan's waist and pulled him back, both landing on the floor.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Seto roared.

The demon rubbed that back of his head in embarrassment, "I wanted to see her wounds."

"God damn fool." Bakura muttered, arms crossed and looking out the window.

"Well, what do you suggest we do then, Einstein?" Tristan retorted back.

"If I must…"

They all watched as Bakura walked beside her desk his arms crossed. He then fell to the floor, a pathetic attempt at trying to make her believe he tripped on the desk. Few words were spoken between them before the demon walked over to his own desk in the next row, pretending to get a pencil and headed right back.

Like normal, he leaned against the wall with his arms folded on his chest before grumbling, "Too soft for her own good…"

Yami raised his eyebrow, "Well?"

Bakura looked at him, "The mutt was right for once, something strange is up with her."

A moment passed and nobody spoke. Mokuba started to fidget, a nasty habit, and the white-haired demon immediately glared at him, asking what was wrong without any words passing through his lips.

"Well…go on. What was wrong with her?" he asked before shrinking behind his big brother.

Bakura grunted before looking away, not wanting to answer yet. His friends started to squirm as well, not doing well under the suspense. Before long, Seto lost his cool.

"Would you tell us already!" he hissed.

The demon sighed and looked at them, then the floor, not quite sure what to say. He could feel Seto's stare burn into him and looked up, not focusing on anyone.

"You all saw how her arm was badly ripped to shreds, right? And how her neck had those giant bruises?"

They all nodded, taking the time to silently question one another. Where was he going with this? Yami, for one, answered for everybody out loud.

"So? What's your point?"

Bakura sighed and looked them in the eye, "When I just saw her now, she had no wounds."

"What!"

He nodded, "There was no sign that she had ever been injured. She talked to me normally without any hesitation or dry, croaky voice. She even went to help me up with her bad arm."

Confused stares were seen throughout their little circle. Mokuba looked up in question to his big brother as Yugi looked up at his own. Joey looked down in thought as Tristan scratched his head. The temptress blinked before scooting closer to Joey and wrapping her arms around of one his, leaning against him with a warm smile on her face.

All of them had one question going through their minds; Just who is Nami Satoru?

* * *

Yey! Done!

Oh, and sorry to any Mai fans, she's turning out to be a bimbo. Yeah…they call her a "temptress" for a reason, she isn't too head smart. And sorry to any Tristan fans…he's pretty dumb too.

Please review!


	6. She talks to birds?

Sorry if this chapter's a little late. I hate a tiny bit of writer's block with this chapter, to let her have friends or not. So…yeah… this chapter took an unusual amount of thought. Not good.

**Panmotto:** Are you kidding? I love your stories! Besides, I tried not to maker her a Mary-Sue, though I personally am one. I tried to make Nami a klutz and basically I tried to make this more like an anime TV show. And how did you figure out her secret? You Are Good!

**Fish and Chips:** Yeah, Nami is going to be… _good_ _friends_ with Shinji… NOT! But I'll still take that gold star:D As for Tristan and Mai, there isn't much bashing, but they are a bit OoC. Actually, there're in character…I mean…for Tristan, Mai is OoC. Tree Frog Smile! OO

**Disclaimer:** I…have no more witty remarks…

* * *

Nami felt a drop of sweat slide down her cheek. A pop quiz! She wasn't ready for this! She started to chew on her eraser, before realizing what she was doing and spit of the chunks of pink rubber.

The girl shook her head, hair flying and brought the paper right in front of her nose. _'Concentrate! You know this!'_ After a second, she sank far into her seat, having her head collapse onto the tabletop. _'I don't know this!'_

Sudden sounds made her look over as Seto stood up and walked to the front of the room, handing in his test. Their eyes met for a second as he smirked, sitting back down in his seat.

'_Oh, look at Mr. Perfect Demon!' _she thought sarcastically, _'I hope you get an F!'_

Looking back at her test, Nami hit her head lightly with her palm. How could she be so stupid? The answers were obviously A, C, B, D, D, C, B, and A! She chuckled to herself as she quickly scribbled down her answers and leaned back, dusting her hands; no magic involved.

Confident, she stood up and strolled to the teacher's desk and set her paper down, noticing that only hers and Seto's were there. As she walked back to her desk, her eyes met cold blue again and she smirked, thrusting her nose into the air before sitting down. The demon shook his head with a grin on his face.

Soon enough, several students at a time headed up to the teacher's desk to turn in their tests; some returning with overconfident smirks, others looking over their shoulder, wondering if they should have changed #7. When Bakura returned, somehow he caught Nami's gazed and stared at her for a second, before looking away.

She shrugged, it's not like it mattered to her. Out of boredom, her interest turned to the window, where a beautiful cloudless day was folding out before her. Numerous birds flew from place to place along the grounds, being spooked whenever someone passed by.

Out of nowhere, a small chickadee fluttered down and landed on the windowsill, outside on the brick. The window was open wide, so only a wire screen prevented the bird from coming in. The girl watched as it hopped a few inches to the right, then a few more to the left, bobbing up and down.

Nami couldn't help but giggle; it looked so cute! With it's little tail and beak! Feeling a sudden urge, she looked around her, making sure no one was looking out the same window or at her.

'_This may use up some magic, but I can't resist!'_

The witch turned to the birdie and closed her eyes for a solid minute, then opened them. She leaned forward towards the bird and it tilted most of its body out of curiosity.

"_Hey there, little birdie! Little cute birdie!"_ she cooed.

It was strange, the language of birds. They only spoke in quick, simple phases, often repetitive, unless they were trying to find a mate. The other funny thing was they loved to be flattered.

"_Who you? Who? Who? Who be you?"_ it chirped, twitching its tail.

"_Me be Nami."_

"_Nami…Nah-me. Na…mi. Mi…Nah-me. Nami."_ it spoke.

"_Yes."_ she couldn't help but laugh again, they could be so funny, cute funny, not funny, funny.

"What_ be you? What be…you…you…be witch! Yes! Yes! You be witch! Black witch! Black magic witch! Yes, yes! Nami be black magic witch! Yes, yes! Beaky so smart!"_ it fluttered its wings in joy before standing back on the windowsill, hopping closer to the screen.

"_Beaky, is that your name?"_

"_Yes, yes. I be Beaky! Beaky be me! Yes, yes!"_

Nami sighed and drooped her head a bit, holding it up with her hand. She didn't realize how much magic healing all those wounds took out of her. Soon it was a battle between her and her consciousness, to fall asleep, or not to fall asleep.

Beaky seemed to notice this and came closer to the screen. He began to chirp, which snapped her out of her daze and she looked lazily at the bird.

"_Nami be witch, witch yes? Nami be tired, why?"_ Beaky asked.

She sighed before replying, _"Nami be tired because Nami used up lots of magic."_

Beaky bowed and twitched its little tail, hopping to and fro. The bird turned around and went to fly away, but just opened its wings. Then, it flapped in one place and moved, stopping right in front of the screen.

"_Nami black magic witch need magic, yes? Have no magic, no? Beaky find magic! Beaky find flower, flower Beaky shall find!"_ it tweeted.

Before the young schoolgirl could object, Beaky flew away into the distance, flapping for a second and then gliding, then repeating the pattern. It didn't take long for the chickadee to be out of sight and Nami sighed again. She leaned forward and laid her head down on her arms, closing her eyes.

Not even a full minute passed before she heard chirping coming from the window again. Quietly groaning, the witch opened her eyes, looking over, they widened almost immediately. There was Beaky standing on the sill with a pink flower with fresh drops of dew lying beside it.

'_See, see? Beaky find flower! Beaky knew Beaky could find flower! Beaky bring flower to Nami black magic witch with no magic! Yes, yes!"_ it praised itself and puffed out its chest.

"_A Magic Sakura Flower? Where did you…where did Beaky find this?" _Nami questioned, blinking her eyes many times, making sure it was real.

If possible, the bird's chest puffed out even further, _"Beaky know place, secret places. That where magic flower be growing. Magic flower help Nami black magic witch no magic, yes?"_

She blinked out of her disbelief and smiled, _"Yes. This helps Nami a lot. Thank you, Beaky. Beaky the Great!"_

"_Beaky…great?"_ it wondered, blinking several times, trying to understand what she said, _"Beaky…great. Yes. Beaky great! Great Beaky! Yes, yes!"_

The witch stared dully at the little chickadee as it pranced around saying the new nickname she gave him. She gave him a simple nickname as thanks, but he was acting like he had saved a princess from the infamous Forty Thieves and was waiting for a reward. They were either greedy, or a big ego, sometimes both.

Beaky hopped over to the screen and chirped, _"Beaky must go now, stomping giant hungry monsters come soon! Come try to eat Beaky! Beaky no want to be eaten!"_

Nami blinked and tilted her head, bringing her index finger to her chin in thought. What could Beaky mean? Turning, she looked at the clock; it was a few minutes before class was let out. She smacked her fist against her open palm. _'Of course! Beaky is talking about the demons, class is almost over so they will be heading to the Courtyard.'_

The little birdie turned to leave, _"Wait! Beaky!"_ she called.

He stopped and folded his wings, hopping over to the screen again and almost pressing his feathers against it. It tilted its head one way, then the other and back again. Talk about antsy.

"_Beaky, I'm in your debt."_ she wasn't surprised when he tilted his head again. She quickly thought of another motto, _"I owe you seed."_

Beaky tweeted happily and jumped up and down, flapping his wings. After a minute of his dance he calmed down and turned to her again.

"_No problem! Beaky happy to get magic flower for Nami black magic witch no magic! Yes, yes!"_

Nami smiled before a thought came to her mind; how was she going to get the flower? The screen didn't have any holes, and it's not like she could remove it.

"_Beaky, could you bring the flower to the ground for me?" _she asked.

The bird fidgeted, trying to understand. Nami was actually surprised; Beaky was quite intelligent for a chickadee. Of course, there were a lot of more animals smarter than him…and also a lot of dumber ones as well.

"_Bring…ground…Oh! Beaky understands! Nami black magic witch no magic can't get flower through trap!"_ he said, pecking at the screen, _"Beaky bring flower to ground for Nami witch! Yes! Bring flower to ground! Yes, yes!"_

"_Thank you Beaky! No, Beaky the Great!"_

"_Yes! Beaky great! Great Beaky! Goodbye, Nami black magic witch no magic!"_

After that, the little birdie flapped its cute petit wings and hovered in the air. He turned and grabbed the Sakura Flower in his beak and flew off the ledge and out of sight.

Breathing in deeply, the schoolgirl leaned forward on her desk, having her eyes half closed. It was almost lunch and her stomach was rumbling in anticipation. She closed her eyes for a short moment as she waited for the bell to finally ring.

* * *

Yami felt himself sink lower into his seat. This class just wouldn't seem to end! He had finished that stupid pop quiz and now had nothing to do.

After hearing a noise he looked over to the window; there was that Satoru girl. She was hunched over looking out the window, but he could hear a faint murmur. He leaned closer, his ears twitching a bit as he heard a squeak.

When the girl finally shifted her weight, he saw that there was a bird sitting on the windowsill. Raising an eyebrow, Yami watched as she started…talking to it? It was true, Satoru's lips were moving and little chirping sounds came out, followed by the bird's chirps in response.

The lycan's deep voice chuckled lightly as he leaned back in his seat. Crossing his arms he decided to keep an eye on her as she continued with her little conversation; he had nothing better to do.

Next, after a few minutes, the bird flew away and Satoru slumped in her seat. Before another second past, the bird was back and was carrying something. He couldn't see what it was, but the girl was surprised and impressed.

A few more words between the two and the bird left for good. Yami stifled a snicker, this witch talked to birds. Beside him, there was another laugh. Looking over he saw Seto shaking his head, arms crossed with an amused smile on his face.

Their eyes met and looked away, failing to contain their laughter, but kept the volume at a low. Yami brought his hand to his forehead; when would this class end?

* * *

A piercing clang rang through the school as the bell for lunch sounded. Everyone picked up their things and headed for the door, most patting their empty stomachs.

Nami followed like most and avoided crashing into people as she bounded down the stairs, excitement shining in her eyes. She walked out the main doors and down on the ground was the exquisite Sakura Flower, on the ground like Beaky promised.

Behind her, a large crowd of demons was about to pass through the door so she ran and grabbed the flower and darted off to the right, heading off to a remote area in the Courtyard. The witch found a scenic spot in the garden surrounded by flowers and bushes, along with a few trees.

Sinking down to her knees, Nami made herself less visible as she gazed at the Sakura Blossom in wonder. She would never figure out where that bird found one of these in a place like this. After one last look, she placed the whole flower in her mouth and chewed it.

It had a surprisingly sweet taste and went down smoothly. As soon as it hit her stomach, the sorceress could feel power rush through her veins, always a lovely feeling to have. Smiling, Nami stood up and wandered through the maze and back onto the main path of the campus.

The Cafeteria was in sight, the delicious smells wafting over to her. Standing on her tiptoes, she breathed in the delightful scent and was already on Cloud Nine. The schoolgirl lifted her leg up high and was about to head to get lunch when a thunderous crash was heard. With her foot in mid-step, she blinked in the direction it came from, a few yards behind her, towards the school.

Her curiosity got the better of her yet again as she ran in the direction of the noise. When she rounded the corner, Nami gasped and froze; Shinji was standing over two bodies, familiar bodies. Upon squinting and looking closer, the witch recognized that tri-colored hair. It was one of the Motou brothers! The black haired one beside him must be Mokuba!

"Your brothers have pissed me off for the last time, runts!" Shinji growled, shaking his fist.

Mokuba shakily rose to his knees, "Leave us alone! My brother too!"

"I don't think so!"

With a swift motion, the demon kicked the vampire in his chin, making the bloodsucker fly back and hit a garden wall. Yugi looked on in horror and tried to wriggle over to him, but was stopped when a foot stomped itself on his back.

"Where do you think you're going, fuzz butt?"

The younger Motou winced as Shinji applied pressure on his spine, digging his shoe into the other's skin. Leaning against the stone wall, Mokuba slowly started to move, gasping in pain while the demon was busy with Yugi.

"Hey! Leave them alone!"

Shinji narrowed his eyes and looked up, Mokuba lazily glanced over, one hand on the walls supporting his weight, and Yugi struggled to raise his head and gaze up, one eye closed tightly. Nami was standing there with her fists clenched and a battle face firmly secured on her head.

"You heard me! Leave them alone!" she snapped.

The demon laughed evilly, "Oh really? Well, what are you going to do about it if I don't?"

The witch narrowed her eyes and refused to back down, she stepped forward, about to where Mokuba was laying and stood protectively in front of him. The young boy scrunched his face in puzzlement, why would she help them?

"Look," she said with malice, "Leave them alone and I won't hurt you too bad."

He sneered, "Ignorant human!"

Shinji removed his foot from Yugi, receiving a grunt, and walked toward the girl, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. He stopped a few feet from her, pausing before rushing forward, punching her right in the gut. The witch flew back and almost landed on the vampire behind her.

The demon bully's slits for eyes shined with otherworldly power as he glared at her. The other two demons lowered their heads, what were they thinking? Of course a mere human couldn't help them!

Then the weirdest thing happened; she laughed. The three stared at her like she was crazy, but she just laughed. It wasn't the evil laugh, or the insane laugh, just a hearty and loving chuckle that dimmed down to a giggle.

"Wow, talk about a blast from the past! Didn't you do that this morning?" she smiled and rubbed her stomach, wincing, "Still hurts though. You have a powerful punch there!"

Unconvinced, Shinji still didn't let his guard down, "What's your point?"

"This…"

Nami smiled and snapped her fingers. As soon as she rubbed her fingers together, sparks of electric shot out of her hand and traveled up her body, running to and fro through her skin. The current and the magic made her hair stick up and flow from an invisible breeze.

With no warning, the witch ran forward, grabbing forcefully onto Shinji's school jacket, digging her nails into his skin. If that wasn't bad enough, she gripped tighter, making a bolt of lightning course through the demons body, causing him to shriek out in pain.

After being used as a living lightning rod, Shinji fell to the ground, almost totally unconscious. Nami fell to her knees as well, a little worn out from the battle. She sat there, breathing deeply and tried to regain her breath while making sure that the bully wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

A loud clatter of shoes sounded behind them as Yami, Seto, Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Mai ran out from behind the corner to the cafeteria. Gasping, the two elder brothers darted over to their family, making sure they weren't killed.

Yami kept rubbing his brother's injured back, asking over and over if he was hurt whilst Yugi kept trying to push him off, trying to get room to breathe. Seto, on the other hand, has had emergency medical training, for who knows what reason, and started carefully moving his little bro's limps, making sure nothing was broken.

Bakura narrowed his eyes and examined the scene, from what he could gather, Shinji was picking on Yugi and Mokuba again, but what did the human have to do with any of this? Marching to the front of the group, he narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Wait! Bakura!"

He turned around, raising an eyebrow at the little Kaiba boy. The runt had his hand stretched out as if to stop him from doing something to the girl.

"Yeah, don't hurt her Kura!" Yugi shouted.

"What are you talking about, Yugi?" his brother asked.

"She saved us from Shinji!" the boy shouted back.

Seto turned to his own brother, "Is this true?"

"Yeah!" Mokuba nodded vigorously, "She came out of nowhere and demanded that he leave us alone. Then when he asked what she would do if he didn't, her hands had electricity in them and she shocked him till he fell unconscious!"

Bakura glared at the witch, who was looking at them with giant curious eyes. Nami blinked innocently as she stood up and brushed off her skirt, giving off a big smile.

"Glad I could help!"

* * *

Yeah…that wasn't the best ending… sorry about that. I really wanted to get this chapter up.

I loved that bird scene! It thought it was cute and it made me giggle! Oh, and the whole Black Magic Witch thing, Beaky calls her a Black Witch because she's not a white witch, a priestess type person.

Please review!


	7. She's NOT as dumb as she looks

New chapter! Everybody! Conga line!

This chapter is kinda short, I realize this. It was a bit of a filler chapter and the ending seemed right so…sorry? Don't blame me! I've been reading Shaman King manga!

**Panmotto: **Yes… Shinji will STILL get what's coming to him, as for if the gang will accept her or not… TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF…DEMON SCHOOL! Lol! Had to do that!

What! Only one review! You people are mean!

**Disclaimer:** Can you read? No? Oh, ok then.

**This chapter is dedicated to panmotto. READ HER STORIES OR DIE A PAINFUL AND SUGAR COATED DEATH!**

* * *

A drop of sweat flowed down Nami's face as she glanced up and down the table, nervously. After staring someone in the eyes, she hung her head and stared at the table. Out of anxiety, she started to entwine her fingers and untie them, for lack of anything better to do.

After the whole "Saving the two boys from almost certain death" incident passed, they had invited her to their table for lunch, just for small thanks. When that was done, Seto agreed with Bakura's suggestion of "Giving her the boot". Talk about rude.

Right now, the witch was sitting at a table with Mai, the Motou brothers, Mokuba and Bakura while the other three got the food. Nami sat on one end while most of them sat on the other, Mokuba sitting on the end of her bench.

Subconsciously, she started to fidget again, a nasty habit. The young vampire looked up at her and smiled warmly, what an oxymoron.

"It's ok. I won't bite you," he said softly.

Deep in her mind, Nami's two sides appeared again. It was like the devil and angel on your shoulders; only she could never see a form, just figures that were complete opposites. Some people would call them a "Conscious". They were really just spirits, reflections of your self most of the time, but the mischievous spirits had a nasty habit of making her do trouble sometimes.

'_Don't listen to him, the backstabbing liar! He wants to eat you for lunch!'_ one exclaimed, jumping to conclusions.

The opposite crossed its arms and shook its head, _'Vampires suck blood, baka! Besides, she saved his life! Why in the world would he want to drink her?'_

Immediately, the first voice pointed an accusing finger at the second before pausing. It couldn't think of a reason why Mokuba would want to drink her blood. So, it ended up pouting and angry, losing the argument.

'_He just would!'_

The second one shook its head.

Nami blinked, as Mokuba was just moving closer, examining her suspiciously. She smiled and rubbed the back of her head absentmindedly; she always was out of things when she fought with herself. The vampire raised an eyebrow, but leaned back and smiled, deciding not to meddle.

"Lunch is served!" a voice suddenly shouted with a familiar accent.

On a table a few yards from their own, a plate of strange looking crimson mush exploded into its owners face. Nami gulped and sunk in her seat.

'_Why do people always come up from behind and scare me?'_

"'Dat was weird."

Her face shot up to Joey, who was standing behind her with three trays in his hands. The wolf was looking over at the exploding mush when he shrugged, sitting down next to her. Next to him were Seto and Tristan, also carrying trays and passed them out to everyone.

Once everyone had a tray they began to eat. Mokuba woofed down his food with some speed, obviously hungry, same as Yugi while Yami and Bakura ate normally. After a minute, it was surprising that Joey and Tristan had any food left, taking what seemed to be half a plate in one bite. The eldest vampire was eating like a gentleman and Mai stuck her finger in her soup, sucking off the juice in a very…interesting way.

Joey ripped of another piece of his giant drumstick and glanced at the girl beside him, raising an eyebrow at her untouched plate. He leaned over to try and get a good look of her face; she was just staring at it.

"What's your problem?" he finally asked, everyone glancing over.

Nami blinked, "What is it?"

The werewolf looked down at the plate and back at her, "It's food. What does it look like?"

She pinched her nose and waved away a disgusting smell of vomit, cherries, fresh bread and rotten bananas. The food itself was dark blue soup with yellow chunks of…something floating around. There were also turquoise strips that looked like noodles in the mix as well.

"It looks like something my cat hawked up!"

Tristan leaned over Joey and took a good whiff, and inspected it closely, "Looks fine to me."

Without hesitation, Nami slide the bowl of strange soup over to him, "Then you eat it."

The demon shrugged and dug into the soup as well. After a few moments of sucking, slurping and chomping the bowl clattered to the table, completely empty. At this point, the demon leaned back at patted his stomach, now a bit bulgy, and sighed contently.

Yugi looked at her a bit saddened as he ate his soup with his chopsticks, preferring them to utensils. He paused and held the tips of his chopsticks up to his lips.

"Well, what are you going to eat?" he asked, a bit hesitant.

The witch sensed the hesitance in his voice. It was weird, they were practically the same, but he thought she would waste away if she didn't eat any food; like humans could only live if they were constantly fed, like fire…or pigs.

In response, she shrugged, "I'll just eat something when I get back."

Mokuba looked sadly at her, "You sure?"

"Yeah. I've gone for two days without food before…God was I hungry."

The werewolf placed his food back on his plate and looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "Why the hell would you go for two days without food?"

Nami lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes and shook her head, "You don't wanna know."

"Aw! Come on!" Tristan complained, "Tell us!"

She sighed. Nami always hated telling this story, it was so embarrassing. Soon, Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Mokuba and Mai were staring at her with big pleading eyes, their hands clasped together. The creepiest part was the fact that they were demons giving the puppy-dog face.

"Alright! But it's really stupid." she sighed, trying to delay.

"Just tell the damn story!" Seto growled.

She sighed and hung her head in defeat, "Years ago, my brother and my cousins brought me out to the forest. While my eldest cousin, the only one with reason, wasn't looking, the two boys pulled a fast one on me. They brought me to a hole they dug up and told me 'If you want to be a great witch like Oba-san, Oka-san and Keiko, you have to sit in this hole until we say come out'. So, being very foolish and young, I went in the hole and those two left.

"I was in that hole for about three days, until my family came to find me. When I got out, my Grandmother was so mad! She gave those boys the whooping of their lives! Meanwhile, I hadn't eaten or anything for a few days."

Looking up and down the table, she saw mixed reactions. Mokuba and Yugi had big wide eyes, amazed at her feat. Joey, Tristan, Mai and Yami blinked, seemingly impressed, but Seto wasn't convinced.

"Why would your family leave you out in a hole for three days?" he muttered.

"Because they're assholes."

The vampire blinked at her statement as his little brother jumped up, leaning on the table with his palms towards her.

"What did you do in that hole for three days?" he breathed.

She shrugged, "Slept."

"That's it?"

"What did you expect me to do? I was stuck in a ten foot hole for three days!"

"Right…"

"Well that was fun," Bakura interrupted, "But now it's time for you to be on your way human."

"What!" both Nami and Mokuba yelled at the same time.

The white haired demon slowly blinked and looked away, "You're a human, you don't belong among us demons."

"I am a witch." she seethed.

"Regardless of what you claim to be," he suddenly appeared in front of her face, his warm breath flowing eerily down her neck, "You still have human blood in you. I, personally, would like to have you for dessert, but then again, Seto's getting hungry as well."

The girl gulped and snuck a glance at the vampire, who timely smirked and licked his lips, his fangs peaking out in his smile. Her eyes snapped back to where Bakura was standing over her, his fangs showing as well.

"S-so?" she chuckled nervously.

"What do you mean 'So'?" Tristan question, "Aren't you scared!"

"Of course I'm scared! I'm about to pee in my pants but it doesn't matter 'cause you couldn't touch me even if you wanted to!" she bawled, pointing an accusing finger at Bakura before looking at Seto.

The vampire narrowed his eyes dangerously, ignoring the 'Pee in her pants' statement and hissed, "What do you mean?"

Nami laughed heartily, her hand resting on her stomach as she leaned back a bit. Her eyes even started to water, though anxiousness was hanging over her like a neon light.

"How stupid did you think I am? That I would just come into a school full of demons, vampires and all sorts of monsters, who would rather eat me than be in the same room as me? Of course I came prepared!"

Nami smirked and reached under her shirt, pulling out a silver pendent on a cord. The charm glowed in mystical light as it swung back and forth on the necklace. It was shaped like a circle, decorative and magical runes carved into it, with another piece of metal dangling with in it, shaped like a fang.

Seto snorted, "So you have jewelry?"

Suddenly, the pendent was right in front of his face, its owner right beside it. The vampire leaned away from the closeness, not being too careful, but the witch held it closer.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" she asked, not waiting for an answer, "It's an enchanted item, using special magic to repel any time of demon that wants to suck my blood. For it's a well known fact that if a demon or vampire wants to suck a human's blood, they must do so at the neck. This charm, created using garlic, silver, holy water and magic, can repel and stop any demon from drinking my blood!"

After her little speech was done, Nami sat back in her seat, a confident smile plastered on her face. Meanwhile, Seto, Bakura and Mokuba gulped uncharacteristically and scooted away from her. This earned them a snicker from the other men at the table.

"Don't worry, as long as you don't try anything, you won't die!" she said cheerfully.

"How can you say that?" Seto demanded but was ignored.

"So…do you have anything for any other demons?" Joey hesitantly asked.

"Of course! I have all kinds of stuff! Herbs, spells, enchantments, hexes, curses, you name it! There's something for every demon, fiend and monster out there!" the witch replied in the same merry voice.

Instantly, everyone scooted a few inches away from her. Nami opened her eyes and blinked at the table, everyone was leaning away and cowering in fear. Even a few demons from other tables, which had been eavesdropping, hopped their chairs a few more inches away.

She blinked, "What?"

"What do you think? You just said you could kill us! Why shouldn't we be scared?" Yami demanded.

"Kill…you?" she started hooting in amusement, her torso falling to the table. One arm was wrapped around her stomach and the other was banging on the tabletop.

"Me? Kill you? Oh that's a good one! I couldn't kill you even if I tried!" she wheezed.

Yugi cutely tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"All these spells are only to prevent you from killing _me_! The worst they could do, would be to stun you or knock you unconscious! I'm not good enough to kill all of you demons…yet, but that's why we learn. Right now, I could kill one of you, if I was _extremely_ lucky!"

"You mean…"

"Yeah, I'm still the underdog here."

"But what about that magic lightning you did against Shinji?" Tristan mandated.

Nami blinked a few more times, "I was jumping for joy when I knocked him unconscious."

Everyone doubled over. Joey was one of the ones who recovered the fastest and nearly stood on the table, towering over the poor girl. The rest just sat down in their seats and watched.

"You mean to tell me, that you saw Mokuba and Yugi in trouble and used your powers on a _hunch_ to try and save them!" he roared.

"Well," she paused, scratching the side of her head, "I wouldn't call it a hunch…more like…an educated guess."

"WHAT?"

"Hey," she said, raising her hands in a motion of defeat, "I'm not perfect."

"I can't believe I placed my brother's well-being in your hands." Seto muttered.

Nami blinked, "Huh? Wait, you guys thought I was a god or something?"

"You obviously had to have been pretty confidant, stupid, or powerful to enter our school. Only the most powerful beings you ever dreamed of can kill demons." Yami explained.

"Really? Then I ask you this," the girl replied, "Why would I be at a school?"

"…"

"Err…"

The demons shifted uncomfortably, Joey scratched the side up his head while Tristan ran his fingers through his hair, smiling sheepishly. Mokuba brought his finger to his chin and Yugi looked up, thoughtfully. Yami was about to open his mouth, then closed it and turned away, blushing lightly.

She sighed and leaned back, placing her hands behind her head, "Huh. I guess demons don't know everything either."

* * *

Yey! Chapter done! I hope you liked it!

Baka- Idiot

Oba-san- I'm not sure but I think it means Grandmother

Oka-san- Not sure but I think it means Mother

I'm sorry if my Japanese is wrong. Please tell me if it is in your review!


	8. More Magic

Another chapter! Whee! I'm sorry it's late, so I made it extra long, but I'm thinking of writing another fanfic, a Shaman King one. (dodges rotten banana peels) I know! But when inspiration hits ya. (gets hit by train)

**Panmotto:** As always, thank you for your review…YOU ROCK GIRL!

**Horsie890: **Ah! A new reviewer! I'm glad you like it. I'm flattered that the evil toast monsters from beyond the coffeepot enjoy it to!

**Disclaimer:** I'll never let go! You'll never take my bishies away from me! (gets knocked out)

* * *

Nami almost jumped for joy; she was hanging out with her friends! Or at least, people who tolerated her. Her and her new "Friends" were sitting in a more private spot in the Courtyard. They were talking amongst themselves about things like, weather, tests, teachers, classes, mostly school related. At times, she would smiled and nod, not really saying anything, still _way_ too shy.

"And then I say 'I was talking to the duck!'" Joey finished his joke, everyone laughing out loud (1).

Yugi leaned back on his palms, stretching in his spot on the ground and looked over at the witch, sitting on a garden wall. She smiled politely at the joke and looked down, her hair covering her face.

"Are you ok? You smell a little shy," he said softly, scooting over to her.

Startled, Nami looked up, tilting her head in confusion. The boy pointed to his nose and her mouth formed an "Oh". He was a demon, a special animal demon: a lycan. That meant his nose could smell things no one else could. I guess it's true, animals _can_ smell fear.

"A-Actually, I'm always like this." she replied, looking away to hide her blush.

"You know, you don't have to be scared. We're not gonna hurt you."

She leaned back, placing her hands behind her head and snorted, "You might not. They are just waiting to pounce."

Her head nodded over to where Seto and Bakura were sitting. Mokuba didn't want to eat her, since she saved his life, but that wasn't the case with the other two. Yugi looked over as well and bowed his head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The girl shook her head, "I'm not blaming any of you for doing what you do best. Or thinking about what you were made to do. All I'm saying is that I gave you fair warning, if you attack me I have the right to defend myself."

A strange expression appeared on his face, like a puzzled one. Nami's attention drifted from the lycan to the sky, where giant, fluffy, white clouds lazily floated passed. A stray wind blew by, making her hair fly up and around before settling back beside her face.

The whole time, Yugi was watching her. It bamboozled (2) him how she could live in a place like this and remain calm, surrounded by things that wanted to eat her…or worse.

He pulled his legs towards his chest and wrapped his arms around them, "How do you do it?"

"'Scuse me?"

He glanced up at her, "How can you live like this when you know you have a high chance of dying?"

The demon watched as she froze at his question, pondering for every possible answer. Her hamster ran, then stopped, scratched his butt and started to run again in her mind. She gulped noticeably and shifted her body, looking away from him, but able to see him out of the corner of her eye.

"Carefully."

A sweat drop materialized on the back of Yugi's head, what kind of answer was that? His elf shaped ears twitched, as he paused in their conversation. He turned to inspect a bush that had rattled when a voice interrupted him.

"No, stupid is more like It." a new voice called.

Suddenly, all of the demons were alert, trying to find where the voice was coming from. For all they knew, it could have been Shinji or any other demons. They were constantly turning, ears listening to every sound in the area. Too bad for them, the breeze kicked up again, making it almost impossible to find the mysterious voice.

"I know that voice…" Nami muttered, a few ears jerking in response.

"Oh, well I should hope so, Ms. I'll worry him and be late for dinner." it called again.

A shrub shook once more and everyone turned, out of the bush stepped a tiny pure black cat. It's fur shone in the sunlight and it's green and yellow eyes formed into slits as it sat down on its butt on the edge in front of all of them.

"ShiShi!" The witch gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"You know it?" Yami asked, turning slightly.

"Of course, you twit for a demon," ShiShi snapped, "Do you honestly think that a girl like her would last more than an hour without me?"

The lycan fought back a hiss as the cat leaped down from the stone wall, walking with his tail in the air over to Nami and jumped up into her lap. He sat there and glared at the demons, sitting on her like an important King and she was his throne.

"Who is that?" Mokuba asked, peeking out from his hiding spot, behind his brother.

"This," she said, a sweat drop appearing behind her, "Is ShiShi, my guardian cat."

Tristan raised an eyebrow and walked closer, reaching out with his index finger to poke it, "This _thing_ is a guardian? I sneeze _boogers _bigger than him!"

The neko narrowed his eyes and a low growl came from his throat. Then, he moved swiftly, biting onto the demon's finger, his large fangs stuck in the skin. Loud yells and cries of "Get 'im off!" were thrown as Tristan's arm whipped up and down, trying to shake the cat off.

Finally, after a few minutes of screaming and pain, ShiShi let go when he was good and ready, landing on the stone walkway. Quick as a flash, he bounded back into Nami's lap, curling up and laying on his side. If he were bigger, it would look like he was wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"That's no cat!" Tristan yelled, voice cracking, "It's a demon!"

The neko in question closed his eyes and smirked, "That's saying something, coming from one such as yourself."

Anger raised off of the demon in waves, his best friends barely containing their laughter. The guardian had his eyes half open in a smirk and his owner blinked, not saying anything.

"Dude…" Joey choked out, stifling his laughter, "You were beaten by a cat."

"I know how you feel."

All eyes turned to the person who said that. Nami looked down embarrassed, blush rising to her cheeks as she avoided their eyes. A thousand questions popped into their minds, forming into one.

"What!"

She looked up surprised, then shrugged and pointed at the neko in her lap, "What? You think I could beat him? Dream on!"

ShiShi smiled at the compliment and opened his eyes, glancing over at the demons, "You know, even demons have to breathe."

The beasts let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Confused thoughts ran through their heads, this cat was special; he obviously had to have some magical power. If not, he really knew how to make demons sweat, a very hard task indeed.

Bakura growled and stepped forward, "I don't know who you think you are, cat, but I will not stand for this."

The white-haired demon advanced, stopping only when Nami raised her hands in a gesture of peace, "Hey! No need for violence! I know he can be a bit rude, but he doesn't mean you any harm. Right, ShiShi?"

The kitten didn't reply, but didn't do anything threatening towards the gang. He closed his eyes and lie on her lap, ears twitching. The green eyes opened a crack, curious as to what they demon's reaction would be.

Yugi looked at the others before cautiously stepping towards the said demon cat, ignoring his brother's gestures. He kneeled down before the cat on her lap, and slowly brought out a hand, stopping above the frail little body. When the cat didn't move, the lycan left his hand pet the soft, lush fur, receiving a purr in return.

"Wimp." Nami muttered.

The cat growled and raised the front half of his body; "There is nothing wrong with a belly rub!"

"You're always a sucker for belly rubs!"

"Like I said, there's nothing wrong with that!"

All of a sudden, the two got into a huge, heated argument. Yugi backed away for safety as Nami stood up, pointing an accusing finger at her cat. ShiShi was on a stone bench, arching his back and showing his fangs and continued to scold the witch.

This argument went on for several minutes; Tristan and Joey sat down and watched it like a soap opera, while the others looked on from out of harm's way. In the conversation, all kinds of topics came up, Christmas, Pranks, Birthday gifts, the First Grade, cars and things that the onlookers thought had nothing to do with the original argument.

Finally, somehow ShiShi cornered Nami. She looked around frantically, trying to think of a way to come back at her cat. He, other the other hand, silently waited, sitting down and having his tail swing back and forth, a confident smirk on his face.

"Dammit!"

"Well now that that's over…" He trailed off, giving her the hint.

She groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Nami moaned and got down on hands and knees, bowing with her forehead touching the ground. ShiShi jumped onto her back and sat there, pretending to examine his claws.

"I am sorry, oh merciful master. I meant no trouble to be caused to you. Please except my most humble apologies and bare me no hatred." She recited, her head in the dirt.

"Very good apprentice."

At this point, the group couldn't restrain their snickering anymore and busted out laughing, making the witch bury her head further in the dirt. Could you blame them? An all-powerful witch was being bossed around by her pet cat.

"Aw, how cute. The human is bowing to her demon masters."

Whirling around, everyone saw that Shinji and his pack of demon followers were behind them, arms crossed and fangs bared. All together, there were about ten demons, surrounding them in a half circle, the gang backing against the stone wall.

"Who's that?" the guardian whispered into his master's ear, crouching on her shoulder.

"That's Shinji, a really mean demon. He beat up Mokuba and Yugi," she murmured back.

"I heard my name."

She froze and turned to face the demon, he was smirking evilly, eyes shining with otherworldly power. His lackeys behind started to snicker and crack their knuckles. Slowly but surely, the opposing demons advanced, driving the misfits closer and closer to the wall with nowhere to escape.

"What do we do now?" whispered Yugi.

"Fight." snarled Yami, Seto and Joey.

"Alright. You guys get your asses whooped while we run." Nami said sarcastically.

Bakura grimaced, "Well, what do you suggest we do, Afternoon Snack?"

"ShiShi?" She looked over, a strange smile on her face.

"Make it quick."

The smile grew wider and she made everyone huddle closer together so Shinji wouldn't hear what they were planning. The still had to whisper, but the chuckles the other demons were making would drown out their own noise.

"Alright," she said under her breath, "You guys have fought them before, right? What's their weakness? What's their Achilles Heel?"

All eyes turned to Joey. The said werewolf had his brow furrowed in thought. Having been enemies and rivals with Shinji since before the dawn of time, Joey had fought with him and his gang countless times.

"Their senses. All demons have better senses than humans, like hearing, vision, smell and so on. For some reason, they have extra sensitive senses, meaning that the smallest little thing could hurt them big time." Joey explained.

"Ok! Then leave it to me! You guys just be ready to run. We'll go to my place." the witch grinned.

"What are you…"

Nami ran forward before he could continue and stood with her legs spread out, one arm held in a fist at her side, as if ready to strike, the other hand rose to her mouth.

"Hey Shinji! Listen up!"

With a frown, all of Shinji's crew glared over at her. Most of them started forward, licking their lips while some held restraint. No one could say if they were excited to eat her, or do something else to her.

The witch quickly looked over her shoulder, "You guess _might_ want to plug your ears. This is gonna be loud. You too, ShiShi."

On instinct, the cat flinched and crawled like a snake to her other shoulder. After that, he slid down her neck and hid in her shirt, his master's hand covering him protectively. Seeing how the neko reacted, the group of misfit demons covered their ears with their hands, Yugi and Yami placed theirs especially tight.

The sorceress left her face become emotionless and opened her arms wide. Closing her eyes, wisps of wavy magic flowed through her and gathered in her hands, making them glow a mysterious white. Nami opened her eyes, her normal brown ones having hints of white and shine in them.

Smirking, Nami brought her hands back further before smacking them together brutally. A giant wave of air surged from her hands into Shinji and his demon gang. Immediately, they were blown backward and landed roughly on the ground, gaining many scrapes and deep cuts. Not only that, the sound was like that of a thunderclap, basically right in their ears.

The beasts started rolling around on the ground, clutching their heads. A horrible ringing clanged in the air, making the various demons wince, cry and shout in pain, as it wouldn't stop.

The girl smiled and motioned for her friends to follow her. Taking a few steps away from the bodies on the ground, she paused and looked behind her. The gang hadn't moved, their hands still over their ears.

Sighing, she walked over and pulled forcefully on Tristan's sleeve, gaining his attention. She waved her hand and everyone followed, carefully stepping over the demons sprawled out on the ground. The schoolgirl sprinted over to the dorm building, everyone else in tow as the came to the elevator. The ride was silent as they reached the fifth floor and rushed to 450 and with a quick turn of the key, everyone piled inside, locking the door behind them.

Nami sighed and slid down the back of the apartment door, leaning her head back. Sweat was just piled up on her forehead and her breaths were deep, the annoying side effects of using magic.

"Are you alright?"

She lazily rolled her head over to where Yami was standing over her. His arms were crossed, like usual, but his eyes had a soft, even caring glow to them. He awkwardly sat down next to her, his hands loosely hanging on his knees.

The girl turned her head back straight and closed her eyes a long moment before opening them, "Yeah. That was the first time I tried something like that."

His eyes now held a curious gleam, "What do you mean?"

Nami couldn't help but giggle. When the point of magic came up, everyone started to listen intently. It was a mysterious thing and this was finally their chance to get some answers.

The witch hummed softly, "Well, magic is different for every being who uses it. Even you guys have magic, but you just can't use it in the same way I can."

Mokuba couldn't help but blurt out, "Huh?"

"Well, this is how I was taught. Everything has magic in it; they just use it in different ways. Like you Mokuba. You are a vampire; you use your magic to lurk around in the night, to give that…weird family glare to paralyze your victims. Even seduce them." She shuddered at the last part.

"So, how da you use your magic den?" asked Joey.

Again, Nami hummed, thinking, "I guess, I use my magic to create things. Usually using things that already exists."

"How so?" questioned Seto.

"It's kinda like what I did to Shinji. I magnified an already existing sound wave to attack him."

Tristan brought his hand to his head and scratched it thoughtfully, "I think I get it."

Joey shook his head, "No you don't."

"No I don't."

ShiShi suddenly climbed out from under her shirt, nuzzling her neck and sat on her shoulder. Even from the fight, the thunderclap and the escape, he still seemed in one piece as he lies around her neck like a scarf.

"Why don't you give them a visual? I don't think they understand." he coached.

"Ok."

She stood up and started pacing the room, trying to think of an example. Her head was bowed, the index finger firmly placed on her chin in thought. With her other hand, the girl snapped her fingers out of habit until she froze, snapping them in front of her face.

The demons watched as she ran into the kitchen and dug around in the cupboards, standing on her tiptoes. The cat had jumped off of her shoulders as she ran around frantically; he now sat on the armrest of the couch next to Mai. Though she didn't say much, the temptress leaned over and gazed upon the cat with giant innocent eyes. He blinked when she brought forth her hand and started to scratch him under his chin, which he gratefully enjoyed.

"Finally!"

Nami ran back into the room with a cigarette lighter in her hands. Sitting on her heels, she held out the lighter and flicked the trigger, making a small flame appear.

"Just watch."

She moved the lighter into her palm, looking like she was going to burn it, but instead, a flame, the same size as the one from the lighter burned. The whole process looked like lighting a candle.

When the flame was successfully burning in her hand, the witch shut off the lighter and placed it on the ground. Closing her eyes, the fire slowly grew, bit by bit until it almost reached the ceiling as a roaring bonfire.

Everyone gasped at the light show as Nami spread out her arms, the fire encircling her like a snake. It curled into a tube, the heat and magic making her hair fly up and sway in the familiar invisible wind. The fire roared as it twirled and danced before evaporating back into the little pea sized flame in her palm.

Wide eyes stared at her when her own eyelids opened, revealing two weary eyes. The witch giggled as her friends sat frozen in their poses. Joey was the first one to snap out of it and rise to his feet.

"That…was…awesome!"

* * *

Well? How was it? Tell me in your review. (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

1- Don't ask. It was the first thing that came to my head and it's from the Digimon Movie.

2- OMG! MY NEW FAVORITE WORD!


	9. The Perverts Are Coming!

New chapter! (spins in chair) All right, incase I don't get to post another chapter I want to tell my faithful readers now. I DID start my Shaman King fic, so some time must now go to that. I can feel some writer's block forming, so sorry 'bout that. Plus, I'm going on vacation in a few days and sadly I don't have a laptop or a computer so it might be a while before I post any more chapters.

BTW- Things get kinda weird in this chapter. There are some perverts in town!

**Panmotto:** Yes, ShiShi is pretty great. You'll see him in action pretty soon…I hope.

**Horise890:** You got some pretty interesting friends. The Demonic Mutant Bagel Bite Experiments from Behind the Band-Aid Box? Well, a compliment's a compliment.

**Disclaimer:** You know what? Fine! I don't care! Take Yu-Gi-Oh away from me! No, wait! I was being sarcastic! Dammit!

* * *

Nami groaned as light shined into her eye. She rolled over, but furrowed his brow when she didn't feel the soft comfort of her sheets. Sticking a hand out, it patted the surface next to her in several places, feeling strange, itchy fabric instead of warm, silky bed sheets.

With a moan, she slowly fluttered her eyes open, jerking when she saw the carpeted floor of her living room. With a swift motion, she quickly sat up before hunching over, rubbing her sleepy eyes. The sunlight shining through the window told her that it was morning, but last night was a blur.

"Well, look who's finally up."

"Not now, ShiShi." she replied as she shakily got to her feet.

Rubbing her eyes free of sleep, she headed down the hallway. The cat thought she would be going to the bathroom to take a shower, but wasn't completely surprised when she went into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

ShiShi rolled his eyes and trotted after her, his tail straight up in the air. He leaped onto the bed and sat on his butt next to her face, watching as it slowly turned towards him, grimacing from the light.

"What happened?" she groggily mumbled.

He shrugged, "You used up a bit too much magic. After your 'friends' left, you passed out on the floor. I don't really blame you, you had a pretty exciting day."

Her spirits lifted a bit, "So…I don't have to go to school today?"

"Don't push your luck."

The witch yelled and grasped one of her pillows, throwing it across the room, trying to hit her cat. Too bad for her, he ducked in the nick of time, watching dully as it soared and knocked into her closet.

"Careful you don't break anything," he said as he fell from the bed, landing on his feet, "Oh, and you better get ready or you'll be late."

"What!"

The classroom door slid open as Nami dragged her feet into the room, shutting the door behind her. It took an unusual amount of energy to walk to her desk and cave in into her seat. Immediately, she laid her head down and snuggled into her arms, trying to fall back asleep.

Bakura, being his usual "Lets put down the human!" self walked over and sat on the desk in front of her. Smirking, he leaned forward and poked her in the head, not even getting movement in return.

"Go…. Away…" her voice came wearily and muffled.

"Aww…what's wrong? Did the widdle human not get enough sleep last night?" he asked, like he was talking to a two year old.

"Shut…up. I'm trying to sleep…"

"I can see that much."

By this time the rest of the gang walked up, puzzled that Nami was acting more tired than regular. They sat on the desks around hers, while Yugi stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"So…tired…" was her response.

"Why would you be tired? You didn't really…do…anything…." Tristan trailed off.

"I used a lot of magic yesterday, beating up Shinji twice, the fire trick…so freaking tired." she grumbled.

Seto scoffed, "Well, why didn't you get some sleep?"

"I did…but I was in a trance."

"What's that mean?" Mokuba piped in.

The witch groaned, not wanting to take this right now. Her head was pounding, she was aching all over and she still had a magic shortage. It felt like a hangover…not like she had one before.

"I was meditating, not sleeping. Meaning my mind and magic was restored and not my body. So…I feel like I have a hangover."

Yami leaned forward, examining her with his sharp eyes, "You might want to see the nurse. What hurts exactly?"

"My head's throbbing, my body's sore, and my vision is a bit blurry. Not to mention my stomach is killing me!" she listed, clutching her abdomen.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, leaning over. He tried to tilt his head and get a good look of her stomach through her shirt, but to no avail. So, he went to plan B. The demon reached over and grabbed her shirt lifting it so that her stomach was revealed and part of her bra was sticking out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

He ignored her screams as he and the rest of the gang looked closer and shot back almost immediately. On her stomach was a giant bluish bruise the size of a dinner plate against her creamy skin. Yami narrowed his eyes and experimentally, traced his finger along it, making Nami wince.

"Ever thought that might be the problem?"

Nami grabbed her shirt and pulled it back, underneath her chin and took a good look at it. She brushed her fingers on it lightly and cringed in tenderness.

"Huh… I guess that didn't heal."

"What do ya mean?" questioned Joey.

"You do mean you can heal yourself?" the youngest vampire jumped up and down.

She rolled her eyes, "Duh. But I wonder why that one didn't heal?"

"I think our main problem is your wound, not why it didn't heal." Yami said, tracing it in the air.

Joey leaned closer and inspected it like an all-knowing doctor, "You really should see the nurse. This looks serious."

Mai nodded and smiled, wrapping her arms around Nami's shoulders like a big sister would. Then she leaned her head against the witch's and stared into her eyes. A new feeling arose in the young girl; it felt weird, like her hormones were taking over. She shook her head quickly and regained her senses, but looked down in question. Her stomach no longer hurt anymore, well, except when pressing it, and her head felt cleared.

"Wow…dat's weird."

The witch looked over at Joey, who was watching the two intently. He then grinned and leaned back, placing his arms behind his head.

"Mai's taken a liking to you. She usually doesn't like strangers, which is why she's really quiet and only hangs out with us." he explained, looking over at the blonde, "She probably used her powers to help you."

Nami looked over at the temptress, using all her mind power not to look her in the eye again, but she just smiled.

"I'm sorry if it felt a little weird, Hun. I'm afraid I didn't really know what else to do."

"T-T-That's ok. J-Just don't d-do it again, o-ok?" she stuttered, smiling lightly.

Mokuba ran over and jumped onto her lap (1), he almost went to hug her when he remembered the wound, then he asked nervously, "Are you sure you're gonna be ok now?"

The young schoolgirl looked into Mokuba's eyes, he was wondering all of the possible answers to that question in his mind. She recognized the look in his eyes; it was the one she used against her older family. It was a look of pure innocence, question and caring. It was at that moment, she felt like it was to look after him and be a big sister… for who knows what reason.

"Yeah… I'm gonna be just fine." The girl replied cheerful and ruffled his hair.

The teacher walked into the room, heading straight for the front. He put down his briefcase on his desk, pulling out a bunch of papers and laid them on top. Then he picked up a piece of chalk, writing on the board before turning to his class.

"Alright. I have you pop quizzes ready to had back to you," the teacher said, picking up the papers.

"I'm gonna die!" Nami cried out, sobbing into her hands while Mokuba looked at her weirdly.

Everyone went back to their seats while the teacher walked up and down the rows, passing out the papers. There were several moans and a couple of cheers, mostly moans though. It seems like some people don't know their stuff.

"Um… teach?" Joey raised his hand, pointing to his grade in the upper corner, "I think you got my grade mixed up."

"No Joey. That's an F and no matter how many times you raise your hand, it will stay an F.," the professor said dully.

The werewolf looked down at his desk while the teacher placed Nami's paper face down on her desk. Everyone else in their little group looked at theirs and came over to ask how she did.

"I don't know."

"What do ya mean? Your paper's right there." Tristan said, tapping on the paper.

"I know. I didn't look at it yet."

"Why not?" asked Yami, casually sitting beside the test.

"I don't know."

"Just look at it, Hun! You'll never know if you don't." Mai nudged her.

"Yeah, she'll never know how bad she flunked." snickered Bakura, waving his B in front of the witch's face.

"Fine! I'll look! Just…stop that please!" she slapped the paper out of his hand.

Nami gulped as her hand shakily reached out towards the paper, the rest of her body curling up. She was acting the like test would explode in her face as soon as she touched it. Her hand moved as fast as lightning, taking the paper and holding it in front of her face.

"Well?"

She smirked and smacked the quiz down onto the table, purposely having her hand cover her grade. All of the demons watched in anticipation as she grinned at Bakura. She slowly removed her hand and all of their heads smashed together to look at the grade.

"An A! How the hell did you get an A!" the white-haired demon growled.

The witch had a grin a mile long as she leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed, "I guess I'm just better than you are, Kura."

"What did you call me!" he demanded.

"Alright! That's enough class! We still have to get started on today's lesson. Everyone please take your seats and take out your books. Turn to page 173, please." the teacher called over all the noise.

* * *

The bell finally rang and everyone rushed out of the building and into the Courtyard, just like a normal day. Nami started walking down the stone pathways with her hands holding onto the leather straps of her backpack attached to her shoulders, absentmindedly looking at nothing.

She started heading towards the building again, to go to her next class when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She literally jumped five feet in the air and behind her, a trashcan exploded, spraying garbage and banana peels all over the trail.

"Weird." a familiar blonde werewolf said, looking at the trashcan.

"Joey!" she screamed.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" he asked, lazily wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leaning on her.

"N-Nothing! Just don't…sneak up on me."

"Ok… so where ya going?"

"Class," she said chuckling a bit, "Where else?"

"Uh, we have gym today." Joey said, tapping her on the head.

"What?" she shouted totally shocked.

"Yeah, they didn't tell you?"

"Obviously not."

"Well then, have Mai take ya to the girl's locker room. Class starts soon so see ya there."

With that Joey ran off down another stone path were the other guys where waiting. After that they headed around the corner, probably into the boy's locker room. Nami quickly stood on her tiptoes, her hand over her eyes, scanning the crowd for Mai.

Finally, she saw the temptress leaning against a wall waiting for her, so the witch swiftly ran over to her, dodging several people along the way. Mai smiled when she leaned over panting in front of her, almost crashing into a few demons.

"Come on. It's this way."

Mai led her to a door that she never noticed before, but didn't take the time to look. They rushed to down the hall to where the demon's locker was, only stopping when Mai paused.

"We need to get you a uniform." she poked the human in the shoulder.

"We have uniforms for gym too?" Nami complained.

"Yeah, watch out for the guys. They usually look forward to gym for more than one reason." Mai advised.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes and reply sarcastically, "Great."

They walked into the gym office and snagged a uniform, wrapped up in plastic wrap. They went back to the female demon's locker and started to change. Nami shyly turned away from Mai to respect her privacy and keep her own. She pulled her dress shirt over her head and quickly tugged her gym shirt on, slipping on her extremely short gym shorts. Now she understood what Mai said before.

"Oh god."

Turning, Nami's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Mai didn't have on her shirt or her bra, holding her shirt out in front of her, looking it up and down. Strangely, the demon didn't mind her staring.

"This thing always seems to get smaller every time I wear It." she grumbled, holding the shirt over her.

Meanwhile, the witch just stood there, blinking with her face as red as an apple, not really knowing what to say. The demoness frowned and held it in front of her again before pressing it against her body.

"Do you think it's too revealing?"

"Huh?" she snapped out of her trance.

"Do you think that the guys are going to go crazy if I wear this?"

In her mind, Nami thought they would go crazy whatever she wore, "Well, you might wanna get a bigger size."

"Yeah, just to be sure right?"

Mai threw the shirt over her shoulder and headed back into the office, wearing nothing but her panties. Nami shook her head, there was something about that demon, and it had to be something about her being a "Temptress". There was an aura around Mai that made her want to go lesbian, sadly for Mai, that wasn't going to happen.

After the girls had changed, they headed out another door, leading out to a large grassy field, several figures standing around in the distance. The two jogged over to see that the guys were there, along with numerous other demons waiting for class to begin.

When the girls arrived, Nami could feel the hormones be unleashed in their eyes. The boys were wearing regular white t-shirts with a blue stripe going from the right shoulder down, along with blue shorts that went down just above the knee with white double stripes on the side.

The females weren't so lucky. They had the same white t-shirts, but with shorter sleeves that went just past the shoulder. Their shorts, however, were the worst part, at least for Nami. The t-shirts went a bit past their hip and the shorts only went a few inches past that, leaving 90 of her legs exposed.

Normally, being human, she would receive put downs, insults and a lot of naughty language. Now, she was getting some whistles and catcalls. A rebellious demon even reached out and groped her butt as she was jogging. It took all of her energy not to burn him to ashes, only so she wouldn't have to think of an excuse to why he didn't show up for the final.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Tristan smiled, his hand in the air.

Mai frowned and flipped her hair, "What? Did you think we wouldn't?"

"Nah. Nah. Not at all."

Nami didn't say anything as she timidly stood behind Mai, her hands folded in front of her and her head down, a tint of blush on her cheeks. She could just feel it as Yami, Seto, Bakura, Tristan and Joey's eyes wandered up and down her body. Even her friends were perverts!

Though she had a bit of luck, Yugi and Mokuba weren't interested at all. Yugi had his hands behind his head; looking up at the sky while the vampire's gaze went from the guys to the girls, totally not understand what was happening.

"Alright! Let's get started!"

Coach Shane came out of nowhere, wearing his usual sweats and stood in front of the group, a clipboard in one hand and a stopwatch on his neck. He narrowed his eyes and observed his class, his sunglasses glinting in the light. When it came to Nami, he reached up and lowered his sunglasses a bit on his nose, looking her up and down.

She groaned and rolled her eyes.

'_This is going to be a _long_ day.'_

* * *

There you have it folks! I decided that Mai was being left out, so she was more of an important character and will probably continue being one, seeing as she's the only girl.

Well now I'm gonna get some sleep…so tired. Please review!


	10. You got some 'splaining to do!

Here we are! Another chapter after I had returned from vacation, and fixed my mom's Internet. I'm afraid to say that I'm going on vacation again in a few short days and I'm not sure if I'll be able to put up another before I leave. I'm going to start the next chapter of my Shaman King fic, so check it out.

**Panmotto: **Yeah, I hate perverts too, but seeing as how demons are known for their lust… it kinda fit.

**Fish and Chips: **Ohmygod! Poor you! My summer has been really boring, save swimming practice, but thanks for reading anyway. I never thought Bakura looked the most perverted though. He just didn't care about her screams and lifted up her shirt… (shrug) But anyway, yes Gym is horrible.

**Horsie890:** I'm afraid I don't understand, how am I scaring you… I NEED TO KNOW! But thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King… DOES NOT COMPUTE! (explodes)

* * *

Nami stood, her eyes narrowed and her concentration was set. She took in a big breath and ran forward. She reached the gymnastics horse, jumping high and placing her hands on the top. Balancing her weight, she pushed herself forward, landing safely on her feet, raising her arms in the air to show her accomplishment.

"And you said you couldn't do It." a voice taunted.

The girl glanced between her arms to see Seto smirking at her pose, along with the rest of the gang. Mai was clapping while the rest were nodding their heads up and down happily, all except Bakura, as usual.

"I can't… with out magic."

They watched as she started to tip…then fell over completely, making a cloud of dust rise. The demons crowed around her as Mai pulled her up by her armpits.

"Ouch… I think I pulled something."

Bakura snorted, "What a klutz."

Nami stood up and brushed off her uniform, smiling kindly at Mai who helped her. The guys almost drooled as the spun around, making sure there wasn't any on her butt. Looking up, she saw their stares and crossed her arms tightly, glaring at them.

"Take a picture, it'll last you longer!" she spat.

The men just stopped drooling, giving her a weird look. It didn't encourage her at all. It was a look of wanting, like they would take a picture, to spite her and for their own viewing pleasure. She visibly shuddered and wrapped her arms more protectively around her upper arm.

Mai stepped between her and the guys, "Leave her alone! You guys know she's way out of your league. Everyone else, even Coach Shane was eyeing her up!"

"I don't think that's helping." the witch replied dully.

"Alright everyone, class is over! Head to lunch!" the coach yelled.

"Thank god!" Nami took hold of Mai's arm and almost carried her over to the girl's locker room.

The girls changed in quiet, the demon still muttering about how her uniform seemed smaller. The girl shrugged and put her gym clothes into the locker next to Mai's, taking out her regular outfit. She slipped on her skirt, fiddling with her tie and making some final touches.

Nami was about to walk out the door, when she turned back and took her the shorts she had been wearing since the beginning of the term. She slid them on, just to be sure. All of those weird stares had made her quite nervous.

The witch waved to Mai, telling her she was going to head on to lunch. The demoness gave a smile back, telling her to go ahead.

Nami pushed open the door to the locker room, her backpack over one shoulder and walked down the stone path towards the lunchroom. The Courtyard seemed strangely silent, but with a quick glance at her watch, she just told herself that everyone was at lunch already.

The door was in sight, the smells drifting out and making her stomach growl in anticipation. About to step forward, she stopped when familiar voices wafted over and the boys rounded the corner, muttering under their breaths. Whipping her head back forth, Nami found a place to hide behind a shrub and jumped in hastily, eavesdropping.

"I can't believe it! I thought our plan was full proof! Put Mai's uniform in the dryer and it would shrink. I don't see what went wrong!" Tristan whined.

"Are you sure it went long enough? Maybe it did shrink, just not enough." Yami replied, his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I was sure… never mind."

'_Ah ha! The case of the "Too small Gym Top" has been solved! I feel like a real detective.'_ she thought.

The young schoolgirl moved one leg over the edge, and tried to push herself out of the bush. She was almost out, when her other foot got stuck between two branches. Pulling, Nami twisted her foot, trying to get it out, and she succeeded, but fell down in a loud crash, leaves pilling on top of her.

"What the hell was that!"

Throwing her arms about, Nami made most of the leaves on her face flutter and land somewhere else. She looked over and gulped, seeing the boy's crowding around her, mean looks on their faces. Sweat immediately poured down the side of her face as she stood up, shaking the rest of the leaves off of her body.

"Nami? What… what are you doing here?" Joey stuttered.

"Uh…"

She watched as Joey glanced nervously at the others, also seeming very twitchy. When Nami shifted her weight, all of the boys flinched, staring at her with wide, fearful eyes. At last, Tristan came forward, his arms curled in front of his body, shaking noticeably.

"How…H-How much did you hear, Nami?" he asked.

A giant question mark poofed over her head. What in the world could make seven of the most powerful and intimidating demons cower at her feet?

A projected image appeared in her mind, another blank figure watching it like a movie. It picked up the remote and hit the Rewind button. With gray lines obscuring the scene, it watched as Nami weirdly picked herself back up, hid in the bush and stepped out of the bush, walking backwards on the path.

Pressing Play, the figure watched as the witch walk down the path and climbed into the bush, listening to Tristan's words about Mai's wrecked gym outfit. Could it be that they were afraid that she would tell Mai the truth?

'_Yep, that's it.' _answered the figure.

Then, it grabbed the remote and Fast Forwarded to where she fell out of the bush. Laughing it Rewound and played it again, then again, and once more, bursting with laughter each time.

Back in reality, Nami growled at that part of her conscience, _'What an ass.'_

Her eyes caught with all of those standing before her. Different colors, but the same emotion running through them: Fear. She fought with herself again, the young human now had leverage over demons, some of the most powerful beings on the planet, and she couldn't just give this up!

'_I say take It.'_ a blank figure spoke, _'Think of how they treated you when you first got here. They were horrible and mean to you. I say give 'em what's coming to 'em!'_

'_That's all well and good,'_ another figure appeared, _'but they did come to accept you in time. What will they think when you sell them out?'_

She paused and thought for a moment.

'_Sorry Voice-that-makes-sure-I'm-still alive-and-not-in-jail, I'm going with Voice-that-says-I-should-defend-my-honor-and-kick-their-asses on this one. Nothing personal.' _Nami said and the second figure shrugged.

'_Can't win 'em all.' _the second voice sighed and both disappeared.

"Er - Nami? Are you ok?" a voice called.

The witch blinked and shook her head, looking up at Joey, who was now bent down over her. The discussion just clicked in her mind and her usually kind and shy face bore an uncharacteristic sadistic smile.

"Er-"

"Yeah!" she said in a strangely perky voice, "I'm just fine! Why do you ask?"

They all backed away from her strange grin, but Bakura leaned forward, crossing his arms and stopping a few inches from her face.

"You spaced out all of a sudden and have that stupid grin on your face."

She giggled lightly and scratched the back of her head, "Oh really? Wow. That's weird!"

Seto raised an eyebrow, "I know that tone of voice. You _did_ hear our conversation."

"Yep!" Nami narrowed her eyes dangerously, making them step back in surprise, "Now, I'm going to be blunt. I heard _everything_ you said. You were the culprits who shrunk Mai's gym clothes! But, I know a great opportunity when I see one. I'm not about to run over to her and tell her you did it… that would be unwise, hence why you are flinching. She can obviously do a lot of damage."

"You're telling me." Tristan muttered.

"Either way, I say we make a deal. A pact, if you will. You know the saying, _I scratch your back, you scratch mine._"

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "What is it that you want exactly?"

"Oh, I don't _want_ anything. No. Not really. Not so much. I don't really have any use for possessions and my grades are clearly higher than yours. No. I just want you to know that you owe me one. A BIG one. And, I want you to be a little nicer to me from now on." she finished.

"What!"

Bakura was clearly outraged. He straightened his posture and his hair started to float on end. His chocolate eyes bore almost murderously into her light, innocent ones. The demon's fangs were bared and his claws were digging into his palms.

"There is no way that I am going to be in debt to a human!" he roared.

"Well…" Nami replied slyly, "In that case, Oh Mai!" the singsong voice coming from her mouth.

Immediately, about three pairs of hands covered her mouth, the force pushed her, and whatever grabbed her to the ground. Looking up, Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Mokuba had their hands tightly piled over her mouth to stop her from going any further. Behind them, the rest were flinching and making a circle around her body, preventing anyone from looking at her.

She started to talk, but her words only came out as muffled grunts.

"Hush!" Joey hissed, leaning over to her ear, "Look, he was just kidding, alright! No reason to call Mai over here."

"I certainly wasn't kidding!" barked the white-haired demon.

Nami's lips tried to form a smirk under the massive pile of hands. She tried to talk again, but it still came out stifled, though their elf-like demon ears could tell it was a singsong voice, sounding strangely like Mai's name.

"Bakura!" pleaded Tristan, "You know what Mai can do! Besides, you just as guilty as we are!"

"Well, I don't care! I'm not-"

"Hey guys."

Everyone jerked and looked up, directly at Mai. She was standing there with a very innocent and confused look with a hand on her hip. Her stare rotated from Nami on the ground, with the four demons almost lying on top of her, their hands glued to her mouth. The others were standing in a circle around them, most with their back to her, looking startled.

"Um… What are you doing?" the temptress asked, tilting her head.

Seven pairs of eyes shot to Bakura. He looked very nervous, quite uncharacteristically. He even looked like he was shaking a bit, his gaze not breaking from Mai's.

Nami easily pushed the four's now limp hands off her face, chuckling lightly, "Hey Mai! Funny story! See, I was walking along the path and saw the guys. I caught up with them when I found a quarter on the ground and everybody dog piled to get it!"

At first, all of the boys were silent, but after she nudged Joey in the stomach, they all startled nodding and laughing nervously. Mai's face was blank, until she smiled. The female demon walked right past them and into the mess hall, stopping only to look over her shoulder to see if they were coming.

The rest of them quickly gathered to their feet, brushing the dust and leaves from their school clothes. Then, in a clump, they all headed towards the cafeteria after the temptress, Nami walking in the middle with her hands behind her head.

"Man… that was some quick thinking, Nami." Joey whispered.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" asked Yugi, Mokuba nodding in agreement.

She smiled, "I'm just that good. As my grandmother always said, 'A good witch has good reasons for every good thing they do.' Then my brother says, 'A good witch has good excuses for every bad mistake they accidentally do.'"

The two youngest laughed and Joey and Tristan grinned. They reached the cafeteria doors, which had shut once almost all the students had passed through, and Tristan pulled it, open, doing a mock salute at the witch when she passed.

"It was no problem you guys. Just remember… you owe me."

And that's when all hell broke loose…again.

"What do you mean? I am _not_ doing any _favors_ for any humans!" howled Bakura.

"Neither am I!" bellowed Seto.

"I'm afraid you guys have no choice, or _do_ you want me to tell… about what you did?" Nami smirked, lowering her voice so Mai wouldn't hear, though the lunchroom was so noisy it wouldn't have mattered.

The objectors froze, not moving an inch, while she grinned, "And how do you think your ol' chums will feel when they get in trouble for _your_ mistake?"

The two gulped and glanced around at their friends, who held out their fists threateningly. Though some couldn't pull it off, namely, Yugi and Mokuba. They both had shown their cute little fangs and tiny claws, making Nami want to jump on them and scream "Ohmygod! They are so cuddly cute! Mine, mine, mine!"

Seto crossed his arms and looked down in defeat, "What do you want us to do?"

"Guh, can't you listen for a change? Or is your ego so big you can't hear over all the hot air?" the witch groaned dryly, "I don't know what I want. Which is why you just need to remember that you 'owe me'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Uh… yes?"

"Good! I'm starving!"

With that, Nami ran of towards the hot lunch line and grabbed a tray, hardly containing her excitement for finally getting a home cooked meal and continuously bounced on her heels. After a long sigh, the rest gave into their growling stomachs and marched after her.

* * *

There you go. I'm so happy with this fic. It's so much easier to write than my other ones, namely my Sonic ones, and I'm already at chapter 10! Though, this is going to be one LONG fic. With a sequel. So don't worry loyal fans! The term is just beginning! Muahaha! Please review! 


	11. Don't eat the Beef

Hey, guess what? I _did_ get this chapter up before I left, but don't expect any more. I'm busy tomorrow with my friends (FOR ONCE) then I leave to go on vacation again. Then when I get back I start Swim Team. God, my life sucks. Plus, I was so wrapped up in writing the next chapter of Entwining Fates (my Shaman King story) that I almost didn't write this one. You guys are so lucky! So enjoy!

**Panmotto:** Oh, they'll try to be nicer to her, but I seriously doubt this will last any longer. As to why they're afraid of Mai? Well, being a girl, I can get pretty mad at boys. My friends cower when they tick me off. So, she's a demon, times that by infinity! Muahaha! Girl Power!

**Horise890:** Um… thanks?

**Disclaimer:** I finally found the loophole! I own DEMON Yu-Gi-Oh characters! In your face! Oh, and I don't own Fear Factor… you'll see why.

* * *

"Finally!" Nami screamed, clasping her hands together and holding them to the side of her face, "They finally have some _normal_ food around here!"

She gazed fondly at the tray with a small white bowl with a heaping helping of macaroni and cheese. The noodles were the elbow kind drenched with cheese sauce and even some real cheese melted on top. A bit of drool almost topped it off as she gawked with unblinking eyes at her awaiting meal.

"What do you mean 'normal' food?" Joey butted in, bringing his head right next to the bowl, "It looks just like everything else."

She glared and slapped his head away, her arms forming a protective wall around her food. Even a small growl came from the back of her throat, sounding quite dog-like as he rubbed his face, looking shocked and angry.

Her finger shot out and pointed accusingly at their meals, "Oh, yeah, like that's edible!"

Tristan looked down at his meal, a vivid crimson hunk of meat that looked so rare it almost laid a cow pie. Around the table were similar meals, save for Mai. She had a regular lettuce salad with some ranch dressing, saying something about "Keeping her figure".

"Hey! Ours is edible, too!" retorted Yugi.

"Oh, right, forgive me!" Nami snorted sarcastically, "I don't know if my ears were deceiving me, but I think I just heard Bessie moo!"

"Just because you don't like our lunch, doesn't mean you have to make fun of it!" Mokuba yelled, "I don't think you macaroni and cheese doesn't look that appetizing!"

"Besides," butted in Seto, holding a glass in his hand with red liquid inside, "You're dealing with vampires. We do like our steak a little… rare."

"That's not 'rare'. That's fresh out of the butcher shop," she muttered.

"Whaddya call that anyway? You sure it's food?" Joey asked, almost poking the pasta.

"Yes, and just because it's not a blood bank doesn't mean it's not edible!" she snapped, pulling the bowl closer.

"Well, I propose a trade," said Seto, leaning forward.

Casting a quick glance at everyone, the witch raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean a trade?"

He snorted, "I'll eat some of that," pointing at the macaroni, "If you eat some of this." pointing at the raw beef.

A trickle of sweat fell down the side of her face as she looked at each meal in turn. She didn't want to seem like a chicken, but even with magic, nothing good would come of eating Blue Bell alive. Gulping, she bit her tongue and knew that she would regret her answer in next period.

"Alright."

A collective gasp rippled around the table, apparently, they knew that eating it would be dangerous, they just didn't know how dangerous. Plus, almost everyone, (cough) the guys (cough), thought she wouldn't have the guts to do it.

Smirking, the elder vampire took his knife and cut off a square of meat and held it out to her on her fork. Nami did the same and held out a few chucks of pasta with cheese dangling off it. For a moment, each of them stared at the other's meal in their hands, before the witch decided to delay hers longer.

"Y-You can go first."

Seto smirked at her stuttering as he brought the fork in front of his face. After a second, in one fluid motion, the fork when into his mouth and came out clean. Chewing only once, he swallowed it and slammed the fork onto the table, grinning triumphantly.

"Alright, girly. Your turn."

She gulped again and brought the shaky utensil in front of her face, her eyes staring cross-eyed at it. Even with her elbow sitting steadily on the table, the fork still shook violently in her hand.

"You're not going to make us wait, are you?" Seto asked with a tone that didn't help the situation.

'_I should have gone first… I feel like I'm on "Fear Factor".'_ she thought, biting her lip.

Closing her eyes tightly, Nami stretched her arm as far as it would go, before shooting the beef into her mouth as fast as lightning. Chewing it hastily a couple of times, she swallowed it before any disgusting taste lingered in her tongue.

Immediately after she swallowed, while the whole gang cheered with shock and surprised faces, the girl snatched the nearest cup of water and downed the whole thing in a few seconds. They still hollered gleefully, not noticing how her face contorted and turned a strong shade of green, before dying down to only a slight tint.

Her hands were wrapped tightly around her stomach and pressing against it firmly as it rumbled and growled in anger. Joey smacked her back hard, meaning to be a pat of congratulations, but in reality, it flung the top of her body across the table so that her chin lay where her tray was, knocking all the air out of her lungs.

"I didn't think you would actually do it! Gawd that was amazin'!" he cried, leaning back and laughing.

Her stomach gave another churn and she whispered, "Please don't do that again."

Unfortunately, no one heard her and Tristan spanked her back, making her jerk horribly. Her belly snarled ferociously before it settled down to its unusual hard agitating.

"Don't do that again." Bakura told them; his arms crossed, as always, "You might kill her."

She looked up at the white-haired demon, wearing a look and feeling an emotion she never thought she'd ever feel towards him: gratefulness. Tristan's hand rubbed her back up and down once, then his hand went to his forehead, resting on the tabletop and supported his head while he continued to chuckle.

"Since when did you have a problem about killing her?" taunted Seto, one eye closed and one open.

"Never. Just telling you the obvious."

'_Oh thanks.'_ she thought dryly.

"So," Mokuba leaned forward, "Are you gonna eat that?"

One glance at the full bowl of pasta made her stomach lurch and she shook her head vigorously, hair flying around her face.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked, "You only had a bite to eat, literally."

Nami replied rushed, her words strung together, "Yeah, I'm fine! Lunch is almost over, not really hungry. See you guys in class!"

She grabbed her backpack and ran out of the lunchroom, her head bowed and one hand on her stomach. Her hand with the pack strap pushed open one of the metal double doors and she disappeared out of sight.

"Wow… she must really have liked it." Mokuba said, blinking.

* * *

Nami ran as fast as she could down the path and to a stone bench a ways out of sight. Collapsing upon it, she threw her backpack to the ground and wound both arms strongly around her waist, her knees coming to her chest.

"Guh, why did I eat it?" she groaned.

"_I'm asking that same question!"_

Her head snapped up, "Who said that!"

"_It was me! Who did you think it was?"_

"Who's 'me'?" she asked, surveying the area.

"_Ugh! What an ass, ShiShi is right, you really are ignorant."_

"Don't you bring my cat into this!" she yelled, then stopped and blinked, "Hey wait, how do you know about him anyway?"

"_Oh, I know everyone you know, and I know everything you eat."_

"What? Are you my tongue?"

She opened her mouth and used her index finger and thumb like tweezers, grasping her slippery tongue and pulled it out past her lips as far as it would go. Her eyes crossed as she tilted her head left and right to try and get a good look.

"_No, I'm not your tongue. I'm further south."_

Nami's eyes widened, "You mean my as-"

"_No! Not that far south! Just… look down, alright, meat head?"_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, she opened one and looked down. It seemed like nothing was out of the ordinary, except her belly was bouncing more than usual.

"_Wait for it… wait for it. Yes! I think she figured it out!" _Her stomach bobbed.

"You're… Y-You're my stomach?" she stuttered.

"_Ding ding ding! We have a winner!"_

"W-Why are _you_ talking to me?"

"_One reason dumbass, NEVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN!"_ it roared, then, it stopped moving all together, just churning as it did before in the lunchroom.

For a moment, she continued to blink stupidly at her midsection, but it failed to do anything else interesting. She took one hand from her stomach and stared at it, shaking her head when she saw two faint hands in front of her.

"Ok, now I know that I'm officially going crazy. I just had a conversation with my stomach and now I'm seeing double. This _can't_ be good. That couldn't have been normal meat," she muttered.

A dull noise in the distance grew steadily louder and closer, signaling that lunch was over. The chatter made her head pound and a hand instantly flew to hold it. In the back of her mind she was praying that the students would just go away, but she knew that she needed to go back to class.

Slipping a strap from her backpack around her arm, Nami held her arms around her stomach and walked down a side path, leading to the main drag back to the school building. Her feet moved slower and even sloppier as her vision swayed in and out.

"Hey! Nami!"

Almost silently, she moaned as the gang ran up to her wobbly figure, one of them hanging over her shoulders. The others were walking beside her, but she couldn't make out exact people, only blurs, though she could still tell who was who.

"There ya are, pal! Where were ya?" asked the blur on her shoulders, seemingly Joey.

"Uh…"

'_Think of an excuse. Think, girl, think!'_

"I, um, went to the courtyard, yeah. I thought I dropped a paper, probably notes, but it turned out to be in my bag," she mumbled, trying to focus on the details in his face.

"Notes?" butted in Tristan, "Who cares about notes?"

Before she could fumble out the words, Yami answered, "Those who would rather not get F's, Tristan."

The brown-haired demon snorted and crossed his arms and looked away, not accepting defeat very well. A small tip of a paper was sticking out of his pocket; a vivid red letter on the top was shown before he pushed it all the way down.

They marched into the school building and climbed the two flights of stairs to their next class, Nami only making it to the top because the werewolf still hadn't let go of her shoulders. By the time they reached the classroom itself, he was dragging her to her seat before they gathered around and talked before class started.

"Settle down. Let's try to get some work done today," the teacher announced.

Throughout the whole lesson, Nami's vision blurred in and out, focusing for one minute and not for the next. Her right had jotted notes as always, but her other was still wrapped around her bubbling stomach, the pain growing considerably worse as the bite of meat started to digest.

Hunching over, her head leaned on the desk, her eyes glazed over as she stared unblinkingly at the board. Her spirit had almost left her body, trying to escape the pain as the lesson went on forever. Finally, her body couldn't take it anymore.

"_Mayday! Mayday! This is the stomach! We got some major problems down here, cap'em!"_ a stomach solder called through the radio.

"_This is the brain, go ahead," _a scratchy voice answered.

"_It was that…_ thing_ at lunch, sir! It's not agreeing with the system! We tried to make it go down, but there's just nothing we can do anymore! She cannot take no more, cap'em!"_ the first worker shouted, his voice drenched with an accent.

"_I didn't want to do this…"_ the brain cell shook his head, _"Attention all units! She's gonna blow!"_

Nami felt her stomach lurch and her eyes widened. The churning grew two hundred times worse and her face changed to a vibrant shade of green, her cheeks puffing a bit. She curled up into a tight ball as well as she could while still in her chair, but the pain still throbbed even worse.

She laboriously turned her head and glanced at the clock through her sweat-covered eyes. There was only two minutes till the bell rang. Another wave spread through her system and she cringed. _'I don't think I can make it.'_

A loud clanking burst from the metal bells placed all around the school, sliding doors opening and releasing their students. Nami stuffed her notes in her bag messily and dashed out the door, pushing two students out of her way, getting a loud complaint in return.

Mai watched worriedly as the witch ran by and pushed the same two demons out of her way, running after the girl with the rest of the gang following her.

"Nami! Hey, Nami! What's wrong?" Mai called, her arm outstretched, almost as if to catch her.

The human would have opened her mouth, but then something would fly out of it. Instead, she hurtled down the stairs and jumped the last half a flight onto the first floor before she stopped.

Whipping her head around, Nami looked for something while the rest just made it down the stairs. Yugi went to call to her, but she dashed off into another direction, disappearing behind a corner. Rounding the corner, the next thing the gang saw was the door to the Girl's Lavatory swing widely on its hinges.

They rushed to the door and went to follow Mai in, when she turned around and slapped the door in their faces. Rubbing their now bruised noses, the guys opened an eye to see her wagging a finger at them.

"You can't come in here. This is the _Girl's_ Lavatory. Just because you act like girls, doesn't mean you can come in here." then she disappeared behind the door.

Mai stepped to the section with the toilets and saw on the left side, a sink with a mirror and on the right were four stalls of toilets. In the middle, Nami was cringing before she flew her bag to the floor and headed into the middle left stall, slamming the door open and lifted the toilet seat up.

The elder peeked her head over the threshold and witnessed as Nami heaved and regurgitated her tiny lunch and breakfast into the toilet bowl. After a quick breath, another wave came and more chunks of half digested food poured into the bowl.

When her shallow breathes calmed down a bit, Mai stepped closer and placed a reassuring hand on her back, rubbing up and down gently, like a mother or big sister. The girl weakly turned her head to reveal her face lined and pale, her hair matted to her head and some sick on her chin.

"I should have gone with the salad."

Mai smiled warmly and grabbed her underneath the armpits and pulled her up, dragging her over to the sink. There, the demon took a paper towel and wet it a bit, wiping off her face and combing back her wild brown hair with her fingers.

"T… Thanks M-Mai."

She smiled, "No problem. You don't wanna go out looking like this. We have to fix up your makeup a bit."

"Uh, Mai? I don't wear makeup."

The temptress looked like she had just been slapped in the face. Recovering, she chuckled lightly and continued to dab the other's face.

"Well… we'll have to fix that won't we? I'll just bring you over to my place and we'll fix you up!" she giggled gleefully.

'"_Fix me up?" For what?'_ Nami asked herself.

Before she could object, Mai took Nami's wrist firmly and slipped both of the backpacks on her shoulder. They walked out the bathroom door and saw the boys sitting against the wall on the ground, looking up when they exited.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bakura shouted, first thing.

Yami opened one of his eyes lazily, "Upset stomach?"

The witch chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head out of embarrassment with her free hand, Mai still holding tightly onto her other one. The white-haired demon blinked shockingly at Yami, looking back and forth between the two, before lowering his head in a scowl.

"Well boys," Mai spoke up, "We're heading over to my place. Why don't you stop by later?"

With that, the girls strolled out of the school and down the lane, heading towards the dorm, leaving all the boys staring dumbly after them.

* * *

Kind of a rush at the end huh? I didn't really know how to finish it. Well, I hope you like it, because it will be the last one for a week. Then sadly, I won't be typing as fast because school is going to be starting and I had Swim Team practice as soon as I get back from vacation. So I hoped you liked it and please review! 


	12. Magic Lesson Anyone?

Next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I had a bit of writer's block. Plus, I read a fic and it gave me inspiration… DON'T HURT ME! (curls up into ball) That and my grandma's been hogging the computer playing Solitaire. Anyway, enjoy.

**Horsie890:** Short, sweet and to the point. Thanks, I guess.

**Panmotto:** School doesn't start for another few weeks; Swim Team just starts sooner so we get more practice. AND IT STARTS ON MONDAY! EEP! And ya, the whole stomach talking to her was totally random, but funny in a "She so sick she's delusional" way.

**Disclaimer:** How many times must you torture me? Once? Oh, ok! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Nami groaned and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. She mumbled incoherently under her breath while ShiShi sat on the armrest of the couch, snickering silently. Mai was humming above her, sitting on the couch and running her fingers through the girl's hair. She was stuck sitting on the floor, not knowing what Mai was doing.

Mai's apartment was pretty simple, it looked almost exactly like her own, only the wallpaper and colors were a bit different and the furniture had a different style. The decorator must have gotten bored while doing the hundreds of apartments.

Nami sighed and tried to looked up and get a glimpse at what the demon was doing to her hair, but couldn't see anything; not a good sign.

She turned to ShiShi and mouthed, "What's she doing?"

The cat continued his laughter and barely mouthed back, "You might actually want those demons to kill you after all."

"Oh, thanks."

The demon continued her work and didn't seem to notice the little conversation her client was having. After a few more notes in her humming and a few more pokes with the comb, Mai declared a loud "Ah Ha!" in victory, stepping over the witch and sitting on her knees in front of her holding a mirror.

"Finished! So, you like it?"

Nami's jaw dropped; her hair was spiked up all over the place and there were three separate large, crooked ponytails standing almost straight up with curlers all over her head. Her hair, once a rich brown was bubblegum pink with yellow highlights on the tips.

"Speechless? Wow, I did good." Mai laughed and threw a bunch of hair stuff onto the living room table.

While the young witch sat frozen with her eyes wide, the demon stood up and walked into her room, making loud bustling noises. After a loud crash and a swear, she came back into the room carrying a large bag and several loose items. One fell out of her arms as Mai put the contents on the table and it rolled towards Nami, revealing its Cover Girl label.

Picking it up, the witch looked at the lipstick, "What are you doing?"

"Well, now that your hair is done, all we need to do is your makeup," said Mai.

"Uh, Mai? Again, I don't wear makeup."

"And that's why you don't get any guys!" she replied, poking her in the nose.

Despite any further complaining, Mai went ahead and started to apply some very light pink blush to the girl's cheeks. It was so light that it didn't appear to make much of a difference, but more gave an aura of beauty; it must be a demon thing.

After that, Mai started shifting through the humongous pile of makeup and pulled out a long strip of eye shadow. The case had about 10 different colors a several different shades of each color. The demon brought Nami's face a few inches from her own with a long finger-nailed hand and tilted it in all different directions.

"Dark blue? No… Purple, maybe… but not too dark, no." Mai mumbled, examining the face and the case at the same time.

Finally, Mai decided on a medium dark purple and took the applicator out of its holder, then buried it in the powder until it and specks of purple showing through its black sponge on the tip. Taking the witch's face in her palm, the demon gently brushed on the eye shadow until an even coat covered the whole eye-lid.

"There! Now…"

Mai turned and grabbed a bottle of mascara, and shook it a minute before opening it and taking the brush in her fingers. She inspected the girl's face one more time before leaning over to apply the mascara.

"Wait! Mai," Nami paused, "I know you are trying to… err… help me, but my mom won't let me use mascara."

"Well," she waved the brush, "Your mom isn't here is she?"

Sighing in defeat, the witch slumped her shoulders and allowed Mai to put on the mascara. At least when she left Mai's apartment she could wash her face when she got home.

After the temptress was done with that, she poured a basket of lipstick onto the floor, a hundred of tubes falling out and rolling on the carpet. The artist took a few moments to arrange all of them in a certain order and looked between the colors and the client, trying to figure out which one would look the best.

Picking a light rose lip-gloss, Mai rolled it onto the other's lips, making them turn more of a pink color with a shiny and glossy finish. She capped the tube and placed it again with the others in the basket, leaning back on her palms, admiring her work.

"I was right. A little lip-gloss here, a bit of mascara there and you look like a goddess, or as the boys here prefer, a temptress." Mai sighed contently.

"In other words, someone like you?" she asked dryly and Mai smiled.

A sudden knock on the door caught their attention. The demon smiled and didn't even bother to get up, winking at Nami before she called, "Come in!"

At once, the door burst open and several tall figures entered the room. Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Seto, Yami, Yugi and Mokuba lined up on the other side of the room. Joey and Yami were carrying a bag each and Yugi shut the door before there was an uncomfortable silence.

The human blinked confused before she stole a glance upward, they were all staring at her, moving from her face to her hair, then stayed on the hair. Their faces turned from a brief, very brief expression of shock and longing, to faces barely able to contain their snickering. Not even a minute later, all of them simply collapsed to the ground, holding their stomachs and fighting back tears from laughing so hard.

"Hey! I worked very hard on her!" Mai shouted, whacking most of them over the head with her fist.

"She makes me sound like a science project." Nami whispered to ShiShi.

"But what's with that hair!" Tristan shouted through fits of laughter and received another whack upside the head.

"Huh?"

After taking in what the demon said, Mai turned and blinked stupidly at Nami before she gasped. In a flash, the demoness was wrestling with all the hairpins and curlers and took out the ponytails, the end result making all the men gasp.

Nami's hair hung down her head, but was now curled and slightly wavy, and framing her face beautifully. The pink dye had been rinsed and now left her hair a sparkling lush brown with light brown highlights, some actual glitter mixed into the strands. Together, her hair and makeup _did_ make her look like a princess, completely stunning her friends, even Mai was surprised on what such a good job she did.

The continuous stares of her friends made her emotionally unstable. What did Mai do? What had happened? Why are they staring like that? Just what exactly did she look like? What was the end result of Mai's experiment?

"What… Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

Then all at once, a vivid memory of a horrible Halloween experiment rushed to her mind. Nami remembered how she was just a little kid and tried to do her costume and makeup herself. Her cousins' and brother's expressions were all too similar to her new friends for her liking, and lets just say that she didn't get extra candy that year for no good reason.

At this memory, and their non-blinking stares, Nami just lost it.

She broke into tears and bawled, "You think I'm ugly, don't you? I knew it! Your faces say it all! I'm an ugly cow! Why don't I just go stick my head in the compost heap? That way you wouldn't have to put up with my disgusting looks!"

They all blinked and looked at each other as she continued to cry, burying her face in her hands. ShiShi stood up and leaped down from his perch and sat next to her, his eyes narrowed and a hiss escaping his mouth.

"What? We never said you were ugly…" Yugi said slowly, trying to calm her hysterics.

"Yeah, she didn't give me enough time," grunted Bakura.

Mai glared and nudged him hard in the side, digging her elbow into his ribs, not only that, the guardian cat hissed and pounced forward, biting onto his arm. The two growled back and forth while Mokuba scooted closer to the witch, sitting on his heels and lightly touched her arm.

"We don't think your ugly," He started, but paused after a loud complaint from the white-haired demon, "At least… _I_ don't think so."

"Really?" she sniffed.

Mokuba nodded.

"Thank you!"

Nami shouted with tears flying out of her eyes and she jumped onto the boy. She towered over him and had her arms wrapped firmly around his neck and shoulders, nuzzling her cheek against his. The vampire blinked and his cheeks flushed red, holding his breath until she finally let go, sitting crossed-legged back on the floor, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" burst Seto, looking back and forth between his brother and the witch.

"What?"

ShiShi looked over at her, "It's coming isn't it?"

"You mean her-" Mai started.

"Yeah," Nami cut her off, looking down, "The full moon's coming. It's next week."

"What does that have to do with you?" Joey said hatefully, earning a sad but comforting look from the demons.

"You explain ShiShi."

The cat walked forward and sat in the middle of their little circle. He brought a paw to his mouth and faked coughed, clearing his throat and gaining everyone's attention. He glanced at his owner, who still had her head down, twirling her fingers nervously or embarrassedly before he continued.

"Like most otherworldly and magical creatures, witches are no exception to the magic of the full moon." ShiShi began, wagging his tail slowly in the air, "Werewolves' and demons' power increases and witches could do the same."

"'Could'?" repeated Yami, "What do you mean 'could'?"

"It all depends. It could make the witch or wizard a god on earth," Nami narrowed her eyes and the cat quickly added, "Or goddess. Or they could turn into that with the power of a flea. It all depends on the situation. That includes all kinds of things you'd think wouldn't matter: Age, build, weight, height, clothes, broom, knowledge, money, weather, area, people. It's different for every witch. Though it's usually about the same every full moon with every witch, she's… a little different."

Biting down a laugh, Seto asked, "Different how?"

"Well," the witch spoke up, scratching her cheek with her index finger, embarrassed, "Last time, I when I was out in the sun during the day, I caught on fire. Then one other time, I threw up a snake every hour. One other time, I turned into Super Man… or girl. Another time, I turned completely mortal-"

"Wait," interrupted Mokuba, "You turned mortal? _You_ turned into a _mortal_?"

"Yeah, It was really weird."

"Hold up!" growled Bakura, "You're a mortal already! How would it be any different?"

"I'm not mortal. I'm a witch. There's a difference!" she stuck her nose in the air.

"Like what?"

Nami's attention turned to Yugi, looking him with her eyes innocent and big, blinking stupidly. Yugi just stared back, seeking an answer to his question.

The young witch puffed out her chest, "Witches have pure magic flowing through their veins. Unlike a mortal, I can feel the magic in the air and the different auras as well. I can sense much more than you and mortals can. I have to constantly use my magic in this place so that no little accidents happen."

"Accidents?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

She jumped and looked down, red covering her whole face, starting to poke her two index fingers together out of embarrassment, "Well, I'm a very physical witch. I use war magic and healing magic and things of the sort. I can do all kinds of spells, every witch can, but each has their, quote 'Achilles Heel'." she indicated the quote with her fingers.

"Really? What's yours?"

"Like I'm going to tell you Bakura!" she shouted, her hair rising.

At that moment, there was a loud boom and the oven door collided with the wall next to Yami. Smoke pilled up onto the ceiling as a sputtering little flame flickered and died. ShiShi looked at her with a bored expression on his face and all eyes turned to her.

"Opps?"

"What. Just. Happened?" seethed Bakura, a taunting smile forming on his lips.

"Um, the oven blew up?"

"And why would the oven blow up?"

"It's obvious that when her emotions get out of control, so do her powers." ShiShi spoke up, earning a glare from his owner, "What? They knew it, they just wanted you to say it."

Nami hung her head in defeat while Joey brought his hand up to his chin. He narrowed his eyes and looked into space, thinking deeply. After a moment, he shouted loudly, making everyone jump and look in his direction.

"I get it! So that's why things kept exploding by you! The ovens in the cafeteria, the Meat Ball surprise, the trashcan, it all makes sense!" the werewolf shouted, pointing his finger at her.

"Maybe now then you realize I don't like sudden movements or to be surprised."

"Really?" asked Bakura sarcastically.

"Now she tells me!" cried Tristan in the same tone, his hands flailing in the air.

"So do you do that on purpose?" Mokuba questioned, his face an inch from hers, "Blow up stuff, I mean?"

"On purpose? No, It just happens."

"What do you mean 'It just happens'?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Kinda like this."

On command, an invisible metal pipe whacked the white-haired demon smack dab in the middle of his forehead. His head flew back and crashed into the floor of the apartment, his feet flying up in the air. He grumbled and slowly picked himself back up, rubbing his head and glaring at the witch.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"What?"

"This!" he pointed at a large black and blue mark on his forehead.

"Well, you guys wondered what it was like."

"No, that was him!" The demon pointed at Mokuba, who backed away, "And! You did that on purpose, not because you were surprised!"

"Not exactly. Didn't you hear what ShiShi said? When my emotions get out of control, so do my powers. Strangely enough, surprise is an emotion." she pointed out.

Even though Bakura knew the truth, anger radiated off him in waves. The room became so tense that it was getting hard to breath as he slowly leaned forward, fangs bared and ready to take out his revenge.

"Err, but, if it makes you feel better… Sorry Mokuba." she whispered.

The young vampire was pulled up by his belt into the air, screaming while the rest of his body was thrashing about. In a fluid movement, he was brought up and hung on a blade of the ceiling fan by his belt, strangely enough, staying on perfectly straight. Immediately, Seto stood up and reached to try and get him down, but a click made all of them freeze in place.

The fan started to whirl, dragging the little Kaiba along with it, gaining speed with each rotation. Soon, Mokuba was only a raven blur due to his hair, spinning round and round with no hint of stopping. Out of the blue, the fan screeched to a stop, making its rider fling off, hitting the wall upside down with his back and falling on the couch, sitting upright.

The eldest vampire ran over and almost reached out to help his brother, but then paused and instead turned towards the witch.

"You little bitch! You almost killed my brother!" snarled Seto, ready to pounce and kill her.

"H-Hey! Just trying to m-make everything e-equal!" the witch brought her hands in front of her in silent surrender.

Just as the vampire was about to strike, the raven-haired boy leaned forward and grasped his forehead, groaning and immediately gaining everyone's attention.

"Mokuba, are you all right?" the elder brother soothed.

"Alright?" he groaned, and then weirdly perked up, "Yeah I'm alright! That was awesome! Can you do it again?"

Nami grinned proudly, "Maybe, but then again…"

Everyone in the dorm looked at the giant hole now residing in Mai's wall. It looked like a spider web laced into the plaster leaving a small imprint of the boy.

"We might want to do it outside next time."

* * *

There you have it! FYI, I know NOTHING about makeup or fashion, so if that part sounded stupid, tell me. I also like this chapter because it has more magic in it, and for those who like magic, there were be a lot more as the full moon approaches, guaranteed. Oh and if any explaination on magic didn't make sense, just tell me! Now, to get some sleep, so, please review! 


	13. Knife Games

Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it. I grew quite bored with this chapter. Ran out of ideas. (sweat drop) That and I can't feel my legs after practice and I rented a FullMetal Alchemist DVD. Freakin' awesome!

**BristishxCrumpet: **Yey! New reviewer! Cool thanks!

**Panmotto: **Thanks!

**Fish and Chips:** Don't worry about it! I'm just glad you like my story! Don't worry; Nami's powers are going to make a ton of weird things happen as time goes on. Remember, she's a witch in training. Emphasis on TRAINING.

**Horsie890:** Thanks, I'm not that good at humor, but I'm glad somebody appreciates it. I hate pink too, and all that girly crap.

**Note to all readers!** I've been getting some comments from reviewers, questioning about pairings. Cough! Panmotto and Fish and Chips! Cough! Anyway, I'm not exactly sure about the pairings myself. The obvious is Joey/Mai, but as for Nami, I don't know. I was thinking Yami/Nami but that was natural instinct. (goes goo-goo for Yami) But I was also thing a Yami/Nami/Seto triangle but I'm not sure. Leave your comments in your reviews if you want.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

* * *

Nami held her hands out in front of her body, closing her eyes firmly. A small white light glowed from her palms and spread through her hands to her fingertips. She brought her hands together in a symbol like a prayer and then lightly pressed the magic balls in her palms to the wall.

The radiant light jumped from her arms to the broken wall, a falling piece of plaster stopping in mid-air. It floated back to the spot it came from and magically attached itself back to the wall, the web like cracks starting to disappear as the cream paint of the wall wiped over them.

Soon, the last of the fractures vanished, leaving the spotless beige wall looking brand new. The witch lowered her arms and opened her eyes, smiling and examining her work.

"Wow!"

She looked over and saw Mokuba gapping at her talents. The whole he, himself had made vanished in a few mere seconds.

"Well, now that that's over…"

Nami picked up her backpack, which was lying beside the couch, ShiShi bounding onto her shoulder at the same time, and walked toward the door of the apartment. She leaned over and slipped her shoes onto her feet, making sure they were snug before reaching out to the door handle.

"You're not leavin' already are ya?" Joey asked, looking up.

"Well," the girl blushed with embarrassment, "It's getting kinda late. So I better be-"

"Oh no you don't!" Tristan cried, grasping her waist and pulling to down to the ground, falling on her butt, "We didn't bring all this extra food for nothing! Well, Joey eats a lot, but you can't leave now after all that work we did!"

The werewolf growled and smacked the brown-haired demon over the head, "You eat just as much as I do! Besides, he's right Nami, you can't leave yet."

"Yeah, we were just going to play some games!" said Mai, pleading with big watery eyes.

"Um, ok then…"

She reluctantly sat down with Tristan's arms still around her waist. He only let go when ShiShi climbed down her shoulder and swiped at his hand with his paws before settling down on her owner's lap.

"So, what kind of games?" she asked hesitantly and gulped at their smirks.

"Oh, just some games us demons like to do when we're bored." Yami said and smirked seductively; Nami felt her legs turn to jelly.

"R-really?" she stuttered.

Seto chuckled and leaned closer so that his warm, mint breath was on her neck, "Do you want to go first? We're going to play a game I like to call… 'Scored'."

The color completely drained out of Nami's face, the only parts of her body working were her arms, using all of her strength to keep ShiShi from slicing his throat. The little cat struggled and hissed against her hold; desperately wanting to show the vampire that no one can say that to _his_ master.

"Oh, come on Seto, you know she won't be any good at that game." Mai said, making the witch's eye twitch out of annoyance, "Let's play another game."

'_Must not get cocky, must not get cocky must not-'_

"Hey! I'd be great at that game!" she shouted out, and then clasped her hands over her mouth. Everyone looked at her, and she quickly blinked and looked away, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"I just agree with Mai, we should play a different game," she said quickly.

All of them were immediately engrossed into thinking, trying to find a suitable game. Several times, Joey raised his head and opened his mouth, then closed it and shook his head.

"I know!" cried Tristan, thrusting his arm into the air, "We can play some Knife Games!"

Bakura and Seto looked at each other and nodded, Joey hooted and Yugi and Mokuba smiled delightedly. Mai stood up and walked into the kitchen, clinking around in drawers and coming back with several knifes, most of them butcher knifes.

"K-knife games?" Nami choked out and ShiShi narrowed his eyes.

"I'll go first." Bakura grunted and sat next to the small table in the middle of the living room.

The temptress handed him a butcher knife and sat on the couch in front of him, while everyone else, including Nami gathered around and watched excitedly. The demon held the handle with the blade facing down with his other hand on the table, his five fingers spread out.

"You're not going to…" she whispered, but was cut off with a loud thwack.

Everyone's heads crowded around the demon's hand and gasped. The stiletto was sticking out of the wood of the table, barely a centimeter away from slicing off his ring finger. He grasped the blade in his and yanked it out, making the witch flinch. Then he decided to show off by twirling it through his fingers and then laying it on the table.

"Next." he said smirking, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head.

Joey narrowed his eyes and rolled up his sleeves, snatching the blade before anyone else could. Bakura snottily moved out of the way and let the new challenger sit in his spot, while he took Joey's former spot by Seto and Yami.

Joey slammed his hand onto the table while hover the blade about a foot above, biting his tongue that was sticking out a bit between his lips in concentration. After a second, he closed his eyes and stabbed randomly, only opening them when he heard a thump.

The werewolf opened his left eye a hair before blinking and opening both of them, his head, along with everyone else's cramming around the knife to see what happened. There was a groan as the blade cut half way into Joey's middle finger, starting to bleed over the table.

"You suck at this game, man!" laughed Tristan.

"Shut up." Joey growled as Mai took the knife and wiped the blade off with a white towel.

Nami felt her stomach squirm as Joey looked at his finger, some bone sticking out as he dangled it in front of him in amusement before he tried to wrap it in his hands. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she uncharacteristically grabbed his hand forcefully and rubbed her thumb over the wound, leaving behind not even a scar.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." he said shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I only did it so it wouldn't fall off and creep me out even more," she said, trying to sound tough, then gave in and added in a small voice, "But you're welcome."

After the blade was cleaned, Mai leaned over and asked, "So you wanna go next?"

The witch pointed to herself and Mai nodded, making the girl double over. Only a game causing physical harm to ones self could be amusing to demons. _'If they think me being surprised was bad, they definitely won't like this.'_

"Y-You sure? I-I-I don't t-think-"

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Mokuba said as he pushed her into the "magic chair" and handed her the knife.

For a moment she just sat there, staring unblinkingly at the blade before Yami rolled his eyes and nudged her, making the dagger almost fall out of her hands. Finally, she held it over her hand, shaking like a dog drying off.

The demons all watched in awe as she gripped the knife tighter in her clammy right hand. Then, she shrieked and stabbed the table randomly with her eyes glued shut. When there was no sound, Nami grudgingly opened one of her eyes.

Her friends had eyes the size of the moon, staring down at the table with the blade sticking out of it. Nami narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow. She couldn't have stabbed her finger or hand, it didn't hurt; were they just amazed that she won the game?

Glancing down, she nearly fainted. The knife was sticking straight out of the table, wobbling back and forth a bit, but Nami's hand wasn't there. A few inches below the blade was a stump, which was once her wrist, leading back to her arm.

She brought the stump in front of her face and blinked stupidly at it as if her hand would just magically come back, but it didn't; that's when she lost it.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" she shrieked, waving her stump frantically in the air, "My hand! Where the hell's my hand!"

"Uh oh." said the cat.

The demons and the cat watched as she ran back and forth through the dorm room, screaming at the top of her lungs and staring at her wrist. On the sidelines, Bakura couldn't help but snicker and covered his mouth with his hand.

On one of her trips past the group, Seto stuck out his foot, making her trip and land straight on her face, lying still with her head in the carpet. The rest cautiously gathered around her limp form and sat on their knees, ShiShi leaping onto her head.

A groan snapped them out of their trance as her head barely moved back and forth, wiggling about before her face peeked out of the carpet, her eyes glazed over and ShiShi sniffing her face.

"Wha-What?" she mumbled.

"Stupid, you know that you have no backbone. Playing a game to cause physical harm to yourself." ShiShi clicked his tongue, "You knew your body was going to defend itself."

"Yeah but, where's my hand?" Nami asked in a small voice.

"Err, that's another question." the neko turned to the demons, "We have to find her hand."

"'We'? Why us?" snarled Bakura, crossing his arms.

"'Cause something really bad will happen if we don't find it." Nami answered before the cat opened his mouth.

"Like what?" Tristan sneered.

With a brief look at each other both cat and owner said, "You don't wanna know."

"So, all we have to do is find your hand?" Mokuba brought his index finger to his chin, "That shouldn't be too hard."

"Speak for yourself," the vampire looked up at the witch, "This is magic we're talking about. It's not like I just cut off my hand and it's lying on the floor. It could be almost anywhere! At least one thing's for sure, it's still on campus."

"Hold up!" Joey shouted, jumping to his feet, "You're trying to tell me that your hand is on campus, _anywhere_ on campus!"

"Yep."

"This is going to take a while," Yami spoke up, making everyone flinch, "Our campus is not only the grounds with the school buildings, but there are hundreds of acres of wood that stretches for miles. This isn't going to be easy."

'_Good Gravy! Don't these guys know _anything_ about magic?'_ she thought, completely frustrated.

"Alright," Nami seethed, closing her eyes and taking a big breath before opening them again, everyone watching her intently. She sat down cross-legged and placed her one hand on her knee and the stump on the other a strangely serious look on her face.

"Time for another lesson in magic." the witch began, not helping but giggle at Mokuba and Yugi's cheer.

"Everything in life has a whole, a center, a feeling of unity. If part of the whole is lost, misplaced or just plain separated, it's obviously not whole anymore. In magic, the magical properties of the two parts will seek each other out, like magnets, that's not true in all cases, but in mine it is." She explained, earning a nod of truth from ShiShi.

"So, you're saying…" Yugi pondered.

"That my hand will come to me in time, yeah. That's pretty much it."

"So, what do you want us to do?" Mai asked cutely.

"Just keep your eyes open." She shrugged at their looks, "There isn't much else we can do."

They all sat in silence for a while, Joey had opened a can of the strangest foreign looking pop ever, Yugi and Mokuba were having thumb wars and the rest of the guys were just looking around. The neko grew bored and started to clean himself, licking his outstretched leg while Mai watched curiously, brushing his fur and mumbling about highlights.

Suddenly, Nami's stump let of a faint glow, rising up into the air and pulling her body upwards. The rest watched in awe as her wrist turned around, looking awfully like a dog trying to sniff out a cat. In a flash, it turned towards the door, then rushed straight at it.

Screaming, her head smashed into the door along with her wrist, but her wrist recovered faster. It began to pound over and over again at the door, as if it would vanish eventually and allow itself passage. The witch's head started turning black and blue, some blood dripping out her nose as the wrist, having a mind of its own, continued to try and get though the door.

"A little help?"

Mai calmly stood up and stepped over her body. She reached over and turned the door handle, the wrist halting in surprise. The temptress swung the door open and Nami's body was dragged out into the hall, where it smacked against the metal railing.

"Whoa, are you ok?" Mokuba peeked over the doorframe with everyone else crowding behind him.

An incoherent high-pitched whine answered him, when the wrist popped up like a snake's head. It turned and "stared" down both sides of the dark and empty hallway before it rushed towards the right, pulling a seemingly unconscious witch behind it.

The demons followed after it, except Bakura, who continued to lie on the floor, yawning. When they all turned to corner, they saw the stub poke like a bird's beak into the down button, and then looked up at the floor numbers on top. The peeling number one was glowing and not moving.

A short moment sped by before the stub decided to "Screw the elevator" and turned towards the balcony. The stairs were on the other side of the building and it couldn't get past the demon blockade. It did the next best thing.

The wrist pulled its body upwards and over the railing, Nami's head looking frantically around, and then a few feet away from the balcony, it dropped the witch five floors down. She screamed and curled up into a ball with her stump still up in the air as she slapped the tiled floor hard on her face, the sound echoing through the building.

"Ouch." whispered Tristan and Joey nodded his head, everyone else cringing.

Her left wrist rose up again, like a snake ready to strike and slithered with the body behind it out the wide open dorm doors, disappearing out of sight in the blackness.

"Great, she's loose!" Tristan groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Wonder what's up." Mokuba pondered when the black cat leaped onto his shoulder.

"It's pretty simple, her body's felt the presence of her hand and went to find it." ShiShi explained.

"Really?" The cat nodded, "I didn't expect it to be so… cartoony."

"Well, what did you expect?"

"A full blown anime cut scene?"

"On our budget? Keep dreaming."

(A/N: And so I shall… (sigh))

A loud crash interrupted their thoughts, and they looked down towards the double doors, all except Mai and Yami shaking and crouching down. After a scream was heard, the two brave ones ran down the hallway toward the doors, the others finally running behind them.

"Could I have some help please?" Nami called.

* * *

Well, that's that. If you want to comment on the pairings, leave it in your review, I'd be glad to hear from you. Until then, please review and I gotta go. Gonna be late for practice. 


	14. Arukab! Ah! Ah!

All righty folks! Here's the new chapter! It's really stupid and has practically nothing to do with the plot that I haven't come up with yet! It just kinda shows what happens when you tick of a cranky witch.

**Panmotto:** Hmm… All right, that's one for Yami/Nami/Seto. As for her hand, you just have to be on guard for things like that. One moment you think everything's back to normal… BAM! A train collides with your house!

**BritishxCrumpet:** Wow, that's gotta suck.

**BritishxCrumpet **(Again)Wow, me two! Whatever the hell happened.

**BritishxCrumpet **(Again (Again)) Thanks. I try.

**Yuka Kitsune:** Wow! New reviewer! YEYS! Anyway, glad you liked it! I'm not that good with humor, but people seem to be laughing. I'm funny! (cries and accepts Stupidity Award)

**Fish and Chips:** Yes, they ARE stupid enough to play knife games. But like you said, they laugh in the face of danger. Hey! Chapter idea! Thanks! I owe you one! P.S. CONTINE YOUR STORY MARRIAGE EVALUATION! NOW!

**BristishxCrumpet **(Again (Again (Again))) Yes, let's all laugh at Bakura's pain! Ah! Don't hurt me!

**BristishxCrumpet **(Again (Again (Again (Again))))Wow, you people really think this is funny… THANK YOU!

**Note:** For all those who were wondering what happened to Nami at the end of the last chapter, use your imaginations! Ew! Get your heads out of the gutter!

**Note 2: **There are puzzles in this chapter and I dare you to use you're brains to figure it out! Or if not, I typed the answer after it for you good ol' lazy people like me.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, never will. Now shush! I'm watching the new Shaman King episode!

* * *

"I can't believe it." Nami groaned as she collapsed into her school desk.

Next to her, her friends all fell into their own chairs, moaning and rubbing their eyes. All of them had been up all night trying to find Nami's hand, and returned unsuccessful. From what ShiShi had said, it could have jet been a false alarm, or the hand really didn't want to go back yet. In the mean time, she had pulled her sleeve down so that the stump was covered quite nicely.

"I can't believe we were up all night and couldn't find anything," she repeated, closing her eyes and laying her head down on her desk.

"Wild goose chase." mumbled Bakura, crossing his arms.

Yugi looked at his brother before getting up from his seat and walking over to the witch. She was muttering under her breath about things he couldn't hear when he tapped her on the shoulder. Her face scrunched up as she reluctantly turned her head to the side.

"You seem really tired. What's wrong?" he asked softly.

She waved her finger at him and he came closer as she whispered, "I'm not a demon." then she buried her head in her arms, wailing out, "I need sleep! Unlike some people!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." He rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

"What a weakling." Bakura snorted, "An all powerful witch needs sleep and rest like a normal mortal? Pathetic."

The witch turned her head to the side, "I'm not in the mood, Bakura."

"Oh, the little girl isn't in the mood? Did I hurt the widdle girl's feelings?" the demon taunted.

She brought her right hand up from her little nest and balled it into a loose fist. With no warning, she flicked out her index finger and there were a few sparkles of magic popping out. The next instant, muffled shouts filled the air, there was a crash of books falling of a desk.

Nami let out a giggle in her shoulder before raising her head and opening her eyes, wincing as another crash was heard. Bakura was nearly pulling out his hair, looking down at his face where sound was coming from, but no mouth was present. Gazing down at the floor, the witch smiled as she saw his famous evil smirk lying on the classroom floor.

The white-haired demon clawed at his face where his mouth should have been, his eyes turning red with rage. Then he pounced, very cat-like, to catch his mouth when it floated away, much like a piece of paper caught in the wind and floated down onto another spot on the tiled floor.

At this point, his hair started to rise, swirling slowly around his face. His eyes darkened as he restrained all of his anger, clenching his fists and hearing a crack. Bakura charged around the room with his arms in front of him, chasing his mouth as it floating gently around the room, always narrowly escaping his grasp every time.

The witch watched him in amusement, giggling into her hand as he kept trying to recover his mouth. _'At least now he knows what it feels like to have to chase a body part.'_

Glancing at the clock, she blinking in surprise that class was going to be starting soon. She shifted in her seat and looked at the demon for a moment longer, before waving her finger again and his lips stopped moving.

He hastily picked it up and slapped it onto his face before it could fly away again. Bakura placed his hands onto his face, wiggling his tongue all around his mouth to make sure everything was the same as it had been.

"Ho," he sighed, before rounding on her, "Gniod er'uoy kniht uoy od lleh eht tahw! Hctiw elttil uoy!" _(Oh, You little witch! What the hell do you think you're doing!)_

Nami bit her lip to hold back a giggle, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Eciov ym htiw gnorw s'tahw -uoy did yhw? 'Yas I did tahW' naem uoy od tahw?" Bakura slurred before grasping his throat. _(What do you mean 'What did I say'? Why did you- what's wrong with my voice?)_

"I didn't do anything!" she replied, looking mockingly appalled, "You were the one that screwed up!"

Mokuba grew scared and hide behind the witch, peeking out slightly to look at the boiling albino. He shakily tapped her on the shoulder, gaining her attention.

"What's wrong with Bakura?" he asked.

"Yes," Yami stifled a cackle, "What's wrong with the poor beast?"

"Em htiw gnorw s'tahw! Sey!" The white-haired demon barked. _(Yes! What's wrong with me!)_

'_That's it! I can't take it anymore!'_

Nami started to giggle, covering her mouth with her hand. Then, it grew to a chuckle and soon full-blown laughter. She leaned back it her chair and wrapped her arms around her stomach to try and stop the aching. Her head bonked the desk as she rested upon it, biting her lips to try and silence herself.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked, backing away slightly.

"Y-yeah. I'm o-ok," she said, still shaking a bit, "O-ok. I-" she broke into another giggle fit, wiped her eyes before clearing her throat, trying to return to a serious mood, though a smile remained on her face.

"Alright. Well, it all started when Bakura couldn't keep his mouth shut." she said, earning a fierce glare, "So, in order to shut him up, I removed his mouth."

"Yeah, we got that much," grunted Seto.

"Then," she continued, ignoring his comment, "When he went to put it on, he goofed and put it on backwards. So now, he speaks backwards."

"What!" everyone cried.

"Tahw!" shouted Bakura. _(What!)_

"Personally, it cracks me up." she said, before giving in to another giggle fit.

"So, how do we reverse it?" Tristan spoke up, eye the albino carefully.

The witch looked up at him, with a crooked smile still on her face, "Reverse it? Why the hell would I want to reverse it?"

"Taorht ruoy tuo tuc lliw I ro ti esrever lliw uoy!" Bakura roared. _(You will reverse it or I will cut out your throat!)_

"That is such a threat, uoy nomed dab gib uoy!" she joked, smirking and biting her lip. _(You big bad demon you.)_

Bakura advanced a step, a murderous glare in his eyes, like he was ready to tear her to shreds if she didn't cooperate. His fangs were bared and claws outstretched, making a nervous sweat break out on her forehead.

"Class!" the teacher barked and everyone jumped, "It's time to get to work! To your seats!"

The students went to their desks, slowly and lazily, all except Bakura. He continued his glare on the witch, who started to shake in her seat. The demon went to step forward to her when the teacher slapped his ruler against his desk.

"Mr. Bakura? Would you kindly take your seat?" the professor asked, almost no patients in his voice.

The demon flashed a death glare at the teacher before taking his seat, Nami letting out a sigh in relief.

The class went on, almost as usual, except Bakura didn't answer any questioned, though he hardly did anyway, and the witch kept feeling his eyes burning a whole in the back of her head.

When the bell rang, the gang gathered out in the courtyard, as usual but there was an uncomfortable silence in the air. Nami kept fiddling with her sleeve, making sure that her wrist wasn't seen by any passersby while the stared off into space.

"You know, you should fix him. This is starting to get annoying." Seto spoke up, making the witch look at him.

"Ok." They all stared at her.

"Em xif d'uoy dna ksa si od ot dah ew lla! Ti s'taht!" The said demon nearly popped his jugular vein. _(That's it! All we had to do is ask and you'd fix me!)_

"Well, there is one condition."

"Like what?" questioned Yami, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Bakura has to give me a heartfelt apology. In lame man's terms, say 'I'm sorry' and say it like you mean It." she said, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"Em gniddik eb attog uoy! Tahw!" The albino snarled. _(What! You gotta be kidding me!)_

"Nope. Just say you're sorry and I'll fix that little problem."

Nami smiled as she watched Bakura battle himself. Either loses his pride and gets his voice back, or keeps his pride and speaks backwards the rest of his immortal life. Obvious, he decided to keep his pride and beat the shit out of the witch until she turned him back.

"I don't think so."

Mai raised an eyebrow, "You don't think so what?"

"I don't think his plan of proceeding to 'beat the shit out of me' will work in me putting him straight." the witch replied simply.

"Uoy did woh-" the albino started. _(How did you-)_

"That doesn't matter," Nami interrupted quickly, not wishing to tell them she could read minds once in a blue moon, "All you have to do is say you're sorry."

"On." _(No.)_

"Say it."

"On!"_ (No!)_

"C'mon! Say it!"

"ON!" _(NO!)_

"Just say it already!" snapped Seto, Yami and Joey nodding.

"Em ekam t'nac uoy dna ti yas t'now I!" _(I won't say it and you can't make me!)_

"Wanna bet?"

The witch started to lean forward when Mai gently pushed her out of the way, taking her place in front of the albino. Her violet eyes stared deep into Bakura's dark chocolate ones, an unblinking gaze that made him flinch. He squirmed in his seat, trying to break away from her gaze but found it impossible.

Finally, after fighting the urge to hump her, he turned away and nodded his head up and down fiercely. Mari smiled victoriously and leaned back, crossing her legs and winking at Nami. The witch blushed before nodding gratefully back and scooted in front of the demon.

"Alright. Now say it."

Bakura's face looked like he just put a whole half of a fresh lemon in his mouth. His eyes were squeezed shut so tight; his eyebrows were a part of his cheeks. The demons lips were thinner than a hair and spread out through his whole face, almost touching his ears.

"C'mon. I know you can do it!" She reached over and tickled his side with two fingers, making the others gasp. This little girl was acting like Bakura was a three year old who wouldn't say "Please" to get a cookie out of the cookie jar!

"Yrros." he mumbled. _(Sorry.)_

"Wait," Nami pulled on her right earlobe, before sticking her pinky into her ear and twirling it a few times. Then she used her index finger and thumb as tweezers and reached into her ear, pulling out a green with brown strips garden snake by the head, her fingers holding the mouth shut. She smiled, obviously playing with him and through the snake into a bush, smiling mockingly sheepish.

"Sorry, snake in my ear. You were saying?" the witch said cutely.

"Yrros m'I." Bakura whispered. _(I'm sorry.)_

"Oh, come on! Put some enthusiasm in it!" she cheered.

"Yrros m'I!" He almost yelled, making the witch jump back in surprise. _(I'm sorry!)_

"There we go! That wasn't so hard was it?" she asked innocently.

'_Speak for yourself.'_ most of the demons thought.

'_I heard that.'_ Nami thought to herself.

The white-haired demon pouted before stomping on her foot and pointed at his mouth. She grimaced and rubbed her pounding shoe before blinking and hitting her forehead in realization.

"Oh yeah! A deal's a deal!"

She leaned forward and peeled off his lips, taking them in her hands and examining them closely, by hanging them in front of her with two fingers.

"Wow, you're such a potty mouth," she observed.

Steam poured out of Bakura's ears as he went to stomp on her foot again, but she pulled both her legs up and wrapped her free arm around them, hugging them to her chest. Nami smiled and turned his mouth around and slapped it onto his face again.

"There! All better!" the witch smiled, very childish.

"That's it?" blinked Mokuba, hoping for a trick more like pulling a snake out of her ear.

"Yep! That's it!"

"Well," Yami nudged Bakura, "Did it work?"

"I-I think so." he stuttered, then looked actually glad for once, "That two cent witch did it! She fixed me!"

Nami clenched her fist, shaking with rage as her temples throbbed, _'Two cents? I am NOT a two cent magician that goes to Birthday Parties!'_

"Uh, Nami? Are you ok?" Joey asked, going to put his hand on her shoulder.

Then she burst, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at Bakura, a giant fire boiling behind her, "Ok! OK! I am certainly NOT ok! That denture-wearing piece of cardboard in a rundown haunted house called me a 'Two cent magician'! I am not an amateur who can't even do a card trick while sitting on a curb in New York, only getting money because people pity them!"

All of them sat shocked at her outburst, even more so Bakura. Her chest was moving up and down rapidly as she panted, still shaking to the brim with anger. Her arm went from straight and tight to sagging before she completely relaxed her muscles, bringing her hand to her side.

"OH!" Joey whooped, smiling and wincing at the same time, "You were shot down! 'Denture-wearin' piece o cardboard'! I gotta remember that!"

Tristan started laughing hard along with Joey as they placed an arm around the other's neck for support. Seto and Yami snickered heartily while their younger siblings chuckled nervously, Mai smiling and patting the witch gently and reassuringly on the back.

"What did you call me?"

Immediately, everyone stopped laughing, their attentions permanently fix on the white-haired demon. His long sharp bangs covered his face, but the tone in his voice was calm and collected.

"I said, 'What did you call me?'" he repeated, raising his head to show off a glare that was so ferocious, that it made him look call and normal, making the color in Nami's face melt away.

"I-I… I- uh…"

Bakura smirked, "I knew it. You're a weak little human. Now, bow down and beg for my forgiveness and I _might_ consider leaving you in enough pieces to have a grave."

"I-…uh, I-" she croaked out.

Suddenly, ShiShi leaped out from a bush and stood between Nami and Bakura, his back hunched and his claws stretched out, hissing and not breaking his stare from the demon. The fiend bared his fangs and let out a growl, the cat coming right back with a small roar that sounded like a lion.

"You even think about hurting a tiny little hair on her head, you will be _begging_ for the underworld to take you to give your scorching flesh a rest." the guardian cat sneered.

"ShiShi!"

The owner scooped up her cat in her arms, petting back his fur and cooing in his ears to try and make him calm down, saying things like "He's not worth it", "Don't forget what Oba-san said" and "I can handle him myself". At last the neko relaxed his body, curling up and laying down in her arms and watching Bakura like a hawk.

For a moment, everything was cool again. Until Nami's wrist started to glow again, the stump shooting up into the air and dragging her along with it, dangling her a few feet from the ground. The stub hung there for a minute, before pulling her straight into a bush, the leaves muffling her scream as the rest of the gang stood up and followed. The hunt was back on.

* * *

Yes! I know! I can't do endings! I thought about doing a cliffhanger there for a second, but then I said, "I'm not that cruel."

Ok, the current standings for the pairings are

Yami/Nami/Seto Love Triangle: 1

Yami/Nami: ½

Thanks Panmotto, I think you're right, a triangle is more dramatic. So if you want to voice your opinion, I'd be glad to take it. Until next time, Please review!


	15. The Gig Is Up

Ok, here's the new chapter, sorry it's late but I just really didn't feel like typing for some reason. That and it took a while to get my new computer on the net, and transfer all my stories, but fear not, here it is!

**BritishxCrumpet: **Triangle eh? Yes, nice backwards speech, took me a minute. I'm glad you get the chapter name, too. Betcha it took a while.

**Fish and Chips:** Yeah, I ran out of ideas, so Bakura got punished. And I like you're idea of Yami/Nami/Bakura. That's good, right there. Oh, and speaking of Marriage Evaluation, I reread Cosmopolitan Girl… GET YOUR BUT IN GEAR ON THAT SEQUEL! Oh, and speaking of Cosmo Girl, I still love that toilet make out scene, kudos on that.

**Panmotto: **Yes, let's all make fun of Bakura.

**Horise890:** Yes, thanks. And alright, you're votes have been counted.

**PersonageoftheUniverse:** Alright, a new reviewer! And a Nami/Bakura fan, I'll remember that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, now I gotta go before I get fried by a lightning bolt.

* * *

Nami groaned as her wrist pulled her along one of the stone pathways, this one not as used as others. She winced as her legs dangled after her body and scrapped the rough stones, leaving small scars and marks. Her wrist was glowing lightly while it looked much like a bloodhound's nose, moving to and fro and pulling the rest of its body forward to find it's prey. 

With a thwack, Nami felt her muscles tighten, when she looked up to see what happened. It seems her stub had followed the scent of her hand through every last detail, including right through the gap in a park bench. Her arm had made it through the small gap but the rest of her body, was a bit too big, bit being an understatement.

Hearing the scruff of feet and a yell, the witch looked down to see her friends round the corner, running at top speed. She smiled and started to wave when her body jerked, her stump trying to pull the rest of her through the small hole. Her face scrunched up as her body felt like it was being pulled to shreds, which it basically was.

"A little help?" she squeaked and everyone came running.

Joey jogged forward and gripped her thrashing feet, placing one of his own on part of the wooden bench. He leaned back and pulled on her legs, making her body shift and start moving his way. The wrist stopped and whirled around, facing the werewolf with an aura of a glare.

The stump started to pull again, this time harder and making Nami's shoulder ram into the backrest, a yelp of pain coming from her lips. Joey growled dog-like and narrowed his eyes, leaning back even further and pulling harder, making the witch cringe and jerk her leg around.

"You know, you guys could be a little more helpful!" Joey barked.

Yugi and Mokuba ran forward with the rest following behind, the younger Motou brother grasping around Joey's waist and the young vampire around his own. All of them made a chain like that and pulled back on Nami's body, Joey trying to keep his grip on her thrashing legs as she cried out from pain.

The wrist turned around again and almost hissed like a snake, pulling even harder, making some of the demons lose their footing. It moved up and down greatly, trying to wiggle the body through the bench before whipping side to side.

All of a sudden, the stub stopped resisting, making all of the demons fly back and land in a giant pile amongst each other. Mai's arms lashed around before she was able to pull her head up out of the dirt, squirming a little ways so that she could breath, when she halted. The rest of them looked down at her before slowly looking up and following her gaze before gasping.

On the ground about two yards in front of the bench was a pale, still hand. The stub on Nami's wrist gradually lowered, like a predator cornering its prey, getting ready to pounce. It pulled itself as close to the target as possible, making the witch gasp from the wood cutting into her side.

Instantly, the hand jerked up, almost like raising it's head and turned so that all of the fingers were facing her. The fingers made it move like a spider as it crept close, until jumping and foot in the air and zigzagging away as fast as the fingers would carry it.

The wrist narrowed its non-existent eyes and pulled with all its might, the wood giving away and making Nami crash through, landing roughly on the trail before being dragged off once again. Mokuba struggled and pushed everyone off him, jogging hastily after the witch, the rest moaning and trying to untangle themselves before following.

They ran fast, only stopping when Tristan almost rammed into the young vampire, shocked still with his mouth agape, staring at the amusing sight before them. The hand was zipping around the widest path in the courtyard, the one that led to all of the buildings, the magically drawn wrist following its ever move like a cat and mouse, poor Nami's body being violently hauled behind like a fallen water skier.

The hand ran behind a trashcan, the stub close on its tail, before circling around the bin and finding nothing. The wrist bowed close to the ground, almost like trying to pick up the scent once more, as the hand sneakily crept right behind it. Whenever the stump moved, the hand crawled to stay behind it and completely out of sight.

Nami couldn't help but watch, biting her lip to stifle her laughter, as her wrist, moving on its own, continued to circle around the trashcan to try and find the elusive hand. When it heard the snigger, the stub shot its "face" up, finding the hand and glaring, a strange snarl coming from the throat that wasn't there.

The wrist lowered and then pounced, missing only slightly when the target leaped and landed on the witch's head. The snake-like stub whipped around and hurled itself towards the hand, only to slam into Nami's forehead, the hand narrowly escaping once again.

The girl's body fell to the floor, swirls twirling through her eyes as her wrist ran off again, chasing its very annoying and subtle prey. The hand ran down the sidewalk, all five fingers working in unison as it turned the corner, the now delusional witch close behind.

The demon gang rounded the edge as well to see that the stub had finally cornered the hand, the latter not taking it so well. The hand kept turning a little bit to the right then left trying to find a way out, only to see three plaster walls standing firmly in front of it. It slowly rounded with its fingers to face the stump, advancing and towering over it.

With a hiss, the predator lunged at its prey, only to slam into the plaster, the rest of her body crashing into it. Up above, the hand was standing on the wall, much like a Spider Man move, laughing its ass off before turning around and crawling up the side of the building.

Nami's legs thrashed around, trying to wiggle her head free when the wrist took control and dug itself out of the jumble. It reared up and flew upwards after its prey, dangling its owner's body beneath it, her swirling eyes widening from the height.

The hand leaped over the edge of the building and was now scuttling around on the roof, the predator following close behind. Unfortunately for the prey, the roof was a wide-open space, the zigzagging strategy no longer working as well as it used to. The wrist was now only a few inches away, another few seconds and the chase would finally be over, if only they had another few seconds.

Before both of them knew it, they were falling off the other side of the structure, Nami screaming her lungs off, as the hand was pawing fruitlessly at the air. With a slap, the girl's face was flat against the paved sidewalk, her legs standing straight up in the air, before going limp and falling forward, resting right in front of her head.

She lie there like that for a good fifteen minutes before her friends rounded the corner and ran up to her, after combing all of the grounds to find her. Mai ran up immediately and brought her legs from by her head to the ground behind her, so that she was lying on her stomach. Rolling her over, the temptress saw that she was very disoriented from the many bonks on the head, but otherwise, pretty healthy.

Bakura stopped to look at the mangled witch and stifled a snort, before turning and walking to the hand, laying down in the same condition. The hand was lying on it's back, the fingers limply bent in mid-air and it appeared to not be moving.

"Hey, Nami? Are you ok?" Yugi asked, leaning down toward her body.

"No… no! I don't wanna eat any more toilet paper! It's not right! It's not right!" she cried out hysterically.

"I think she's fine." Tristan gazed at her from over the young Motou.

"Hey, look what we have here, the loser convention. Come see your worthless demons and their pets!" a taunting voice called.

"Oh no." Yami groaned, walking away from Nami and towards their new visitor, standing protectively between.

Shinji walked out from behind the edge of the building, his little gang of lackeys close behind. They strutted closer to Yami, now joined by Bakura, Tristan, Joey and Seto, all fangs bared and claws ready to strike. The new demon snickered, his hands in his pockets as he continued to raise their rage.

"You know, I don't understand it. How could such weak demons like you be able to train the bitch to follow you like that?" Shinji mocked, "It's quite amazing really. But if you hand her over to me, I'll make sure she won't follow you ever again, then we can have some fun."

The rest of his gang burst out laughing as Yami's grip tightened. The werewolf snarled, almost pouncing unless Tristan didn't grab both of his arms and hold him back, making the other gang laugh harder.

"Fun? What kind of fun? Are we gonna play Chinese Checkers?"

Joey felt his eyes widen as everyone turned back, watching as the witch climbed to her feet, rubbing her head. One of her eyes were closed as she was wincing slightly, holding tightly onto her forehead where a giant bruise was appearing.

Her demon friends around her grew terribly nervous and some beasts in Shinji's crew laughed. Nami stared at them, wondering what was wrong, the lump on her head growing slowly bigger.

"So, are we gonna play Chinese Checkers? It's one of my favorite games." the witch said in a cute, innocent voice.

Shinji smirked, "Yeah, we're gonna play checkers. C'mon over here and I'll take ya to my place for a 'game.'"

"Ok." she chirped.

She started to walk over when Tristan grasped her waist and pulled her back to the ground, partly on his lap. Her eyes narrowed and she struggled to get up again, flailing her arms around and trying to wiggle herself out of his grip.

"Let me go! I wanna play checkers! I wanna go play checkers!" Nami whined.

"Idiot! They're not going to play Checkers!" Tristan snarled back, trying to keep a hold on her.

She stopped instantly and looked at him, "But why would they say that if they weren't going to play Chinese Checkers?"

"Because they're mean!" Mokuba shouted.

She blinked before rounding on Shinji, "How dare you! That wasn't nice at all, lying to me! You're very mean!"

"I know." he smirked.

"Shame!" she shouted, flinging out her right arm as to point at him, stopping and blinking at the stub on her wrist.

For the first time, Shinji and his band of demons froze, staring at the stub on her arm. Yami blinked as some lackeys started muttering amongst themselves on how that was possible, that even a real demon couldn't pull an act like that off.

"V-Very funny, girl. Where's your h-hand?" Shinji strangely stuttered.

Nami placed her other hand over her forehead, blocking out the sun and started to look around in a very childish manner. After taking one giant look around the area, she smiled and pointed at the spot where her hand lay twenty feet in the distance.

"There he is!" she laughed, whistling to it like it was a dog.

The hand remained unresponsive and the witch ran over, talking to it, like a child does to a teddy bear. She almost sat with her knees up by her chest in front of it muttering things even the demons couldn't make out, no matter how hard they tried. Suddenly, she looked up and smiled friendly at Shinji, making him actually back up in nervousness.

"Ok then," she spoke out loud, pointing with her left hand at the demon, "Go get 'im!"

"What-"

In a flash, the hand jumped to life, standing tall on all of it's fingers. The scuttled over and bounded up into the air, slapping and sticking itself to Shinji's face. His muffled screams echoed as he tried to claw that hand off of his face, unable to breathe.

After the moment of shock, the rest of his gang came running to help their leader, scratching and tearing at his face, trying to remove the fixed hand. Nami giggled like a schoolgirl, tilting back and forth as she watched their fruitless attempts.

"He he! Ok, that's enough. C'mon back!" she whistled.

On command, the hand detached itself and fell to the ground, standing on its five fingers. It crawled around and faced her, before charging and jumping into her lap, its owner petting it like a kitten.

Meanwhile, Shinji was gasping to regain breath, his hands still wrapped around his throat. This gang was around him patting him on the back and things, as his face slowly turned from a purple back to beige.

Yami and the rest blinked as he failed to cough out words and ran off, the rest of his gang tailing him. Looking back at the witch, she finally stopped petting it and grasped it in her other hand. The squished the two open ends together, flexing her fingers up and down and flipping her hand, happy that it was on tightly again.

Joey fell flat on his bum, wiping the sweat off his brow, "Glad that's over. Well, at least, you're hand's back safe and sound, eh Nami?"

"Yep! And I think the bump on my head's better too!" she replied, rubbing her head.

"Well that's good to know." Bakura snorted, crossing his arms, "Finally, all this rubbish is over."

"Actually…"

Everyone's neck clicked a few different degrees until they're gaze glared right at her. She smiled sheepishly and shrunk away from their glares.

"I'm not s-saying that it'll be as b-bad as this," Nami started, scratching the back of her head, "The full moon's still coming up. Everything, you, me and all the other students are going to go nuts."

"Thanks for reminding me…" Joey muttered, bowing his head.

Nami suddenly felt her chest tighten; a breath catching in her lungs. _'How could I be so stupid! Joey definitely isn't looking forward to it, much less than me! I'm so insensitive!'_

"Hey," she started gently, before punching her fist into the air, "How about we go get some lunch? My treat!"

"Really?" he perked up instantly, Tristan leaning closer as well.

"Y-yeah… why not?" Nami said, immediately regretting it, remembering how much they ate.

Both Joey and Tristan were at her side in a flash, picking her up by her armpits and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, walking on each side of her. They rest sighed as Seto rolled his eyes, Yami shaking his head and Yugi and Mokuba giving her half sorry looks.

The two iron men pulled her all the way to the cafeteria, a tight grip on her upper arm to make sure she didn't run away. They dragged her all the way to a table before running to the food line, giant, childish grins on their faces, while the rest of the gang sat down next to her.

Not even a minute passed before the two were back, trays for everyone and two mountains for themselves. Joey and Tristan smile at eat other before their heads vanished, a river of strange looking food flowing into a blur of brown and yellow.

Nami gulped down the bit of vomit in the back of her throat from looking at them and turned to her own plate, munching on an orange oval type stick that seemed to be a carrot, at least, she hoped it was a carrot. The rest snacked thankfully on their free meals as the period flew by silently.

The rest of the day was free, no classes for a reason Nami couldn't remember. The gang decided to take her to a new spot in the Courtyard, down that path that lead to the forest. Joey had insisted that he covered her eyes with his hands, resulting in her stumbling and smacking into three trees.

"Ta Da!"

He pulled away his hands so fast, the witch lost her balance and fell flat on her face into the gravel. She brought her hands next to her torso and pushed herself up, spitting the grass out of her teeth before gasping.

There was a beautiful meadow in front of the group, a large and probably more than a century old oak tree standing proudly in the middle. Hundreds of feet in her one o'clock direction, she could see a bit of flowing water and the sound of a small stream.

Nami's eyes were wide as she sat on her knees in awe, "Coolio!"

"Yeah, in this place you can take one heck of a nap." Joey boasted, resting his hands on his hips.

"Wow, I bet there are tons of frogs in that stream! Oh, and that bush looks like it might have a snake or two… Hey! Is that a bird's nest?"

There was a massive sweat drop on the back of Joey's head as Nami ran around the meadow, from the stream to a bush, to a grassy area and finally under the old oak. Next to him, Tristan shook his head as he stepped forward between all of them and walked over to the tree, plopping down and lying against the trunk. Soon after, the rest followed his suit, lying next to, or on the tree's side while the witch stayed standing, staring up into the immense tangle of branches.

"You know, you'll hurt you're neck if you do that too long." Seto teased, opening one eye lazily.

The vampire felt his arms drop heavily from behind his head, both slit eyes now wide open and alert. He was staring at the spot the young witch was but a moment earlier, now to have seemingly vanished with no footprints leading away from the resting spot.

For some reason, he started to panic, before he slapped himself mentally. _'Why should I panic over her? Oh, right. So she doesn't get us into further trouble with Shinji.'_

Mokuba slid down his brother's shoulder, snapping awake from his movements. The young vampire followed the elder's gaze to the last place their newest friend had been until he heard a small sigh. Mokuba smiled and tapped his brother on the shoulder, pointing up when Seto looked over before resting back on his shoulder, closing his eyes once more.

Seto glanced up in the direction his brother pointed and felt a sweat drop appear on the back of his head. Nami had somehow, probably magically, jumped up into the tree and was now laying on a thick branch while leaning against the trunk, her eyes closed and her breathing slow, obviously asleep or close to it.

The vampire shook his head, trying to get her out of his mind and shifted his weight, slouching into a more comfortable position on the tree. His eyes slowly lowered before closing tightly, falling into the stateless wonder of sleep.

* * *

There you have it! 

Pairings:

Yami/Nami: 1? I forgot.

Yami/Nami/Seto: 20 ½ Yes, all Horsie

Nami/Bakura: 1

Yami/Nami/Bakura: 1

Ok, as for pairings, I think I see what you guys want… not really. Since it's spread all over the charts, I have come to an executive decision. The pairing will be… drum roll please. Ahem, I said drum roll. (drum roll) Ok then, the pairing is… A LOVE SQUARE! Err… I don't know, but the final pairing will be something like Yami/Seto/Nami/Bakura and maybe even Joey if I feel like it. So I hope you're all happy, I'm trying to be a people pleaser. Speaking of pairings, I'll try to start putting in some fluff. If you guys still want to voice you're opinion, I'm all ears. Ok, Je Ne.


	16. PreMoon Gitters

Guess what? New chapter! Ok, I have a good reason for this being, what, a month late? School is murder, I got so much homework, then I have practice and meets that can last forever. On weekends I try not to do anything, oh and I was trying to type on another story before declaring writer's block and starting this one. Don't worry, I'm on a demon kick right now so I'll start typing the next chapter.

**Panmotto:** Yes, fluff, everybody likes fluff… there are so many pairings in this fic. Most of it is just lust though, ya know?

**Horsie890:** Happy early birthday! And I don't live in Florida so no problem! Glad ya liked it!

**BritishxCrumpet:** OO What! No changing your mind! Against the rules:D Anyway, I already decided, but if you want me to add a little more Jerry Springer, love triangle, fluffy stuff, let me know. ;)

**PersonageoftheUniverse: **Wow, an easy request for once.

**Yuka Kitsune:** Oooo. New reviewer! (I think?) Anyway glad ya liked it!

**Fish and Chips:** Yes, the whole fluff stuff will be complicated, but nothing my master brain can't work out! (LIAR!) Anyway, why not start a sequel! That is one of the best fics I've ever read! And what about Marriage Evaluation? And not my make-out scenes! Wah!

**Disclaimer:** Me. No. Own. NOW GET OFF MY LAWN, DAMN LAWYERS!

* * *

Nami was in a wonderful world, it was filled with ice cream, skateboards and books titled, All the Secrets of Magic Mastered in Five Seconds. She floated around in the realm filled with giant pink bubbles and sparkles drifting in and out of focus. The witch smiled a giant lazy grin and leaned back, resting on a giant cloud of cotton candy in a meadow of non-important stuffed animals.

'_This is the life.'_ she thought, her eyes half open.

A loud screech made Nami sit up straight, looking frantically left and right. All of a sudden, an invisible hand grasped the collar of her shirt and hastily pulled her forward, not caring about her body thrashing about behind.

Another shriek sounded and Nami threw her eyes open, sitting up straight and panting slightly. She was sitting on a tree branch about ten feet up in the air, a light wind caressing her face, making her hair whirl slightly and the leaves around her rustle. The sound of rushing water came from the small stream off to her left as the water twinkled in the sunlight, the sun also peeking through the gaps in the leaves.

The same ear-spitting sound rang through the air, making the girl jump and almost slide out of the tree, rolling over and wrapping her arms around the branch, so that she was dangling upside down with her arms and legs clenched tightly limb above her.

Below her, a few chuckles were let loose and she looked down, seeing the whole gang lounging about below her. Tristan lowered his fingers from his lips, obviously the one who whistled and woke her up while most of the others smiled, Joey letting out another whistle.

Nami jerked and felt her face turn tomato red, those perverts were looking up her skirt! Her first reaction was to threaten them with her fist, and in doing so, let go of the tree limb. A squeak left her lips as the witch fell through the air, the front half of her body landing face down into something lumpy, but soft, the rest crashing down roughly afterward.

She groaned and lifted her stiff neck upwards, enough for her to see navy blue in her whole vision range. _'Oh no…'_ she piped in her mind. Wiggling her arms around a bit, the girl found sturdy ground and pushed her torso up more, leaning her head back even more to meet the intense crimson gaze of Yami. If her face could grow and redder, it would, as Nami blinked, trying to force herself away from the only thing she could see, those never ending scarlet pools.

"I think you broke her." Bakura's sarcastic voice rang out and the witch's grip slipped on the grass, falling straight back in the lycan's lap.

She scrambled around and bit and sat up, scuttling away from him a few feet with her hands, looking much like a crab while squeaking "Sorry" under her breath. The Motou in question pretending like he didn't notice, his face clearly showing that he didn't care, or even that he enjoyed it.

"You know, I thought the mutt slept like a rock. You're even worse than him." Seto snorted, looking at Joey out of the corner of his eye.

Nami shrugged, "That's what you get being the youngest in a house with two idiots trying to jinx each other all day."

"You witches have problems."

"At least we don't eat each other."

The vampire raised an eyebrow.

"I read it in a book once."

"What to see it first hand?" Bakura smirked and inched closer to her, his fangs bared.

"In case you happened to forget," she replied, backing away, "I'm human."

"That means you'll taste better."

The white-haired demon stood up and playfully, as playfully as he could get, pounced towards her, missing only by an inch as she swerved. The witch thoughtlessly ran towards the tree trunk, almost stepping on Yami and placing her loafers on the bark. Her fingers gripped on the natural holds as she hoisted her body back up to her tree branch, laying down on her stomach with her limbs wrapping around it.

"He was just kidding, Nami! Come down from there!" Tristan called, the other demon muttering, "That's what you think." under his breath.

The young girl shook her head vigorously and leaned it against the bark, peeking over the edge to stare at them. Mokuba couldn't help but giggle from down below at how stubborn she was acting, much like a child, while Seto could feel his temper growing.

"Come on witch. Get down here." the vampire tried to say calmly.

She shook her head again, making the two youngest giggle; Mai was watching with a very amused expression on her face. Seto growled and stepped forward, as if to go up there and get her when his younger brother grabbed his arm, Yugi stepping forward.

"Why not?" the young Motou asked.

"He's gonna kill me!" she cried, her voice cracking.

"No he won't!" Mokuba replied, rolling his eyes.

Bakura snorted, "Who says?"

"See!" Nami whined.

"What about that magic whatchamagigger that you have?" Joey asked curiously, scratching his head.

"Oh yeah."

The demons waited for her to climb down from the tree, but nothing happened. Looking up, she was just laying there, staring back at them. A yellow butterfly floated by, flapping its brightly colored wings every once in a while and she watched it musingly.

"Well, aren't you going to come down?" Yami asked.

"Nope, I'm comfy up here."

Mai giggled and the other demons stared at her, as if she was mad. She calmed down and shrugged.

"The girl wants what she wants."

"She's in a tree." Seto said.

"Yep."

"A _tree._"

"Uh-huh."

"You know," Nami called, looking out into the distance, "It's really nice up here. You guys should come up, great view."

"Really-" started Mokuba

"No." Seto interrupted, "Now get down here."

"I told you, I'm comfy _up here_." she replied, absentmindedly picking up an acorn into her hand.

"Get down here, before I come up." Seto seethed, his hands clenched at his sides.

"…No."

Seto snarled and moved towards the tree trunk, gripping onto the bark and making Nami squeak. He hoisted himself up a bit on a foot hold in the middle of the wood, as the witch scrambled to the end of the branch to try and run. Unfortunately, the end wasn't as sturdy and couldn't support her weight, making her fall down on top of Bakura, laying face down across his lap.

At first, the albino was mad, but a perverted smirk formed on his face, but Nami wasn't paying attention. Suddenly, a strong pang of magic plucked at her heart and her eyes widened, immediately dashing to the air to watch the small acorn falling in the air about fifty feet off.

"Oh no…" the witch groaned under her breath.

She completely zoned out all of the others, the demons soon noticing. Even when Tristan walked over, pretending to trip on her skirt and shifting it so it revealed her underwear, she didn't flinch. Now, they _knew_ something was wrong.

The acorn fell right by the stream, in a little hole carved out by the water over the years. A tiny drip from the creak splashed onto it and all in the meadow was still.

The apprentice witch felt her eyes widen even more as her magic involuntarily gushed out of her body. Yami gasped and pulled his brother behind him, Bakura pushing the human off of him and crawled hastily away as she started to glow.

Nami's body was glowing a bright lime green with a sliver of yellow in it. Her body was slowly being pulled up like a puppet on a string attached to her chest while the binder in her hair broke, making it flow all around her head.

Joey narrowed his eyes and followed the glowing school girl's gaze until he saw the same colors glimmering in the river. After a second, the few leaves of a seedling peeked out over the small hill carving the stream's valley. The strange part was, it kept growing, about an inch a second, spouting more twigs and leaves.

Mai could barely contain a scream as the green seedling grew brown bark, continuously growing. Large roots shoving through the dirt as a canopy of leaves spread out over the small river. The tree finally stopped moving when it reached about sixty feet in height, looking like a mushroom with the giant umbrella like shape branches with brightly green colored leaves.

The gang gasped wordlessly as Nami's body lowered down about a inch gently, before the glow completely disappeared and let her drop the few feet flat on her face. Yugi and Mokuba carefully peeked out from behind their brothers and cautiously stepped forward, moving over to see if she was still alive.

A vine from the tree they were originally sitting under, came out of nowhere and wrapped around the girl's waist, pulling her up, and maneuvering her so that she was sitting up with her legs straight in front of her as she stared in front of her, completely dazed.

"Are you ok?" Mokuba asked, slightly touching her shoulder before jerking away, then holding on firmly.

"Acorn… fall in water… magic… couldn't… magic… Miracle Grow…" a jumble of words came from her mouth.

"I think we should get her back." Yugi said, looking from her to his brother, who nodded.

A sudden breeze picked up, blowing through the leaves of the tree, making a strange moaning sound. The demons exchanged strange and suspicious glances, but turned their attention to the witch. Bakura stepped forward and heaved her up by her skirt and hung her on his shoulder with her torso laying limply against his back while he was holding loosely onto her legs.

"Comfortable?" Seto asked sarcastically.

"Very."

"Nice view?" Joey asked, Mai pinching his ear hard.

Bakura smirked, "Very nice."

Nami twitched in her sleep.

"We better go before _Sleeping Beauty _wakes up."

The demons made their way back down the gravel path back through the small forest before the courtyard and looked around when they reached the stone pathways. The whole place was deserted, loud chatter coming from the cafeteria as the brilliant red sunlight made the buildings light up like neon lights. The sight was beautiful, but demons didn't like beautiful, so they just continued over to the dorms, heading to the elevator and up to her apartment.

Bakura was leading the group and turned to number 450 and placed his hand on the door knob, going to turn the handle.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Bakura jumped, barely noticeable, and turned around and saw the familiar black cat sitting on the railing, to where the lobby was down below. ShiShi glared at the demon, seeing his master unconscious on his shoulder.

"Can we talk about this inside ShiShi-san?" Mai pleaded, clasping her hands together, "She doesn't look so good."

"Yes, and my arm is falling asleep." Bakura scoffed, pushing the door open.

The cat hissed, muttering to himself and bounded down from the ledge, trotting into the apartment before the albino, his tail high in the air. The neko ran over to the couch and leapt onto the armrest, sitting imperially with his eyes narrowed, a light hiss coming from his mouth.

Bakura walked over and plopped the human down onto the couch, a loud bang as her head fell like a brick onto the hard armrest, a few of the people flinching from the sound. ShiShi clawed at the fabric in the couch to try and prevent himself from slicing the demon apart, limb from limb.

Instead, Mokuba quickly ran forward and sat down on his knees next to the couch, looking worriedly at the girl. He placed his hands on the edge of the cushions and glanced up at the cat before back at the witch.

"What's wrong with her?" the young vampire asked softly.

ShiShi jumped down onto her stomach and sat facing her head, sniffing around her face before sitting up straight on his hind legs with his eyes closed, looking all-knowing.

"One reason why I hate this time of the month." he sighed, "As you know, the full moon affects everything, in millions of different ways. Unfortunately for us, Nami usually has one general symptom, her magic goes out of control."

Tristan blinked, "Meaning?"

"Pretty much, whenever she touches anything, anything could happen."

"Like how that tree grew so suddenly!" Yugi exclaimed.

The guardian sighed, "Yep, things like that."

"Do you even know what happened?"

"Do I have to?"

The cat opened his yellow eyes and looked over at the clock ticking on the wall. Sadly, it only showed the numbers one through twelve and not the lunar calendar, currently displaying the time 6:54, but the cat knew that the next day would be the night of the full moon.

ShiShi swished his tail back and forth, "You guys should be going home."

"What?" Joey cried, completely shocked, "But what about her?"

"She'll be fine. Trust me."

"But-"

"Don't you demons have some homework you should be neglecting?"

All of them froze. In their backpacks was an essay due the next day, and the teacher said if they, anyone except Yugi, Mai, and Seto, failed to complete the assignment once again, then they would get detention for a month. Detention in a demon school… not pretty.

"Uhh… I don't me to be rude… I mean…"

"Go!" ShiShi shook his head, "Just go!"

When the cat blinked, dust was settling back on the floor, leaving the doorway empty. The door was lightly pushed back by the wind and bounced on the hinges, repeating for a few minutes before the neko sighed and stood up, jumping down from the couch and pushing the door closed with his head.

"Birds of a feather, flock together."

* * *

Well? How did you like that? Enough fluff? Next chapter, finally the full moon comes! Bad things happen to Nami, everyone gets grumpy, and time to feel sorry for Joey! Please review and I swear to start the next chapter right away! 


	17. Slakers, Unite! Tomorrow

I'm ALIVE! Barely. Ok, I know what you're thinking, ok, no I don't, but I had so much homework and barely got on the computer, but with 3 more days of a 4 day weekend, I might be able to get another chapter up! Le gasp! Oh yeah, if I'm not too busy watching Atemu on Yu-Gi-Oh: Dawn of the Duel! I don't care if it's the dub! He's a pharaoh, and he's HOTT!

**PersonageoftheUniverse:** I thought people would like that (evil Bakura fan-girl rampage) BACK SHE-DEMONS BACK! (takes out hose)

**Panmotto:** I know Bakura is a pervert, but doesn't he just seem the type? Oh, I just saw the 1st episode of "Dawn of the Duel", HE IS SO MEAN TO RYOU! And I don't even LIKE RYOU!

**Horsie890:** Yes, I hate perverts, But they make such a good story! Oh, and that joke his hilarious!

Hey readers! (WHAT!) What do you call a demon with 1/16 of a brain? (WHAT!) GIFTED BEYOND ALL REASON! HAHAHAHA! That was great!

**XChibiNekoChan:** Ah? New reviewer? Coolio! I'm glad you like Nami! I tried making her such a klutz, with magic that blows stuff up and pisses off the demons! JOY! I'm so surprised that people find this funny! I'm really not that funny in real life! (Oh, and don't worry, those looks are natural) but thanks anyway!

**Yuka Kistune:** Yeah, it will take a while for the romance, so, THIS FIC IS HEREBY DECLARED IN THE GENRE OF: HUMOR! Wow, that was blown out of proportion. P.S. This chapter isn't all that funny (I think) sorry ;;

**Disclaimer:** ……… No comment………..

* * *

The morning sunshine made the classroom glow brightly, making an already irritable witch even more grumpy as she slide open the door and walked inside. The normal chatter sounded like the ear-splitting music at a rock concert as Nami sat down in desk, a pounding headache and sleep floating over her.

Within the second, she would've fallen asleep, if not for the lack of insults being thrown across the room from her loud mouthed friends. Screaming at herself, she went against her better judgment and opened her eyes, turning around in her chair and looking behind her, the sight making her speechless. She even had to pinch herself several times and shock herself with magic to make sure she was awake.

There were her friends, well, the guys, bent over on their desk with pencils moving so fast back and forth, it looked like a solid object. The only people not cramming were Yugi, Mai and Seto. The younger Motou brother was kneeling by his brother's desk and watching him work, with his chin resting against the desktop. Mai was leaning against the wall while Seto was reading a book, his legs propped up on the top of his desk.

"For the love of mana…" she whispered.

Tristan heard her and paused, looking up, "What?"

Her eyes were wide, "You're studying."

The demon blinked, "Wha…"

"Yeah I know, Hun," Mai interrupted, "It's scaring me too."

At this point, all of the boys looked up from their papers, Mokuba sighing contently and dropping his pencil, leaning back in his chair. Joey sent a glare the vampire's way, only to have a meaner glare thrown at him from the elder of the brothers.

"What?" snapped the werewolf, a little edgy, "Is that wrong for us to be studyin'? And how did you get done so fast!"

Mokuba shrugged, "I didn't have to do as much as you."

Joey growled and continued working as the witch stood up from her chair and strolled over. She paused and stood on her tip-toes, looking over his shoulder and tried to see what he was working on. He raised his eyebrow and hunched over his paper, trying to hide it, but she just leaned over his shoulder more.

"What are you working on anyway?" Nami asked, trying to keep her balance.

"That essay we had due today! And no! You can't copy off of me." he replied, his head leaning against his palm as he continued writing.

"Oh that, don't worry. I did it last night, and remind me, why would I copy you?" the witch said, sitting on the edge of his desk and stretching her arms over her head.

"Really? When did you have time for that?" Yami asked, spacing out of doodling on his paper, "You were out cold when we left."

"Yeah, about 5 minutes later, ShiShi woke me up and I worked on it all night." the girl rubbed sleep out of her eyes and released a giant yawn.

Tristan watched as her eyes drooped, the witch being so close to falling asleep, he decided to try something he always wanted to see. An experiment if you will.

"Hey Nami?" he started slowly, "Can I see your essay?"

Nami looked like a zombie, completely out of what was going on around her. When Tristan asked, she slide off the desk, her back hunched and replied, "Sure." in a monotone voice, walking back towards her desk.

All of the gang witnessed with wide eyes as Nami robotically reached into her backpack and pulled out a few pieces of paper stapled together. She started to walk back to the brown-haired demon's desk when her clumsy, zombie body lost balance and she fell to the floor.

The document flew up into the air and the paper flapped around before floating to the ground. Blinking, Mai opened her eyes to a sea of white. _White?_ Papers were raining from the ceiling, pouring like cats and dogs.

"What's going on?" Bakura snarled, covering his head with an arm.

"What the-"

"Huh?"

"What in the underworld…"

"Is going on here?"

And similar comments were made around the room by other demons as paper after paper kept pouring down from the ceiling. There was about a half of a foot thick layer covering the ground already, with no end in sight from the "rain".

Mai screamed and ducked down to avoid the sheets, covering her head with her arms, hoping that she couldn't get any paper cuts. The other demons had similar reactions, Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Mokuba ran out of the room, yelping in surprise that it was still raining papers and rushed down the hall, heading for the stairs.

The others soon followed the suit, Bakura jumping out the window and landing perfectly with cat-like reflexes. Yami started heading towards the door, when he stepped over a bulging lump in the paper covering the floor. It gave a moan and the demon stopped in his tracts.

'_Did Nami ever make it out?'_ he thought to himself, but stepping on the pile again, the loud "OUCH!" told him no.

He brushed away some sheets of paper to reveal the brown-haired girl disoriented, but fine. His arm wrapped around her waist and yanked her upwards, the rest of the papers falling off her body, showing her crumpled uniform, a loose strap of her back pack on her shoulder and something grasped in her hand.

Yami ignored his curiosity and placed her left arm around his neck and held it there, his other arm still around her hips and holding her up as he jogged out of the room. He winced as yet another piece of paper his him in the head, it was raining out here too, and even down the whole length of the hall.

The lycan ran towards the stairs and leaped down them about three at a time. He threw open the doors and ran away from the school building a few yards and stood with the other students, gazing up and the strange phenomenon happening. There was so much paper piling up, some of it was spilling out of open windows, twisting and turning in the air as it floated to the ground.

The rest of the gang ran up to Yami, his brother being the first and saw the totally out of it human hanging off of him. Yami went to lay the girl down gently, when her loose arm slipped out from around his neck and sent her crashing to the ground.

"What happened…" Tristan thought out loud, looking from the witch to the school.

"I don't know," Bakura said, folding his arms, "But I'm sure _she_ had something to do with it."

They all glanced down at the witch, some other demons around them giving her unconscious body a suspicious look and glaring at her as her chest moved rhythmically up and down. The young apprentice twitched but did nothing more as she slept, papers still raining from the building.

Mai glanced worriedly at the school, filling every last nook and cranny with essays while Nami lay on the school's doorstep. The temptress narrowed her eyes and bent her knees, lowering herself closer to Nami's body.

She had never noticed it before, maybe not taking enough time to examine her friend closely. The human was panting slightly, her breaths coming in short and choppy intakes while sweat was forming on her brow. Every now and then, the witchling would twitch, her lips moving like she was moaning, but no sound escaping her throat.

Nami was obviously dreaming and whatever it was, she was not liking it.

_Nami was standing in the middle of a small clearing, surrounded by dense forest. For such a fine night, there was little light all around, bordered by blackness. The air was thick with all kinds of auras, none too distinguished, but the same feeling present as she slowly turned around in circles, surveying her area._

_A sudden rustle and thrust the object her in her hands, her broom, out in that direction, holding it straight and threateningly. After a silent moment, she looked down to see that her who made the noise, stepping in a pile of leaves and let her shoulders sag._

_She stared down at her black boots, realizing that she was wearing her special outfit. That could only mean one thing. Nami looked up above the canopy of trees and saw the full moon glowing magnificently above her._

_A soft growl sounded behind her, and the witch froze. Shaking, she swiveled slowly on the balls of her feet until the was face to face with another wall of forest. She wouldn't have been very scared, if there weren't two yellow slits for eyes glaring back at her._

Nami's eyes snapped open and her body sat up straight immediate, her lips open to release a scream when a hand slapped itself to her mouth, pushing forcefully until she was laying on the ground again. She blinked and looked up to see Bakura kneeling next to her with his hand on her mouth, the only other people in her vision were Mokuba, with his hands over his pointy ears and Mai, who was looking worried.

Even around them, Nami could hear the chatter of other demons around her, while her brain tried to process what happened. A high pitched scream made her try to look further up, or behind her, whist on the ground by scrapping her head against the asphalt.

A female demon backed away as a piece of paper fell from the sky, landing in front of her. She, as well as the other demons around her, backed away from the paper like it was cursed, or should it be said, blessed?

Nami raised and eyebrow and rolled over on her stomach so that Bakura's hand slid off her mouth, and she placed her hands even with her shoulders, pushing her torso up and sliding her knees forward. The witch stood up and wobbly made her way to where the paper was and kneeled down, picking it up with her thumb and index finger.

Immediately, the immense shower of papers stopped falling and all the demons looked up at the building. Nami brought the paper up to her face and, ignored her gut feeling to read what it said, looked up and gasped with everyone else.

The school building, which was a second ago filled to the brim and overflowing with papers was now stripped clean, all the floors waxed and all the window polished. Even the double entrance doors were washed, and oiled.

The demons glared at her, growling as the sudden instinct kicked in: Get rid of the different. They started heading towards her, and Nami backed away at the same pace, putting one foot behind the other. The witch continued to back up until she lightly bumped into something soft, and looked up, seeing Yami's crimson gaze glaring at the other demons.

"Yami…" she mouthed.

He didn't respond to her, only wrapped his arms slightly over her shoulders possessively and growled faintly with his fangs bared. Most of the other fiends snorted and backed off, only a few remaining to challenge the Motou.

Behind him, Joey stepped forward, Tristan right next to him and they showed their infamous pointed teeth and the rest of the youkai slowly backed up frightened, before walking away, some faster than others. The werewolf and demon shared a high five, but Yami didn't back off yet. Nami swore that she felt him lean down and sniff in her scent before finally releasing her.

"You ok, Nami?" Mokuba asked, running right up next to her and looking up into her eyes.

The witch gazed down at the paper still clutched in her hand and freaked. She jumped in the air and her hair stood on end as she crumpled the paper tightly in her hand, so that it wouldn't see the light of day ever again. Only then did she turn to the little vampire and nod with a sheepish smile on her face.

Mokuba shrugged and turned away as Nami lit a small fire in her hand and incinerated the paper before anyone could ask any questions, not like they were going to. But if they did… a thought bubble appeared and Nami thought of how her friends would try to make her show them the paper. Mokuba and Yugi would make her die from so much cuteness, Tristan and Joey, well, they'd probably just ask, Seto and Yami would make up a highly clever plan to trick her into giving it, and then Bakura would have just beaten the snot out of her and taken it.

She sighed, _Ah well._

"So, how did you do it?"

She blinked and turned to come face to face with Seto, who was glaring at her with his intense, blue slit eyes. The witch stepped back and blushed, forcing herself to look away, lest she be trapped forever in his gaze.

"What?"

"How did you make the school fill up with papers, then make them vanish?" Seto asked, quietly, his mood uncertain.

She blinked, "I did what now?"

"That's exactly what we want to know." Tristan repeat, "Wait! You don't remember!"

"Remember _what!_"

Tristan dashed to her side and started tapping on her skull, "Is anyone in there!"

Nami winced and placed her hands on the top of her head, right over the soft spot and took a step back from him, rubbing her hair gently. Yami blinked, wasn't that the spot where he accidentally…

"Nami… are you have amnesia?" Yami asked, getting a very confused expression, "I mean, what is the last thing you remember?"

She brought her index finger to her chin, "The last thing? Oh, I know! I was petting ShiShi-sama as I was getting dressed for school today! He said I was kinda cranky. I wonder what he meant by that?"

"Hold up!" Joey interrupted her joyful thought process, "You're sayin' that you don't remember anything except from early this mornin'!"

"No, why?"

"You mean, you don't remember giving Tristan you're homework, filling the school up with paper and then making them vanish and cleaning the school?" Yugi asked.

"What!" Nami shrieked, then she turned to the brown hair demon and whacked him over the head, "How dare you trick me by your enticing demon ways and make me give you my homework!"

The demons felt sweat drops form on the back of their heads, "She was out the whole time and is only upset about the homework?"

"Why, what _did_ happen?" She stopped.

There were small _pats_ on the stone as four little paws trotted closer and brought forth the familiar black cat. ShiShi walked right up to Nami and rubbed against her legs once as he walked around her before settling down before her feet.

"And what are you doing here, _cat_?" Bakura snarled, crossing his arms.

"Baka Youkai." he muttered before turning to his owner, "Don't worry, Nami. Your powers only went out of control again while you were out of it."

"Only!"

Bakura took a step forward and ShiShi stood up, arching his back as hissing in warning. Suddenly, Nami felt a jolt in her chest, an aura, a warning.

_Nami was standing there, shaking terribly, everything was going wrong. She clutched the item in her pale hands tightly, her broom. She couldn't see him, but she knew ShiShi was there, he was growling, a deep, dark growl. A rustle of leaves, and then…_

Something soft and prickly brushed by her ear, making her scream and jump. Behind her, Mokuba and Yugi laughed as the vampire showed her the cattail he had in his hand, stole from by the stream they were at the day before.

"Ha ha! Jeez, Nami. Why were you zoning out?" the wee little vampire couldn't help but snicker.

"That's what I'm wondering." she whispered to herself and looked down, meeting the yellow eyes of her cat.

The wise neko nodded, and stood up turning and walking away towards the dorms, his tail high in the air. He stopped and looked back, jerking his head slightly in motion for her to follow. Nami stepped forward when Seto raised an eyebrow.

"And where do you think you're going?" he grabbed onto her wrist.

The witch lowered her head and ignore the hiss from ShiShi, "I'm going back to my room, I made a big enough mess today."

She gently jerked her hand out of Seto's grasp and turned to walk away again, when Mai stepped up and hung on the witch's shoulder while hugging her loosely.

"Hey, why don't you come to my place? We can hang out and forget all this mumbo jumbo!" she said giggling, turning to the boys, "You guys too!"

"'Course!"

Nami glanced at her cat, then blushed lightly, "I guess so."

"Great!" Mai threw her hand into the air, "Let's get going!"

"Erk!"

The temptress dragged Nami in the direction ShiShi was going as the boys followed, passing the cat. The little guardian smile and leaped onto his master's clothes, climbing up to her shoulder and curling up there.

"You're not helping." she said dryly.

"I know, but it's a holiday."

* * *

-Sama: A suffix to people's names, a sign of great respect, in comparison, a higher form of "-san".

Baka: Idiot, Fool, Stupid

Youkai: Demon

Yeah, so how'd ya like it? I know I promised the Full Moon Party this chapter, but it worked out differently. One reason, I never plan out my chapters, I type the first things that come to my mind…. I WANT POCKY! Ahem, anyway… I'VE NEVER TRIED POCKY! I mean, next chapter will definitely be the Full Moon Party, and you'll find out about Nami's visions, oh, and about what the piece of paper said, I might tell you… I might not. MUAHAHA! P.S. I couldn't help that part with Yami! SO CUTE!


	18. What a pretty outfit my dear

Alright, here's the next chapter. I know I said I would get it done by Monday, and I almost did, but them I didn't have any time to post it! Yeah, I know that sucks. This here is just kind of filler stuff, the good part starts next time for a nice Halloween treat! God I love this holiday! You get to dress up, and get free candy! REMEMBER THIS! You are NEVER too old for Halloween!

**XChibiNeckoChan:** I'm so glad I'm not alone! Homework really sucks! And… I WANNA WATCH INUYASHA! Stupid non-cable TV. But, I'm glad you think I'm funny, but I'm really not. Though sometimes I can say the right thing at the right time. And yes, the full moon is going to be less humorous, more RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

FOR ALL THOSE WHO WOULD LIKE TO KNOW! Pocky is a Japanese treat. It is a pretzel stick with a flavored coating, most likely Strawberry or Chocolate that I've seen. I've tried strawberry, it's ok but I really want to chocolate badly. From what I've heard, you can buy it in your local grocery store in the Asian food section, or at you Manga/comic book store. I've for sure seen it in the latter.

**Panmotto:** Thank you very much! And those visions, lets just say Nami has ESPN. You'll find out next chapter, unless you have ESPN too. (I hope you people get the joke.)

**Yuka Kistune:** Thank you oh so much, I guess we're on the same wave length huh? I'll put in that bio and you can just refer back to that chapter k? And shush! Everyone else liked the paper thing!

**Horsie890: **I don't know what you're having', but I'm taken' a "Get this Psycho girl away from me", just kidding! I'm having pasta!

Alright, based on a request, I'm going to list a bio of all the characters, if you forget or need any reminder, just come back to this chapter! I strongly suggest you read this, I worked really hard on it and it might give away a few secrets!

Nami Satoru

Age: 15

Hair: Brown

Eye: Blue

Race: Human/Witch

Bio: Nami is a witch from a very prestigious and high class family of witches and wizards. Her dream is to become the best witch she can and grow out of her family's shadow. Her family thought it nuts when she enrolled to the Tenma School for Demons, but that's Nami! The weirdo adventurer, who is very klutzy, but tries to make things right again, with her ever mysterious and powerful, never ending branches of magic.

ShiShi the Cat

Age?

Color: Black

Eye: Yellow

Race: Appears to be a normal talking house cat

Bio: ShiShi is Nami's pet cat, her guardian and soul partner, who's job is to help Nami learn magic and stay out of trouble. His life used to be hard enough, stopping her from exploding things, transmuting things and not murdering her family members, but now that she's going to a school for demons, he doesn't get any rest! He is constantly helping out his master and keeping an eye on the suspicious demons who try to do anything to poor, young naïve Nami.

Yami Motou (Yes, I feel like spelling it with a "u". It looks cooler.)

Age: Hmmm… let's see… 248

Hair: I'm sure you all know this, but spiky with a black mane, blonde bangs and red highlights

Eye: Crimson/Purple…ish

Race: Lycan (A animal type demon, like Inuyasha or a Cat girl if that helps)

Bio: Yami is the older of two brothers, and he is definitely big brother material. Constantly watching his younger brother and keeping him out of trouble, he sometimes acting like a father. He's calm, cool, and a laid back guy with pointed ears and a small little dog tail coming out of his butt, having the greatest senses other than his brother. With his big brother and protecting attitude, he feels obligated to protect Nami, a human being surrounded by demons that want to rape her or eat her, maybe both, maybe even growing feelings for her at the same time.

Yugi Motou

Age: 203 (I dunno, he's younger than Yami.)

Hair: Same as Yami's only less gold bangs, you should all know this

Eye: Purple with a tinge of red

Race: Lycan

Bio: Yugi is Yami's younger brother and is, unfortunately, kind of clingy. Feeling abused from other demons because he's small and a bit helpless, he is guarded by his older brother, though not as much as Mokuba is. He is one of the two who first befriend Nami, when she saves him from Shinji. Yugi knows how it feels to be alone, so he acts nice to Nami and the two become fast friends, though she often giggles at his little fluffy fox tail and pointed ears, making him blush.

Seto Kaiba

Age: 301

Hair: Brown

Eye: "Dark" blue (lol)

Race: Vampire (pointed ears)

Bio: Seto is by far the oldest of the group, and definitely the coldest. He despises Nami because she's human and makes fun of her and tries to scare her every time he gets. Though he is grateful that Nami saved his little brother, Seto still doesn't like her, and finds her powers to be annoying and troublesome. Strange enough, the witch seems to have an impact on him, trying to include everyone, she often makes Seto act almost nice, or as close as he can.

Mokuba Kaiba

Age: 129 (What a leap, huh?)

Hair: Black

Eye: Dark Violet

Race: Vampire (pointed ears)

Bio: Although 180 seems old, Mokuba is only about an 8 year old, he's a feisty little brat who loves to joke and play tricks and games. After being saved by Nami, a huge crush has most likely developed, for he follows her around like a big sister, along with Yugi, the witch herself treating both of them like little brothers. Both youngest demons look up to the witch when it comes to her magic and Nami just adores Mokuba, like in this chapter.

Joseph "Joey" Wheeler

Age: 56

Hair: Giant, messy blonde

Eye: Brown

Race: Werewolf (pointed ears)

Bio: Though he would normally be considered "young" for a demon, Joey is one of the oldest of the gang, or at least toughest because werewolves technically don't live as long as normal demons, not being born as one. Though if they eat healthily and exercise, they can live as long as regular demons, which Joey definitely isn't looking forward to. Joey's a tough cookie who always looks out for his friends, even Nami (especially Nami (wink)), to keep them from suffering as he does. Being cursed as a werewolf, Joey hates the full moon, and can't understand why Nami loves it so much, for her being a holiday, for him, a day of dread. Joey jokes around and is an easy going guy and tries to bury the depressed part of him deep inside.

Mai Valentine

Age: 142

Hair: Long, wavy blonde

Eye: Violet

Race: Siren/Temptress (pointed ears)

Bio: Mai is elegant, peppy, flirtatious and a slut, but in a good way! She's good looking and she knows it, but also lets the other demons know she is not one to be taken lightly. Taking Nami under her wing, Mai shows her what it's like to be a woman and how to "show off her stuff". Although seemingly thick headed, Mai is smart and tries to help her friends as much as possible, unless she's in the mood when she wants to see them suffer.

Tristan Taylor

Age: 227

Hair: Pointy and brown

Eye: Brown

Race: Demon (pointed ears)

Bio: Tristan is just a regular Joe-Shmoe demon, who happens to be Joey's best friend. The two grew up together and are constantly fighting, whether with each other or tag teaming with each other. Tristan understands how much pain Joey goes through, and tries to help as much as possible. Like most of the others, he's a pervert and tries to catch innocent Nami off guard.

Bakura (No last name for him… UNIQUE!)

Age: 265

Hair: Pointy and white

Eye: Brown

Race: Demon (pointed ears)

Bio: If you are walking home around midnight and go through a dark alley, Bakura will be the guy on the other end to kidnap you and probably kill you. He's tough, cold and heartless, even more so than Seto and hates Nami to the bone. If he had his way, he would have eaten her from the start, but now is forced to hang around with her. Don't worry, Bakura is heartless, but he finds Nami's magic both bothersome, and intriguing, because he can use it to his own advantage, though for some reason, he can feel his heart beat when she smiles.

Ok, there are some other characters, but they aren't all that important, and I'm REALLY tired of this, however fun it was.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. GET THE PICTURE!

* * *

The afternoon flew by pretty fast, seeing as how Nami was unconscious for the most of it. The gang went to Mai's apartment as planned, and just did whatever. Yugi decided to get a head start on his homework, but eventually quit to wrestle with Mokuba, soon Tristan and Joey joining in too. Seto, Yami and Bakura were talking with Mai and Nami over a glass of blood (which Nami reluctantly denied), before the witch almost conked out on the table.

Mai told her she could sleep on the couch, which the witch took gratefully. She snoozed for a little while, before the two youngest and two dumbest jumped her right in the middle of a good dream. The result ended with the four being tied up by Mai's carpet strings and dangling in the air before they begged to be let loose.

After using a bit of magic, the young apprentice felt as good as new, same with ShiShi, who hawked up a fur ball into Bakura's drink. Then they just talked normally while sitting around the room, Yugi and Mokuba showing Nami some cool ninja type moves, obviously more advanced than Jackie Chan.

She laughed heartedly and bent forward, resting her head on Mokuba's back. Apparently, the little vampire had heard about how boyfriends and girlfriends act in the mortal world, and wanted to sit in her lap, which she didn't mind, he was so dang cute! Plus, a little voice in the back of her mind was saying that he's too young to be perverted… right?

Mokuba leaned back and Nami rested her chin on his shoulder, turning to gaze out the window to see the brilliant oranges and pinks of the sunset. Sunset? Already? She turned and looked at the clock on the wall. Yeah, it was time for the sun to go down about now.

Gently, she picked the little vampire up by his armpits and set him down next to her, standing and stretching her legs. She brought her arms up straight and stretched, her uniform top riding up a bit.

"Well, I better get goin' you guys." Nami announced.

"What?" moaned Joey, "But we's was just startin' to have fun!"

"Yeah, but I have stuff I gotta do tonight." she stole a glance at her cat.

The young Motou and Kaiba groaned as Mai tossed the witch her backpack from over the couch. She slid the strap over her shoulder as ShiShi stood up and stretched his muscles before climbing up her arm and laying down on her shoulder.

Nami stepped over a few outstretched limbs and turned the brass door handle, pulling the wooden door open. She stepped through the door when a voice stopped her.

"What do you have to do?" Yami asked, his crimson eyes sparkling.

She froze and lowered her head slightly so that her bangs covered her eyes. Then she turned her head around with a smile on her face, one that seemed a little fake.

"Nothing you demons need to worry about. See ya later."

The witch walked out and shut the door, leaving the demons staring at the spot where she was last seen. Joey bowed his head and looked away from the door, before glancing up at the clock. _I just hope she doesn't go anywhere tonight._ Mai seemed to know what he was thinking and gave a understanding squeeze on his shoulder.

* * *

Nami grasped the door handle and turned it clockwise, pushing the door open with her right shoulder. When she entered, she threw her backpack onto the couch and shut the door with her foot, ShiShi hopping down from her shoulder and strutting into the room. She rolled her eyes at his tail high in the air and followed him into the bedroom.

When she got into the room, she flipped the light switch and saw black clothes laying neatly on her bed, the black cat jumping up and sitting right next to them. Nami held her arms up over her head and leaned to the left, then to the right before standing before the outfit placed on the bed.

"I took the liberty of taking it out while you were making a mess at school. Besides, your grandmother wouldn't want it wrinkled." ShiShi said, glanced at the outfit.

"Aww, you're so sweet." his owner replied, slipping off her shoes and throwing them back into the living room, slamming against the wall and the door.

"I thought you'd say that." he smiled and watched as Nami walked over towards the closet.

She took one suspicious look at the cat before tugging off her skimpy blue skirt and throwing it in the corner in the "Must Wash Sometime This Millennia" pile, along with her blue short shorts. Then she pulled off her uniform top and threw it along side her skirt, leaving her in her bra and underwear.

Then she picked up the black clothes, examining them closely, then she smiled. She stepped into the small black skin tight jean shorts and pulled them up to her waist, tying the belt. Then Nami took the tank top and slipped it over her head, then picked up one of her favorite pieces. A black sleeveless trench vest-like coat , slipping her arms through the openings, she buttoned it up from the end of the V line by her neck down to her waist and let the rest billow behind her, like a cloak.

After that, the witch sat down on her bed and picked up the two boots standing near her nightstand. The two black almost knee high boots didn't have heals, because that would make walking even harder for her, being a klutz and all, so the soles looked like tennis shoes. She laced up both of them and stood up, twirling and looking down at herself.

"Missing something?" ShiShi asked, watching with an amused face as she spun.

Nami nearly fell over, and looked at him, before glancing behind him and smiling wide. What witch would be complete without her obnoxiously enormous black pointed witch hat? Nami's fit her head perfectly, maybe even a little too big for her with about a foot wide brim. The point was so tall, there was a wrinkle about in the middle so that the point leaned back.

She smiled sheepishly and grasped it, setting it on her head and adjusting it so that it rested on the back of her head, her face totally visible. The apprentice couldn't help but spin around once more, her index fingers pointing to the walls while letting loose silver sparkles of magic.

"Very nice." complemented ShiShi.

Nami closed her eyes and smiled, "Why thank you!"

The neko purred and smiled back, making her giggle. Then she snapped her fingers and ran over to the nightstand, pulling open the wooden drawer and grabbing something and pulling it out. The guardian leaned his head over from his comfortable position laying on the bed, but Nami blocked his view with her back.

After fiddling with something, she stood up and held whatever it was behind her back and stood right in front of him. Then she smiled widely and brought a navy velvet box, like the kind you buy jewelry in, and held it out for him to see.

He raised an eyebrow, "You _do_ know that I have no opposable thumbs, right?"

"Hardy, Har, Har."

She opened the box and pulled out a black silk ribbon with a gold bell tied in the middle, "Remember this?"

ShiShi rolled his eyes, "How could I forget?"

Instantly, Nami's eyes grew wide and watery, tears threatening to spill. She looked down at the ribbon in her hand and sniffled.

"Y-You mean… you d-don't l-l-like it?" she sniffed, hugging it close to her chest.

ShiShi could feel that he was in an uncomfortable situation. With every second that passed, the dam was that much closer to giving in and letting loose the water works.

"I can't believe it ShiShi-sama! I made this for you years ago, and I just found it and now you won't wear it!" the witch sputtered.

"I-it's…" the cat sighed.

He stood up and carefully stepped across the lumpy bed to where Nami was sheltering her head on the edge, sitting on her heals while her arms cuddled her head. The cat sighed and sat down right next to her head, placing a paw on her shoulder.

"It's not that I don't like it, but I think those demons might laugh if I wear it." he reasoned.

Her head popped up with a smile, "Then you get a new scratching post!"

Both shared a laugh as the witch sat up, each hand holding an end of the ribbon. The neko sighed, but smiled and let her tie it around his neck, loose enough so it wouldn't choke, and tied it in a knot with two flowing tails.

He raised and eyebrow and pawed at the bell, making a jingling sound causing Nami to giggle as she stood up straight. She stood up on her tip-toes and stretched her arms up over her head before lowering and brushing off her clothes.

"Well… think we should get going?" she glanced at him from over her shoulder.

"Yep, and don't forget the broom."

"_No!_" Nami said sarcastically, "I was going to leave it here!"

ShiShi leaped off the bed and trotted behind the witchling as she walked over to the closet, sliding open the door and pulling out something from the very back, her pride and joy. The broom was about as tall as she was with the smoothest light brown handle with straight bristles and golden rings holding the hay to the wood, a golden crescent moon on top the bands.

Nami balanced it on her shoulder with the bristles facing behind her, as she walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the door, ShiShi right behind her. She opened the door and stepped outside, holding the wooden door open for the cat, who walked through with his tail high in the air, before she shut it behind him.

Nami stopped and looked over the railing in the hall, her guardian leaping onto a metal post and sitting there. The witch couldn't help but smile and bit her lip to try and not giggle, as the excitement started to become too much than she could bear.

She glanced over at ShiShi, and he could easily read the look in her eyes, magic or no. _'Can we? Can we, can we, please?'_

"Sure, it _is _a holiday."

The cat suddenly had all the wind knocked out of his lungs as Nami jumped him and squeezed him tight, her broom falling forgotten to the floor. He struggled to pat her back with his paw, when he was abruptly released, and the apprentice picked up her once forgotten broom.

Then she smiled, leaning over the railing and gazing down all five floors. An even larger grin formed as she grasped onto the railing with her left hand, holding onto her broom in her right and swung her legs up over the guard rail and then pushed with her left arm to get further away from the wall.

The neko watched for a second before he too, leaped from the railing. Nami spread her arms to the sides, her coat tail flapping and seemingly inflating as she fell to the ground, floor by floor.

When she was close to becoming a bug on a windshield, the witch's body slowed so that when she was about half a foot from the ground, she was floating for the moment before she stepped onto the tile. She smiled and brushed off her clothes, getting the wrinkles out, when a soft plump on her shoulder said that ShiShi had made his grand entrance.

"C'mon! I know a great place to meditate!" Nami cried and ran to the double doors leading to the dorms and shoved both of them open.

The brisk early night air met her face and ruffled her bangs as she breathed it in. The awaiting and astounding full moon wasn't yet in the sky yet, but the radiant, magical white glow was peeking over the tree tops in the distance.

Nami looked down at her boots as she crouched down before closing her eyes, looking like she was going to jump in the air. Her boots started to glow a little white with a few sparkles appearing before she pushed off, flying up a few hundred feet in the air.

From that height, the witch could see over the whole campus, even the clearing by the river, which was her destination. Nami felt her spirit soar as she fell through the crisp night air, it almost felt like she was flying, keyword: almost.

A huge gust of wind blew her, and ShiShi floating but a few feet away, over towards the giant tree she had grown by accident. Her body hovered about a foot above the ground again, a few yards away from the tree as she stepped onto the damp grass, the neko bounding to the dirt soon after.

"You did that?" he asked, gazing up into the branches overhead, "You've outdone yourself."

"Yeah, it really is a beautiful tree." Nami said, smiling at the leaves rustling in the starlight.

The witch strolled away from the tree and into the empty part of the clearing, right under the stars. She set her broom down and reached into her coat, pulling out a animal skin sack on a leather cord. With her fingers, she loosed the top of the sack and reached in, pulling out a giant pinch of white powder.

Nami cupped it in both of her hands in front of her body, the powder starting to glow like the stars above her head, before she lowered her hands and walked in a circle, making a faint, but magical circle around her and ShiShi.

When the magician sat cross legged down on the grass, the look of relief in her cat's eyes reminded her of one of the most important lessons when meditating. Ah, she remembered ShiShi's words like it was yesterday, hey, maybe it was!

"_When one meditates outside of their home, or outside of being an honored guest in another's home, one must use the powder to protect one's spirit and body. When a witch or wizard is in their home, the magic of ownership protects them automatically, the same if you are an honored guest in someone else's home. But most witches and wizards prefer to meditate outdoors, where it is calm and peaceful, like in nature, where most of the spirits live. There, other sorcerers, demons, evil spirits, or even humans can damage the body or the spirit, especially someone like you who let's their spirit wander from the body._( AKA Out of Body Experience)_" ShiShi lectured._

Now that she thought about it, Nami was pretty sure he _did_ lecture her about this yesterday. She shrugged and placed her hands on her knees, sitting up straight and closing her eyes, her breath becoming rhythmic.

ShiShi watched with his intensive yellow eyes and when she got lost in her trance, sat down comfortably beside her, curling up like a sphinx and resting his chin on his paws. Though he looked relaxed, the guardian's body was tense, his golden eyes scanning the area constantly. He hadn't been this alert probably in years, and for good reason. This was always a dangerous time, and now, they were behind enemy lines.

His ears twitched as there was a rustling of the leaves in the brush, yards from where they were. The neko narrowed his eyes and stood up, walking to the edge of the circle. All of his instincts told him to rush out there and destroy whatever it was, but stepping through the circle meant Nami would be left unprotected, and he couldn't have that. The cat pressed his paw to the powdered line and removed it, and invisible, but strong magical barrier raised, as he waited for any other movement.

After a moment passed, several figures ran out of the woods, not paying attention to what was in front of them, but stopping after entering the clearing to look behind them. There was no doubt about it, these were Nami's friends, he could tell from their hair cuts.

ShiShi waited for them to turn around, and when they did, he smiled a wicked smile. Those demons obviously weren't expecting to see their human friend meditating out in a field with the full moon just peeking out over the tree tops.

The lycan, Yami, he thought, ran forward, most likely to shake Nami out of her trance. The neko couldn't help but chuckle to himself, trying to keep his laughter under control. That plan of his wouldn't work for two reasons: One, he obviously didn't see the magical barrier, Two, if he, himself, the guardian cat ShiShi had a hard time pulling Nami out of the trance, this novice demon wouldn't have a chance.

"Nami!" he yelled, running forward until… SMACK!

The witch in question shot her eyes open as Yami fell backwards, completely dazed. She glanced at him, ShiShi and then at the faint white line of dust in the grass, then she cracked up laughing. When the others came running up to see what had happened to Yami, they saw everyone's favorite witch, fall to the ground while clutching her side.

After a solid minute, Nami was able to control her laughter and sit back up again, placing her hand over her mouth to help the giggling, as Yami stood back up when Tristan grabbed his arms and tugged.

"N-Nami…"

She quit laughing and looked off, her mouth sagging slightly open in terror and shame. Joey was standing there in front of her, pale as a sheet with every part of his body shaking.

"W… W-What are you d-doing here?" he choked out.

The expression on Joey's face was one of pure devastation. He held his hands by his sides with his fists clenched tightly and he went to speak again, until he suddenly stopped. Joey slowly turned his head to his right, his pupils growing smaller and smaller.

Nami gulped and dared to swivel her eyes, then turn her head to the left, looking in the same direction.

There, just above the tree line by a hair, was the big, ample orb, glowing as brilliantly as the sun and lighting the clearing, with it's craters very noticeable against the seemingly black background; the full moon had risen.

* * *

Well? Was it worth the wait? Oh, and about everyone wondering what the whole paper thing was about… you have to wait till after this full moon saga, which might be a few chapters. HA HA! Just kidding. It helps with the romance.

P.S. I couldn't help but do that fluff with Mokie! I just thought it was so darn cute! God, IT'S SO KAWAII! (CUTE!) Ok, Je ne!


	19. Worst Night of My Life

Alright, I really wanted to get this chapter out closer to Halloween… but you know how holidays go. Then I just kept writing and wrote one of my longest chapters ever, so there's a plus for you. Besides, something just wouldn't let me stop in the middle with another cliffhanger, which I am getting quite good at writing I'll have you know. Then a little bit of writer's block… whatever.

**XChibiNekoChan:** Yeah, pocky is kinda out there. AND I HATE YOU AND YOUR LUCKY ASS COUSIN! But yes, I'm glad this chapter came out at least kinda close to Halloween, which is why I kinda pushed it up, that and I was running out of ideas. And I'm glad you went Trick or Treating, it's so much fun! No matter how old you are! Yes, I thought people would get a kick out of how much ShiShi hates Bakura. And yes, Joey is not the happiest camper in Camp Sunshine. And how could no one love Mokuba? He's so kawaii! Especially his crush on Nami! Whee! And I hope you did well on your Italian oral… uhhh PIZZA! It's the only Italian I know.

**Panmotto:** Yeah, just the usual werewolf goes berserk. And thanks, I'm glad you like 'em!

**Yuka Kitsune:** Of course not! Everybody loves humor, and a little fluff can never hurt… or can it… IDEA! (lights light bulb)

**Horsie890:** Yeah… Uh oh.

P.S. Just have to comment on what xChibiNekoChan said, I hope you all liked that part about spitting a hairball in Bakura's drink. I even forget why ShiShi was mad at him… I just remember it sounding funny. Then, about how Mokie is so cute! I know that Mokie isn't going to be in the pairing, I just thought it would be cute how he looks up to her both as a sister and as a cute girl, but Nami only really sees him as a brother. That gives me an idea for a later chapter… TWO IN ONE!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own, so don't sue or I'll sick werewolf Joey on you.

Oh yeah, tried to add a little more humor this depressing chapter. Not much but better than nothing, right?

* * *

The pale, radiant light of the full moon shone brightly into the clearing by the river. The plain was oddly silent; there was no chirping of crickets or hooting of owls in the early evening. Around the few figures in the clearing, a shared held breath was being caged in their lungs.

Nami sat with her face frozen, with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open, her face as pale as the moon's glow, the light shining on the little grains of dust around her body and ShiShi in a circle. The other demons had similar faces, of worry and fear etched into their features.

Joey was standing facing the moon, his whole body shaking terribly. His extremely wide eyes turned and looked down, followed by his head to gaze at his trembling hands. Joey's fingers were slightly curled and couldn't stay still, until there was a crack and his fingers straightened.

Suddenly, his finger nails became longer, his hands growing dirty blonde/brown and mostly gray hair all over, while his arms make sickening snaps. Joey's forearms spurted longer as his back bone lurched, throwing his torso forward so that he was hunching over the ground.

Joey brought his now clawed hands and clutched his head, spouting a strange moan from his throat. A loud rip of fabric sent shivers down Nami's spine as four clawed toes shredded through his tennis shoes, a small part of his foot touching the ground with his rough pads as his heel stretched about a foot from his toes.

Wheeler's normally warm chocolate eyes were squeezed shut in pain, then shot open, molding into two menacing yellow with green swirled in slits. The witch felt a knot in her throat appear and tighten, these weren't like ShiShi's eyes, even though strict and mean sometimes, these eyes glowed evilly and full of lust for blood and flesh.

The shadowed figure stood up and pointed his muzzle towards the dark sky, letting loose a blood-curling howl into the night. Nami felt her heart stop beating for a moment, this is what Joey was so worried about, her once, care free friend had been turned into this monster.

The beast shook his great head, all of his shaggy fur ruffling, and then a strange scent filled his nostrils, one he hadn't smelt in a long time: human. The werewolf's lips let loose a growl, not of anger, but of excitement. His golden eyes scanned the clearing, resting on the human dressed in strange clothing sitting and staring at him.

Nami jerked when the shadowy beast turned towards her, an almost haunting laugh coming from it's open fangs. It almost hopped with it's giant mismatched feet, and hobbled with amazing speed at the witch, who was petrified, almost like under a spell.

Just when the large fangs were about to tear through her flesh, Nami screamed and turned away, covering her head with her hands, after a moment, wondering why she wasn't dead yet. Taking a deep breath, she risked peeking out over her shoulder to see what happened behind her, the sight causing her to let loose a small sigh of relief.

The monster Nami once new as Joey was being held in mid-air with wisps of a white fog like substance while he was being pressed against the glowing cylindrical white wall. Next to her, she saw Mai give a sigh of relief and let her guard down, looking over and instantly becoming confused and Nami's frightened expression.

Mokuba, with a very pale face, lightly brushed the temptress's arm, gaining her attention and pointing to the magical wall that was holding Joey back. There was a half a foot long crack in the middle, and the more the werewolf pushed and thrashed, the bigger the spider web of lines grew.

Following one last shove, the beast stopped, growling a content laugh. The witch opened her lips to scream, but didn't have the chance when the werewolf slammed forward, causing the barrier to shatter into pieces like glass and, making Nami fly back so far, she landed near the edge of the forest on her back and did not move.

The monster then lowered back on its back legs and hunched its back so that its hands lightly grazed the dirt. It enjoyed her suffering briefly before charging forward, its wet tongue hanging out of its mouth with slobber flying off.

Tristan's eyes widened as he dashed between Joey and Nami, his claws digging in the werewolf's furry arms while his feet dug into the moist earth, holding back the charging beast. The brown haired demon jabbed his fangs into his lip, biting hard so that it almost started to bleed.

"Joey!" he grunted, "Get a grip! Leave… Nami alone!"

The beast snarled and snapped its lean, muscular jaws in Tristan's face, trying to intimidate him. Unfortunately, Taylor wasn't to be threatened, especially when his best friend was determined to kill their human comrade.

While Tristan kept Joey busy, Yugi, Mokuba and Mai ran over to Nami's side, the young vampire shaking her shoulder roughly and calling into her ear, while the female demon looked on worriedly. The witch was still awfully white, but as the two young demons tried to rouse her, more signs of life, such as the color in her cheeks and breathing returned.

Nami opened her eyes a crack, before blinking and opened them all the way, groaning as she shifted her weight and struggled to sit up. Yugi placed his hand on her back and helped to lift her up, until she was leaning over her lap with her hand grasped tightly on her pounding head.

"Nami?" The young Motou asked softly, "Are you ok?"

"…Make it… stop… spinning…" she mumbled into her hand.

The three sighed when Seto ran up, pausing to look back at Tristan before quickly glancing at Nami.

"Well, at least she's ok." he muttered.

Seto looked away, but jumped and looked down to see that ShiShi swiped his little nails at his legs, hearing the sarcasm, before dashing over and stopping in front of his master. He looked up worriedly at her face, contorted in pain and rubbed his side against her leg, purring softly.

"You hit your head pretty hard against the rock." he observed, before sitting on his hindquarters and glancing at the werewolf but a few feet off.

"There must be something we can do." Nami thought to herself or ShiShi than the others.

"There's nothing you can do." Bakura startled everyone as he leaned against the nearest tree with his arms crossed, "He is what he is. A werewolf and there's nothing a human like you can do about it."

A sudden pang of realization plucked at the young witch's heartstrings. Her hand dropped loosely from her forehead to her lap as she gained Mokuba's attention, everyone else too distracted by Joey. She stared along with them, with blank glazed eyes.

'_There's nothing you can do. He is what he is.'_ Bakura's words flowed around Nami's mind as she lowered her head and balled her fists in her lap. The neko looked up as his ears twitched as he studied her closely.

'_This isn't right! My family always told me, "Where there's a will, there's a way!" With the right magic, _any_ problem can be solved! I… I… I can't just stand here why Joey is suffering! I just can't! There has to be something I can do! Someway I can help! Someway only _I_ can.'_

Nami opened her eyes, not realizing she shut them in concentration and stared into the fierce eyes of the beast she once called "friend". The cat saw this and smiled, nudging her with his head and nodding, before she reached out and quickly scratched him behind the ears.

The apprentice stood up suddenly, making the demons turn to her with wide eyes. Seto and Mai went to open their mouths and object, but Nami just walked right past them, ignoring the two completely. She continued marching until she was a few feet ahead of Yami, only yards behind the lusting werewolf.

"Nami!" he whispered harshly, reaching out to grab her arm when she shrugged him off.

ShiShi trotted forward and sat down next to her, puffing out his chest, looking like he was going to pull of the dastardly stunt.

The werewolf's ear twitched as it heard Yami call Nami's name, and smirked its fanged mouth. It easily threw Tristan to the side and head straight for the unarmed witch, fangs and claws bared and ready to sink into her flesh.

Yami felt his brain shut down, he was a demon, and therefore was fast, but… _what if_ Joey was faster than him? Nami would be killed, and Joey would forever blame himself. The lycan thought back years ago to someone he knew, that shoulder length red hair, those hazel eyes, the promise he made.

Yami couldn't take it anymore and rushed forward, trying to save her before it was too late. Then he almost tripped in the dirt when he saw her smirk.

Nami brought her left arm across her body, and a soft glow formed around her hand. In a giant gust of wind, her brown and forgotten broom flew from its place on the ground and into its owners outstretched grasp.

The werewolf froze and tried to stop his charge, knowing nothing good would come of it, but it was too late. Nami gripped the broom with both hands and swiveled her heels, swinging her broom like a bat with the bristles on the end furthest from her. As she turned, the hay let loose dozens of sparkles, so much that the beast tried to run backwards and away, terror showing in its yellow eyes.

The witch finished with a cross between a baseball swing and a golf swing, the bristled end slamming into the werewolf and making it fly backwards, landing roughly in the dirt yards away. The demons stared with their mouths open as Nami rested her broom on her shoulder, placing her other hand on her hip and grinning triumphantly.

She was cheering silently to herself, when her thoughts drifted, off to a hopeful and not-to-distant future, where she wouldn't have to life in fear of demons, and Joey didn't have to live in fear of himself. Nami's mind wandered to the thoughts of how life would be like, if Bakura, Seto and the others were the same as her? If they didn't mind that she was human? She could tell it bothered them, even Mai, even if they didn't show it.

The monster lying in the grass snapped open his beady golden eyes, then closed them so that he could watch his prey out of the corner of his eye, while she thought him to be injured or unconscious. Nami turned to give a thumbs up to Mai and the others, when she heard a faint growl behind her.

In mid-step, the witch was tackled to the ground with two furry paws with razor sharp claws digging into her shoulders. Nami gasped and closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side, as the nails dug further into her skin, applying more pressure to her chest and making her squirm, while a drop of sticky and smelly liquid dropped on her cheek.

She opened her closest eye a hair and saw the blood driven beast on top of her, some of the drool from its open mouth hanging down and falling on her face. Buffs of white smog came out of its mouth as the beast's yellow eyes gazed lustily at her, staring deep into her soul. For a instant, a look of sorrow and regret flashed across those eyes.

Then the jaws opened wider, Nami squeezing her eyes shut out of fear. _'This is it. Joey's going to bite me, and then I'll be one like him. No… I'll probably die, demon blood doesn't mix with witch blood. I guess this is the end.'_

She felt the smooth edges of the fangs against her neck as she braced for the worst. Then, Nami saw something glowing brightly from her side. She toiled to turn her head and see what it was, before her last moments on this earth were through.

The other demons watched as well with awe; ShiShi's small feline body was glowing a powerful white, like the moon, only it was calming and soothing, and not frightening on this night. His small angular eyes were closed, but when he opened them, they were the same color white, flowing with power.

In a flash, the weight was lifted of Nami, and she coughed violently, being thankful to be able to breath once more. She sat up and hastily ignored the others, who ran immediately to her side, but stared to her right, where the beast was laying on the ground, snarling bitterly.

Joey was in the same position that Nami was in, only the claws on his chest where polished black and there was another giant animal figure on top of him. ShiShi now had the body of a huge black panther, almost as big as or bigger than the monster, his jungle cat claws digging into the werewolf's shoulder while he let loose a deep rumble from his throat. His long and lean ebony tail slowly swayed back and forth as two giant furled bird wings twitched from being tense on his back.

The guardian's once calm voice that once sounded much like a very mature boy's, was now deep and laced with a burning hatred as he spoke a growl, "Friend or not. No demon will touch her."

The beast's once wide and surprised eyes narrowed at this new prey, as his muzzle curled upwards in a mocking smile as his forelegs thrust the wild cat off of his body. ShiShi skid on his side in the grass before pushing his paws into the dirt and pushing of his torso, when Joey jumped on top of him and pushed the guardian back down.

The beast roared and bit into the shoulder of then panther, receiving a loud howl from ShiShi. Then the black panther flexed his claws and dug into the wolf's back, and once Joey was distracted with pain, flipped him over so that he was once again in control.

The witch watched on in horror as the two creatures battled it out, rolling over, clawing and snarling. She placed her right hand over her heart and bit her lip, using every muscle in her body to fight the urge to rush in and try and use magic.

ShiShi yowled as he was thrown backward, landing in front of Nami, laying on his side. Even though he made many a bruises, was bleeding profusely and had many cuts, ShiShi still pushed himself up off the ground and stood protectively in front of his charge, his wings unfurling and stretching to the side to cover her even more.

The monster got to his feet as well and stood a few yards away from the witch and the other demons. He snarled and crouched slightly down, tightening his muscles to be ready to pounce at any moment. ShiShi growled and snapped his jaws, his own way of saying "Don't do it".

The werewolf obvious didn't care, and dashed forward, ready to let his jaws sink into that panther's flesh. This is where Nami's heart couldn't take anymore, she ran forward before anyone could stop her, standing in front of the shocked ShiShi and throwing her arms wide, tears clouding her vision.

When the claws were about to make contact, a light blue half bubble appeared covering the witch as the beast stopped in mid-air, for he had hit another magical wall. Nami's face contorted in discomfort, as the werewolf pushed harder to try and reach her flesh, but she held her arms firmly out to the side.

Deep in her heart, she felt the pain and the suffering of her guardian, and she felt a new feeling take over her. Rage, a deep hatred yearning to rip every inch of that demented beast apart for all it's done to ShiShi and Joey grew tremendously and ripped from deep inside her.

She narrowed her eyes and slowly struggled to push her arms forward, trying to bring them closer together. For each bit she moved them closer, the further the werewolf got away from her body. When her hands were about a foot apart from each other, Nami suddenly clapped them together, causing the beast to up and fly back and land roughly on the ground.

When the monster finally brought himself to his feet, he saw that Yami, Seto, Tristan and Bakura were standing in front of a shocked Nami while Mai, Yugi and Mokuba were standing at her side, the two little ones holding her hands.

The monster narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath, a nice human meal was right in front of him, and he wasn't going to let these demons take it away from him! He roared and leaped forward, plowing down the front line before standing in front of what was left, a hiss coming from his muzzle.

He jumped on Mokuba and batted away Yugi with his tail, shoving Mai away with his head, before turning to attack Nami. For a split second, the witch froze, staring into Joey's blood-lusted eyes, before running. She leaped over her friends lying on the ground and ran through the brush, the monster following close behind.

Nami ran through the trees, dodging and batting away branches and bunches of leaves in her path, her breath coming in heavy clouds. She could hear the pants of the werewolf coming up fast behind her, of course fairing better than her in the blackness of the forest.

After seeing an opening between two giant oaks, she darted to the left and continued running. Hearing the constant growling only louder, the witch cursed herself and tried to move her legs faster, now feeling tight with strain.

Jumping over a bush, Nami found herself next to a tall tree with millions of leaves looking like a dark green blanket over her head. She hastily grasped the bark in her hands and placed her right boot on the trunk. She heaved her body upwards and hugged the wood tightly with her arms, taking a deep breath before hoisting her body up again and again, until she was well hidden in the topmost part of the canopy.

The witch magically made her body as light as a feather, and popped her head out of the wall of small twigs, pulling herself up and laid out on the bed of leaves. Deep inside her chest, she could feel her heart beating out of control, so Nami lied down on the leaves, resting her right hand on her chest and felt the short pants come out of her lungs as she stared at the radiant full moon.

A strange jolt flew through her bones as she turned to look behind her, her magic trying to warn her, only to be too late and her body was caught in a gust of wind. Because of her now extremely light weight, the poor apprentice was thrown out of the tree and sent tossing and turning around in the air.

Screaming, the poor witch felt like she was on a roller coaster ride, spinning out of control, until she slammed into the ground, a loud thwack sounding as her broom collided with her head. Shaking her head, she got rid of the X's for eyes and sat on her heels, clutching her broom as she examined her surroundings.

Some bizarre feeling rose in Nami's gut and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge. All of a sudden, things started clicking in her brain as she slowly circled around in the small little clearing, clutching her broom tightly to her chest. _This is exactly from my dream! It was a premonition! Then… things are going to get a hell of a lot worse…_

A sudden rustle and she thrust her broom out in that direction, holding it straight and threateningly. After a silent moment, she looked down to see that her who made the noise, stepping in a pile of leaves and let her shoulders sag.

She stared down at her black boots, confirming that this was her dream, a vision that showed her the future, but for what purpose? Nami looked up above the canopy of trees and saw the full moon glowing magnificently above her, furrowing her brow as thoughts pilled up in her brain, trying to solve this mystery.

A soft growl sounded behind her, and the witch froze. Shaking, she swiveled slowly on the balls of her feet until the was face to face with another wall of forest. She wouldn't have been very scared, if there weren't two yellow slits for eyes glaring back at her.

The apprentice stopped breathing, not letting a single muscle in her body twitch as she stared into the golden eyes and prayed to whatever God was still out there that the monster wouldn't make a move. Sadly for her, the gods had become bored and with their cable out, had nothing better to do than torture the pitiable girl.

Joey snarled and launched himself forward, causing Nami to almost fall back, but she placed her hand behind her so that she only fell part way, almost like a failed Matrix move, while her feet swiveled in the dirt, turning to a different direction, away from death and eternal suffering. She performed a half push up and boosted her body back up and ran as soon as she was steady enough.

Her eyes were so focused behind her, she didn't look ahead… WATCH OUT FOR THAT… tree… And much like George of the Jungle, she ran head first into a three foot thick chunk of wood spurting out of the ground.

With her eyes squeezed tightly shut with pain, Nami clutched her forehead and moaned as she fell to the ground and rolled over to her side. For a long stretch, all was quiet, save for the wind rustling the leaves, until she heard a deep rumbling from above her. The witch felt her heart stop, but shot open her eyes to take a look at death.

When a rough and wet pink tongue contacted her face and covered every inch with slobber, she was able to open her eyes to see her giant panther. She gasped and took his muzzle in her hands and rubbed his cheek against hers, tears brimming over her eyes as ShiShi purred with relief. The witch sat up and wrapped her arms around her guardian's neck and embraced him tightly, holding back sobs as she gently stroked his fur.

"Wait till Naota and Kanta hear about this." she laughed mostly to herself as she thought about her brother and cousin.

"If we live through this…" the deep voice muttered in her ear.

"That's your job to see to it."

"Wonderful."

Nami opened her eyes and blinked, staring into the clump of trees behind ShiShi. Instinctively, he stood up and turned around, standing in a crouched position in front of his master and growled, ready to strike. A chilly breeze brushed past and made her shiver, as she held onto her broom tightly.

The witch raised her eyebrow, not understanding what this aura was, it was familiar, but it definitely wasn't Joey's, either one, idiot or psycho murderer. Shakily moving her feet, she stood next to her panther, holding her broomstick so tightly that her knuckles started to look pale.

A jolt from her heart reminded her of the other vision she had, it was the same: her standing there with ShiShi snarling deeply next to her. From all the scares she's had that night, Nami wasn't about to take any chances, and threw out the bristled end of her broom, conjuring up the ancient magic inside of her. Bringing her arm across her chest, it began to glow a bright yellow, before she swung the stick and let loose a ball of light magic into the trees.

"HOLY SHIT-"

"What the FUCK was THAT!"

"I was almost exorcised!"

Nami felt a sweat drop form on the back of her head as a few familiar faces fell out of the bush and into a pile, all of them screaming, yelping and clutching their chests in fear of being blessed. Mokuba, who was on the bottom of their pile, glanced up and smiled sheepishly at her.

"H-Hi Nami-chan…"

"Nami?" Tristan asked, looking up.

Before anyone could react, Bakura leaped out of the dog-pile and pounced on the witch, pinning her to the ground, straddled on top of her with his eyes glaring and fangs bared. The witch's eyes widened as she tried to wiggle her way out, but ceased when she felt the demon's claws digging into her flesh.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" he hissed venomously.

Having felt like she'd had enough crap today, Nami was about to make an unusually rude remark, but whimpered from pain, "I thought you were Joey."

"That was no reason for… whatever you did!" Bakura barked, tightening his grip on her wrists, "You could have killed him!"

"He… would have faired better than you." she whispered.

Just as Bakura was about to strike back for that statement, he was blown off her body and pinned in the same position she was, this time with the giant panther on top of him. The guardian had his own claws pressed into the white-haired demon's wrists while he growled in his face.

"You slimy bastard, after all she's done for you!" ShiShi began, when Nami cut him off.

"ShiShi! That's enough!"

"But he-"

"I said 'That's enough'!" Nami commanded, and all went silent.

Out of the blue, there was a loud howl from behind them, and Nami whirled around, holding her breath when she saw a wolf on his hind legs, gazing at the moon, before turning and snarling in her direction. Tensing his muscles, the werewolf started to run at her, barking with saliva flying out of his mouth.

The witch furrowed her brow and gave an uncharacteristically serious glare, holding her broom sideways in front of her and shot out a little shot of white magic. It did nothing but gain Joey's attention, and he stopped charging, stopping to pace a few yards from her with narrowed yellow slits.

Nami narrowed her eyes and grasped her broom tightly and lifted it above her head, like she was going to smack him on the head with it and the beast opened his mouth in shock. The other demons started to protest, but she was already moving the blunt object.

Everyone flinched when they heard a sound, only opened their eyes in curiosity, for it wasn't the sound of wood on bone, but wood on… dirt. Instead of thwacking Joey over the head, the witch had dug the smooth end of her broom into the earth and dropping her hands limply to her sides, gazing transfixed at something behind the monster, as each second pasted, a smile on her face grew.

The rest of the gang, even the werewolf paused and followed the young apprentice's line of sight to see a slight pink hue over the treetops. All around there was a intake of breath, as the round tip of the sun peaked out over the line of tangled branches of leaves, Nami never feeling so happy to see it in her life.

As the light made a line on the ground, the witch could feel her sore and tight muscles finally try to relax, while the line of sunshine made it to where Joey was standing. The rays swept over Joey's figure, turning his deformed animal paws into bare human feet, soiled with dirt. The beams transformed his legs into his usual muscular calves up to a pair of battered, torn and completely ruined dark green shorts.

At last, the line of sunlight rose to past Joey's lean, bare chest and up to his head, renovating it to his beautiful mug with his dirty blonde hair sticking to his face. When the witch gazed into his eyes with her own tired, yet sparkling blue ones, her heart sank when she met two blank brown orbs.

Joey turned his body so that he was completely facing them, his lips moved, but incoherent mumbles was all that the rest heard. One of his feet inched forward, dragging the rest of his body like a puppet, before he closed his eyes and let his weight pull himself towards the ground.

Nami gasped and ran forward, and before she even realized what she was doing, she was sitting on the ground with her legs bent on either side of her, Joey's seemingly lifeless body clutched in her arms. Feeling tears growing in her eyes, she gently turned him over so that he was laying in her lap, as she tenderly ran her fingers through his matted locks.

Mai sighed with relief and stood up, walking over and placing her hand on the human's shoulder, gazing down at Joey's peacefully sleeping figure. Nami glanced up before turning her attention back at the poor demon in her lap.

"Is… Is he going to be ok?" Nami asked softly, as ShiShi stood up and placed himself next to his master, lying down and glancing at the boy, then turning to lick his wounds.

The temptress nodded, wiping away stray tears with her hand, "Yes. Yes… he's going to be fine."

Yugi and Mokuba smiled and ran forward, jumping and wrapping their arms loosely around the girl's neck, while giving her soft hugs.

"You did it!"

"Everything's going to be ok!"

"Good…"

Then, just like Joey, Nami's eyes went blank as her eyelids closed, her body falling to the side and landed on ShiShi's soft furry body, now being used as a pillow. Yami stepped forward and looked at the sleeping human's body, to his friend's, who had failed to fall off the girl's comfortable legs.

He leaned to touch the witch, but uncertainty made him pause and stand straight, when the panther shook his head.

"You have no need to worry demon, she won't hurt you, not even unconsciously." the cat spoke in his deep voice.

The guardian smirked and he pushed his body up, causing Nami to slide off of him, only to be caught in Yami's arms before anything happened to her. The neko grinned to himself as he placed his head an inch from the ground, right next to Joey's body, before pushing his muzzle underneath the werewolf's body so that he rolled onto the panther's back and hung there, half of him bending over each side.

Mai smiled and scratched Nami's guardian behind his ears in a 'Thank You', and walked beside the panther, leading the way back through the forest towards the giant school buildings over the treetops. Yugi jogged over to his brother, and watched as the elder lycan took Nami in his arms and picked her up bridal style, following Mai, with Yugi walking beside him.

Seto didn't hesitate but took his little brother's hand and led him away from the place, wanting desperately to put it behind them. Only Tristan and Bakura stayed behind, staring at the magnificent burning star rising ever higher in the sky, finally feeling a wave of relief wash over them.

Bakura turned his body slightly, taking one last look before walking towards the dorms, not looking back ever again. The brown-haired demon stared at the sun, gasping when he swore he saw it twinkle, almost like winking at him. He blushed and bowed his head, then turned and ran to catch up with his friends.

* * *

Well? Was it worth the wait? I hope so. Oh, and I'll try to make the chapters shorter, I know that's a bad thing, but I might be able to get them out faster.

Just for the record, I want to explain what happened with the shields that saved Nami's hide. To me it makes sense, then again, that might be a bad thing.

Anyway, the first one was a barrier created by the powder she laid down on the ground. Good thing she did that, huh? Then second one was where she used magic, does that make sense?

So, you finally found out what those visions were, but what about when Nami was yelling at ShiShi? What was that all about? And then will you ever find out what the note was about? Yeah, next chapter probably. Je ne! P.S. I'll start working on the next one right away, I promise! I have no homework tonight! (Boo ya!)


	20. Day Off

Here we are, late again I know. You guys shouldn't expect more, but I have a legit reason this time! I BOUGHT SHADOW THE HEDGHOG! I have been waiting for it for years! And if any of you are wondering, YES IT'S A GREAT GAME! Don't listen to those "professionals" saying that this game is poor! Ok, I admit, the camera is funky, there are 10 different endings, PLUS the last story and about 300 different ways to get there, BUT IT'S STILL AWESOME! And the graphics are great!

Oh, another reason for delay, playing the game got me in the Sonic mood, and I started to continue writing my Sonic fan fiction again, also because someone reviewed and reminded me.

**Panmotto:** Thankies! Yes, Joey went ballistic, but hey, who can blame him? And I'm surprised, I did write good suspense… and I hate suspense. MY REVENGE IS SWEET!

**XChibiNekoChan:** LONG REVIEW! Ok, your friends sucks, who's bathers? I'm glad you liked it but… MINE! (hiss) And everyone loves watching people run into trees! I've even ran into a door! And yes, ShiShi is awesome, EVERYONE BOW TO HIM! You know, I can't give you ShiShi, but I can give you… (drum roll) SHISHI PLUSHIE! (hands) And of course Mokie is cute! But he scares me in the manga, I've only read 3, was it? I'm glad you did well on your test, (me in French… not 100 but still an A) And ah yes, my beloved spasgetti, how could I forget you? And you can swear in Japanese? SHARE WITH ME YOUR SECRETS, I COMMAND THEE! (sorry, reading Romeo and Juliet) And I still hate you and your cousin… (glares from window) but yes, in the second Inuyasha movie they kiss. I thought it was cute, but my friend wouldn't watch the movie for like a year because they DID kiss. Then she came up to me in the hall screaming with tears in her eyes "THEY DID! THEY ACTUALLY DID!" and people were giving us weird looks again. And you have a cult? Wow, people would egg me if I did that, publicly at least, and did you watch the 3rd movie? I like Inuyasha's dad, he's cool, but the movies are disappointing to me, I like the show better. Then the beginning is hilarious, Inu kills a volleyball 'cause he thinks it's going to kill Kagome. LOL! I'm glad I cheered you up, and tell your friend, I HATE YOU! HOW COME YOU GET TO GO TO JAPAN! I WILL FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE AND CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE WITH A BUTTER KNIFE! So… long… too much typing…

**Yuka Kitsune:** Yes you did. Don't get too shocked or you'll hyperventilate. But I'm sorry about you're writer's block, but you'll get over it. (Actually I forgot what you said, BUT NEVER FEAR! It'll come back… I hope)

Three reviews? That's it? C'mon guys! Need a little more fuel for the fire here! Well, Neko Chan counts for like five, but still!

Here's just a note. I'd like to share a little about ShiShi, because Neko Chan reminded me. ShiShi is actually based off of someone in real life. My kitty: Shady! (Hey! Named him when I was one! Stop laughing!) It's so strange because sometimes he almost acts human, and I kinda base everything ShiShi does off of what Shady would do if he could talk… and have magic. Even though my kitty's a grandpa, he still seems really wise, and talks without talking, ya know? Sometimes when he meows it sounds like real words, and just talking to him makes me feel better. That and he has a habit of trying to jump onto my keyboard when I'm at my computer and waking me up and 3:00 in the morning. He's always looking out for me in his own little way, and for that, I thank you.

Another thing, If you're having a hard time imaging panther ShiShi, think of Soupy (is that his name? Been so long) from Card Captors or Card Captor Sakura. He pretty much looks like him only black angel wings instead of butterfly wings.

**Disclaimer:** Nope… not yet… (shifty eyes)

**Dedication:** I feel like dedicating some chapters and this, my 20th chapter goes to Shady, my real life guardian cat.

P.S. 20 CHAPTERS! WHOO! DANCE PARTY! Ok, now onto the boring and rather uneventful, disappointing 20th chapter of Demon School.

* * *

Nami opened her eyes a hair and moaned, rolling over and pulling the sheets higher over her head. She could still feel the sun's bright rays glaring down on her and telling her in it's silent way "Get up or suffer even more".

The witch hissed and took her pillow, slapping it on top of her head and pressed it tightly against her face. After a minute, she heard ruffling and felt the side of her bed groan and bend from weight.

The figure sighed, "It's a beautifully sunny morning today."

Snorting under the pillow, Nami stuck her hand out of the pile of covers and grabbed an invisible string in front of her, pulling it down and at the same time, the blinds on her window lowered as well. She sighed contently and snuggled deeper into her blanket, the person on the bed chuckling.

"That's cheating."

"Go cough up a hairball." she snapped, weakly.

"Done and done."

She groaned and cursed herself, bringing her head out from her pillow and laying her head back on top of it, making herself more comfortable, rolling over to face the figure on her bed. The schoolgirl opened her eye a wink and saw her black cat sitting there, smiling at her.

"I was just kidding." he said, with a soft grin on his face.

"I hope so, 'cause I'm not cleaning it up."

"Good, because I won't let you. You used up a lot of energy and magic last night, so you're not getting out of bed _at least_ until tomorrow. Understand?" ShiShi said with a serious tone.

Nami folded the sheets down and stared at him with an expression as if he just said Christmas or another very important, possibly religious holiday with tons of presents, had come early. The cat laughed to himself and walked forward, lying down next to her, curling up and watching her pulled the blankets around her once again and her eyes slowly closed and her breathing evened.

As his master drifted off to dreamland, ShiShi kept his eyes open and watched over her protectively. Suddenly, his head popped up, ears twitching and he turned his head towards the hallway and the front door. The cat glanced at Nami, who was still sleeping soundly and stood up.

He carefully walked over lumps in the blankets and stood by the edge of the bed for a second, before leaping down and trotting down the hallway of the apartment, his tail high in the air. ShiShi stopped when he was right in front of the door, sitting down and cocking his head to the side.

"I swore…"

Just then, there were a few sharp raps on the door and the neko smiled to himself. When the knocking ceased, he looked up at the doorknob and frowned. Then he looked down at his paws, and sighed. In his head, ShiShi estimated that the doorknob was approximately 2.69789 feet higher than him.

"If only I could transform." ShiShi sighed.

Again, there was a knocking on the door, and the cat grumbled. He looked up at the knob again and crouched low to the floor, then pounced up swiping at it with his paws. When he fell back down to the ground he frowned, not even touching the brass.

With a twitch of his ears, the cat heard the deep rumble of someone talking on the other side of the door, probably talking to a companion. Shaking his head, ShiShi ignored them and narrowed his yellow slits at his metal adversary.

For the next few minutes, every two seconds or so, the black cat would leap up into the air and reach with his little paws at the doorknob, missing each time. The latest time, his claws scrapped the round edge before he fell down into a lump, instead of on his feet.

Sitting up straight, he growled lightly and turned his head, scratching behind his ear with his hind leg, then froze in that position. Dropping his leg, the guardian widen his eyes and stared at the couch, finally realizing that the armrest closest to the door was only about a yard away, close enough for a little house cat like him to jump.

ShiShi sprinted over and leaped up onto the arm rest and turned to face the door. Backing up, he squatted low and pawed at the fabric, flexing his muscles. Then, in one fluid motion, he leaped forward, using his powerful hind legs and soared through the air towards the door.

He extended his claws, and when he hit the wood, latched into it, holding on tightly. Now, there was only one problem, he had shot to far and now the doorknob was on his left, about half a foot away. But this time, the brave and all-powerful ShiShi knew what to do.

Digging his claws a little deeper into the wood, he narrowed his slits, then there was a loud and furious knocking on the door, almost making him fall. Obviously whoever it was, and he had a good idea, was getting very impatient, knowing that Nami was home.

Cursing the damned creature, ShiShi regained his composure and glanced over at his target. Pulling on his front legs, he started to swing his body back and forth, little by little until he looked like a furry pendulum.

Reviewing the laws of physics in his head, the cat brought himself back and forward one last time, releasing when he was at the highest point of his swing, closest to the doorknob. Then he remembered that the laws of physics may not apply to witches, magic or talking cats…

Luckily, he landed with the front half his body draped over the round brass doorknob, and immediately felt himself start to slip. Positioning his weight just right, the knob turned and the door opened a crack as ShiShi fell to the carpet, landing on his butt, but turned to see who was standing on the other side of the wood.

When the door squeaked open for a wide enough birth, the cat saw an ebony fuzz ball stick through the door, then popping back out, talking to the some others he sensed.

"I don't think she's here. I mean, I didn't see her, do you smell her?" a young boy's voice asked.

There was a long whiff, "Not within two feet of us…"

"Yeah but there's…"

ShiShi sighed a little frustrated and reached out, pulling the door open wider with his paw, "Always me demons. What the hell do you want?"

"Hey!" Bakura shouted, "Don't give us lip cat!"

"By the way, what took you so long to open the door?" Tristan asked.

The cat sighed, "If you idiotic scum of the underworld haven't noticed, I'm a foot tall and don't have opposable thumbs."

"Whatever," the white-haired demon scoffed, "Is the witch here or not? Tell us so then we can leave and go eat some of your distant cousins."

"She is…"

Bakura stepped forward and went to walked through the door, when ShiShi's glare made him freeze in place.

"But you cannot see her. She's tired and weak and is resting from last night." he finished.

"Oh…"

All of the demons glanced behind them and the guardian saw the werewolf standing there, with his head down and dirty blonde hair covering his face. ShiShi blinked, surprised to see that Joey was wearing very ragged street clothes, a maroon long-sleeved shirt that hung from him like a cloak, not even touching his ribs.

Now that the cat looked closer, it seemed as if he had lost 30 pounds and even his worn jeans were hanging loosely, only staying on his form because of the belt, tied apparently really tight, but Joey didn't look as if it bothered him. Even now, Joey looked pale, but had more color than the previous night, and how and some life in his brown orbs, pleading with the cat.

"Can… Can I just see her? P-Please? Just for a second. I… just want to apologize." he stuttered, voice cracking.

The neko lowered his ears, he felt bad for the werewolf, but his master was resting. Then his strong ears heard something, and he turned his head towards the hallway. When the demons gasped as well, he knew he wasn't hallucinating.

There was Nami, standing in the hallway with her back bent over, her eyes barely open while her hand was brushing the sleep from her face. She was wearing a white shirt with sleeves that stopped an inch past her shoulder with a full moon on her chest, while her pajama pants were blue with little stars and crescent moons on them.

For a moment, she just stood there, staring dumbly at them before she turned to the left. She thought she was turning towards the bathroom, but unfortunately for her, it was to the right. The witch ran straight into the wall and fell collapsed to the ground, her friends and cat rushing to her side.

Bakura growled to himself, thinking how stupid she was for getting out of bed when she was so weak, and picked her up bridal style and walked into the bedroom. He set her down gently on the bed and then backed up as everyone else followed and crowded around her, trying to ignore the smallest hint of a blush on his face. Yugi and Mokuba pulled the blankets onto her and smiled softly as she unconsciously snuggled into them and turned onto her side and faced the other wall.

"So she's been out the whole time?" Mai asked, sitting on the foot of the bed.

ShiShi leaped onto the bed next to her legs and sat down on his hindquarters, "She woke up a little while ago, but yeah, she used a lot of magic."

Joey looked regretfully at the witch's body when she shifted, and laid on her back, her fingers peeking out over the top of the covers and she squinted her eyes before opening them, blinking a few times. She looked over and widened her eyes at the sight of the demons at her bedside.

"Oh, hi guys. When did you get here?" Nami asked, still half-asleep as she struggled to sit up and lean against the head of the bed.

"Uh… we just got here a minute ago, you know, when you were out in the hall?" Tristan said, slowly.

"What?"

"You… you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Knowing what happened last time, Tristan shut his mouth and slapped his palm against his head. Instead, ShiShi stood up from his spot and walked over to her smiling at her confused expression.

"He means you were sleep walking again." he said and Nami smiled.

"Oh, well you could have just said that. I didn't do anything too stupid did I?" she asked, fiddling with her hands.

"Just ran into a wall."

The demons looked at the cat with wide eyes, all wondering why the cat just said it with the tone like it was so small, like loosing a penny. But the words made the poor girl smile and sigh contently, leaning back against the headboard.

"Ok, good. So…" she looked up at Mai, "Any reason you guys are here? I mean, I'm sorry you had to see me in my pjs."

"No…"

Everyone turned to Joey, who's head was once again bowed standing in front of the bed while everyone else had found a spot to sit. Nami blinked and sat up straighter, seeing a hurricane of emotions raging in his brown eyes.

"Nami-chan…" she could tell Joey was having trouble getting all of the words out. Deciding to give him a shove in the right direction, she flicked her index finger and the dam exploded.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! Both you and ShiShi got hurt because of me and here you are laying in a bed! I never meant for any it of to happen! I was hoping that you wouldn't be out at all last night! I ran to that clearing thinking that you _wouldn't_ be there! I'm so stupid! You could have been killed because of me! Or worse! I… I'm such an idiot!" Joey screamed, his eyes shut tightly while his fists were clenched.

While Joey was letting loose all the emotions he had kept bottled up inside, Nami silently removed the covers from the lower half of her body, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She stood up on shaky legs and went to lean over, and put her hand on his mouth to quiet him and tell him that it was ok.

Unfortunately, things never seem to go as planned for her, and her legs couldn't hold up her body, so when she was leaning forward, her head landed in his chest. Joey immediately stopped ranting with his mouth half open, gazing down at the witch leaning against him.

Another inconvenience was that they were about two feet apart, and she was leaning like a badly built bridge, so then after she fell into his chest, Nami slid down Joey until her head was lying on his shoes. Her face instantly grew as red as a tomato as she thought about what just happened.

'_Did I just… What the… Was that his… OH MY GOD!'_

"Er… Nami-chan? Are you ok?" Joey blinked, a small blush growing.

She muttered something into his shoes before pushing the front half of her body off of him. Her face was completely red as she sat on her knees, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Uhh… Oh… right." Nami looked up to meet Joey's gaze, "It's not your fault Joey. I was so excited that I… forgot what was going to happen. It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Your fault?" he questioned.

"Nami, you didn't do anything wrong," Mai reasoned, motioning for her up to the bed, as the witch sat on her knees, the blonde caressed her back, "You were just… at the wrong place at the wrong time…"

"Correction, she was at the right place at the right time. And I just want to say, it was all her idea." ShiShi announced, pointing one of his furry paws at his master.

"ShiShi!"

"What do you mean?" Seto growled, stepping forward, "What's her idea?"

"ShiShi! If you say a word I will strangle your little neck!"

"When she heard that Joey was a werewolf and was well, more innocent then she first imagined, from all the tales about them in the story books, she decided that it was 'unfair'. So, being the helpful little witchling she is, she decided to do something about it." he began, Nami falling silent at his words.

"The plan was simple: Wait until Joey showed up-"

"But how did she know that he was going to be there?" Yami interrupted, crossing his arms across his chest.

The cat glanced at his master, who had her head bowed and was staring at her lap, her brown hair falling over her shoulders from the lack of it's usual hair binder. Then, slow words made it past her lips, her voice barely higher than a whisper.

"When we went to the meadow… I saw claw marks in the trees, and signs of a struggle in the grass. I told ShiShi-sama about them and he was sure it was made by a werewolf." she muttered.

"It could have been any werewolf!" Bakura countered, "How did you know it was him?"

"That's true," Nami admitted, "But you know as much about magic as I know about demons. Only what we've heard in fairy tales."

"Then what was your plan, Nami-chan?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I was going to wait until Joey showed up, then… actually… I'm not really sure."

"Not sure?" Seto roared, voice and temper rising steadily, "You mean to tell me that you were just going to wait for him, and not even have a plan!"

The witch stood up swiftly to fight in her defense , only for her weak knees to cause her to fall over onto the ground, on top of the vampire's shoes. She rolled over and still glared at him, pointing her finger up accusingly at him.

"Well, Smart Guy! If you haven't noticed by now I never have a plan! I always rush in head first without thinking of the consequences!" she declared with a smug voice.

"Wait a sec! Is she proud of that?" Tristan looked around the room at his friends.

"The arrogant genes of the Satoru family, every one of them has 'em." ShiShi sighed, then muttered under his breath, as Nami turned as red as a tomato and sat back on the bed, "Makes my job a whole lot harder."

"So you were just going to go in there and use whatever magic you had to see if that… would lift the curse?" The eldest Motou asked.

"Yes!" then her voice died down to a squeak, "Well… it usually works."

An almost awkward moment of silence fell over them, a giant blush had rising on Nami's face as she now started a staring contest with the floor. Just when she had the carpet on the ropes, she heard a light laugh and mouthed a curse, looking up to see Joey smiling at her.

He kneeled down before her on the bed and showed a truly grateful smile, not to mention handsome, as his brown eyes glowed in the sunlight filtering through the window. The werewolf saw her blush and winked.

"Thanks for trying, Nami." he said softly.

She nodded and looked back at the ground, where she unconsciously blinked. She saw a small little spark on the carpet, a little static resembling an ant sized mouse. It leaped like a kangaroo all the way up the hanging blankets and pierced right into the witch's arm.

She was shocked and flew forward, embracing Joey into a hug for the very emotional moment, him wrapping his arms around her back and squeezing her lightly in return. Behind his back, she narrowed her mental eyes and growled in her head at the carpet, which obviously picked up some of her dropped magic, a sudden and short deep laugh echoing around her mind.

Everyone else in the bedroom was silent for a time, letting the two have their moment, but soon after it started, there was a loud, sickly cough from a deep voice.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Bakura sounded and his footsteps left for down the hall.

* * *

Yeah, pointless but there was some humor. Now you guys know what Nami was so upset about the night of the full moon. (NOT THE PAPER THING! That will come up later) Personally, this was a disappointing 20th chapter, no action or anything, but if you guys like it (shrug). I'd also like to note that the deep laugh she heard in her head was the carpet, it wasn't foreshadowing for like the devil to come and snatch her in her sleep or something. …….. IDEA! Just kidding… or am I? (Twilight Zone music) 


	21. Achoo! 'Scuse Me

Alright, really late, I know, but School before break started + Very Busy + Joining Deviant Art (AKA: Getting a major itch to draw) + Going on vacation + Trying to play with my new Electric Guitar I got for Christmas because I can't bring it on vacation NO TIME! So here ya go. Not a good chapter but a chapter. My gift to you, from me to you with love!

**XChibiNekoChan:** (Sigh) Yet another long review. Ok, thanks, I'm glad you think I'm funny, I can say a few good ones every now and then ;). Ha! You fell down stairs! And I'm glad you like the ShiShi plushie, just remember, they are kinda fragile, as in now jumping off Mt. Everest with them and falling into a bishie's arms. That's a no-no! Oh well, my A is ok, but at my school they don't offer Italian. And thanks for the Japanese 101, I'll be sure to call my friend and brother those evil words. Muahahaha! (cough) I'm sure you feel guilty about your friend, but I bet the laughter covers it up right? Oh, and put my on that decapitation list, I wanna make sure I get a spot for you and your cousin. I am busy after all. And no, my friend isn't an Inu/Kikyo fan, neither an Inu/Kagome fan, she's a strictly Inu/her or else she'll track you down and stab you in the middle of the night fan. And stop insulting Inny's Dad! He's awesome! And there is nothing wrong with Anime and Manga, although my brother fails to see that. "Stop speaking gibberish!" he says… "Baka Nii-kun!" (whack) And yes, I still hate your friend, but now I hate your other friends as well, and I saw the new Harry Potter, it's ok, great movie wise, bad movie to book wise. And yes, I am cruel to her. Muahaha! (cough) I think I might have a cold or something. Don't worry about the carpet thing, just personifying it, 'cause it's fun. And I dunno about Bakura. Interpret it as you want, someone thought he was jealous, I kinda wrote it as he is a demon and doesn't like that mushy shit. But jealous works too. :D But that was one of my bad chapters! Wah! (We gotta stop typing so much.)

**Horsie890: **Yesh, Masta! bows (my weird lingo, ignore it)

**Panmotto:** Oh yeah! You were the one who thought Bakura was jealous! And I'm starting to think he is. Just a hunch.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Now read and review! Where did all my reviewers go? ;;

* * *

It was early morning when ShiShi woke up, yawning and showing off his large white teeth before stretching out his forelegs. For a second, the great, warm rays of sunlight pouring in through the window and warming his behind was a little too inviting and he almost laid down again for a nice little nap.

Before his mind could protest, the cat's body slowly lowered back down onto the flat blankets, curling up and snuggling into their warmth. Then his yellow eyes snapped open. ShiShi shot his head up and looked at the head of the bed, seeing an empty space that _should_ have been occupied with a giant fuzz ball of a severely bad case of bed head.

The cat stood up and dashed out of the bedroom, just crusin' into the living room and slid across the floor, skidding to a halt just before smashing into the door. ShiShi looked around frantically, though searching at eye level when you're only about a foot tall doesn't work all that well. When he heard a small sniffle, the neko looked up and sighed with relief.

Nami was sitting cross-legged on the couch with a sweatshirt on over her pajamas, hunched over with a plate of a piece of toast with just a brush of peanut butter and jelly in her lap. The cat walked forward and sat in front of the couch, pawing the carpet before leaping onto the cushion and sitting next to his master, finally getting a good look at her face.

She seemed unusually pale with her hair matted against her face with a few beads of sweat sticking to her forehead. Nami had a blank look on her face as she munched on her toast absentmindedly, only eating tiny bites at a time, otherwise keeping her arms clutched tightly to her chest and shivering slightly.

"Hey champ, you don't look so good." he commented, Nami finally noticing him.

"I don't feel so good." she added, coughing softly.

"Come down her for a sec." the neko said, nodding with his head.

The witch leaned over and he put his paw onto her fore head, his face turning serious as he felt her temperature. They were like that for a second before he removed his paw and Nami leaned back against the back of the couch, letting out a huge sigh.

ShiShi stared down at his paw for a moment, trying to see what bad her temperature was, when she looked at him, and he sighed.

"It doesn't look that good. You have about a hundred degree fever, and by the way you're shivering, you have the chills. The small bites of grain you're eating means that you have a stomach ache, and then the way your eyes are squinted you have a headache as well." he diagnosed, "I think you have the flu."

"The flu? How did I get the flu?" she questioned, holding back a sneeze.

He shrugged, "My guess is: The demons are pretty much immune to simple viruses like this. Someone probably had it and past it on to you. And because you didn't have much magic or physical defense, you got sick."

"Makes sense."

"So," ShiShi asked, "Do you feel well enough to go to school?"

"I'd better be. I have a test today."

He looked up in surprise, "Are you sure that's a good idea? You know what usually happens when you get sick."

"Yeah, but I doubt my teacher will let me take it later. 'Special Human Treatment.'" Nami quoted with her fingers.

"Well… just try your best and if you feel really bad, just come home. Don't be stubborn about it." The cat sighed.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not a man. I'm not stubborn." the witch said, before sneezing into a tissue.

"You still have your stubborn side. Granted you get it from your brother…"

"Hey! That's been proven to be the effect of when the moons of Venus a line!" she retorted, as weakly as she could.

"Then they a line more often then I was told, about once every five hundred years or so. Not once every five hundred seconds." he smirked.

Nami narrowed her eyes and leaned over, trying to reach and pull on ShiShi's tail, a nice little way of annoying him. The same thing she did as a child, and learned very quickly that cat's have very big teeth. But only, today, with his charge being sick, he gave her the benefit of a doubt, and just let her fall to far and land on the couch with her face down.

The neko just stepped back and watched her head, lying motionless against the cushions. After a moment, her arms slowly rose and flailed around feebly as her neck tensed, trying to raise her head to breathe, but failing miserably.

Eventually, in about five more seconds, she stopped struggling and her arms fell like bricks down to the couch, sticking up at awkward angles. For a long moment she lay there, ShiShi pondering nonchalantly about whether or not she could breathe.

Then, after starting to clean himself, he realized she couldn't, and preceded to roll her over on her side so that her head faced him. ShiShi chuckled while she couldn't comprehend anything around her at the stupid look on her face and X's in her eyes.

"Wake up or you're going to be late." he ordered and heard a moan.

"You almost kill me then expect me to go to school?" Nami asked, trying to focus on him.

"No." she sighed, "_You _almost killed yourself. Now quick take a cold shower and get your uniform on."

"I hate you." the witch said as she stood up and began to stumble down the hall.

"Love you too!" ShiShi called and smirked.

After the bathroom door closed, the neko stood up and stretched out his hind legs, jumping off the couch and trotting along the hallway to the kitchenette area. He leapt up to the counter and sat down, curling his tail around his behind.

ShiShi sat there for a few moments, making sure he didn't hear and crashes or abnormal noises from the bathroom, just to make sure they wouldn't have to pay any fines for the room. It wasn't like he was worried about his master, don't get the wrong idea.

Though, in her state, the guardian was surprised that she could tell up from down, and was impressed on how well she was handling her cold. A shudder went through his bones as he thought of all the other colds she has had in the past.

Deciding to be helpful so that some events might not repeat themselves, he grudgingly removed himself from the semi-chilled marble countertop. ShiShi stared down at the tiled floor a second before falling down and landing perfectly on his padded feet.

He hastily trotted into the bedroom and scanned the several piles of miscellaneous objects. Including several piles of clothes, books and magical items. The cat reverted to his ancestors ways, when they used to prowl around in the jungle and walked forward, his head down and smelling the floor for any scents.

"Where is it? I know it's in here somewhere." he muttered.

In a swift move, ShiShi leapt up onto the bed to get a bird's eye view of things. The neko glanced around the room until he smiled and nodded. Right there beside the closet door was his target, Nami's backpack.

He tried to hurdle over most of the obstacles, but ended up landing face first into a pile of dirty uniforms. Struggling to bring his head back up to where oxygen flowed freely, ShiShi clawed and squirmed in the blouses and skirts, eventually able to peak his little nose through to get a big whiff of air.

Regaining his breath, the guardian swallowed to try and quench his dry throat before continuing to roll from side to side, working his way out of the death trap. Giving the last little push with his legs, ShiShi fell out of the pile and bonked his nose, lying with his head down against the carpet.

"I really need her to clean this place when she's better." ShiShi told himself.

He ran over to the pack and slid his body between the straps, wrapping it around his stomach and back, almost looking like a sled dog. Looking back for a second, the cat braced himself, then pulled forward with all his might.

The heavy backpack barely leaned from his weight and when he stopped, it returned to its original position. The cat snarled, before trying again, this time, pulling harder with his head down and claws digging into the carpet for support.

The books inside the backpack began to groan, the weight shifting from the back to the front, right above ShiShi. Right when he realized he had a strap tying him to the pack, and about seven hundred pound text books leaning over above him, something clicked in his brain. He was about to become a bug on a windshield.

He squeezed his eyes shut and bent down, bracing for impact and hoped he would live. After about a minute, the neko opened his eyes and knew that something was wrong, er… good, or he was in heaven already.

"That was fast…"

Then he looked up, which should have been what he did in the first place and saw Nami yawning over him and slinging her backpack over her shoulder. When ShiShi looked closer, he saw that the witch still didn't look all that good, looking pale with some sweat on her forehead, but definitely better than before she took a shower.

"Oh… Hey ShiShi." Nami mumbled.

'_That's it? "Hey ShiShi?" I almost die and all you can say is "Hey ShiShi?"!' _he sighed and decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, she was sick after all.

"So, you think you're alright to go to school?"

"No, but you're going to make me go anyway, right?" she asked dryly, and started to walk towards the door.

The guardian sighed, "You know the rules. I didn't make them, your mother did. Personally, I'd make you a bed and tie you to it out in the middle of the woods, but that's just me."

"That's it, I'm going to school, or I'll be late." Nami started opening the door.

"Since when do you care about being late?" ShiShi couldn't help but push her buttons.

"Since I'm going to end up running out half way through. Being on time will just make them less mad at me."

"Ah, never thought of that."

ShiShi blinked when the door closed. Then he sighed. It was always on days like this that Nami had a one track mind, just doing things she's told or knows she has to do. Yet it's only on days like this he suddenly grows a heart and doesn't want to push her. Why do the gods punish him so?

* * *

Nami pulled right into the classroom as the bell rang, walking over to her seat as quickly as she could, which was about as fast as a snail when there's a tower of salt about to spill on it. Which isn't as fast as most people think they would go.

Either way, she made it to her seat as the teacher stood up in the front of the room and announced everyone to take five minutes to either A: Cram study for the test, B: Get your materials out for the test, C: Talk to your friends or D: All of the above.

Mai blinked and looked up to see Nami sitting quietly in her desk and wandered over to talk to her, not seeing her earlier. When she stopped in front of the witch's desk, the temptress stood there puzzled for a moment, before remembering that Nami was human.

"Don't feel so good, Hun?" she asked softly and stroked the girl's hair, like a mother would do.

"Do the words 'No Shit' mean anything to you?" the witch groaned and laid her head down on the desk.

"Maybe you should go home?" Mai suggested, rubbing her back.

Nami rolled her head to the side, so she could speak clearly, "I didn't argue with my self the whole time and drag myself out of bed to take this test just to go back now. I'm going to take the test, _then_ leave."

The demoness brought her finger to her chin, "Smart."

"That's what ShiShi said."

Just then, the boys realized that their little stress reliever had finally made it. Joey, feeling a lot better from when he had "succumbed to illness", and bounced over to Nami and stood over her like a little kid with sugar.

"Hi Nami-chan! What's up?" he smiled.

"My temperature." she mustered back as Mai continued fiddling with her hair.

Joey blinked, the scoffed, "Jeez, Nami! You're such a downer!"

She just stared at him. Then Mokuba came up and knew exactly how Nami was feeling, having had many a fever before. He walked right up and slipped his arms around her form and brought her into a hug, something she didn't expect at all.

When he stepped back, the vampire blushed at her face, "I heard hugs make people feel better."

"Oh…" her mouth said, while her mind was screaming, _'DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN! OH SO KAWAII!'_

That was when she let her head drop onto her desk like a brick, attempting to get those dirty thoughts out of her mind. That was also when the other boys came over and started looking at the poor girl like she was stupid, or to me more politically correct: Mentally Retarded.

"Aww, is our poor human gone and gotten her brain scrambled?" Bakura said in a high cutesy voice.

She groaned, "That would feel better than this."

The boys stared at her, perplexed for a second before the teacher yelled at the class to sit down, for the test was to be starting. All of the students grabbed a pencil as the professor walked around the room, handing out the tests.

When the teacher returned to the front of the room, he said, "Begin" and all was silent, save for the sound of pencils scratching against the paper. Nami cursed to herself as she held up her head with her left hand, writing with her right.

Soon after the testing period had began, the witch could feel a strong pounding in her skull, the words blurring in and out of focus. It wasn't long before she slumped forward in her desk, resting her chin on her left arm and tempting her eyes closed.

'_No! Must… finish… test! Must.. Not fail! Must…'_ Then her eyes shut lightly, making all light switches in her brain flick to off. That's when her head rolled slightly to the side, and the girl was sleeping like the dead.

After about a half an hour, most of the test forms were handed into a neat pile on the teachers desk, and most students reading books, doing other homework or counting the ceiling tiles, a very fun, yet challenging activity.

That's when Yugi looked over to see how Nami was doing, choking when he saw some drool coming out the side of her mouth. The little hamster in his brain, which Mokuba named Zack, and strangely having the very same tail he, himself had, began to run at top speed along his hamster wheel.

Then, the demon took action, poking her softly in the arm. He sighed when the only thing that happened was her head clanking onto her desk. A sudden idea then came to mind, when Yugi was talking to ShiShi one time.

He quickly dug in his backpack for something that might work, till he pulled out his plastic ruler, and grinned almost evilly. The lycan found a few inches of open desktop not being occupied by Nami's sleeping figure.

Hovering his ruler over the table top a few inches, Yugi bit his tongue out of concentration and wavered it up and down before pulling all the way back, and letting loose. An ear-splitting crack echoed through the room, making everyone sit as tall as possible with eyes wide.

Much to Yugi's luck, Nami was wide awake, looking much like a deer caught in the headlights. He hastily tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to his wrist once he had her attention, the universal sign for time.

Her eyes snapped to the teacher's desk, where an infamous hourglass stood and showed how much time there was until the testing period was over. Sadly for the witch, there were only a few grains of sand let in the top part of the glass figure.

Nami's eyes widened as she stared at her test, with absolutely no answers filled out. That's when she panicked.

'_Ohmigod! I'm screwed! There's no way in the seven hells I can finish this now! Then I'll get an F and get kicked out of this school. My life go downhill from there. Oh… well, I could always use magic. What am I thinking! Magic? I'm sick! But… I guess I have no choice.'_

The young sorceress closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening them to show two glowing orbs. Then, the pencil marks oozed through the paper and showed clearly on all of the right answers. After that, her head clunked to the desktop again and her breaths came even and slow.

Yugi couldn't help but smile as he stood up and eased the papers out from under her head, stopping to pat her hair before walking up to the front and handing in the test for her. The teacher gave him a weird look, but shrugged it off.

After all the tests were handed into the teacher, he allowed all of the students to talk amongst themselves before the bell rang. Tristan ran over to pull a fast one on Nami as she was unawares, putting her saliva covered finger right outside her ear.

In an instant, there was a loud cracking noise, and the witch was blown out of her chair and onto the floor while Tristan stumbled back and fell into Seto's lap. The vampire looked disgusted and through the brown-haired demon off of him while Joey peered over the desk to look at Nami, who opened her eyes and looked completely lost.

"You ok down there?" Joey asked.

"I 'tink so." her voice all of a sudden sounded extremely clogged.

"What's wrong now?" Mokuba questioned, "You sound really sick."

"G'oh. Ib was all mine fauld. I dused magic. I knew bedder bud, I couldn' 'elp id." she mumbled.

"What?" Bakura's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I-" she stopped, nose twitching as her face crunched as if she was going to sneeze. Nami's hands flew to her face and then there was a muffled booming sound, as a weakened blast of air squeezed through her fingers.

Yami slowly turned his head to face her with his eyes widened from fear, before narrowing dangerously, "What. Was. That?"

She spoke a slur of different pitched sounds as her head bobbed and she spoke into her hands. Seto raised an eyebrow and Yami stepped forward, forcefully pulled her hands away from her face and held them at her sides until she nodded and kept them away from her face.

"Now, say that again." Yami said like he was talking to a child.

Nami sniffed and when she spoke, it was a lot clearer, "For some reason, whenever I get sick, my powers amplify and go out of control."

"What!"

She nodded, just as the bell rang. Everyone stood shocked until the witch started to gather her stuff and stood up, the boys getting quite a nice view, and for once, Nami didn't have the strength to care. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, the girl started to walk towards the door before the boys and Mai scrambled to get their stuff and follow her.

By the time they caught of with her, she was walking out of the school building and into the courtyard, sniffling and rubbing her nose. The gang ran around her, keeping a circular distance not to get too close, whatever might happen.

"So, what did you mean by 'your powers go out of control?'" Seto demanded as he took long strides next to her and stopping in front, making her pause.

"You guys have a lot to learn…" then she stopped, taking in gasps of air as her head leaned back.

Nami's head snapped forward in a sneeze, which her hands jumped up to try and catch. It was a small and rather girlish sneeze, as she tried to hold it back, but behind the whole gang, a giant part of the sidewalk exploded, giant chunks of asphalt raining back down to the ground.

Slowly, all eyes turned to her as she rubbed her nose again.

"I hate colds."

* * *

Yeah, this was a good chapter. I've had the whole sick thing in my head for a while now, and it will take a few chapters for her to get over it. Perfect season for it anyway eh?And I'm sure all of you could understand what she said, you've all had colds. So… yeah. Oh and if anyone's curious, check me out on Deviant Art. My screen name is KairiTheWitch.

So, my final parting words. It's been a great year so far, with lots of fun in this fic, with tons more to come, and even a sequel planned, or at least an idea for one. So, Happy Holidays, or as we say here Happy Chrismahonakwanzica! I bet only two of you understand that. So, Happy Holidays (and Happy New Year) to all! And to all a good night! (poofs into snowflakes)


	22. Of Sneezes and Bullies

… (hides from readers)

**Yuka Kitsune:** I know exactly how you feel. And the same to you! Though it's really late.

**Panmotto: **Why thank you! I love the whole part where Nami has a cold. I find it hilarious. And Happy Belated Holidays to you to!

**Horsie890:** I don't know about that. (mischievous smirk)

**XChibiNekoChan:** Competition between the two Inu lovers? Ladies and Gets! Grab your popcorn and wrestle for a good seat 'cause you only get to see this once in a millennium! Or at an Inuyasha convention. Either way, you don't wanna miss this catfight! And I hate it when my brother says stuff like that, thought lately I've been watching Full Metal Alchemist and he seems to like that, the whole "science" thing. Science my ass! I have enough of that with a science fair in school right now! Speaking of which… HIDE ME! But not before I take your head! (misses) And everybody loves hugs, why should Nami and Mokuba be any different, and next chapter… More Hugs! (Crowd: Yey!) And I do feel sorry for Nami, but the more hilarious things that happen to her drown it out. Happy Belated Holidays!

**BritishxCrumpet:** Thanks… wait… WHAT! How can you NOT notice the fluff! Am I that bad? (goes and thinks about life in corner)

**Purgatory's Justice: **FLAMER! Sick 'em my loyal fans! And so what if this makes Power Rangers look like Shakespeare? This makes cho mama look like Jessica Simpson! (Crowd: OOOOO!) That's right! And besides… I think I know who this is anyway… You be in for it now!

Alright, I just wanted to say, it's my birthday a week from today, and I will promise to try my hardest to get a chapter out for it. It may be short, but I still want to do it. Just don't be surprised if I say I was staying up late, eating candy and watch FMA. Stuff happens!

P.S. - Just so you guys know, this chapter and maybe the next one/few are a bit Yugi centric. Nami is going to help all of the demons with their problems. She already kinda did Joey, but she's probably going to help him again. Just for a heads up. Oh, and if you want, those centric chapters can have so much fluff it will explode into feathers, but only if you say so in your review!

**Disclaimer:** Alright, I'm going to try and say something funny… (strains) KELLY CLARKSON! Nope… oh well.

* * *

Joey and Tristan dragged Nami along as fast as they could down one of the sidewalks in the courtyard. Normally, she might have complained, but she was in her own little world, again, and just bobbing behind them with a dazed expression on her face.

After a swift turn around a corner, Joey and Tristan pressed themselves against a brick wall with bushes growing on top, while the rest of the gang followed and hid with them, Nami just following behind and tripping over a demon's foot, falling smack on her head.

While they were catching their breath, and hoping nobody saw what had happened to the little witch, only did Yugi notice that she was lying face down on the ground with no signs of breathing. He bent down onto his knees and gently pushed her shoulder.

"This can't be good."

That's when Bakura decided to try his approach, kicking her harshly with his foot. Her body shifted from the blow, but nothing else happened. That's when everyone started to panic, well, almost everyone. Seto and Bakura just stood back and laughed to themselves while the rest were focused on trying to help her.

Then, the witch's head popped up as she sat back on her heels. All who were crowded around her flinched and jumped back in surprise and a yell, while she held a straight face. Then, in a fluid motion, Nami brought her hands to her face and sneezed, a battle of all different winds, from different directions and strengths suddenly buzzed around them.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Mokuba started, "But does it change every time you sneeze?"

"Huh?"

Yugi spoke up, "Well, the first time, there was… an explosion. This time a gale."

"Weird, I never noticed."

Bakura turned his head towards Seto, an annoyed look upon his face, "This human is full of surprises."

"What!" The girl turned to them with a face full of shock and outrage, "Did you just say my mother births chocolate Canadian Camels!"

"No!"

"Ok, good." she scoffed, "Because joking about an endangered species is nothing to laugh about. Did you know they went down from three to one? Poor little guys, they never stood a chance…"

Mokie and Yugi glanced at each other, both with a look like 'Is she serious or just yanking our chains?' But, apparently but the way she was tearing up, she was telling the truth. Joey and Tristan shared the similar greedy looks in their eyes as crazy ideas of adventure brewed up in their minds, their own little Indiana Jones adventure to find the elusive "Chocolate Canadian Camel".

"Nami, I think we should get you back to your place. That way ShiShi can watch after you, seeing as we have no idea." Mai broke the silence.

"Ok…" The witch straightened out her posture and looked around, trying to peer over the others heads, "Where am I?"

"In the courtyard."

"Where?"

Yami and Mai exchanged looks, "At the Tenma School for Demons."

"Oh, cool… Where's that?"

Before any of them could answer, their mouths hanging open and catching flies, Nami fell over and landed in Yami's lap, out cold. The elder Motou squirmed uncomfortably, for if she were awake… it just would have been awkward, seeing as it already happened with Joey.

"What do we do?" the younger Kaiba asked.

"Let her breathe?" his brother remarked sarcastically.

Bakura groaned, figuring he was the only one who was capable of getting anything done, and took a firm hold onto her ankle, lifting her high into the air so that she dangled like a wind chime. The instant her body hung upside down, Nami's short little school skirt flipped and revealed her Super Mario panties, though nobody noticed the plumber.

After showing off her lingerie, the white-haired demon literally dropped her onto a wooden bench that was only a few feet off, before brushing his hands free of dust and walking away. Afterwards, everyone crowded around her once again and checked her vital signs to make sure she was still among the living.

Yugi leaned back against his palms and sighed after the group deducted that she was only sleeping, and looked up at his brother. _'Nami is sure a handful.'_ That's when he noticed it, or at least, thought he did. The lycan could have sworn that a flash of genuine care flashed behind his brother's crimson eyes, but he could always have been wrong.

And with impeccable timing, the young witch sat up straight in a heartbeat and let out a long and echoing sneeze, a large sapling sprouting out of the ground in the flowerbed beside them with a loud rumble. As a few ripe leaves floated to the ground, or more specifically, Nami's head, she rubbed her nose and cleared her throat before shaking them off.

The girl yawned, opening her mouth wide while stretching her arms back before noticing her friends surrounding her with awed looks upon their faced. A sweat drop materialized on her forehead as she chuckled nervously.

"You know, it's surprisingly not abnormal."

"What isn't?" a deep growl came from Bakura's throat.

"You know… the whole… sneezing thing," she tried to emphasize with her hands, "The weird stuff that keeps happening because I'm sick?"

"Oh, just the stuff when you're sick?" Tristan said sarcastically.

"Yeah, all the explosions, wind gusts, earthquakes. It's all of my magic spurting out of my body when I sneeze, creating a magical explosion."

"How do you explain the tree?"

Nami shrugged, "I don't know everything."

"Well," Mai scooted towards the human girl, "Is there anything we can do to help with your cold? A warm bath, herbs, medicine? I mean, I think we want to avoid an unnatural disaster at all costs."

Nami brought her finger to her chin, "I'm sure ShiShi knows. He's always taking care of me when I have colds. In fact, I remember his tea," her mouth started to water, "That stuff's good."

"So, if we get you some of this tea, you'll be cured?" Yami stated hopefully.

"No!"

Bakura twitched violently, "What do you mean 'no'!"

"Do you know another definition to the word 'no'? I'm sick, you can't magically cure sickness in seconds. Especially one of the most powerful sicknesses."

"'Most powerful?' Aren't you a little confused? A cold is one of the most common and weakest viruses. The only last a few hours and have more minimal symptoms compared to other viruses and diseases." Seto lectured.

The witch stared at them like they were from Pluto, before muttering to herself, "These guys are nuts."

"Either way," Yugi interrupted, "This tea will… help you get better faster?"

"Yep! And it's quite tasty!"

"So then it's decided, we go to Nami-chan's apartment and ask ShiShi-sama to… fix up some tea. Then hopefully, Nami-chan will be all better without any more weird accidents." Mokuba summed up, looking quite proud of himself.

The girl blinked, "Ok."

"Ok, then all we have to do is get back to Nami's apartment? Then what are we waiting for! Nami-chan, can you stand?" Joey declared, sticking out his hand to her.

"I'm sick, not crippled."

She stood up with ease and brushed the remaining leaves and dust off of her clothes, before rubbing her nose and holding back a sneeze. The others looked weary until she assured them that it had passed.

Joey peeked out from behind the brush wall, making sure that no other students were looking their way and waved to the others. Swiftly and silently, they made their way out of their secluded haven, trying not to look suspicious. Who knows what kind of demons would use Nami's weakened state to their advantage?

Actually, they do.

"Well, well. If it isn't the nimrod gang? Still hanging out with the afternoon snack? I thought some demon with decency would put her out of her misery… Bakura."

Everyone halted, frozen in their spots as Shinji and his gang rounded the corner, the leader chewing on a toothpick between his teeth. The rest crowded around, licking their lips greedily and watching Nami's rosy cheeks, thinking that it was a blush, not fever, while her skirt flew high in the mid-morning breeze. Bakura narrowed his eyes and glared at Shinji, he wasn't going to let his reputation as the most maniacal demon at this school be ruined by some human.

That's when her fever kicked in again, raising her temperature just enough to fry her now scrambled egg-like brain enough to go a bit loopy. In response, she started giggling. It began softly, as she kept a pretty straight face, but it quickly grew to where she had to hide it behind her hand. That's when all of the demons in the area noticed.

"Nami!" Yami hissed, "What are you doing!"

It wasn't long before she couldn't take anymore. Nami clutched her stomach as she was laughing, tears building up in her eyes with a large, lopsided grin on her face.

"What's the matter, human?" Shinji snarled.

Nami looked up with a childlike smile on her face, "You're funny lookin'!"

Tristan smacked his forehead, "She did _not_ just say that!"

"What did you say to me, human?" Shinji asked in a low, dangerous whisper.

She giggled again, "I said you're funny looking! And I guess you have a hearing problem too!"

A ripple of shock ran through the demons faces, the ones in Shinji's gang looked horrified as they dared to glance at their boss. True, the insult was small and petty, nothing permanently scarring, but definitely degrading when coming from a half-baked and crazy human.

The demon leader started to laugh, a small and deep chuckle, "Well, human, I'm feeling generous today. I'll give you a chance to apologize to me before I eat you for lunch. That way, you may at least have some comfort when going to the other side."

"I'm not going."

Shinji couldn't hide his shock, "You're what?"

"I'm not going to the other side." Nami looked up, smiling with a child-like innocence, and an aura from _The Exorcist._

"Oh yeah!" the bully roared, "Well you don't have a choice!"

He pointed and a lesser demon rushed forward, fangs bared and claws ready to strike. It wasn't long, however, before the poor beast was struck down, Joey looking down at him in disgust, before throwing him back over before Shinji's feet.

The big boss didn't look impressed and nodded his head, two others dashing forward, anxious to get a piece of human flesh. In only a few seconds, they were smacked down, Seto and Yami standing over their twitching bodies.

"You twits are really starting to annoy me."

"That's our job." Tristan smirked, though inside he was trembling fiercely.

From beside Nami, Yugi's ears twitched, as most of the demonic student body gathered around them in a circle. Out of all of them, half of them agreed with Shinji's way of doing things because they thought he was the "idol demon", others followed him because they were scared, few were able to openly disagree with him a live.

The Motou and Mokuba instinctively ran and hid behind Nami, being a lifeless doll straight out of a horror film at the time, and clutched onto her skirt, ducking behind her figure. Yugi, being older, stood in front of Mokuba and protected him, and that's when he glanced at his brother.

Yami was always the stronger one, born to play the part of a ferocious demon. His crimson slit eyes, fangs and claws helped, but his pure aura was that of a demon. The air around him signified that he was nothing to be taken lightly, just like their father.

That's when the boy looked down at his hands, his skimpy little finger nails, in his mouth he felt with his tongue little bumps for fangs, and his eyes were wide and cute, definitely not intimidating demon material. Then he remember that there was something his brother had, that he had once talked to Yugi about, and with their father: courage.

'_What makes a human fight against loosing odds?'_ _Lord Motou asked his sons, 'He knows that he cannot win, but he is willing to die trying to protect his family.'_

"Watch out!"

"Mokuba! Yugi! Nami!"

"Yugi!" Yami cried.

Things seemed to move in slow motion, a slippery demon had managed to bypass the elders and headed straight for the trio, in mid-leap while pulling his arm back to strike. Mokuba had fallen backwards to try and avoid the attack, but the witch, being almost no more than a shell at the moment, stood fast and showed no fear in her blank eyes.

He had only a second to act, only one chance… and he took it. With his fox like reflexes, Yugi formed his hand into a fist and swung his arm like a club, hitting the demon right in the head just before he was going to take a big bite out of the girl. The beast fell to the ground panting with some bleed leaking out from his skull , as Yugi breathed in and out deeply, looking at his fist.

Shinji stood shocked for a second before flushing with anger, "Why you brat! That's it! Kill them all!"

All of his little pets dashed forward, spit dribbling down their chins as they roared and clawed at each other to draw first blood. For no reason it seems, the stopped just before reaching the gang, eyes wide and staring, but not moving any further.

"What's the matter with you!" their leader roared, "Kill them! Murder them all!"

Still, none of them moved as Seto glanced behind him to see what they were looking at, and gulped nervously. Nami was standing, but with her eyes slightly closed and nose scrunched, opening her mouth wide. All of her friends knew what was happening, responding appropriately by running away far to the sides, the other demons just remained where they were, thinking she was going to cast magic on them and used what is known as "The Rattle Snake Method". This is simply, if you move, you die.

Mai calmly walked up behind Nami, speaking in a hushed voice, "Nami… are you ok?"

Mokuba ran past Mai and lightly slapped away the hand that was going to comfort the witch and yelled, hopefully loud enough so she could hear, "Let it all out!"

As commanded, Nami sneezed, not bothering to try and cover it, a giant wave of liquid crashing into the demons in front of her, washing them away and leaving them soaking wet in a pile before Shinji's feet. Most other demons around them backed away and cringed at the sight, not quite sure what the liquid was they were lying in.

The demon bully growled, "Looks like I'll have to take care of you myself!"

He stepped over his mangled comrades and rolled up his sleeves, a deep growl coming from his throat. Shinji walked towards Nami straight and forwardly, though she, once again, didn't seem to notice, too busy rubbing her nose, and sniffling.

Both Mokuba and Yugi saw this, and noticed that she was working up another sneeze. Nodding to each other, they ran behind Mai and pushed her forward, the breeze making her flowing blonde hair hit the witch's face, the little soft bristles gently caressing her nose.

Immediately afterwards, they two pulled the temptress so fast that all three fell to the ground, and they covered their heads with their hands. Just as Shinji was about to make contact, the sneeze triggered a giant explosion and he was flown back in a giant blast of flames. Nami covered her mouth and coughed a bit into her hands, as her demon adversary was rolling around on the ground trying to put the fire out.

Once Shinji was out of immediate danger, he struggled to his feet, a few ashes of his former clothes and body falling to the ground. He said nothing before he turned tail and ran, clutching his wounds as his gang followed him. It wasn't soon after that the rest of the crowd dispersed, not wanting to be caught at the seen if, and when, teachers arrived.

Joey, sensing the danger, nodded to the others and they headed towards the dorms, going all the way up to Nami's apartment and opened the door. Inside, ShiShi was laying down and reading a dusty old book with weird markings inside, in a presumably different language.

The cat glanced up at them, "Have a good day?"

* * *

Yeah, so I hope you liked it. I swear I'm going to start on the next chapter. And I even have an extra day off to work on it. But you know how things happen. And to tell you guys a little secret. I have an idea for an FMA fic. It came to me last night and its really hard fighting it so I don't write anything. I'll hold out for you guys! But in return, I demand reviews! Plenty of them! And everyone's left shoe! 


	23. A Cheater's Mission

Hehe! Here's a belated Birthday Present from me to you! Sorry it's short, and sorry the whole Yugi thing isn't in here. This is just filler. There will be a whole mystery about Nami and her sickness thing solved next chapter, and the whole Yugi thing next chapter.

**Yuka Kitsune:** Why thank you. But… Sadly, now you must die. I SAID LEFT SHOE DAMMIT! (threatens with spork)

**Horsie890:** Of course, all demons are afraid of fluffy pink things. Just wait till the sleepover. CoughHintCough.

**XChibiNekoChan:** Thanks for the B-day wishes, it was great by the way. No presents, but still fun. "I'll give you a present anyway" they say. My ASS! And yes, Chocolate Canadian Camels, which will probably come up in another chapter, along with the paper thing. Ha! I wonder how many of you remembered that! And she only has Mario panties 'cause it was the first thing I thought of. But isn't it cute? Yugi and Nami? (All fan girls aww) So cute! And don't get me started on an Inuyasha convention, or Shippo and Kagome. My friend has the Feudal Combat game. I was Kikyo… or Kagura… or Sesshomaru… don't remember. Either way, I could never defeat Shippo! The bastard's too tiny! I could only kill him with the Hiraikotsu! And I did ok on my Science Fair, I could have done better if that one damned judge didn't hate me. And yes… hugs! And thank you, (takes shoe) YOU GOT IT RIGHT! (motions to Yuka Kistune).

**Panmotto:** Arigato! And isn't that weird? The bad stuff ends up saving the day? But I'm weird like that.

**Disclaimer:** I know what I want for my birthday! What? What do you mean Yu-Gi-Oh! Isn't for sale!

* * *

"Listen cat," Bakura walked forward, "I'm going to be frank. I heard that you can make a tea that can cure her. Do it now and I'll revise my plan of killing you."

ShiShi laughed, "I'd love to see you try worm meat."

"Why you!"

"Would you two calm down!" Mai interrupted, placing a damp cloth on Nami's forehead, "If you keep making up a fuss, she'll never get better."

"Please ShiShi-sama," Mokuba and Yugi kneeled before him with their hands clasped together, "Please make the tea to make Nami-chan better!"

"Alright! Alright. I'll do it. Jeez."

The cat pushed his paw under the cover of the book he was reading raised it up before gravity dropped into the remaining pages. He gave the book a long, sad stare before getting up and trotting into the kitchen with his tail high in the air.

For a few moments, there was the rustling sound of containers and bags of food being moved, the sound of cupboards opening and pots and pans clanking against each other. Yami and Seto couldn't help glancing at each other, still not understand completely how a small little house cat could make all of that noise.

Meanwhile, Nami was having fun playing Go Fish with Yugi and Mokuba, Mai was keeping one eye on the game, one eye on the rest of the boys, and one eye on what was happening in the kitchenette. She turned her head when she heard the Kaiba asking her a question.

"Mai! Got any threes?" Mokie asked.

She set one on the couch and returned to staring down the hallway at the light coming from the kitchen. The three looked at each other, then shrugged, continuing with the game.

"Yugi-kun," Mokuba continued, "Got any Jacks?"

"Aw," he handed one over, "Mokie-kun, you're really good at this game."

The vampire smiled, showing off his fangs, "Why thank you. Now, Nami-chan, got any nines?"

Just before she replied, Mokuba thought he saw something flash out of the corner of his eye.

"Nope. Go Fish."

He was disappointed, but tried to hide it as he drew another card. Then it was Yugi's turn. He took turns looking at his cards before glancing at the people in the game.

"Mokuba-kun, have any aces?" Yugi asked.

The other smirked and shook his head, "Iie. (No.) Go Fish."

The lycan bowed his head and drew a card, but smiled when it turned out to be the very card he needed and placed both down on the couch. Then he looked at the witch as she examined her cards, trying to figure out which player to question.

"Yugi, got any fives?"

"Go Fish."

Nami scowled as she drew yet another card. She had begun to grow quite a collection in her hand and the other two were laughing at her for it. A sigh escaped her lips as none of her thirteen cards matched another.

"You're turn Mai-chan."

"Let's see… Nami, have any sevens?"

The witch winced before she drew out a card and handed it over. Mai set the pair down and looked over her cards again, then she turned to Mokuba when she saw him start to fidget nervously.

"Mokuba, any queens?" she asked.

He smirked, it was just a poker face, "Go Fish."

"Brat."

"You have my brother to thank for that."

Mai shot a glare over her shoulder. For some reason, Seto knew what the purpose was and smiled jokingly back at her, his arms crossed as he was comfortably waiting in an armchair.

Yugi asked Nami for any sixes she had and, once again, she reluctantly handed it over. It was at the same time Mokuba turned to face down the hallway and leaned backwards, trying to get a good look down there.

"What's taking ShiShi-san so long?" he asked, sitting regularly again.

The Motou shook his head, "I don't know."

"Nami?"

She shrugged.

"But isn't he your cat?"

"Yeah, guys," she said sarcastically, "I know everything that goes on in his little pea brained head."

Then, out of nowhere, a frying pan flew and hit her in the head. Nami cried out and fell backwards onto the couch, spreading herself out so that she was laying on the other three occupants while clutching her head and moaning. There was a rustle of paper making Mokuba raise his eyebrow curiously.

"Sorry, it slipped."

ShiShi smirked as he walked coolly back into the living room before sitting down at the entrance to the hallway. Bakura snickered under his breath as he changed his mind about the cat for the third time, liking his style of discipline.

"Owie!" the witch sniffled, "You did that on purpose!"

"No, I didn't. I told you it slipped."

"Liar!"

"Whatever you say."

Mokuba picked up a few playing cards that had mysteriously appeared after Nami hit her head real badly. He stared at them for a moment before crushing them tightly in his hand, a fire set ablaze in his eyes.

"You cheated!"

All eyes turned to him as he pointed accusingly at the witch, the playing cards in his hands as he threw them down onto the couch. All of the cards she had been asked for were lying there in order with the wrinkles from Mokuba's vandalism. Yugi looked over at her to see Nami grinning back weakly.

"Opps…"

"Anyway," Tristan interrupted, "What about that tea, Shi-kun?"

It was at that very moment that ShiShi glared at him so intensely, the devil himself would have gulped and hid behind Richard Nixon, sucking his thumb and holding his teddy bear tightly. It was a look that could be simply described as "I will set you ablaze right now".

"If you call me 'Shi-kun' again, I will make your afterlife so miserable, eons from now, your descents, if you have any pathetic excuse for life forms shall still feel the pain of someone gnawing their testicles off with a dull knife." He said bluntly, completely serious.

Tristan couldn't move an inch paralyzed with fear, until he ran into the bathroom, probably to change the pants he peed in. Joey turned to Nami, shaking fiercely with scarcely any pupils in his eyes.

"I-I… Is h-he s-s-serious?" Joey stuttered.

Nami looked taken aback, "I don't know. Are you Shi-kun?"

The cat turned to look at her with a face saying "You're pushing your luck", but didn't reply. The whole group sat in silence for a little while, the only sound was that of the clock ticking away every second.

"I wonder how Tristan is doing." Yugi whispered to himself.

"Yeah… I'll go check."

Joey stood up and went to move, when the resident owner brushed past him and walked down the hallway, stopping in front of the bathroom door. She stood there for a moment, hands on her hips with her foot tapping up and down impatiently before scowling.

"Hey!" Nami rapped on the door, "You better not be making a mess in there or _you_ have to clean it up!"

There was no answer.

"Would you come on? Didn't you have something you wanted to ask? I'm not a mind reader you know!"

"Since when?" ShiShi inquired.

"Since my sinuses were congested." she turned and answered haughtily, when the door opened behind her.

There stood Mr. Taylor, standing on shaky legs with his arms wrapped around his stomach, face a pale green as he tried to keep his mouth shut. He walked out into the hallway and shut the door behind him, whispering a quick, "I'll clean it up later," slowly moving into the living room and sitting on the floor farthest away from the cat.

Nami blinked and looked over her shoulder at the bathroom door and shuddered, walking back into the main room with everyone else and sitting back down on the couch. She saw the cloth that Mai had gave to her and replaced it on her head, for it had fallen off in the commotion.

"So Tristan, isn't there something you wanted to ask?" she repeated, looking quite innocent.

"Uhh… I… err…"

"Out with it man!" Bakura shouted.

"ShiShi-sama… no, ShiShi-dono, wh-what about the tea for N-Nami-chan?" Tristan sputtered.

"Oh, that," the guardian nodded to himself, "I can't make it."

"What!"

There was a moan and all eyes turned to Nami. She looked indeed very sad and had little anime waterfalls of tears sliding down her face.

"And it's so good too."

"But why can't you make it?" Seto inquired.

"I don't have the ingredients."

"That shouldn't be a problem." The witch thought out loud.

"Really?"

She nodded, "All we have to do is go to the… oh, right. Problem."

The cat nodded.

"Look, I didn't put up with this shit to be turned down!" Bakura roared, slamming his fists down on the coffee table in the center of the room, "Where can we get the ingredients!"

"Well, if you are _that_ desperate. You do have a few options," he thought out loud, "One: Write to Nami's family and ask for them to send us the ingredients out of the store cupboard. Sadly, that would take too long and the cold will get worse, then be gone before it arrives."

Joey snapped his fingers and pouted, it was a good plan, but, like the cat said, sadly wouldn't work out.

"The next plan: Find the closest entrance to the Magical Black Market," ShiShi closed his eyes for a moment, before opening one and glancing at his master, "But that wouldn't be a good idea."

"What? Why?" Mai asked.

"She knows why."

A visible shiver ran up Nami's spine as the others listened and watched intently, but no other words about that incident passed her lips. After that awkward moment passed, both the witch and familiar were deep in thought, brain hamsters working over time on their little wheels, the one in Nami's brain wondering if there was a Brain Hamster Workers Union.

"Couldn't we just go to the regular Magic Market?"

"Do you know where the nearest entrance is?" the guardian inquired, "Did you even bother to take the time to look it up before we came here?"

"I had other things on my mind." she defended herself.

"I'm sure."

There was silence for a period more, right before Tristan became annoyed and spoke up, "Well, isn't there anywhere around here we can look for… whatever you're looking for?"

The cat slowly turned his head and with his deep yellow eyes, petrified the poor demon with another glare. The other fiends grew terribly embarrassed and avoided looking at him by placing their hands on the corresponding side of their faces, until ShiShi, in turn, glared at each one of them, making their own blood freeze in their veins.

"Go… Gomen nasai ShiShi-dono." Tristan whispered, but all of them froze when they heard laughter.

He looked up with a completely lost face to see the little black cat chuckling to himself with a kind grin plastered on his face. His paw curled up into a fist-like shape as he pawed at the ground, before looking up with a smile.

"That is the first intelligent and actually helpful thing I've heard you say the whole time."

"Thanks… wait… I've said important things!"

The cat stood up and trotted over towards the door, pausing to leap up to the armrest of the couch, and pushing back the lacy curtain that was shielding them from the window beside the door. Even though it was impossible for a human, much less a housecat to see very far, especially through a building, ShiShi narrowed his eyes and seemed to be looking far into the distance.

"This just might work."

"What might?" Mokuba asked, as the cat jumped down and sat back in the middle of the room.

"We have all the rare necessities needed for the tea, we just don't have the common herbs to give it the right punch… to cure the right illness. But I'm sure that you could find the herbs in the forest over there, it shouldn't be too much trouble."

"'Shouldn't be trouble?'" Bakura quote, balling his hands into fists, "This whole thing is a lot of trouble! If the stupid witch didn't get a cold in the first place, this never would have to happen!"

"Unfortunately in your case, one cannot predict illness, especially a sudden, short lived one such as a cold. It's maximum life is about 48 hours, and the worst part is usually over in 24; this isn't rocket science, but there's nothing anyone could do to prevent this." ShiShi spoke like a wise man, then muttered, "Not even this God forsaken, influenza from hell."

"Why do you keep calling it that!" Joey burst before he slapped his hand over his mouth.

The golden eyes narrowed and he stood up and arched his back, hissing at everyone and no one, almost like he was hissing at an invisible person in the room, the sickness in a form of flesh. Nami slid off the couch a bit wobbly and disoriented, and scooted over the run her hand softly down his spine. Slowly, ShiShi lowered himself so that he was sitting on the ground again, but he kept a low growl coming from the back of his throat.

"What are we waiting for?"

All looked at Yami as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the door, turning the handle and opening it so that the bright afternoon light shined through along with a nice fall breeze.

"If you know what the herbs look like, lets go find them."

As he smiled warmly, Nami could feel her own grin grow in her face. She nodded and stood up, brushing a little bit off cat hair off her skirt and walked to Yami, nodding to him as she passed through the door. The lycan looked back at the rest of them in the apartment, before turning around and following the witch down the corridor.

Mai glanced at the cat down on the floor, now glaring at the carpet angrily as he let Nami leave. The temptress slid herself from the couch and down onto the floor next to him and sat there for a moment, before slowly taking her hand and laying it on his head. The cat stared completely stunned as he slowly looked up at her, seeing a nice smile on her face.

He opened his mouth, but Mai stood up and walked out of the apartment before any words could pass through his lips. Soon, the others followed, briefly looking at ShiShi before walking through the door, Mokuba, the last one out closing it.

ShiShi looked down at his paws as his little fingers curled and clutched the carpet. His eyes narrowed as he let out a silent curse before getting up and walking down the hallway to the bedroom, the book he was reading rising into the air with magical sparkles and following him.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. And sorry, it's a bit short but… I like making my chapters have a right place to end. And I hope nobody was offended by the Richard Nixon thing… It was spur of the moment and I couldn't think of anyone else that was commonly known and dead. That, and I'm studying Civics this year… Whoopee. 


	24. Yugi's Story

Gomen ne! Gomen ne! Gomen ne! I can't say Gomen enough times! I'm soo sorry everybody! I had MAJOR writer's block, along with the toughest term this year! Hopefully, everything will get better from here on out, and I'll be able to write more. I've just been so busy! These past few weeks I've had to stay after school everyday to get a project done, even! I'm not having a good year. That and my friends have been having many problems, I've been so worried about them. It's really scary. Either way, here's the next chapter, and I'll continue writing right away!

**Horsie890:** As soon as I remember anything about that, you won't have to wait. ; But if I do remember the main idea of that part as I think I do, it's going to be fun, and pretty soon.

**XChibiNekoChan:** Be quiet! Shippo beating me isn't funny! Damn little guy isn't worth my time anyway! But yes, the paper thing will be coming up soon, along with the sleepover. I have an idea that both of them can happen at the same time. Yey! Two goodies at once! And I have a tip for you, ShiShi is only mean to idiots, his one weakness. He can't stand them, but other than that, you shouldn't fear him, just respect him and you'll be fine. And don't worry about the shoe, my friends stole mine on the bus because I tied their shoelaces together. Then they took my other one so I was completely without shoes. ;

Aww! Just two? No wonder I haven't felt like writing recently.

**Disclaimer**: Me no own. Eat me not proper grammar. XP

* * *

Mokuba ran up and stopped next to his brother and the rest of the group outside of the dorm building. Curious as to what they were waiting for, he glanced around and realized that Nami and Yami weren't there.

The vampire remained silent for a second before looking up at his brother, "Where did they go?"

"Into the forest no doubt. He probably didn't want to waste any time. Exactly like him." Seto replied, staring into the distance where there was an army of trees and leaves covered any and all beings hidden inside.

Joey stood in a similar pose, standing tall with his eyes narrowed at the unknown within the darkness. He took a step forward, only to stop and tense as some of the closer bushes rustled. It wasn't long before a shadow appeared between the trees, a single shadow that made them weary.

Yugi let out a noiseless sigh from the back when his brother stepped out of the bushes, only walking out a few steps to avoid the branches before looking back. Then, before anyone could ask, out stumbled Nami with her face a centimeter from the ground and crawling on her hands and knees around the area looking much like a Basset Hound.

Yami looked up at his friends as Nami circled around the area, going every which way and he could feel an embarrassed blush creep onto his face. He walked towards them, stepping over the witch on his way and stopped in front of them, turning around to stare at her along with them.

"What the hell is she doing?" Tristan just asked straight out.

Yami bowed his head, "Apparently, she is searching for one of the herbs. It's a plant that can't be seen, only smelt, a weak smell at that. When we were all at the clearing she thought she caught a whiff of it and now she's trying to follow the scent."

"I don't believe it."

Bakura watched as she crawled around with her butt in the air, "The human has sunk lower than low."

Then, Seto jumped slightly with a small "Opf." down by his feet. He looked down to see that Nami obviously hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and ran into his leg. That's when she stopped and stood up, stretching and cracking her back before looking at her friends.

"Oh…"

"Nami, why are you acting like a dog? Is it true what Yami said?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes. The Nasal Ebalious helps relieve the sinuses and, if given the right conditions can be seen, but is easily mistaken for the Dandelion. Which is why the most reliable way to find it is to sniff it our or… 'Follow your nose!'"

They looked at each other, but then Nami jumped in the air as if someone prodded her in her gluteus maximus. Mai stared wide eyed as the witch got down on her hands and knees before the temptress and was off again, running as fast as her shaky limbs could carry her.

"I take it she got a whiff." Tristan said with a blank face.

"Yeah…"

"We should follow her."

Then Yugi rushed off after her, not waiting for his friends. Yami gaped slightly in shock before chasing after both of them, the rest following not long after. They dashed around the corner and saw Yugi staring up into the branches of one of the tallest trees in the courtyard, with a bit of a puzzled look on his face.

The younger Motou looked back at them before returning his attention to up in the tree.

"Are you sure about this? You're too sick to be up there. I could easily get it for you!" he called.

"Ugh! Just a… Just gimme a sec! I… almost… Got it!"

Just then, a small "Uh oh" was heard at Nami fell, full force, down onto Yugi, who tried to catch her with open arms but failed miserably. In the end, Nami was laying on her stomach, on top of the little demon, which had his back against the pavement.

"Ha!" and Yugi opened his eyes to see her hand shoved under his nose, and a shimmer, as if something was in her gripped fingers.

Tristan knelt down to their level, squinting and moving his head around to all different angles. His face contorted into all kinds of shapes, famous poses for thinking as he tried to see something.

"There isn't anything there." he said bluntly.

"Of course there is! This is what we were looking for!" she held her hand in front of his face.

"So… we're done?" Seto asked hopefully.

The witch nodded, before a small sneeze, "With one thing on our list."

Kaiba scoffed and shuffled away, mumbling about how "painful" this was going to be. Nami slowly crawled off Yugi and let him sit up, as she gazed at the object in her hand. The lycan looked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Is this that plant that can't be seen?" he asked, remembering what she said earlier.

"Yeah! I'm glad you remembered! The Nasal Ebalious can only be smelt, not seen. Which is why you see it shimmer in the light, but you don't actually _see_ It." then she shoved it under his nose again, "Smell it?"

At first, he leaned back, totally caught off guard and his first instinct was to not breathe. Then, not having any air in his lungs, Yugi took a shaky breath and expected to cough and sputter a bit. He was even more surprised when the plant actually smelt pretty refreshing, like a scented candle.

"Wow… I wasn't expecting that."

Nami looked at him strangely, "What were you expecting?"

He opened his mouth to say something, before closing it, "I'm… not sure…"

"That's what you get when you jump to conclusions."

Nami stood up, before her head jerked back and her arm flew up to catch a sneeze. Everyone braced, preparing for anything, but were a little puzzled when nothing happened.

She smiled, "I caught it!" then she looked at her sleeve, "Eww…" preceding to wipe it with a Kleenex.

"Now what?" Joey asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bakura growled, still in a bad mood, "We have to go out and find the rest of these stupid herbs."

"The rest should be easy from here," Nami spoke up, gaining everyone's attention, "There are all the rest of the plant's we need in the forest."

"Are you sure about this?" The albino asked with a sneer.

"No, but it's most likely," the demon snarled at her, "Better than fifty/fifty chance."

"I… don't… believe this." Bakura muttered to himself.

"Well, let's put it this way," Nami tried to assure him, "I have a forest almost exactly like this one by my house, and we can always find the herbs in there. This one is basically the same and so we will most likely find them all here. There is a chance that we won't, but that's really slim."

"I feel so reassured by your word."

She closed her eyes and smiled, "Glad to have helped."

"So, we's gonna go get the herbs now right? Well," Joey waved one of his hands, "What are we waitin' for?"

Just as he said that, the little witchling raised her hand to her mouth and cough roughly, bending over slightly as he back arched and shook from the motion. Mai placed her hands on gently on her back, rubbing in soft circles as the girl hacked and cleared her throat several times.

"Are you alright?" Mokuba asked with desperation.

Nami cleared her throat again, her eyes tearing up a bit as she spoke in a raspy voice, "Yeah, I'm fine… I was feeling better for a while, but I guess it caught up with me."

Yugi started at her face for a moment, watching every little indentation on her features. His magnificent violet eyes were calm, collective and calculating.

"Hurry, we should go find those plants. The faster we do that, the faster Nami-chan can rest." he spoke wisely, and a bit oddly coming from him.

Yami glanced out of the corner of his eye at his brother, noting this unusual behavior, "Yugi is right. We should move."

"Are you alright to move?" Mokie asked wrapping his little arms around Nami, while Mai gripped her on the other side, both raising her to her feet.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Seto spoke, heading towards the forest, "We have to find these herbs; this is getting tedious."

The rest nodded their heads as Mai and Mokuba helped keep Nami steady as they walked into the forest, instantly becoming submerged in the sea of green. The boys went ahead and pushed all of the small, bothersome brush out of the way to make way for those behind.

Once in the middle of a small clearing, covered overhead by the canopy of trees, the gang stopped and circled around, waiting for the poor girl to catch her breath. After leaning against the little vampire for a moment, she took a piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it, handing it over to Yami to look at. He glanced at it briefly before turning to Seto and handing it over, a silent agreement between the two.

"That fastest way to do this is to split up into groups, each find a few plants, and then go back to Nami's apartment and make the tea. Sound good?" Yami explained, everyone giving a nod, "Then, let's get started."

"I'll go with Nii-san." Mokuba stood by his brother, as the elder took the list.

"I'm going with Joey." Both he and Mai nodded, taking their part of the list and walking into the woods.

"I'll head with them, too," Tristan ran to catch up with the two lovebirds.

Yugi took Nami's hand before his brother, or Bakura could open their mouths and walked off with the list in one hand, the witch's fingers interlaced in his other. The remaining Motou stared at their retreating backs, wanting to say something, but the words choked in his throat.

The albino demon looked his way, but decided not to make a big deal of it, and waited till Yami walked towards a direction in the forest to follow him, not wanting to say anything to anger the other. They pushed the leaves and twigs out of their way and went to find the first thing on their list.

* * *

"Hey… Yugi?"

Yugi paused, sitting up straight from his spot on the ground and turned around, looking the witch into the eyes. After a second, she looked away, as if ashamed or embarrassed, for a mild blush appeared across her cheeks and she fiddled with the grass.

He kept his focus on her face as his ears twitched from the sounds of the forest, the wind weaving through the trees and the rustle of the leaves. He paid close attention to the soft, but constant beating of Nami's heart, as well as the rise and fall of her chest; always making she sure was alright.

"I… no. It's stupid."

Yugi shook his head, "There's no such thing as a stupid question."

A small smiled crept onto her lips, as Yugi patiently waited for her to continue, "Well, I was just wondering if you were okay."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you might think it's really stupid but," Nami looked up at him, "You're been acting really weird lately."

"How so?"

"You're acting like your brother."

Yugi jerked back in surprise, letting his arm that was picking plants drop lifelessly to his side. He stared dumbly with his mouth hanging open and a blank face, watching carefully as the witch shifted her weight from side to side.

"Don't get me wrong. You and your brother are great guys, and you both have great qualities and warm auras. It's just… It feels like you're trying to hard; to be something you're not." Nami twiddled a plant in her fingers.

Yugi toned it down and became quiet, shifted and turning his body away from her, then continued to pick through the brush growing on the forest floor. It was silent for a while, the call of birds or the rustle of a squirrel through the branches overhead crawling to their ears.

A few uneasy moments passed by with neither of the two talking to each other. Nami thought she heard Yugi mumble something and sat on her heels, twisting so that she faced his back.

"I guess it all started when we were younger. Our father is a great demon lord, and he always talked about Yami being his heir. It's not like I was neglected or anything, but still, it felt like they were always keeping secrets from me.

"I always looked up to my father and my brother. They were everything I wasn't: strong, brave, clever and intelligent. They had what it takes to rule our land, but I always lagged behind. I'm not physically strong and am far from a warrior, and in times of need, I just ended up getting in the way.

"When I saw that you needed help, I guess something inside of me, snapped, for a better word. I didn't want to be a bother, or in the way, I wanted to help. So… I did. And, it felt great. I actually did something to help someone! It made me feel great!"

Nami watched with kind eyes as the young demon grinned and balled his fists, punching on into the air for triumph. Then she frowned, sighing and gaining his attention.

"That's great and all, but it's totally wrong, and unacceptable."

"Wha-What are you talking about! I'm doing good!" Yugi stood up, turning to her with tears building in his eyes, "Aren't I? I'm doing this for the greater good? Isn't that, well, good!"

She turned her head away, a light breeze brushing her bangs in front of her face as she narrowed her eyebrows and took a long deep sigh, "It's not like that Yugi. True, you are doing all of this for the greater good, and that's wonderful, but it's not you."

He gasped and stood silent, before letting his fists fall lifelessly to his sides. The demon stood up straight and let his shoulders slump as his gaze moved downward, firmly fixed on a patch of dirt with glazed over pupils.

"I'm just saying that if you continue this way, you won't be happy with the outcome."

This sparked an interest, "What are you talking about?"

"I know many people who've tried to be something they're not," she replied, fingering a green leaf slightly covered in dew, "They've used all kinds of means, different types of magic, even the darkest of the arts. Not one of them turned out the way they wanted to, and would give up anything they had to return to normal, but they didn't have anything left to give. All I'm saying is that you should be happy with what you have, and be who you are. And you are Yugi Motou, younger brother of Yami Motou, who is a smart and sly little demon, who can usually get us out of trouble, no matter what we've done."

Yugi was entranced as her slim fingers ran over the length of the plant before he rose to meet her gaze, her brown eyes staring at him with unusual ferocity. A drop of sweat slid down the side of his face as a single thought ran through his mind, _what's she doing?_

Perhaps it was magic that gave him this sudden impulse, or maybe the demon blood that coursed it's way through his veins, or just the way she looked at him that made a determined look make it's way onto Yugi's young face. His brow furrowed as his deep purple eyes glinted with a fierce passion, while he clenched his fists as if ready to fight.

A tense moment clouded the air, the stale air tasting fowl in their lungs, until, out of the blue, Nami smiled. Yugi looked at her with a dumb look, his mouth hanging open as she giggled a little. She nodded approvingly and plucked the plant by it's roots., then preceded to stand.

The lycan dashed over and held onto her arm, pulling her up with his own strength until the sick little witch was steady on her feet. Both of them placed all their herbs into a small woven basket on the ground before Yugi grasped it's handle and carried it loosely in one hand, the other firmly gripped onto Nami to give her support and balance.

With a quick smile, he lead her out of the forest and back to her apartment, where the others would be waiting with their own ingredients, and Nami Satoru would finally be magically cured from her cold. That is, if she can make it back to the dorms in one piece.

"Achoo!"

"Nami! Oh, sweet and merciful god!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I thought I was going to die!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"Warn me next time you create the Apocalypse!"

"Uh… Yugi-kun?"

"Wha…."

"You're hair's on fire…"

"Put it out! Put it out!"

"I'm trying! Stop running around!"

"My _hair_ is on _fire_! It's called 'Stop, Drop and Roll!'"

"Just… Just hold on! I'll use magic!"

"NO!"

"Just hold still! You don't want me to hit the wrong thing, do you?"

"No magic!"

"Yugi-kun! You're going to make me sick again!"

"Ah! No!"

* * *

…Gomen ne! Gomen ne! Gomen nasai! (is still apologizing from before) I'm really, really sorry! I hoped you liked this chapter, and hopefully the next one will be coming pretty soon. Then after that, I will try and make it the sleepover chapter, but no promises on that. Je ne! 


	25. The BloodSuckers Spell

Here's the next chapter. Sorry I didn't have it out sooner, asking a guy out can really take a lot out of ya. Besides, major writer's block… And I wanna write a vampire story! Wah! I'm trying to resist but I'm going to give in real soon here. But I wonder, would anybody read it?

**Yuka Kitsune:** OMG SHE DOES! Ah! Tohru scares me! And it's ok, I haven't written for a while anyway.

**MyAgent'llSendYouAGiftBasket: **Lol! I love your screen name! xD Ok, now that that's out of the way. I'd be flattered if you did use my idea, but you have to make it good! xD (wags finger) Otherwise I might get angry, you won't like me when I'm angry. : ( And of course there can be more Bakura fluff, there's a little in this chapter actually. But you know, it's kinda hard to do, him being evil and hating everyone and all. Blondes are cool, though I swear my best friend was born blonde, then her mom dyed her to a brunette, but yeah, it took many people to get that backwards speech. Pretty clever ain't I?

**Disclaimer:** I hate these damn things. You know, I know, let's go to Hooters.

* * *

As Yugi and Nami approached her apartment, Seto looked up from his spot leaning against the doorframe. He nodded slightly to the two and walked inside, the pair following soon after. Inside the small living room, everyone had gathered and all the herbs were placed on a cloth in the center of the floor.

Nami set her basket down on the floor and scooped up large amounts of green into her hands, laying it on top of the mound already in place. The others watched silently until she finished and dusted her hands, small bits of plant floating down onto the pile.

She wiped her sweating forehead, "Wow, you guys did a great job! This is terrific!"

"Are you always this happy?" Bakura mumbled to himself, from his spot on the couch.

"ShiShi!" she called, seemingly not hearing what he said.

"What!"

"We found 'em!"

Out from down the hall, towards the bedroom, the small black cat trotted, his tail regally standing high in the air as he marched forward and sat down in front of the plants they have gathered. His little pink nose twitched as he sniffed the plants, seemingly alien in the apartment, but smiled, thoroughly satisfied.

"Wow, you demons are actually good for something." he mused to himself, though everyone heard him.

Just as Joey and Tristan were about to growl, in a whirl of sparkling dust, a kettle, complete with teacups and plates for everyone appeared on the floor by the bounty, all sitting neatly on a large tray. All of the demons gasped while Nami clapped with a childlike grin on her face.

ShiShi smirked slightly, amused at the reactions he received from their guests. After he had his fun, he closed his golden eyes, long and hard before opening them. Everything started working at once. Leaves from the pile would rise up and fly towards the kettle, little clumps often shaking off excess or gathering more as each different type came together before dropping into the pot.

Out of nowhere, a circle of fire lit underneath the teapot, which was being magically held a few inches above the carpet, to avoid the whole dorm to burn to the ground. While the tea was beginning to boil, the newest part of the group thought the show was over, but when Joey screamed they knew otherwise.

From the kitchen, little square cookies floated out, one by one in a line until they all created an oval and circled around above the teapot. Just then, steam started to pour out of the spout, making a rather loud whistling noise.

The shiny dust gathered around the kettle as well and it lifted up, floating over to where the cups sat. The tea poured, a soft brown color, followed by steam building up by the ceiling as every cup was slowly filled. When that was done, the kettle flew back to where the flame was, though it had gone out and hovered there, a few inches above the carpet.

The cookies circled around once more, then in a single file line dove down towards the cups, and once landed on each little plate. After that was all completed, each cup slowly rose into the air, careful of the sloshing liquid inside and slowly floated over to each person in the room, hovering in place in front of their confused faces.

"Arigato! This looks great ShiShi-sama!" the witch smiled widely.

The group watched as she picked up the plate in her left hand, and held it flat, while her right hand grasped the handle of the cup. She brought the steaming tea under her nose and took in a huge breath, filling her lungs before letting it back out.

Gazing deeply into the swirling beverage before him, Yugi followed her actions and picked up the tea plate, everyone else soon mimicking both of them. Then, all of them froze. Each and every one stared into the brown liquid, Tristan sniffing it curiously while the rest eyed it suspiciously.

All was still for a moment until a soft slurp was heard, and everyone turned to Nami. She had the cup to her mouth and let out a satisfactory hum until she brought the cup back onto the plate, sighing contently.

"Delicious as always!"

Bakura looked down at the tea and raised an eyebrow, "You mean it's not going to kill us?"

"I'm not sure. We've never given it to demons before."

"Gee, thanks."

ShiShi narrowed his eyes, but strangely didn't retort. _'These demons… they don't know anything. They don't know how much Nami's given up for them. They don't know what kind of trouble they're getting into. This strange bond, what keeps it together?'_ He glanced over at his master, who was biting into her cookie, encouraging Mokuba and Yugi to do the same. _'She doesn't realize what she's getting herself into. This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

"ShiShi-sama?"

He looked up into the curious brown eyes of his master. She was leaning forward a bit, and the cat could sense that her aura was a lot stronger, the sickness almost completely gone from her system.

"I'm fine. You just finish your tea."

Nami looked surprised, but nodded and took another sip. The black cat watched her intently, studying her face expressions; his little ears twitching at the sound of her heart, or anything to try and get an inside scoop.

He sighed angrily to himself and walked off, the dishes flying up after him. As he walked with his tail in the air, as all the dirty dishes clustered in a group and followed him obediently, even yanking away from Yami's grasp as to do what they've been told. Even the plate Tristan and his werewolf best friend were fighting over slipped loose, whacked them both over the head, and preceded to follow the rest of it's kind.

Nami licked her fingers, "That was good!"

"It was," Seto said quietly, "For your standards."

She sat up straight because of the strange coldness in his voice, trying to suppress a shiver. Unfortunately, she was pretty sure both brother saw.

"So, you feelin' any better Nami-chan?" Joey asked, his brown eyes shimmering curiously.

For a second, she was caught off guard, "Y-Yeah. I feel fine actually. One-hundred percent!"

"That's great!" Mai clapped.

The witch nodded, but couldn't help sneaking a glance at Mokuba. He kept his face down, his expression unreadable, a wave of sad feelings just coming off him and his brother in waves. The fat hamster in her brain, which was a substitute for her original one started running on his wheel; it was a rather unpleasant sight.

"Hey, you guys want a snack?" everyone glanced at her, "I know that the cookie and tea wasn't much, but it has powerful magic healing properties, so we couldn't just waste it willy-nilly. But I could whip up something if you want."

The group looked at each other, then nodded and smiled.

"That would be great Nami-chan!" Tristan grinned greedily.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Mai added.

"As long as you don't push yourself." Yugi said in a serious tone.

Nami shook her head, "I promise. I'm a really good cook!"

She stood up and walked into the little kitchenette, the others remaining sitting and waiting awkwardly. Few sounds of cupboards opening and closing met their sensitive ears, but nothing really other than that, which made the responsible demons like Yami and Mai nervous.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Yami asked, standing up.

"I'm sure!" her voice called, "I'm just making sandwiches! Nice and simple!"

Almost ever demon let out a soft sigh; at least she wasn't using any dangerous utensils, namely knives. There was, of course, the one evil demon who sighed angrily and fiddled with his white hair, obviously upset that she couldn't kill herself.

The clock on the wall ticked as the minutes went by, everyone finding someway to entertain themselves. Yugi started chatting to Joey and Tristan, Mokuba listening in; the subject circling around some kind of games, the excited tones coming from their voices being heard around the room.

Mai waited patiently, until her mind began to drift. She got bored and crossed her legs un the couch, sitting right above Joey and began playing with his dirty blonde locks, tying them into braids and whatnot. Seto and Yami got into a conversation about things finally being able to go back to normal, Bakura even voicing his opinion every now and again.

Everything was rather peaceful, until a small, sharp gasp was heard from the kitchen. Kaiba, being the closest was there in a heartbeat, standing at the archway into the little kitchen area, freezing immediately in his place.

Yami and Bakura came next, eyes widening at the sight. Nami was holding her left hand, a little drip of blood slowly easing out as the knife used was sitting innocently on the counter; it was being used to cut the sandwiches.

Seto's eyes widened, the navy pupils shrinking to the size of pinholes as he felt an abnormal pulse surge through his body. Nami thought she heard something and looked backwards, thoroughly surprised that they were staring at her in such a manner, Kaiba shaking like he was.

"What…?"

Both demons followed her gaze and felt sudden terror grip them. In an instant, both of them wrapped their iron grips around his arms and slammed him into the wall, trying to keep Seto as immobile as possible; Nami watching them, face white with terror.

In the other room, no one noticed anything was wrong, until at the exact same time, Mokuba froze. He completely stopped breathing and his face became pale, his whole body looking like a statue. His once soft deep purple eyes grew small, transforming into slits, as realization hit everyone else.

The witch looked from Bakura's to Yami's faces, not understanding what was happening, whispering, "What… what are you two doing?"

"You idiot!" The albino snarled, trying to glare at her from the corner of his eye, "Run while you still have a chance!"

Her brown eyes widened as Seto's fangs slowly poked their way out of his mouth, his once motionless body started to twitch and jerk in the two demons' holds. Deciding she shouldn't waste anymore time, Nami glanced around the kitchen and swiped a towel lying on the counter and slipped between the wall and the Motou, leaping into the living room.

The first thing she saw was Mokuba hunched over in the corner, and she didn't dare stop. Nami ran straight to the door and yanked it open, the door slamming into the wall so hard it partly feel off it's hinges. At the moment, she didn't care in the slightest, wrapping the kitchen towel around her bleeding hand and dashing out of her apartment in her socks.

Slipping around in her wool socks, the witch made it straight for the elevator and pressed the button. Her foot tapped out of anxiousness, and when the doors didn't open in a single second, she ditched that plan and headed for the stairs down the hall.

Her shoulder slammed into the cold iron door, but she ignored the pain it caused, or even the deafening sound of it crashing into the cement wall; only concentrating on running down the stairs as fast as she could. Nami even tried jumping up to three at a time, but when she reached near the first floor, tripped and rolled the rest of the way.

The witchling couldn't ignore her first instinct to hold onto her aching ankle, which twisted when she fell, but gave it a quick dose of magic to try and forget the throbbing. Limping slightly, Nami raced out of the dorm and into the Courtyard, turning at each and every corner she saw to try and confuse anyone who might be chasing her.

Of course, there's always a down side to that, like getting confused yourself and ending up getting lost. She blinked. Then looked to her right. Then left. Then blinked again, collapsing to the ground with a sigh.

'_Ok, that was stupid. Now I'm lost, with one, possibly two, hungry, or… thirsty vampires on my tail. Wait, now that I think about it. I've never actually seen them eat, err, drink before. Does that mean they haven't consumed anything since I got here?'_

The thoughts of two starving vampires wasn't comforting, especially when one was a tired witch who was recovering from a cold. Shaking her head, she looked down at her hands, where one wrapped the other in the towel. Slowly she peeled it away and inspected her wound. It wasn't that bad, and the blood was slowing a lot. Now only a trickle seeped through the broken skin.

"That's good."

A sudden rustling behind her broke her thoughts. Nami stomach twisted into knots as she could feel her face pale and sweat gather on her forehead. She carefully took her time to slowly shift her position to look behind her and instantly froze solid. Two black slit eyes bore into hers, a feeling of total helplessness engulfing her like an ocean.

Nami felt like she was drowning. All she could see were those eyes, those horrible coal black eyes as she struggled to surface, but the darkness didn't let her. Then those eyes came closer. She saw the outline to a figure, but her clouded mind, even with magic, couldn't tell who it was.

"_Come here,"_ it said, in a seductive and comforting voice, _"Let me help you."_

The shadow held out a hand, but Nami was almost too distracted to grab it. Her immediate attention was sucked up by being pulled further into the darkness, but that hand soon looked more and more inviting. She went to grab it, but something was holding her back and it wasn't just the blackness.

"_What's wrong?" _it asked. It seemed as puzzled as she was.

"Something… is telling me: I shouldn't trust you."

That appeared to anger it slightly, but she could sense it smile again, that mesmerizing smile. Her heart was doing back flips; she was completely hooked. The witch reached out with her little soft hand and started to wrap her slim fingers around the shadow's strong hand.

She screamed and pulled back, and electric shock snapping at both of them as soon as the hands touched. Nami felt tears come to her eyes, what was wrong? Was it something about her? This shadow, although ominous wants to help her, isn't that a good thing?

Apparently not.

Nami gasped as the blackness below her dragged her further below. A low snarl sounded from above her. She glanced up with watery eyes and saw the figure hunched over, the growl coming from it as she sank a little lower.

"Wha-What? What are you doing?" Nami called to it in a small voice, "Stop it. Stop it, please. Stop it, you're scaring me!"

It didn't respond, only showing two perfect rows of white, shiny teeth and roared. She shook out of fear and let out a scream as it crouched down towards her trying to snap at her outstretched hand. Nami tried her best to roll up into a ball to protect herself, and brought her knees up to her chest and let out a ear-splitting scream.

"Nami!"

"Nami-chan!"

Her eyes were close and she didn't dare open them, but those voices sounded familiar. Then again, that was happening a lot these days. A shiver went down her spine as she felt the aura of the dark figure grow stronger with hatred, but then die down considerably, as if it moved farther away.

The shuffling of feet, a few moans, groans, complaints and yells passed, until Nami heard someone approach her. Out of habit, she curled up even further, shaking out of fear. Whoever was there realized that and took everything in slow movements. The person placed their hand gently on her shoulder, even squeezed a little reassuringly.

"It's ok, kid. Everything's going to be fine now."

Slowly, she unfurled herself and opened her eyes, meeting the non other than Bakura's dark chocolate ones. His brown orbs were sparkling with a strange essence that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but gladly uncurled from her ball position and sat on her calves, still a little shaken.

He still hadn't removed his hand from her shoulder as she gazed behind him, to where Yami was holding back Seto. Once glance into Kaiba's eyes and Nami instantly got that sinking feeling again. She recognized those eyes, they were the same ones as before.

The witch couldn't help herself and started to shrink back again, tears gathering in her eyes. The hand on her shoulder squeeze a bit harder, not enough so it hurt, but enough to make sure she couldn't run. Nami gazed up into Bakura's eyes, seeing that he wasn't looking at her, but at Kaiba, his fangs looking like they were ready to tear him apart.

It was almost unnerving, watching the albino be so protective, but something about the way he was glaring at Seto made Nami feel untouchable in his grasp.

Finally, something Yami said seemed to snap Seto out of his trance, but before anyone could say anything else, the vampire ran off into the forest. She saw something shiny fall to the ground right as he left, but then a drip of water landed on her head.

Nami gazed up into the sky to see dark rain clouds overhead. Another drip splashed on the tip of her nose before light sheets of rain feel from the sky. For a long moment, no one said anything, and the girl just stared up into the heavens, where the rain was coming from, but she knew those first drops weren't rain.

"…go… Hey, Nami-chan, are you listening?"

"Huh?"

Yami looked at her kind of weird before sighing, "I said we'd better go back. You're getting soaked."

She glanced down at her hands and body to see her uniform sticking to her small, fragile body and how her hair was matted to her face. Beside her, Bakura stood up and walked towards Yami, only pausing to look back at her.

Nami stared into the chocolate and ruby eyes, then sighed. She stood up, water sliding down her arms and legs and she took a step forward. She saw out of the corner of her eye how they jerked, curious as to why she hesitated.

"What… about…?"

"He'll be fine. Hurry up, before you get sick again."

Then Bakura walked off in the general direction of the dorms, leaving Nami alone with Yami. An unsettling feeling left her begging not to be alone again, and ran over to the lycan and grasped tightly onto his arm. His eye twitched a bit, but he held onto her arm tightly and swiftly lead her back to the apartment.

When they opened the door, four worried faces met them. Bakura was sitting in a chair and not socializing, as usual. Nami glanced around and didn't see Mokuba anywhere, and her goody-two shoes nature made her ask.

"Where's Mokuba-kun?"

"Are you crazy!" Tristan exclaimed, jumping up from his seat, "You almost died, or worse, and you're worried about one of them who tried to kill you!"

Nami glared slightly, scared of course, but kept her voice firm, "I didn't ask your opinion, I asked where Mokuba-kun was. Now are you going to tell me or do I have to go look for him?"

"Calm down Nami-chan!" Yugi took hold of her hand, "Don't do anything rash. Mokuba just went back to his apartment and locked himself in. He didn't want to hurt you. No need to get upset."

"Is he going to be alright?"

Tristan groaned, "Nami!"

"He'll be fine." Yugi assured.

"Good…"

Nami collapsed onto her knees and then sank to sitting on her calves, she was still soaked from the ran and the terror of another near death experience was still sinking in. Mai came over to examine the extent of the damage while Yugi made sure his brother was fine.

"Gee, Hun, you look tired." She whispered soothingly.

Sighing, the witch didn't reply, but preceded to rub her eyelids. Mai studied the look on her face, seeing the lines of terror etched into her skin with dark bags forming underneath her eyes; worry for the Kaiba brothers, and for herself. That's when she got an idea.

"Hey, why don't you spend the night at my place, hm? We can have a sleepover! Stay up late, eat junk food, tell secrets. C'mon it'll be fun!"

Nami stared at her blankly, but, once again, didn't have a choice once Mai made up her mind. The next thing she knew, the little witch was being dragged out by her armpits and down the hall to the temptresses apartment.

* * *

Sorry, it was kinda filler this time. But have no fear! You have living proof that for sure the sleep over is the next chapter! Also, a little Bakura fluff, and onto the next saga, helping the Kaiba brothers! I don't know which one to feature, Seto or Mokuba more? If you guys tell me your opinion that might help, but it will focus on both. And I forgot where I was going with that whole ShiShi thinking thing, so… sorry? Ja ne! 


	26. Heart of Gold

Guess what? I saw that I didn't post Chapter 25. So you get double your pleasure and double your fun!

Sorry this chapter took so long. The end of school was horrible! I kept having to worry about possibly taking finals! Also some friend and relationship problems. But here's this chapter, and now that it's summer so I'll have more time to write. Not that much, but more is better than less right? (Also resisting the urge to start another fic) I also apologize. No humor in this chapter; at all. Also, there's a flash back that has nothing to do with the story, and there's really nothing about the sleepover here, but I had to get the Kaiba brothers back in here somehow.

**BakuraxRaven:** Yey! One reviewer! And a new one! I'll try to make more Bakura parts, just for you!

NOTICE: After an executive decision, I've decided that there are going to be NO PAIRINGS! I repeat, NO PAIRINGS IN THIS FIC! I've thought long and hard about this, and because so many of you want so many different pairings, I've just decided to have no main pairings and just lots of fluff and embarrassing stuff for everyone! XD This will also help me because I don't have to worry about all the people getting the right amount of attention, who she's gonna choose, and just getting in some fluff now and then. Also, because, to me, Nami has been seeming a lot like a Mary-Sue, which makes me feel like I'm not doing my job and distracting from her personality, which does happen sometimes, I admit, but there is a limit.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Leave me alone with my dreams!

* * *

Nami sighed and dropped her sleeping bag onto the floor of Mai's apartment, sinking to her knees and collapsing against it. Out of her lazy and dropping eyes, the witch looked at piles of stuff the demon made her bring for the sleepover, things ranging from clothes, homework, food, personals and even an assortment of magical items all stored in a trunk. 

She gazed up with her half shut eyes at the demoness who was carrying a box and bag into the kitchen, "Remind me, why did I bring all this stuff?"

Mai glanced over her shoulder and smiled, almost forced, "Why, you need all this for a sleepover of course."

Now, poor little Nami had never been to a sleepover before, and therefore had no idea what you did, what you needed, or even what one was. All she knew was that you slept, preferably over somewhere.

She nodded and lean against her rolled up temporary bed as Mai walked into the kitchenette and placed all the food away into cupboards and the refrigerator. The young witch listened to the clamor of pots and pans and thought about her home as imaginary smells flowed through the air.

_The little five year old tiptoed passed the doorway and took a quick peek inside, seeing the back of the tall heads peeking over the couch. She was quite sure they were intent on watching the source of the multi-colored flashing lights against the walls._

_Risking a giggle, the girl held up her baggy sleeve to help muffle the noise and continue down the hall, to the last door on the right. She held her breath as she entered the giant tiled room, covered with pots, pans, counters and cupboards, lining each and every wall, all bathed in a cloak of the navy night._

_Smiling, she skipped over to a island in the center and grasped two legs of a tall stool and started to push. A loud screeching noise sounded and she froze, holding her breath and listened. After a few seconds, no other sounds were heard, save for the soft chirping of crickets though the walls and windows of the house._

_The five year old sighed and wiped her forehead and returned to the task at hand, this time opening her hand, palm up and puffed her cheeks, blowing. Little specks of sparking dust flew off and landed on the chair, shining bright before disappearing._

_She smiled and giggled to herself again and pushed the stool once more, the legs now sliding silently against the white tiled floor. Once she had pushed it up against another counter, the little girl grabbed onto the top most support bar and placed her feet on the bottom one, climbing all the way to the top and sat resting her butt against her calves on the cushion._

_Bringing her index finger to her lips, the young one sat in thought, looking at all of the jars, canisters, boxes and bags of ingredients laid out all along the marble top. Once she found one that was appealing, she reached out with her small hands with stubby little fingers and grasped the jar._

_Pulling with all her strength, the clay pot was heavier than it seemed, and with one swift tug, it fell crashing to the floor, shattering into hundreds of pieces. The girl looked over the side of the stool at the fragments and then to the doorway. Another silent moment passed before she was sure no one heard._

_Swinging her legs over the edge, the little girl turned around and climbed back down, placing one foot behind the other until she safely reached the floor. She avoided stepping on any clay pieces and began to gather the green herbs in her hands. _

_After a second, she stood up straight and dropped all of the bounty back to the floor. The five year old ran over to the door, bouncing over the fragments and reached the doorframe, leaning against it and peering down to the left, the direction she came._

_The coast was clear, so she took a few steps back and held out her hand again, blowing the little speckles of dust into the air. Just then, the wind chime in the window rang out a sweet tune and wind flew into the room, causing the dust to turn around and float behind her as she made her way back to the counter. It landed on the ground in front of her, and when her sock clothed feet touched it, her legs flew out from under herself and she crashed to the ground like the pot._

_The small child sniffed and tried to hold back the tears that formed in her eyes, holding the back of her head and whimpered. Convincing herself she wouldn't cry, the girl stood up and brushed herself off, sniffing and wiping the snot away from her nose._

_Once again, she kneeled down and picked up as much of the green plants as she could, stuffing her hands full before she climbed up the stool again, dropping most of the herbs anyway. When she reached the top, the girl placed the rest of her hoard on the counter._

_Over the next hour, the toddler repeated all the steps, grabbing jars and pots, but most of them ended up on the floor, so she'd go down and pick up the spoils and bring them back up until she had a small pile of plants in front of her._

_She sat down on the stool and panted, the hard work up climbing up and down was taking it's toll, and her throat was dry and parched. So, she decided to take a little snack break and climbed down the stool. Grabbing the legs, she pushed it back over to the center island and struggled to climb back up. There was a pink cup with faded pictures of princesses on it and a lid._

_Picking it up, the little girl sipped out of the hole in the cover and smiled at the sweet apple juice. After a nice long, refreshing drink, she put down the sippy cup and slide down the side of the stool and placed it back on the other side, climbing back up to examine her treasure._

_Looking to her right was the stove, and on top of that, an old and partly rusted cauldron. It looked like it had been in service for a long time, for all over were crusted spots of leftover solutions. Gathering all of her ingredients, she dumped them inside and wiggled her nose, a small fire lighting underneath the pot._

_The little girl took a large wooden spoon and over the next few hours, sat there patiently, stirring the contents as it turned into a thick, bubbling liquid. A few feet from the counter was a wide open window, the sounds of crickets chirping and the wind chime playing it's soft mid-night melody as the moon's pale white glow fell through the window like a sheet._

_Her droopy brown eyes closed for a moment, before she snapped them back open, only to have them droop again. She leaned against the spoon and slumped down, drifting off into her little dream world, filled with all her hopes and dreams._

_The next thing the little girl knew, there was screaming and pain all around her. Her chocolate eyes shot open to see fire burning all around her body. Through the licking flames, the silhouettes of her family were seen, running around the room and screaming her name._

_In one swift move, an aging woman held out her hand and swept it to the side, the fire instantly vanished, leaving the burnt looking kitchen behind, revealing her wrinkled, but fuming face. She felt like screaming, but her throat was completely dry and the pain from the fire burning her arms and legs made her go slightly numb with the throbbing and fear._

"_What is wrong with you child!" the woman spat, "What have you done!"_

_The poor kid couldn't say a word, sitting there, half curled up into a ball and staring with wide, wet eyes. The wrinkled woman continued to glare, and the two other adults beside her had managed to stay pretty quiet, standing there on edge next to the elder. There was one woman and a man, both were around the same age, late thirties or early forties. When the old lady yelled at the girl, it didn't seem to bother them, they were just relieved the five year-old was alright._

"_Speak child! Speak now and tell no lies!" the elder yelled again._

_Darting her eyes to the cauldron, the girl remained quiet, but the woman saw the move. She stomped over to it and with a wave of her hand, it picked itself off the floor and replaced itself onto the stove, showing the sticky and burnt solution all over the floor._

"_I-I…" she stammered, tears flowing freely down her rosy cheeks, "I just wanted to help you, Obaa-chan! You're sick, you have a cold! I just wanted to help!"_

_The grandmother glanced up from the muck and into the eyes of her granddaughter. They were filled with fear but worry, and she looked down at herself. _

_The moment she had heard the fire start, she raced out of bed and down the stairs. She knew what the child was doing all along; how she had climbed over the walls of her toddler bed, snuck down the stairs not-so-quietly and preceded to break almost every jar of herbs she owned to make something that would have killed her anyways, just to try and help._

_The old woman sighed, stepping forward and watching as her kin flinched away from another yell. Wrinkled hands wrapped under her armpits as she was lifted into the air and pulled into a soft and loving hug._

"_You are definitely my granddaughter. You may be klutzy, ignorant, stubborn and horrible at magic to boot, but you have the heart of a Satoru. I will make a fine witch out of you yet."_

"Nami!"

A swift kick to the gut caused her to fall over and snap her chocolate eyes open, sitting up straight and looking around frantically, ready to summon magic.

"Thank god! I thought you were dead!"

She looked up to see Mai standing above her with a tense posture, before she sighed and slumped her shoulders. The witch gazed around the room to find it cleaned up, having been messy when they arrived, two sleeping bags rolled out on the floor and a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

"I make us some snacks and fixed the place up a bit while you were sleeping." Mai said, looking at her puzzled look, "I was worried though. You wouldn't wake up when I called."

"Oh, sorry." Nami realized the demon was watching her, "I was having a dream."

"What kind of dream?"

Two pairs of eyes met, and she noticed a strangely serious look in Mai's eyes. It made her slightly nervous, but it wasn't anything that embarrassing, so there'd be no harm in her knowing, right?

"It wasn't really a dream, sort of a nightmare, but mostly a memory." When the temptress got more comfortable on the floor, Nami realized she was welcome to continue her story; it felt good, "I was about five years old. My grandmother had caught a cold; being so young, I didn't understand why she rested in bed all day, or what was going to happen to her.

"I was, am and always will be as stubborn as an ox, so, even though I knew almost nothing about magic, I went on a quest to cure her. I've seen my grandma and mom make potions before, and even Keiko could do it, so I got the craziest idea that it wasn't that hard.

"I remember sneaking out of my room one night and going into the kitchen. I threw a bunch of herbs together and tried making a potion, but I feel asleep while it was boiling. The next thing I remember is waking up to a giant fire. I saw my mom, dad and grandma on the other side, yelling at me.

"My grandma put out the fire and yelled at me, telling me how stupid I was. But then she realized that I was just trying to help and forgave me." I finished.

"That's pretty amazing." Mai said, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

She blushed, "Not really."

The demon sat up and spread her arms wide, stretching out before she laid down on her stomach on top of the comfy sleeping bag, "You should get changed. You don't want to fall asleep in your uniform do you?"

Nami nodded, but got a weird feeling pricking at the hairs on her neck. Mai was acting strange; not only in her voice, also the fact that the blonde followed her to the bathroom. Her excuse was that she needed to get something in her room, but there was no sound of footsteps past the bathroom when the witch closed and locked the door.

After she'd changed into purple shorts and baggy tank top, she gathered up her belongings and walked out of the bathroom, surprised that Mai wasn't there, but then again, demons were famous for their speed. She found the owner of the apartment in the living room, laying on her side on the couch, jumping onto her feet when Nami entered the room.

"You're okay!"

Now her suspicions were assured, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Mai bit her lip but kept quiet. Nami crossed her arms and glared at her, watching as the temptress squirmed uncomfortably.

One look into those chocolate eyes and she threw her hands in the air, "Fine! Fine. I'll tell you. Just don't get mad."

She silently marked an X with her finger over her chest and sat down on the floor without a word of complaint. Mai sighed and ran her fingers through her long golden hair, twirling her fingers through it for a second while gathering the words.

"Well, I know what just happened was very traumatizing, and we don't know if either Kaiba or Mokuba will do it again, so I wanted to watch you. The whole purpose of this little sleepover, I guess. We're all kinda worried about what they'll do."

"I see…"

The seconds ticked by on the clock as the two stared each other down. Now that Mai pointed out the danger, Nami felt nervous, unlike before. She felt uncomfortable in the silence, strange thoughts like, "Did I just hear something breathe?", "What was that?" and others entered her mind.

The door bell rang and the witch jumped five feet in the air, a ball of sparkling magic in her hand as Mai carefully opened the door. There stood the male population of the little group, minus the Kaiba brothers, slightly damp from the rain, standing in the entrance way of the little apartment with their own sleeping bags and a sack of belongings tucked under each arm.

Tristan cast a weary look at the magic swirling in her hand and she snuffed it out into her palm, but stepped aside from the doorway to let them in, a rather puzzled look on her face. The boys walked in and Yugi and Joey jumped on the couch, making themselves comfortable while Yami took the bags of food into the kitchen, Bakura finding his trademark spot leaning against the wall while Tristan closed and locked the door.

"Ah, err, what are you guys doing here?" The witch looked around the room, taking in each face in turn.

"Why should you care? This isn't your apartment." Bakura replied snottily.

Nami jumped back a grabbed her pillow, holding it tightly against her lower abdomen and partly covered her legs were her super short pajama shorts stopped, "I'm not sleeping here with you perverts! I don't care if this isn't my apartment!"

"She's right," Mai turned towards Bakura, "Maybe you guys should sleep outside."

"Mai!" Joey scolded, "Shush!"

"She already knows, Jou-kun."

"I would've known even if she hadn't told me! It's kinda obvious when Mai invites me over for a sleepover, won't leave me alone for three seconds, and then you come over!" Nami stuck her nose in the air.

"Actually, we do this all the time," Yami spoke, entering the room, Nami falling over with embarrassment, "Us demons consider things different than you humans. The gender barrier isn't as big."

"Still, I'm surprised you figured it out Nami-chan. But I guess it wasn't that hard to figure out now that I think about it." Yugi said to himself.

The witch felt the vein in her forehead throb, but she resisted the urge of hitting them all, "I really appreciate this, I really do, but I don't need your protection. Besides, what about the Kaiba brothers? Shouldn't you be more worried about them than me?"

"Those two can take care of themselves. We know that for a fact. We _don't_ know how you handle under the pressure of vampires after you." Tristan said quietly, moving the curtains to the side of the window and peeking out.

She stomped her foot, causing everyone to look at her, "So you're just going to abandon them like that!"

"Abandon…?" Yugi echoed.

"Those two need more help than I do! I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to help them!"

Throwing aside the pillow, she ran towards the door and threw it open, running outside and down the hallway in her bare feet, short pajama bottoms and baggy t-shirt through the dark corners of the corridors. The girl made it out to the entrance to the dorms before she stopped running and looked around, her breath coming out in puffs of steam as the rain gently fell down on her.

In an instant, an aura appeared behind her. Nami whipped around, her hair flying and sticking to her face, to see Seto standing there, his face even paler than usual with his cold blue eyes now turned black. He was standing very lazily, his shoulders slumped and head bowed a bit; his hair and clothes a little wrinkled and shifted, slightly wet from all the water, but the bulging veins in his white hands showed how hard he was trying to restrain himself.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Nami…" She turned again to face Mokuba, his head bowed almost as if he was ashamed, "We're dangerous. Go back to where it's safe."

"Then what are we waiting for?" her warm hand slipped into the child's freezing one, "Let's go."

Mokuba looked up in surprised, but still refused to move. His brother's icy stare didn't leave the witch's form as she smiled softly at the youngest vampire, giving a comforting squeeze on his hand.

"Why don't you understand?" Seto said, his voice starting soft, then raising in intensity, "We're trying to save you from ourselves! It'd be better off if you never met us! Just leave us alone before you get hurt!"

"We're trying to do this for you Nami!" The youngest Kaiba added, "We might hurt you and we don't want that to happen!"

"Do you…"

Mokuba stepped back, "Huh?"

"Do you want to hurt me?"

He gapped, opened his mouth, then shut it and looked away, "Of course not. I would never…"

"Then we're fine." Pure confidence rang through her voice.

Seto looked up at her with surprise. His once childlike blue orbs were glistening with that similar innocent light, as they did before he turned to darkness. Mokie also gazed up at his with his still childish, round eyes with his mouth open wide.

"I understand how you feel… sort of," Nami removed her hand from his and placed it on his shoulder and smiled softly, "I don't want to hurt you either, but you did come here first. I'm more of a guest then you are here, in this school, and even on this earth, so you can do whatever you want."

Mokuba's long bangs covered his emotion-filled eyes as his shoulders began to shake. She looked on curiously and glanced at the older brother, who remained as shocked and frozen as ever.

"But I'm a monster!"

Nami dropped her hand from his shoulder and backed away, "What?"

"I'm a monster! How could you possibly be friends with a monster like me! I kill and eat your kind all the time, and you want to be in the same room with me!" Mokuba pushed her away and ran into the woods, tears flying from his eyes and leaving a trail behind him.

She stood there and watched as the little boy ran off, the tears plopping to the ground almost slightly, but they're glow shining with the moon's light. Behind her, Seto stared intently, watching as she breathed in the night air and slumped her shoulders, sighing, deeply in hurt.

"You don't understand. We're dangerous." Seto stated, softly, but firmly.

The witch slowly turned around to face him, her wet hair sprawled all over her face, "You're not the only one, " And when he looked puzzled, she continued, "You're not the only dangerous one. I guess all of us here at this school are dangerous, in their own little way. Including me. Never forget that." She ended with a little smirk; cute, but not intimidating.

"That's not the only reason is it?" She shook her head.

Nami's gaze drifted downward as she kneeled down closer to the ground, idly playing with the little pebbles, "My Baa-chan said there's no such thing as a lost soul. Just a soul that is hiding, or can't be found yet. Before coming here, I've only met a few demons, ones that my brother knows. And when I looked at them, they all seemed really sad. Baa-chan said it's because they are lost and can't find their way back home, but that I could help them. That it's my job to help them."

Kaiba smiled, "And what if they don't want to be helped?"

She stayed silent.

Seto let out a full laugh, laces of weariness seen through the disguise, "You just leave them be? Let them live how they want?"

"It's not my place to say," The girl shrugged truthfully, "Some demons were born naturally that way, and want to stay that way, but, being the goody two-shoes that I am, I just try to help everyone."

"Even us." He mused.

There was a moment of silence before Seto's eyes went wide once again. Even though her back was to him, he could still smell the metallic scent on the air as he took a step backwards in fear. She didn't even turn around, but instead held out her left arm, the one where the towel was previously wrapped around her hand to stop the bleeding.

The towel had been removed and she pinched herself hard so that it began to bleed again, a small trickle running down her finger. Her eyes were held tightly shut as she looked away from the blood, bracing herself for whatever pain might come.

After a second, when no movement was made, Nami whispered, "Go ahead. I know you're hungry. Just… do it and get it over with!"

She heard his footsteps in the gravel until they stopped right next to her and he kneeled beside her, taking her hand in his and bring it up to his face, slowly licking the drop of blood sliding down her arm, sending shivers down her spine. Then, she felt the towel being reapplied to her hand as he gave it back to her, giving a soft smile.

"I don't take charities." He smirked and walked off through the edge of trees.

Nami thought she heard his deep voice murmur through the brush, then a sudden slicing through the air, something thick and wet spraying all over the bark of the trees. After that, she turned away and held her head between her knees, rocking slightly back and forth, trying to get the vivid animations created from the sounds out of her head.

There was silence in the Courtyard for a few long moments, until a hand lightly touched her shoulder, causing her to jump tremendously. Seto smiled lightly, already looking much better, almost back to his usual pale self, behind him was Mokuba, a stray drop of blood sliding down his cheek. She stared at him with wide eyes; her face turning a bit green and he chuckled, wiping the blood off.

"So… we understand each other?" Nami said, clutching her head tightly, still trying to get over the blood.

The elder Kaiba nodded, Mokuba not knowing what they talked about, as he slipped his arms underneath her legs and behind her head, carefully holding her bridal style. The poor girl continued to try to pry herself away from her dizziness, but in an instance, all three were standing in front of Mai's apartment. The vampire gently set her on her feet and opened the door.

Inside sat everyone else, and the first thing Nami's brown eyes saw was Joey . He was staring at her, his mouth bulging with a large rat's tail hanging down like a stray spaghetti noodle, before he sucked the whole thing into his mouth.

Nami blinked at him, turning as green as fresh tree leaves in summer, then she dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door without another word.

* * *

Yeah, I feel really bad, but after some council from my brother, I've been told to wrap up some other stories of mine, so I might not work on this one for a while. Also because I'm going on vacation. But, I'm incredibly sorry that this still wasn't the sleepover! I never write out outlines, so everything just is written as it comes. (Partly why it takes so long, but I couldn't write outlines even if I wanted to) I'm really going to try and work really hard this summer typing to apologize to you, my loyal fans, and I'll get giving you some inside scoop to the dirtiest demon secrets next chapter! Along with what that paper thing about 10 chapters ago. Again, I'm really sorry! I'll start writing right away! 


	27. Of Games and Glory

I know this is extremely late, but summer is a really busy time for me, and I didn't realize that this year of high school would be either. Everyday I get up, go to school, go to practice, come home and do homework, then go to bed! Almost no time to write! tear But I'm trying the hardest that I can! I also made this chapter a little bit longer to help make up for it.

**Fish And Chips:** Yey! You're not dead! But thanks!

Aww. Now I remember, one reviewer makes me sad. : ( Sad me. And I even made this chapter all Bakura fluff too! Jeez, talk about not feeling the love!

Nami was pinching the bridge of her nose, the same agitated look on her face since she came out of the bathroom. Her eye was twitching, but who could blame her? Tristan and Joey had been fighting over the same draw in a game of poker for over five minutes! They were way too loud for her pounding headache, and then they kept jumping up and fighting, surprising and irritating everyone.

She glanced down at the two hands of cards on the floor, both the exact same: a pair of twos and a pair of threes. Then, of course, being hot-head male demons, they couldn't find a sensible way to solve this, and instead, decided to beat the other to a pulp; And to tell ya the truth, it was giving her a killer migraine.

It wasn't just the witch either. Everyone in the room was at the end of their ropes; even little Yugi, which was disturbing all in itself. He sat in the corner with his eyes closed and, like everyone, had a look of restrain of his face; his arms crossed tightly with his pointer finger tapping against his arm.

She sighed and leaned back against the foot of the couch and lazily looked up at Bakura, who was slumping in his seat, feet propped up on the table and his arms resting on the back of the couch. Unconsciously, she leaned her head against his left leg, which gained his attention immediately.

"You think we could just switch their cards so one wins?" the girl mumbled into his pant leg.

"Nah," he leaned back and placed his hands behind his head, "They'd just fight over it again anyway, this time with fists."

A particularly loud scream cracked through the air and Nami dug her face deeper into the demon's clothes. The pounding was about to drive her insane; running from hungry vampires was better than this, at least then she could do something. So she just decided to relax and bury her face into Bakura's leg, droopy eyes almost ready to close, when she felt something soft on her lap.

Nami didn't even have to look, but decided to anyways, to see her little black cat sitting there all royally, his little black hairy ears laying flat back against his head and he was constantly twitching with each especially loud shout from the blockheads.

"You know, you could do something." he said, snapping both eyes shut from the loudest yell yet.

She shook her head and responded in an all-knowing and reproaching voice, "You know that would be cheating."

The little black-furred legs gave out under ShiShi's body and he fell on his stomach onto her lap, and he spoke with a defeated tone, "Then just kill me now and put an old cat out of his misery."

Draping her left arm over Bakura's leg, she nuzzled into his soft flesh and her own, trying desperately to make herself more comfortable and easy her pains, when she took in a deep breath and sighed deeply. A small gust of wind whipped around the room, ruffling clothing, jingling glass, and blowing all of the cards into a messy pile at the other end of the room.

The little girl sat up straight as everyone looked at her wearily, and all she could do was respond with a shrug of her shoulders. Now that the cards were scattered, the boys had no reason to fight anymore, and fell limply to the floor and sat on their behinds. Mai, Yugi and Nami stared at the cards, hoping that they'd do something extraordinary, like get up and dance or something, or another idea for a game would come to them. After staring at Nami for a good minute, they decided to think up a good game.

Then Yami smiled a bit, "We could play the Closet Game."

"What's the Closet Game?"

Tristan smirked, speaking with a darker, more menacing tone, "Wanna find out?"

"Uh huh."

Bakura leaned over and whispered in Mai's ear, "I think she's a moron."

"Well then, you're the perfect one to go with her Bakura!" she replied, standing up and clapping her hands together.

The demon in question almost fell out of his seat, while the young witch looked excited. She had a large smile on her face as she clapped her hands and jumped up and down a little from her spot on the carpet.

"Does she even know how to play?" Joey whispered to Tristan, his friend shrugging.

"Well you two, let's get in the closet!" Mai took Bakura by the scruff of the neck and started walking down the hall, the direction of the closet in the middle of the hallway, the girl following obediently behind her.

Nami was quite happy until Mai grabbed her by her collar and threw both of them into the closet and slammed the door shut, a metallic click being heard as clear as day. She sat there in the dark for a second, blinking stupidly to see if she closed her eyes, the lights would come back on, and stuck her arms out rigidly to the sides to try and feel her surroundings.

When she felt the wall, the witch blindly leapt for it, tripping over items forgotten on the floor, sweaters, jackets, hats and a bunch of cloth like material, as it felt like they were wrapping themselves around her ankles, forcing her to trip and hit the wall, harder than expected. Rubbing her right hand, Nami tried to sooth the pain and then felt around for the door, finding a broom handle, tripping over a bucket, and having something furry fall on her head.

In a split second, the witch freaked and started screaming, even though her common sense told her it was just a mop head, she couldn't help think that it was some giant spider coming to eat her. She jumped back and tripped over the clothes again, and that's when she heard a loud hiss.

"Would you stop that! You're going to--"

She gasped, holding her breath and not daring to move a muscle and somewhere, Bakura doing the same. Nami knew she fell, that was for sure, but what she was laying on was soft and warm, and obviously had something to do with Bakura.

Slowly, she felt around and instantly knew she was on his lap, sprawled all over him, mangled and tangled all in the junk and the closet and his body, along with her own, and she could feel him tense up underneath her belly.

A long, silent moment went by before the albino relaxed a bit and slunk down the wall he was resting against. His hand, for lack of space, was lightly set on her back, not touching or feeling, just laying there, unmoving. Seeing this as a sign to relax a bit, and give a rest to her tense muscles, Nami let out a shaky breath, and slumped and formed to the shape of his lap.

Sitting still, she tried not to make it even more uncomfortable, emotionally, not physically; she was sure both of them were pretty comfortable. The girl shifted her head and took in a deep breath, breathing in a strangely appealing scent. It smelled like cologne, but just a drop to add a pleasing flavor, and not ruin the whole dish.

It was in that, uneventful moment, that something brushed by her sock, a large shiver run down her spine as her eyes widened in the dark. One of the highest-pitched screams, known to man and demons alike, erupted from her throat, and even though she was thoroughly wrapped up in everything in that closet, she jumped up and started thrashing about, throwing her legs and arms everywhere.

It was only so long before all parts of her body had bruises and her head was pounding like great Navaho drums. Then, a swift, but terrible pain came, like a whip snapped at the back of her head and she fell motionlessly to the ground, not even being able to blink. Nami fell right back into Bakura's lap, her head laying in an awkward position on his shoulder as her young eyes stayed wide open, panic still surging through her veins.

Though she was panting heavily, Nami tried to move and struggle just as she had been, but found it impossible to move any part of her body, besides being able to breath and blink regularly. This made her angry, the thought about panic completely leaving her mind, as she tried to thrash about harder, rolling back and forth from her spot, shaking and bouncing madly.

"Stop it, before I completely knock you out."

The witch ceased struggling and stared up at him, his attention clearly focused on the wall. From the slightest light slipping out from the crack underneath the door, she could see that his eyes were narrowed and that his white creamy cheeks seemed darker.

He glanced back at her with a serious look; that's when it clicked. A sharp pain in the back of the neck, being unable to move; Bakura had hit one of her pressure points, like straight out of an old samurai movie, where the old sensei whacks the back of your neck and you fall dead. Only she was lucky enough to live. Then it hit her; that bastard could've killed her!

Nami struggled ferociously, curling up into a ball and slamming her head back, whipping her legs from side to side, and bouncing up and down on his lap, her anger was shown crystal clear to his dark chocolate eyes. Unfortunately, she seemed to have thrashed about a little too much, and lost her balance, causing her body to fall into his chest and her face land snuggly in the crook of his neck.

She blinked a good three times, blood rushing to her face as she tried to tell herself that this wasn't happening, and apparently, Bakura just stopped caring what she was doing. He knew that she was rendered immobile, but for some reason, she expected him to start feeling her up, and being a giant pervert like she heard all demons were, deep down or plain as could be.

Gasping, Nami felt his hand touch her head lightly, and she started shaking involuntarily. _'I knew it. He is just like all the others.'_ She closed her eyes tightly, using all of her strength to ball her hands into fists, making her knuckles turn white, to brace for all the pain to come. Then her eyes shot open and she blinked thrice.

Relaxing her fists, the girl concentrated on listening as hard as she could, closing her eyes to picture the sound better. Sure enough, a small sound, barely audible was coming from the demon. His hand was on the back of her head, slightly rubbing it and running his long white fingers through her hair as he 'shushed' her softly, trying to calm her. It was a weird sensation, but nevertheless, it was doing it's job.

Her brown eyes lowered dangerously as she squirmed around where she sat, trying to get more comfortable to rest and possibly fall asleep, not really noticing she had control of her body again. She nuzzled her head into his neck and slowly draped her arms around his neck and shoulder, not noticing the surprised look and slightly blush on his face. As all males, he had an automatic system and removed his hand from her hair and place it, with it's partner around her tiny waist, pulling slightly closer and leaning down, resting his chin on her shoulder.

The two stayed like that for a good stretch of time, until Bakura's excellent demon hearing could hear that her breaths were beginning to even out, as her mind slowly lost the battle to the fog, and slowly returned to a land of butterflies and cotton candy clouds. His gazed softened uncharacteristically as he watched her small form vibrate from her breathing, then froze for a second.

Her petite hands had lost all form in them and limply started to slide from their spot on his shoulders, one falling down and resting against his back and the wall, the other…

Bakura huffed and stuck his nose in the other direction, trying not to look at not to do anything, especially because the little witch didn't know she was doing it. He kept his gaze away as a strong blush formed on his cheeks, as his slippery uniform kept bringing her hand down, further and further, right until she was on top of…

A flash of light, several loud screams and laughter, and a loud crash exploded through the apartment, then, a strong white light flashed into Bakura's eyes and he shaded them with his arm. In front of him were shadows of several people, one of them holding a very bright light to his dark tuned eyes.

"Perfect, Bakura! That was the coolest face ever!" a male voice said, with small fits of laughter in between his words.

He growled as he felt his eye twitch, "Joey… I am going to kill you!"

The demon stood up in a rush and threw himself at his blonde enemy, not caring or remembering about the sleeping witch on his shoulder. But that was alright because the flash had woken her up and she was laying dazed on the floor of the closet, until his foot stepped on her face; she cried silently, a waterfall of anime-like tears waving down her cheeks when Mai came over and helped her get up and stand, helping her up and out of the small room.

With Mai's soft hand firmly in place around her waist, Nami hobbled out of the hallway and into the main room, where Bakura was jumping over furniture, people and any objects in his way to prevent him from attacking his prey. Meanwhile, Joey had a giant grin on his face, leaping from couch to chair to table and throwing small, blunt items in his path back at his pursuer.

"No violence!" Nami barely sniffed through her tears.

A few minutes later, everyone was calm and sitting back in the living room, Joey laying on the floor in a heap with a giant lump on his head the size of a soccer ball. Tristan and Mokuba were snickering in the corner with the picture they had taken while the to were in the closet, and Yami was putting the flashlight away in the kitchen.

"Jeez Bakura," Mokie said with a large grin on his face, "I didn't know you and Nami were that close."

She looked up, "We're not that close."

Bakura huffed.

"If you like her that much, maybe you'll wanna play again." Tristan added with a silky tone.

"We're not _that_ close." the girl muttered again. Bakura just looked away.

"I'm sick of that game," Mai whined, acting much like a child, "Let's play a different one."

"Truth or Dare?" Mokuba suggested.

"Alright Nami!" She jumped up as Tristan invaded her personal space, leaning way too close for comfort, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?"

He smirked, leaning back and pointing at her, "I dare you to French Bakura!"

Nami blushed and looked away slightly, "Truth."

He frowned a bit, "I truth you to French Bakura!"

"It doesn't work that way," Mai smacked his hand out of the way and inched towards her, her long golden hair falling over her shoulder, "Why don't we play _that _game?"

Yami glanced at Seto, "I don't think we should--"

"Oh, stop being such a downer! Seto and Mokuba are fine! Besides, the rest of us will be playing too! If anything bad happens…"

Her brown eyes widened as the witch stared at her, "'Anything bad happens'…"

The demoness just smiled sweetly.

The young girl's eyebrow twitch, someone had pulled her string one to many times for a traumatizing encounter, and as quick as a flash, she grabbed the nearest blunt object, her backpack and began swinging it all over the place, not necessarily hitting anything, just letting her emotions out.

"What do you mean 'If anything bad happens'! What exactly is this game! How is my life going to be endangered this time! What game are we going to play! 'Who can eat the appendage fastest'! I'm tired of you demons and your stupid games that are harmful to my bodily health!--"

During her rant, Nami had jumped up onto the table, stomping her feet and swinging her backpack like a weapon, and due to the forces of gravity, when she swung her pack too far one time, she tumbled to a heap on the ground. Some of them snickered as she blushed and sat up, fixing her hair and straightening her skirt.

Hearing the crumpling of paper, she felt her blood freeze and turned around to see Mai, unfolding a balled up piece of paper with a curious look on her face. She reached out, but the demon had already started looking at it.

"Hey, Nami, what is this? It fell out of your backpack. Hey, isn't this one of the papers from that school incident?"

The witch loosened up for a second, glad that the magical ink made it unreadable to her, "I can't tell you." The others looked at her funny, "Magic."

Joey smirked, "Then I use the truth from the game! What does it say?"

She snatched it out of Mai's hands and looked at it for a single second, before using the paper to cover up her smirk, "It has the name of the person I love."

All of the demons gazed at her with wide eyes, then at the small paper in her hands, unconsciously inching closer to see what it said. Even Bakura was as transfixed as everyone else, all trying to see who the one person Nami the Witch loved.

She watched them out of the corner of her eyes, a sneaky and strange smile on her face. They were about to see over the top when… in an instant, she shoved the paper into her mouth, chewing it hurriedly and swallowing it down whole, a large grin on her face after she was done. They all jumped back in surprise, afterwards, Tristan, Joey and Bakura glaring at her and her innocent smile.

"What was that for!" They seethed.

She just smiled, "Now no one will know who I love."

All of them, excluding Mai, looked away in a huff, all in similar positions with their arms crossed tightly over their chests, trying to look cool and act like nothing was wrong. Mokuba looked down and had a small blush line his face, his little fingers curling in his lap, all of this, the little magician had noted.

'_Wow, they really want to know about my private life.'_ she mused.

An awkward silence fell like a cloud over the group, enveloping them all in a haze of goose bumps and shivers. All of their slit-like eyes were darting from place to place, never resting for very long incase she was looking at the same spot, and every few times, they'd glance at her to see where she was looking.

A cough made them all jump, and stare at Kaiba, who had his arms crossed, head down with his eyes closed as he stood in the corner.

"The game." was all he said.

"Oh, right. The game!" Mai cleared her throat and continued, "It's simple. We just blind fold you, dump you somewhere in the forest and you have to find us."

"So, basically, it's just plain Hide and Seek!" Nami nodded to herself.

Only after they had blindfolded her, carried her every which way so that she would be confused as hell, and stuck her in a random spot in the forest, did ShiShi, with his magical guardian cat powers pop out of nowhere. And, as usual, he pointed out exactly what was wrong with this picture.

"You realize that you're blindfolded, thrown into a random spot in the forest, chasing after demons, not to mention hungry vampires, for some stupid game, while they, A: have better reflexes than you, B: have better senses than you, and other demons could show up at any time to try and attack you, and/or eat you."

Nami's hands were feeling the bark on a nearby tree, then she looked up at his voice, "Huh?"

"You're hopeless."

"And you're stuck with me."

He sighed as her foot raised high in the air and stepped past him, tramping through brush and plants as she slowly made her way through the forest. What she didn't realize, is that the demons smelled, heard and possible saw, depending on who, every moment she made while lost in the dense wood, while she walked around blindly like a normal human.

ShiShi paused every once in a while, his little black ears twitching and golden eyes scanning the immense blanket of dark green to match sure that no one popped out to harm her. As unwilling as he was, the guardian trusted the vampire's word that he would not harm his master, but as for any other of the students in the school, he trusted them about as far as he could reach.

His black little ear twitched, and the cat looked to the right, pausing to listen clearly. The pink little nose twitched as ShiShi sniffed the air carefully to examine all the scents. Something seemed off, all of the normal scents of the forest were there, the little bit of demon was still lingering around, but it seemed like one was missing; a page was ripped out of the book.

After another second, and Nami's yelp from running into another tree, he shrugged it off and trotted off, following the whimpers from down the path. When he had left, two red slits glowed, showering the bushes in it's evil light as they followed the cat's form, before shrinking back into the darkness.

When he caught up to her, his witch had her foot stuck in a thorn bush and was yanking on her leg to try and set it free, pausing her effort every few seconds to stick her hand outwards to catch her balance against a tree.

He leaped up onto a nearby rock and lied down comfortably, licking one of his front paws before saying sarcastically, "Having trouble?"

"No!" she shouted stubbornly, at last pulling her leg free and falling to the ground.

It happened to quickly for the lazy and out of shape cat to act, a shadowed figure pounced from somewhere in the woods and snatched up the girl, dragging her off high into the sky, and gone without a trace, leaving the small break in the trees seeming rather empty.

For a moment, ShiShi sat there staring at the spot his master had been but a few seconds before, a cloud of warm air from her body, and the grass still pressed down from where she stood. That was before he lost it. In an instant, he was a black flash, similar to the kidnapper across the bountiful forest, easily having his nose return him to a familiar clearing.

He bounded past the torn and battered trees, where the slight scent of Joey's wolfish form still lingered and straight towards the two giant pillars of wood on the horizon. The cat pressed his heels deep into the ground and roared to a screeching stop, right in front of the first tree, the one all of her friends had taken a small vacation to, the one that caused the second giant to come to be.

Panting, the guardian stared up at the blanket of leaves above him, before looking over to it's sister tree by the stream, faintly seeing the white wisps of magic flowing from one to the other. He gulped and tried to sooth his burning and dry throat before concentrating on the tree, a faint rune glowing on it's trunk.

"You know why I'm here," ShiShi said in a commanding voice, "Now bring them to me."

He closed his eyes and thought that the world was pulling him to the moon, but knew that it was the other way around. In less than an instant, all of his charge's demon friends stood in an arc before the cat and the tree, none passing any words through their lips as a light breeze rustled the leaves.

"Wh… where's Nami?" Mokuba's small and choked words broke the silence, breaking the spell of calm over all of them.

"What the hell happened!" Tristan snarled.

Joey growled loudly, clenching his fist as Mai narrowed her eyes at his side. Yugi bit his lip while his older brother hissed and showed his teeth, Seto not making any real visible move, but his eyes turned into miniscule black slits, as the veins in his white arms and hands protruded.

"Where the hell is she!" Bakura stepped forward, his fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"I was hopping you would know." was the replied, continuing hastily from the glares giving, "About a minute ago she seemingly vanished, but I know her well enough that she was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped!" Yugi repeated.

ShiShi nodded, "I know it was some type of demon, but I can't determine it. I haven't lived here long enough, and your scents seem to keep changing."

"What about hers?"

"That's different."

Yami looked at him quizzically.

"Either way, I can't very much save her as a cat."

"Then don't be a cat." Mokuba pointed out.

"Easier said than done." He noticed their looks again, "I can't very much transform at every little thing."

"You think that her being kidnapped is a 'little thing'!" Bakura raved.

"As far as I know, all of the demons of this school are just curious about her. They wouldn't really try anything, but if they did, I'd be ready to transform at the last minute. Again, I need you're help to get there."

"Where is she?"

The cat looked up, above the tree line to the tops of the buildings beyond the woods, staring directly at the school clock tower. It seemed like a giant tower standing erect in the sky, a symbol of dominance only rivaled by the old tree in the valley.

"The clock tower?"

He nodded.

"Then lets go!"

All of them disappeared as quickly as they had come, the only prove that they had been there were a few leaves, blown around from all the excitement, falling slowly back down to the earth. The cat sighed to himself, before turning back to the tree behind him. He stared at it for a second, his little tail flowing back and forth before running to catch up with the rest of them.

Wherever Nami was, she seemed oddly calm. She was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees which were brought up to her chest, her chin leaning against her knees as she waited. For what, she wasn't exactly sure, but it seemed peaceful at that time, but something kept pricking the hairs on the back of her neck.

The breeze slightly brushed at her face, blowing her hair around and tickling her cheeks, making her smile. Unbeknown to her, three dark figures were watching from behind her, hiding in the shadows of the clock towers eaves, two of them staring at her in fascination, one had his red eyes narrowed, a clear look of dislike on his pale face.

"Fascinating, isn't she?" One mused.

"Quite interesting." The second agreed.

The third scoffed, "You two have lost it. She's just a human, as normal as any other. I don't see why you insist on keeping her alive."

"It's simple," answered the first, "We all hear her heart beat the same; she walks the same, talks the same, but something about her is different." he spoke as he walked around the unsuspecting girl, her weak mortal ears unable to hear their high pitched words, "How could a plain mortal such as her know of our world, much less be able to live in it without constant fear?"

"You speak nonsense." The third almost snarled, "You know that she gets afraid. We've seen it!"

"You speak the truth," the second butted in, "But some mystery yet remains. She is one who knows fear, but she knows it not like a regular human. Only when there is danger in front of her or if she is surprised as she felt the effects of fear course through her veins. One would think being with all of these predators would make her nervous in the very least."

"What are you saying?"

"We're saying: This girl probably has some special powers."

This perked the third's interest, "What kind of powers?"

"Of that, we are not sure."

"Then let us feast on her blood and see what happens."

"You are impatient. What if her blood contains something that could kill us? We know not what she possesses, and that is why we do not act." The second preached, turning around to gaze upon the girl.

The last huffed, crossing his arms in defeat. The first had walked up to her and kneeled down, gaze with his deep red eyes upon her small and fragile form, bringing his hand up, only millimeters away from her face as he paused there, about to stroke her seemingly soft skin.

"Yuu, if you dare move any closer, I'll snap your neck and freed your corpse to the dogs."

The first slowly lowered his hand, rising gracefully and in a fluid movement to his feet and turned to face Seto, who's fiery blue eyes burned with the coldest flame. He spoke in the same high pitched voice that Nami could not hear, and therefore she remained in her unmoving and relaxed position.

"Seto, the last I heard, you were friends with one of those 'mutts'. I doubt he would want to hear that kind of talk; that could ruin your wonderful friendship." Yuu spoke with a joking and calm tone, as if the two were good friends, yet his voice was deep and enchanting.

"Leave her alone and I might let you live."

Yuu smiled.

At that time, the rest of the gang had made it up to the top of the clock tower, and stood poised, ready for a fight. Joey, who sensed something wrong, as if he knew that they were talking about him, due to the hair on the back of his neck raised, stepped forward and growled.

"You let her go!"

For the first time, Nami heard noise and was completely shocked. Her reflexes sent her six feet into the air, her arms waving up and down frantically at her sides as a scream of pure surprise and adrenaline left her throat. The motion, combined with being on top of the windy clock tower pushed her over towards the edge, where she started to fall…

Yeah, I know. Gone for an eternity and now back with a cliff hanger. But, you get what you pay for. Which is nothing! Muahaha! Ja matte ne, minna!


End file.
